Le chien et la lionne
by Serleena
Summary: Ou comment après une bêtise d'une condisciple, une lionne se retrouve à veiller sur un chien turbulent. CHAP FINAL.
1. La Lionne de Gryffondor

**Voici ma troisième fic sur Harry Potter, qui se déroulera sur une longue période, elle commence notamment lors de la scolarité des Maraudeurs.**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pouldard 1975, fin du mois de Janvier. Le paysage entourant le château était comme souvent à cette époque d'un blanc immaculé. Les élèves se pressaient dans le couloir, avides de profiter de la neige. Parmi eux on distinguait un garçon à la chevelure noire corbeau, d'aspect graisseux. Emmitouflé comme tous ses camarades, il avançait cependant d'un pas calme. Une fois près de la porte, ses yeux noirs balayèrent l'espace, à la recherche de ses amies. Ils avaient convenus comme d'habitude de se rendre à Pré-au-lard faire provision de diverses choses. Et également de s'amuser un peu avec la neige. Severus Rogue, actuellement en cinquième année se demandait notamment ce qu'avait concocté l'une des filles qu'il attendait.<p>

Pratiquement tout le monde était sortit. Severus fronça les sourcils : mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquaient ? Tout à coup, une voix déplaisante l'interpella :

« Alors Servilus, on est encore tout seul ? »

Rogue ne put réprimer un grondement. James Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Il était bien entendu accompagné de sa clique, surnommée les Maraudeurs. Juste à côté, l'air moqueur sur le visage se tenait Sirius Black. Un peu en retrait se situait Remus Lupin, qui s'efforçait de ne pas prêter trop attention à ce qui allait immanquablement survenir. Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient une fois encore s'en prendre au jeune Serpentard. Il en était ainsi depuis leur première année à Poudlard. James, Sirius et Severus se détestaient, pour ne pas dire haïssaient. C'était des conflits permanents, quasi quotidiens entre eux. Et chacune des maisons auxquelles ils appartenaient suivait ces affrontements avec intérêt, comme un feuilleton ou un match de Quidditch.

Severus tourna la tête, espérant que les filles allaient arriver rapidement pour qu'il n'ait plus à supporter ces deux têtes de montgolfière.

« En même temps, qui voudrait être avec ce concentré de graisse ? » ajouta Sirius.

Derrière lui, Peter Pettigrow suivait l'échange avec passion. Severus serra les dents, le regard résolument tourné ailleurs.

« _Vite les filles ..._ » pensa Severus.

« On devrait peut-être l'aider à l'être moins. Voyons … pourquoi pas un bon lavage pour commencer? » suggéra James en sortant sa baguette.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, pendant que Severus fit brusquement face, baguette en main. James ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son sort, quand soudain il reçut un violent coup à l'épaule qui le fit chuter sur le côté, aux pieds de Sirius. Ce dernier tourna la tête, pour découvrir une jeune fille, au physique ordinaire, rousse aux yeux verts. Elle arborait l'écusson de la maison Gryffondor. C'était elle qui avait donné un bon coup d'épaule à son condisciple. La jeune fille darda un regard méprisant sur les deux Maraudeurs.

« Encore toi Sheridan ? » lança Potter hargneux.

« Encore et toujours tant que vous serez sur mon chemin, tas d'imbéciles. » répliqua la rouquine.

Derrière, Severus sourit, et rangea sa baguette. Elle saurait très bien s'occuper de ces deux crétins. Et il savourerait cette fois encore la raclée qu'elle n'allait pas manquer de leur mettre. Sirius parut défier la rousse du regard. James se redressa, baguette brandie. Ses yeux noisettes flamboyait.

« Allez-y, tentez votre chance minables. » les défia-t-elle.

« Laissez tomber les gars, on ferait mieux d'y aller. » intervint Lupin.

Il savait, lui aussi, quel serait le dénouement. C'était toujours le même.

« _Stupéfix !_ » fit James.

« _Pétrificus totalus !_ » ajouta Sirius au même moment.

La rousse se jeta sur le côté, laissant ainsi les sorts passer à côté. Puis elle se rapprocha vivement des garçons. Elle saisit le poignet de Sirius avant de lui faire une clé, mettant ainsi son bras douloureusement haut dans son dos. James voulut venir au secours de son frère de cœur, mais Sheridan ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Son pied gauche fusa aussi vif qu'un serpent, droit dans le poignet tenant la baguette. Celle-ci sauta de la main du Gryffondor. Ce fut au tour de Peter de tenter une approche. Mais la fille lui envoya brutalement Sirius avec un coup dans son genou, ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer Black et de le faire chuter sur son camarade. La rouquine faucha ensuite les jambes de James, qui tomba face contre neige.

Elle saisit un bras du brun, qu'elle replia dans le dos.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de laisser Severus tranquille ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Va te faire voir ! » haleta James.

La rousse appuya brusquement sur la tête du Maraudeur, lui faisant manger la neige.

« Lâche-le tout de suite Sheridan ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Mais avec plaisir Blackichou ! » rétorqua la rouquine.

Elle redressa James par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Puis d'un bon coup de pied au derrière, elle l'envoya dans les bras de Sirius qui revint sur le sol froid.

« Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve. » menaça-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir espèce de ! » reprit James furieux.

« Ça suffit ! » intervint une autre voix féminine.

Une autre jeune fille, ressemblant à la première venait de faire irruption. Elle fusilla les Maraudeurs du regard.

« Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous battre ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Evans. » répondit Sirius en se relevant.

Lily Evans lui retourna un regard méprisant.

« Vous attendez quoi pour foutre le camp ? Une invitation du ministre ? » reprit Sheridan.

« J'attends surtout que tu te la fermes, Sheridan ! » siffla James.

« Mais où est passé la clé ? » demanda Mina en roulant des yeux.

« Quelle clé idiote ? » continua James.

« Celle pour fermer ton clapet, pauvre cloche ! »

« Bon ça suffit ! Mina je crois deviner qu'ils ont eu leur compte, alors allons-y. » intervint Lily.

« Pas pour moi. Peut-être que si je leur collais mon poing dans la tête le compte serait bon. » reprit la dite Mina, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Ces paroles provoquèrent une crispation chez les Maraudeurs. Mina Sheridan était connue pour être douée au combat. Vraiment douée. Personne ne savait où elle avait appris ses techniques, mais une chose était sûre : personne ne l'avait encore vaincue. Ceux qui avaient eu le plus souvent affaire à elle étaient les Serpentards et les Maraudeurs. Tous ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé le nez en sang, les yeux maquillés ou perclus de douleur. La Lionne de Gryffondor, comme on la surnommait était redoutée. Elle avait beau s'être retrouvée punie presque autant de fois que les Maraudeurs, rien n'y faisait. D'autant plus que Mina ne semblait craindre personne.

« Bon les gars, allons-y maintenant. Pas la peine de vous prendre encore une châtaigne. » reprit Remus.

Il entreprit d'entraîner ses amis, pendant que Lily se chargeait d'emmener Mina. Severus pour sa part, retourna un regard moqueur aux Maradeurs défaits. Voilà qui lui avait remonté le moral. Les deux groupes prirent soin de partir dans une direction opposée.

* * *

><p>« Et moi qui était de bonne humeur ce matin ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces abrutis de Potter et Black gâchent tout ? » s'exclama Mina.<p>

« La réponse est dans la question. En tout cas merci encore. » fit Severus.

« Bah de rien Sev. Je serais toujours là pour te filer un coup de main. Enfin, c'est surtout les autres qui se prendront ma main. » sourit Mina en ébouriffant les cheveux du Serpentard.

« Parlant de ça, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te battes contre eux ? » demanda Lily.

« Parce que ces débiles n'écoutent pas quand tu leur parles. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, depuis le temps. » répondit Mina.

Lily soupira et se tut. Mina Sheridan était sa meilleure amie depuis la première année. Elles s'étaient rencontrés dans le train avec Severus. Répartie à Gryffondor, la rousse avait cependant un an d'avance, et était donc directement allée en deuxième année. Un cas rarissime à Poudlard.

Mina était bonne élève, tout comme Lily. Elle possédait quelques amis à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, qu'elle défendait aussi farouchement que Severus.

« Bon, on va tâcher de se dérider chez Honey Dukes, ça vous tente ? » proposa Lily.

« Bonne idée. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » répondit Mina.

De l'autre côté, James et Sirius étaient toujours furieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mina leur flanquait une correction pour s'en être pris à Severus. La Gryffondor utilisait rarement sa baguette en combat, et quelque part c'était sans doute heureux. Qui sait de quels sorts de combat elle était capable.

« J'espère qu'on ne recroisera pas cette punaise de la journée ! » fit James.

« M'en parle pas, moins je la vois mieux je me porte. J'aurais jamais cru en la voyant comme ça qu'elle était si chiante. » approuva Sirius,

« Vous devriez pourtant savoir depuis le temps, qu'elle arrive toujours à vous mettre la pâtée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de vous la mettre à dos ? » reprocha Remus.

« Parce qu'elle m'énerve ! » répondirent les deux Maraudeurs.

« J'avais cru remarquer oui. Et elle vous le rends bien. »

En effet, Mina ne reculait devant rien pour lutter contre ses ennemis. Elle jouait avec les mêmes cartes que les Maraudeurs, avec des coups tordus. Comme la fois où elle leur avait jeté un sort qui avait teint leur cheveux en rose, vert, orange le tout dans des tons électriques. Ou qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de les priver de leur vêtements au moment où ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, pour les remplacer par des tenues ridicules. De plus, les sorts que Mina utilisait avaient un effet retardant, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient deviner s'ils en étaient victime ou pas de prime abord. Toujours est-il que ses attaques étaient humiliantes pour les Maradeurs, notamment James et Sirius. Car c'était surtout vers eux qu'elle dirigeait ses coups. La rouquine était donc leur adversaire le plus coriace. Ses tours étaient équivalents à ceux des Maraudeurs. Mina était intelligente, et surtout constamment sur ses gardes. Possédant des réflexes aiguisés, elle était prompte à la réplique et parvenait rapidement à surprendre son opposant et prendre le dessus. Une véritable combattante.

« Allez les gars, allons plutôt chez Zonko voir les nouveautés. » proposa Peter.

Cette idée ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de ses amis. Ils adoraient la boutique de farces et attrapes, qui leur fournissait souvent la matière pour leurs blagues. Sirius ajouta qu'il allait chercher de quoi rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Mina, ce qui fit soupirer Remus de lassitude. Ils ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais. Enfin, lui il avait de la chance comparée à eux : Mina s'attaquait rarement à lui, sauf s'il venait défendre ses amis. Le jeune homme avait comprit plus rapidement que ses comparses qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à la Lionne de Gryffondor.

Plus tard dans la matinée, les élèves du collège commençaient à rentrer. Mina, Lily et Severus avaient les bras chargés de bonbons. Comme souvent, les filles avaient payé une bonne partie de ses sucreries à Rogue, malgré ses protestations.

« Ça va Sev, ce ne sont que des bonbons. C'est pas comme si on t'achetait une maison. » fit Mina.

« Oui mais ... »

« Mais quoi ? Nous sommes amis, c'est bien normal qu'on te fasse plaisir non ? » ajouta Lily.

Severus rosit et baissa les yeux. Il était un peu honteux que soit elles qui se chargent de ce genre de dépense. Hélas, Severus ne roulait pas sur l'or, loin s'en fallait. Les deux rousses connaissaient sa situation familiale, ce qui avait contribué à souder leur amitié. Durant les grandes vacances par exemple, Mina les amenait dans sa famille à l'étranger, leur offrant ainsi des souvenirs inoubliables. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son amie pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Avec Lily, elle était son meilleur soutien.

« Tu devrais te méfier au retour Mina, les Maraudeurs t'ont sûrement préparé quelque chose. » l'avertit-il.

« Nooooon ? Eux me tendre un piège ? Impossible voyons. » ironisa Mina.

Severus eut un petit sourire. Quoi qu'ils lui aient préparés, elle saurait y faire face, il le savait. Rogue aurait bien aimé être capable de se défendre comme Mina. Mais frêle comme il était … Mina en revanche possédait un corps athlétique, dû à un entraînement quotidien. Le château de Poudlard fut en vue. Une fois qu'ils furent plus près, Lily et Severus jetèrent un œil à Mina. Cette dernière mangeait tranquillement ses friandises. Ses deux amis eux, surveillaient les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel piège.

« Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. » répondit Mina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda Lily.

« Parce que je les connais. Tant qu'on est tous les trois, ils n'attaqueront pas. Ils attendent que je sois seule. » répondit la rouquine.

« Mais ils peuvent changer d'idée. Ça leur est déjà arrivé. » rappela Lily.

Seul un sourire de Mina lui répondit. Un sourire que Lily jugea ironique. Elle avait certainement une idée en tête. L'entrée du château se présenta à eux. Si Mina paraissait sereine, ses amis eux étaient tendus. Que leur avait donc concocté les Maraudeurs ? Sheridan baissa un instant les yeux.

* * *

><p>La rousse fit soudain un grand bond sur le côté. Un bruit de verre cassé attira l'attention de Lily et Severus. Ils découvrirent une fiole brisée à terre. Un sifflement retentit. Un pétard venait de partir droit à l'étage, où se tenait Sirius. Il éclata au-dessus de sa tête.<p>

« Manqué Sheridan ! T'as perdu tes réflexes ou quoi ? » lança-t-il.

« A ta place je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt, Black. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Sirius sentit soudain quelque chose chatouiller ses mains. En les regardant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ses cheveux. Ces derniers s'étaient mis à pousser tel de l'herbe, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Et non seulement sa chevelure, mais également ses sourcils et sa barbe. Sirius ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à un Yéti, la flopée de jurons en plus. Severus éclata de rire, et même Lily se mit à rire.

« Bien. Et d'un. Allez vous mettre à l'abri tous les deux. » annonça Mina.

Ses amis s'empressèrent d'aller plus loin. Mais ils ne voulaient toutefois pas rater le nouvel affrontement Mina Vs Maraudeurs. Comme nombre d'élèves, qui avaient remarqué la scène. Mina pour sa part, s'était déplacée. La phase suivante ne devrait plus tarder. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Tout à coup, la jeune fille ressentit un éclat près de sa jambe gauche. Une pluie d'elle ne savait trop quoi s'abattait sur elle. La rousse se mit à pirouetter en arrière pour esquiver. Une fois derrière une colonne de pierre, elle regarda ce qui l'avait touchée. Son mollet présentait des poils frisés violets, qui menaçaient de devenir une épaisse fourrure.

« Original. » commenta Mina.

Elle se mit soudain à gravir la colonne. Puis passant avec agilité sur le mur derrière, la rousse arriva à l'étage. D'un saut elle se retrouva sur la rambarde de l'escalier, qu'elle franchit d'un pied sûr. Sa fourrure gagnait du terrain, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. La rousse poursuivit son chemin, pour arriver près de l'endroit où se terrait Potter. Ce dernier tenait un flacon de quelque chose de brillant dans une main, et la cherchait du regard. Sheridan progressa et se plaça derrière lui. Se déplaçant en silence elle parvint près de lui.

« James derrière toi ! » s'exclama Peter plus loin.

Hélas Mina fut la plus rapide. Saisissant le flacon que James tenait elle en renversa le contenu sur lui. Il s'avéra que c'était des pépites. Le corps du Gryffondor se couvrit immédiatement de fourrure.

« Raaaah non ! » s'exclama Potter.

« Et de deux ! Au troisième de ces messieurs. » lança Sheridan.

Peter la vit avec effroi se précipiter vers lui. Il prit aussitôt la fuite, la Lionne à ses trousses. Mina arma son bras et lança une fiole qui atteignit Peter dans le dos. Aussitôt après, il sentit son corps devenir flasque. Ses jambes gondolèrent comme de la gélatine, et il chuta.

« Bien. N'en reste qu'un. » décréta Mina en regardant un instant Peter essayer vainement de se relever.

La jeune fille repartit. Elle chercha un moment. Depuis sa cachette Remus attendait. Il ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Il se demandait si ses amis s'en étaient sortis. Il n'entendait pour le moment que le silence. Un silence pas très rassurant. Si les autres étaient parvenus à leurs fins, il les entendrait se pavaner et se moquer. Donc ...

« Alors Lupin ? J'espère que tu aura l'intelligence de ne pas suivre tes amis pour une fois ? » entendit-il.

Sheridan ! Elle l'avait trouvé ! Mais où était-elle ? Il sortit prudemment la tête de sa cachette. Personne à droite, personne à gauche.

« Eh bien ? » reprit Mina.

« Je ... » fit Remus, mal à l'aise.

« Tu quoi ? Vas-y exprime-toi. »

Il déglutit. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait piégé Sirius, James et Peter.

« Tu as quand même insulté mes amis. » répondit Remus.

« C'est vrai. Parce qu'ils ont attaqué mon ami. Toi en revanche tu n'as rien fait. Vas-tu pour autant chercher à les venger ? Tu en as le droit, je ferais pareil à ta place. » répondit Mina, toujours hors de sa vue.

Remus serra le flacon qu'il tenait. Il était tiraillé entre sa loyauté entre ceux qui l'avaient accepté malgré sa différence, et sa raison qui lui dictait de ne pas chercher querelle. Il resta ainsi trois bonnes minutes.

« C'est bon Sheridan. Je me rends. » dit-il.

« Alors envoie ton arme au loin. » dit-elle.

Le flacon roula devant Remus. Il sortit ensuite prudemment de sa cache. En se relevant, il découvrit Mina perchée sur un pilier.

« Maintenant va rejoindre tes amis. Ils ont bien besoin de ton aide. » dit-elle.

Remus la fixa tout en s'éloignant. Il rejoignit Peter qui était toujours aussi mou. Il l'aida à se relever, et tant bien que mal retrouvèrent les deux autres Maraudeurs poilus. Mina pour sa part, glissa sur la rampe d'escaliers et retrouva ses amis. Quelques élèves applaudirent sa victoire.

« Tu les as eu ? » demanda Severus.

« A l'exception de Lupin oui. » dit-elle en approchant.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Parce qu'il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas faire comme les deux stupidosaures. Pettigrow aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir lui aussi. »

Lily pouffa de rire face à l'appellation. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle avait été touchée.

« Eh bien, j'ai maintenant la jambe gauche résistante au froid. » répondit-elle en dévoilant un peu sa jambe.

Ce détail réglé, les filles entreprirent de regagner leur dortoir. Les effets des farces de Zonko étant temporaires, Mina n'aurait qu'à attendre que l'effet se dissipe.

« Au fait, comment tu as su où se trouvait Black ? » demanda Lily en revenant dans la salle des Gryffondors.

« Grâce à ça. » répondit son amie en montrant un rectangle.

« Un miroir ? »

« Eh oui. Simple mais efficace. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs déconfits. Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Ils étaient peut-être populaires, mais surtout prétentieux. Que quelqu'un les remette à leur place de temps à autre n'était pas déplaisant.

* * *

><p>Dans leur chambre, James fulminait. Mina était parvenue à retourner leur blague contre eux.<p>

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, les gars. » fit Remus en installant Peter sur son lit.

Ce dernier fut pris de vagues qui le conduisirent à se laisser tomber sur le dos.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que t'es intact toi ? » questionna Sirius.

Il avait marché à plusieurs reprises sur ses sourcils, barbe et cheveux.

« Parce que j'ai renoncé à l'attaquer. »

« Quoi ? Oh Remus ! » fit James.

« Et c'est ce que vous auriez dû faire vous aussi. Du reste, je n'avais guère envie de me retrouver dans votre état, vous pouvez le comprendre non ? »

« C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé qu'elle t'aurait quand même joué un mauvais coup. » fit Peter.

« Non. Mina ne fera rien si on ne lui fait rien. » répondit Remus.

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Z'êtes devenus intimes ou quoi ? » releva Potter.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, James, bien sûr que non. Mais moi je suis plus attentif que vous c'est tout. » fit Remus en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

« En tout cas, on s'est encore fait avoir. Bon sang, c'est dingue ce que cette fille peut m'énerver ! » fit Sirius après un instant de silence.

« Parce qu'elle vous tient tête, et surtout qu'à elle seule elle est capable de nous battre à plate coutures tous les quatre. Reconnaissez-le, on a trouvé notre maître. » fit Remus.

« Certainement pas ! » protesta James.

« Et puis quoi encore ? On finira bien par la calmer, un de ces jours » ajouta Sirius.

« Vous êtes vraiment pénibles par moment. » soupira Remus.

Il n'arriverait pas à les dissuader. Ils étaient trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'effectivement à bon chat bon rat. Tant pis.


	2. Jour de poisse

**J'avais oublié à quel point on publiait vite par ici. Je mets le deuxième chapitre, pour voir si quelques uns sont intéressés. Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Sirius et son ennemie.**

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis cette mésaventure. Les Maraudeurs avaient repris leur aspect normal. Le mois de Février approchait avec une date spéciale. La Saint-Valentin. Ce qui occupait suffisamment les Maraudeurs pour qu'ils oublient momentanément la Lionne de Gryffondor. Étant les élèves les plus populaires, ils étaient généralement très demandés ce jour-là. Les filles redoublaient d'effort pour attirer leur attention, et cela en devenait souvent embarrassant. Déjà les demoiselles leur lançait des regards équivoques.<p>

« J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me manger. » fit Sirius.

« Arrête, t'as quelqu'un cette fois ça devrait te sauver non ? » répondit James en souriant à des filles.

« On n'est pas ensemble, j'ai dit ça pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. » avoua Sirius.

« Bravo. » commenta Remus.

« De toutes manières, la Saint-Valentin tombe pendant les vacances, vous devriez être tranquille cette année. » rappela Peter.

« J'en doute mon vieux, j'en doute. A tous les coups, elles vont passer à l'acte à l'avance.» fit Sirius.

En principe, Poudlard se vidait à chaque période de vacances. Les Maraudeurs ne feraient pas exception à la règle, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix un certain 14 Février. Une fille de quatrième année vint soudain se planter devant Black.

« Salut Sirius ! On déjeune ensemble ce midi ? Je t'ai cuisiné un petit plat. » annonça-t-elle.

« Eeeeuh merci Betty. Mais là … j'ai déjà prévu un truc avec mes amis. » fit Sirius.

La dernière fois qu'il avait goûté à ses fameux plats, il avait passé une partie de la soirée aux toilettes et l'autre à l'infirmerie.

« C'est pas grave, je peux venir avec vous. » insista Betty.

« Non non, c'est bon. On se passera de toi merci ! » fit James en s'éloignant avec Sirius.

Remus et Peter lui adressèrent un sourire désolé. Betty prit une mine boudeuse. Black soupira de soulagement et remercia son ami. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent un garçon passer à toute allure devant eux pour aller s'écraser contre un mur.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'avises de t'en prendre à Emily, je te casse un bras, c'est compris ? » fit une voix familière.

L'adolescent se releva, révélant l'insigne de Serpentard. Il avait le nez en sang, et pointa sa baguette.

« T'es maso ou quoi ? » demanda Mina, bras croisés.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, sale Gryffondor ! » répliqua le Serpentard.

Mina se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir.

« Mais il faut quoi pour que tu comprennes ? »

Le Serpentard lança un sort, que la Gryffondor évita prestement. Ainsi que les trois suivants. Elle slaloma ainsi jusqu'à atteindre son adversaire. Ce dernier tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Mina bloqua et répliqua par une pique aux yeux, ainsi qu'un coup de genou dans les parties. Le Serpentard s'effondra. Mina en profita pour lui prendre sa baguette, qu'elle jeta dans l'escalier. Elle retourna auprès de la jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle avait secourue, et s'enquit de sa santé.

« T'es arrivée à temps, encore une fois. Merci Mina. » répondit Emily.

« De rien, allez file que tu vas être en retard. » répondit Mina.

Emily sourit et se sauva. Mina repéra les Maraudeurs, et s'en alla.

« Les seuls moments où je l'apprécie, c'est quand elle démolit un Serpentard. » commenta James.

« Ouais. C'est un septième année celui-là non ? » ajouta Peter.

Le concerné se releva difficilement. Les Maraudeurs le reconnurent : Gavin Halley, qui avait pour passe-temps le racket. La porte d'une salle de classe s'ouvrit, révélant le professeur Sinistra.

« Monsieur Halley, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Sheridan m'dame, elle m'a agressé ! » gémit Halley.

« Voyez-vous ça. » répondit Sinistra, qui connaissait les manières du Serpentard.

Les Maraudeurs poursuivirent leur route. Certes leur maison allait perdre des points, mais Serpentard aussi. Mina allait certainement être convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, ce qui faisait une bonne nouvelle en plus. Le groupe de garçons rejoignit sa classe.

* * *

><p>Pendant l'inter-cours, Mina se rendit accompagnée de McGonagall au bureau de Dumbledore.<p>

« Vraiment Miss Sheridan ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous contrôler ? » reprocha la directrice des rouges et or.

« Mais je me contrôle justement. Autrement, ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'ils iraient mais directement à Sainte Mangouste. » répondit sereinement Mina.

Minerva lui glissa un regard. Cette élève-là était assez étrange, en vérité.

« Je conçois que vous défendiez vos camarades, mais j'aimerais que vous évitiez de frapper vos condisciples. » continua-t-elle.

« Je le ferais bien volontiers si eux-même n'usaient pas de violence. » continua Mina.

« Dans ce cas, vous vous abaissez à leur niveau. »

« Au moins de cette manière il y a un espoir que ça rentre. Le nombre de mes bagarres a bien diminué vous ne trouvez pas ? Bien sûr il y a des irréductibles. Mais bon, c'est ça quand on s'adresse à des sourds. »

Elles étaient arrivées devant le bureau directorial. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, puis laissa son élève affronter Dumbledore.

« Miss Sheridan, entrez je vous en prie. » fit le vieil homme.

Mina ferma la porte en silence, et approcha devant le bureau. Albus l'observa. La plupart des élèves étaient tendus en se présentant à lui. La Gryffondor cependant, affichait un calme olympien. Elle n'avait jamais parue effrayée, même lors de leur première rencontre en privé. Le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir. Mina lui rappelait sa mère, que Dumbledore avait reçu lorsqu'elle avait inscrite sa fille ici. Elle avait affiché un air neutre identique.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez -encore- malmené un de vos camarades. » commença Albus.

« Et vous a-t-on dit pour quelle raison ? » répondit Mina.

« Oui, j'ai entendu que c'était parce qu'il rackettait une autre élève. Miss Sheridan, vous voulez défendre les autres et c'est très noble de votre part, mais je vous ai pourtant déjà dit que la violence ne menait à rien.»

« Tout comme je vous ai déjà répondu que malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix, étant donné que le dialogue est toujours vain. Pourtant, à chaque fois je tente de l'instaurer avant d'en arriver à la force. » fit Mina, d'un ton posé.

« Oui oui, vous tentez de les dissuader je le sais bien. Cependant, vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller à cette extrémité. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Professeur, cette conversation va une fois de plus tourner en ronds. Dites-moi plutôt quelle sera ma punition, nous gagnerons du temps. » fit Mina.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. Telle mère telle fille … rien ne paraissait les impressionner. Une caractéristique de leur tribu sans doute. La rencontre avec la mère de la rouquine avait assez marqué le directeur. Il se dégageait de la mère de l'adolescente une force tranquille, mais que l'on sentait redoutable, que Mina avait en bonne partie acquise. Le directeur soupira. Il avait déjà sermonné la jeune fille de nombreuse fois, mais elle y était hermétique. Elle subissait ses punitions avec calme, les sachant méritées. Pour autant, elle ne déviait pas sa conduite, au final juste.

« C'est aussi mon avis. Vous aurez donc une retenue avec Rusard jeudi soir à 20h00. »

« Fort bien. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois retourner en cours. » déclara Mina.

Albus acquiesça. La Gryffondor salua le directeur et s'en alla aussi sereinement qu'elle était venue. Minerva entra peu après.

« Alors Albus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours pareil Minerva. Les punitions sont inefficaces sur Miss Sheridan, car elle ne se plaint pas ni ne cherche à les éviter, comme la plupart de ses camarades. Elle agit en toute connaissance de cause et assume entièrement ses actes. » répondit Albus.

« En effet. Elle sait aussi qu'elle agit pour le bien et donc elle ne change rien à ses habitudes. Il est vrai que Miss Sheridan se porte toujours au secours de ceux qui en réclament l'aide, mais j'aimerais vraiment que cela se passe sans heurts. » continua Minerva.

« Je crois que c'est ancré en elle depuis toujours. N'oublions pas d'où elle vient.» reprit Albus.

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié Albus. Je trouve que ce que ces gens font subir à leurs enfants est trop … rude. Ont-ils seulement une enfance ? »

« Oh certainement. Ils ne sont pas des bourreaux non plus. C'est juste inhérent à leur tradition. Et le résultat est là, également. »

« C'est vrai … mais tout de même ! »

* * *

><p>A la fin des cours, Mina retrouva Lily.<p>

« Alors ? Tu as été convoquée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Évidemment. » répondit Mina en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de leur salle.

« Et c'est pour quand ? » continua la rousse en prenant place face à elle.

« Jeudi soir 20h00. »

« Tu ne changeras pas, hein ? » tenta Lily.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien que non, et le pourquoi du comment. » continua Mina en déroulant un parchemin.

« Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Wah non, voilà encore Potter. Je parie qu'il va encore me demander de sortir avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le mot non qu'il ne comprends pas ? » fit Lily.

« C'est certainement dû au fait que son cerveau soit perdu dans son immense tête j'imagine. » énonça Mina en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

Lily sourit, et baissa le nez dans son devoir pour ne pas avoir à parler à Potter. Ce dernier la salua gaiement, et lança un compliment qui bien sûr, laissa la concernée de marbre.

« Non, Potter. » dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

« Mais attends au moins que je t'ai posée la question, Lily-jolie. » sourit James.

« C'est vrai quoi, déjà qu'il est lent à la comprenette, si en plus tu l'embrouilles. » commenta Mina.

« Sheridan, fais-moi plaisir et boucles-la pour une fois. » rétorqua James.

« Et comme je n'ai nulle envie de te faire plaisir, je vais donc continuer à jacasser. » répliqua l'autre rousse.

« C'est ça, parle donc dans le vide si ça te chante. » reprit le Gryffondor, décidé à l'ignorer.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, têtard à hublots ? Faudrait voir à changer de carreaux, car c'est précisément ce que tu es en train de faire. A moins que ça ne vienne de ton cerveau déficient. » lâcha Mina.

« Le têtard à hublots t'emmerde, face de carotte. »

« Ah je confirme, pour m'emmerder ça tu m'emmerdes. Et je suis pas la seule. »

« Bon, y-a-t-il moyen qu'on se parle en privé Evans ? » demanda James qui sentait qu'il allait s'énerver une fois de plus.

« Je suis bien où je suis Potter, et si ça te convient pas tu sais où se trouve la porte. » riposta Lily.

« Tu ne veux pas m'y accompagner ? » tenta le brun à nouveau.

« Bonne idée, je vais t'y envoyer à coups de pieds au derrière, ça va me détendre. » lança la rouquine, provoquant le rire de son amie.

« Non non, ça ira. »

Potter décida donc de battre en retraite pour cette fois, au grand soulagement des filles.

« Mais qu'il est lourd, mais qu'il est loooouuurd ! » se plaignit Lily.

« Hm hm. Je te plains de devoir supporter un boulet pareil. Parce que c'est populaire ça se croit tout permis. » approuva Mina qui remplissait son parchemin de lignes.

Lily secoua la tête avec un soupir, puis se remit au travail. Plus loin, Potter relata l'échange à ses amis.

« Si seulement j'avais pas Sheridan dans les pattes. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Étant donné qu'elles sont très souvent ensemble, ça me paraît difficilement réalisable. » fit Sirius.

James soupira face à son nouvel échec. Vendredi ce serait les vacances, il pourrait décompresser et mettre au point un nouveau plan de conquête. En attendant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais pour laisser passer un professeur. Ce dernier se dirigea tout droit vers Lily et Mina, qui l'accueillirent avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Aloors comment vont mes deux rouquines préférées ? » questionna-t-il en attrapant une chaise.

Il la plaça entre elles, et s'y installa à califourchon.

« On fait aller. Et toi, tu t'habitues bien à l'Angleterre ? » répondit Lily.

« Ouais. Il n'y a pas autant d'ambiance que dans mon ancien pays, mais en dehors de ça ... » répondit l'homme.

« Ah ben c'est pas la même mentalité c'est sûr. Puis tu y remédies bien à l'ambiance. » sourit Mina.

Le professeur sourit avec une mine désabusée. Le manque de festivités du collège Poudlard l'avait laissé pantois en début d'année.

_Flash-back :_

Septembre 1975. La traditionnelle répartition venait de se terminer. Les nouveaux élèves avaient chacun gagné une des longues tables attribuée aux quatre maisons. Le professeur Dumbledore avait toutefois une annonce à faire.

« Me demande ce qui se passe. » fit Lily.

Mina ne répondit pas, attendant de savoir le menton dans une main.

« Mes chers élèves, je voudrais accueillir avec vous un nouvel enseignant. Il occupera le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Les deux grandes portes du fonds s'ouvrirent à la fin de sa phrase, dévoilant une haute silhouette encapuchonnée. Les étudiants la regardèrent avancer. Soudain, Mina se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Silence. » lança Sirius, en face d'elle.

Mina l'ignora, trop occupée à observer le nouvel arrivant les yeux ronds. Elle et Lily avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'arriver en retard, et les seules places de libre furent celles en face des Maraudeurs, plus précisément Potter et Black, comme de par hasard.

« Un problème Mina ? » chuchota Lily.

« Tu ne reconnais pas cette démarche ? »

Evans tourna la tête vers le nouveau. Il se porta à présent à la hauteur des Gryffondors, et saisit ce moment pour rejeter sa capuche en arrière. Mina et Lily eurent le même son de surprise, pendant que l'homme leur lançait un regard en coin assortit d'un sourire espiègle.

« Dis-moi que je rêve ! » fit Mina en suivant l'individu du regard.

« Vous le connaissez ? » intervint Remus, à côté de Mina.

« Oh oui. » fit Lily, scotchée vers la table des professeurs.

Le nouvel enseignant venait à présent d'atteindre l'estrade surplombant la salle. Il révéla une chevelure noire de jais, un visage pour le moins séduisant sur lequel trônait deux yeux verts. Le teint légèrement hâlé, il arborait également une bonne carrure. Il faisait aussi bien jeune comparé aux autres professeurs. Mina se cacha les yeux avec la main.

« Trois … deux … un …. »

« Bien. Je vous présente monsieur Éros Sheridan, qui nous vient d'Espagne. » annonça Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers celle qui portait le même nom que lui.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » clama la rousse, suscitant quelques rires.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, ils sont effectivement de la même famille. Éros est le cousin de Mina. » précisa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de gaieté.

La concernée leva la tête vers son cousin. Ce dernier lui adressa ainsi qu'à Lily adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« Il vient d'Espagne ? Ta famille a des origines espagnoles Sheridan ? » questionna Potter.

« Non. »

Potter haussa un sourcil. Pourtant le directeur venait de dire que …

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. » répondit Mina d'un ton las.

« Par Merlin, deux Sheridan au même endroit, vais-je y survivre ? » demanda Lily en se frottant le visage.

« Non. On te tuera à petit feu. » lança Mina avec une moue ironique.

Lily soupira. Les élèves autour qui entendirent ces quelques mots échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_Fin du Flash-back_.

* * *

><p>Il s'était avéré du reste qu'Éros était quelqu'un d'exubérant. Plus âgé que sa cousine de quatre années, il s'entendait néanmoins très bien avec elle. A tel point que ça l'amenait à ne pas respecter certaines convenances, comme la barrière élèvesprofesseur. Du moins avec Mina et Lily. Ainsi par exemple le lendemain de son arrivée, Éros s'était attablé en face des jeunes filles. Ce qui en avait surpris beaucoup. Lily lui avait bien indiqué sa place ainsi que ce que risquaient d'en penser ses collègues, sa réponse avait été sans réplique :

« Si j'ai envie de manger en famille, je le fais et puis c'est tout. »

Typique …. en dehors de ça, il assumait très bien ses fonctions, et n'hésitait jamais à aider un élève en difficulté. Éros était rapidement devenu populaire, grâce à son charme pour la gent féminine, puis ensuite par son humour, son ouverture d'esprit et aussi la petite fête mensuelle qu'il avait instaurée. Mais gare à qui défiait son autorité. Un jour par exemple qu'un Gryffondor s'était montré insolent, Éros lui avait infligé une punition pour le moins orthodoxe. Mina lui avait soufflé que l'élève en question était un passionné de Quidditch, vénérant ce sport autant que James Potter, dont il était membre de son équipe. Le prof avait alors eut une idée que beaucoup trouvèrent sadique : Éros avait amené en salle de retenue un balai neuf dernier cri, puis s'était installé en face du Gryffondor.

Avant de méthodiquement et lentement endommager l'engin, puis d'obliger l'étudiant à le faire lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des copeaux de bois. Une torture pour quelqu'un aussi accroc à ce sport, pour ne pas dire un crime. Toujours est-il que ça calma le perturbateur. De ce fait, Éros demandait toujours conseil à sa cousine, qui connaissait souvent les tendances et les manies de nombre de ses condisciples. Ainsi, il trouvait généralement LA punition à infliger, celle que les élèves auraient une sainte horreur de faire.

« Au fait les filles, quand est-ce qu'on planifie la fête de Février ? » demanda Éros.

« J'ai des examens cette année, alors ce sera sans moi. » affirma Lily.

« Ça te ferait le plus grand bien au contraire. Tu te videra un instant la tête et évacuerais tout ce stress. » reprit Éros.

« Sauf que cela se termine très tard, et que j'ai besoin de sommeil pour être en forme. » objecta de nouveau la rousse.

« Pffff, tu parles Charles le petit remontant que t'as pris à chaque fois était efficace non ? »

« Oui mais ... » tenta de nouveau l'adolescente.

Venir avec Mina et son cousin était bien tentant, elle devait l'avouer. Elle s'était bien amusée toutes les fois où elle y était allée. Sachant que comme Éros et elle se connaissait depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, il lui permettait d'y assister. Le professeur n'autorisait en effet qu'une certaine tranche d'âge, à savoir les sixièmes et septième années.

« Alors quoi ? » insista Éros.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est surtout que tu meures d'envie de dire oui, mais que tu hésites pour je ne sais quelle raison. Y'a pas de mal à s'éclater un peu de temps en temps, le tout est d'être raisonnable. » fit Mina.

« C'est pour ça que c'est mensuel. » ajouta Éros.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée. Leurs arguments anéantissait sa résistance, elle le sentait bien.

« La réponse que tu cherches est : oui. » reprit le brun en la chatouillant.

Lily pouffa de rire en se débattant. Finalement, elle consentit à être des leurs.

« A la bonne heure _chica_. » conclut Eros.

« On mettra ça au point durant les vacances, qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa Mina.

Les deux autres approuvèrent, et la discussion partit sur les projets qu'ils pourraient envisager. Lily ayant ses BUSES à passer, ils devraient se passer d'elle de temps à autre. Plus loin, James observait d'un œil noir Éros taquiner Lily. Il l'enviait beaucoup d'être aussi proche d'elle. Et le fait qu'il soir séduisant n'arrangeait rien à son angoisse. Nombre de filles se pâmaient pour l'enseignant.

« Cornedrue, je t'ai posé une question. » fit Remus, ramenant son ami à des sphères plus proches, quoique moins agréables.

« Hein ? » fit James.

« Le devoir qu'on est en train de faire. » reprit Lupin.

« Il est là, sous ton nez. » répliqua Potter.

« Je vois merci, mais il ne se fera pas tout seul. »

« Groumph. »

Vivement samedi matin qu'ils embarquent dans le Poudlard express pour fuir tous ces maudits devoirs.

« Siiiiiriiiuuss ! » fit soudain une voix féminine.

Black grimaça à l'entente de ce son discordant. Betty, jeune Serdaigle vint enlacer le beau Gryffondor.

« Alors on se voit où ces vacances mon choupinou ? » minauda-t-elle.

« C'est que j'ai un empêchement en fait. » répondit Sirius en essayant de se dégager.

Cette fille lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs, et il songeait sérieusement à rompre.

« Mais tu avais dit qu'on passerait la St Valentin ensemble. » rappela Betty d'une voix aïgue.

« Je sais seulement ... »

« Oh alleeeez Siriusounet ! » supplia la Serdaigle.

« Oh fillette ! lança Mina. Tu voudrais pas aller piailler ailleurs ? »

« De quoi je mêle espèce de cruche ? » riposta Betty.

Mina referma calmement son livre, puis se leva. Éros, devinant qu'elle avait la ferme intention de la chasser manu militari, se leva précipitamment.

« Hop hop Mina. Je m'en occupe. » l'intercepta-t-il.

Betty avait reculé, connaissant la réputation de la Lionne rouge et or. Éros marcha jusqu'à la brunette, et lui expliqua gentiment mais fermement que l'endroit était un lieu de travail. Betty finit par battre en retraite, ce que Sirius ne trouva pas dommage.

« Comment fait-il pour toujours se dénicher des gourdasses pareilles ? » glissa Mina à Lily.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit Lily, blasée.

* * *

><p>La soirée s'écoula plus tranquillement, comme le reste de la semaine. Mina avait effectué sa retenue avec son détachement habituel, qui soit dit en passant énervait Rusard, frustré de n'obtenir que silence et ignorance de la part de la fautive. Elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner ni se plaindre. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait torturer les élèves, rien n'était plus pénible. Finalement, le samedi matin tant attendu arriva. Les élèves se pressèrent dans les couloirs, traînant leur assortiment de bagages. Sirius retrouva ses amis, et les pressait de partir pour éviter son pot-de-colle attitré.<p>

« Où est James ? » questionna-t-il avec impatience.

« En retard encore une fois. Il voulait dire au revoir à Evans. » répondit Peter.

« C'est pas vrai, il va nous mettre … oh non la voilà. » geignit Sirius en apercevant Betty.

« Coucou Siriusounet ! J'espérais bien que tu ne sois pas encore parti, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » exulta la Serdaigle.

Black retint un soupir. Qu'elle en finisse c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Peut-être devrait-il couper les ponts maintenant, elle aurait les vacances pour s'en remettre et lui serait enfin tranquille. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Mais alors qu'il se lançait dans des explications appropriées, il sentit un contact froid autour de son poignet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant un anneau de fer.

« En passant devant une boutique qui exposait des objets pour la St Valentin, j'ai eu une idée. Ce que tu vois là ce sont des menottes. Elles sont imprégnées d'un sort qui ne les fera s'ouvrir qu'une fois la St Valentin passée. » expliqua Betty, ravie.

« Hein ? » reprit Sirius ahuri.

« Comme ça, on sera ensemble ce jour-là et les jours d'avant. » continua la jeune fille.

Le Gryffondor la vit avec frayeur lever l'autre bracelet ouvert, et tendre son poignet. Il allait être enchaîné à cette fille jusqu'au 14 Février ? Oh non, non tout mais pas ça ! Pensa-t-il alors avec force. Il aurait d'ailleurs peut-être dû y penser avec moins de force, car son souhait fut appelé à être réalisé. Le hasard, sadique comme lui seul sait l'être voulut qu'à cet instant quelqu'un passa. Quelqu'un qui fit un large mouvement du bras à la minute même où Betty allait refermer le bracelet. La menotte se referma dans un clic, mais pas sur la bonne personne. Qui continua son chemin avant d'être freinée par Sirius.

« Que ! »

« Woh non ! » blêmit Sirius.

« Oh oh. » fit Betty.

Black regarda avec horreur la personne qui se retrouvait enchaînée à lui. Mina Sheridan.


	3. Ennemis liés

**Merci à la personne qui a mis mon histoire en alerte. C'est grâce à elle que je republie. N'oubliez pas ceux qui apprécient de me mettre un commentaire, que je puisse avoir votre opinion.**

**Persos de JK Rowling pas à moi, disclaimer valable pour toute la fic. Seuls les autres m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Surprise, Mina regarda tour à tour les Maraudeurs puis Betty. Elle leva ensuite son poignet, pour y découvrir un anneau métallique.<p>

« C'est quoi ce machin ? Des menottes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle suivit la petite chaîne, pour découvrir que Black était attaché à l'autre extrémité. Mina ouvrit de grand yeux. Ils prirent un éclat métallique. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore inventé ?

« Dis donc Black, t'as pris un pet à la carafe récemment ? Tu veux bien m'enlever ça tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Pour ta gouverne j'ai rien demandé Sheridan ! Je préfèrerais aller nager à poil dans le lac gelé plutôt que de me retrouver menotté à toi ! » riposta Sirius, déjà bien énervé.

« En fait c'est …. » commença Peter.

« Un accident. Ce n'est pas toi qui devais te retrouver attachée à … Sirius. » compléta Remus.

« Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Évidemment que j'ai pas envie de me trimballer avec ce pignouf ! » siffla Mina.

« Mais va te faire voir Sheridan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu besoin de faire un si large mouvement du bras ? Tu te prends pour un moulin à vent quoi ? » rétorqua Black.

« C'est dans ta tête qu'il y a du vent, espèce de tache ! »

« Pauvre fille ! »

« Abruti ! »

« Bourrique ! »

« Crétin de la lune ! »

« Sinistre andouille ! »

« Ça suffit ! Vous feriez mieux de demander à Betty le contre-sort pour ouvrir ces menottes. » tempéra Remus.

Tous tournèrent la tête à cet instant, pour découvrir que la responsable de ce fiasco avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle passée ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Mais dans le magma d'élèves, impossible de repérer la Serdaigle. Mus par l'envie d'être immédiatement libérés, Black et Sheridan s'élancèrent à sa recherche. Ils examinèrent chaque camarade, chaque blason et chaque couleur de cravate. Betty s'était fondue dans la masse. Ils résolurent d'aller à l'extérieur, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Vu la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, et craignant la colère des deux Gryffondors, Betty avait pris la fuite.

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. On la retrouvera jamais maintenant. » fit Mina.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me traîner une idiote dans ton genre. » fit Black, fouillant des yeux la foule.

« Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante, bougre d'âne ? T'avais besoin de sortir avec une nouille pareille ? » s'exclama Sheridan.

« Ah boucle-la à la fin ! Et puis de quoi je mêle ? »

« Doit bien y avoir moyen de rouvrir ces trucs ! » reprit Mina en s'escrimant sur la menottes.

Peine perdue. Le cercle resta résolument clos. Mina laissa tomber avec un soupir désespéré.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? » demanda Peter en les rejoignant.

« Non. Elle doit déjà être dans le train à cette heure. » maugréa Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux Patmol ? Elle te cherche ? » intervint James.

« Ah te voilà toi ! Si t'étais arrivé plus tôt je ne serais pas dans cette mouise ! » rétorqua son ami en levant son poignet.

James écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ainsi relié à leur ennemie acharnée. Il secoua la main devant l'ampleur de l'affaire.

« Mais y'a donc pas de clé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pas que je sache. Selon Betty ça ne s'ouvrira qu'à la fin de la St Valentin. » énonça Black avec dégoût.

« QUOI ? Ah non non non, c'est dans une semaine et des brouettes, pas question d'attendre aussi longtemps ! » intervint Mina.

Dégainant sa baguette, elle utilisa successivement plusieurs sorts soit pour ouvrir, soit pour détruire les bracelets. Malheureusement … aucun ne marcha, au grand désespoir des enchaînés.

* * *

><p>« Quel est le couillon qui a inventé un truc pareil ? » fit James.<p>

« Minaaaa ! Alors tu viens on t'attends ! » s'exclama Lily plus loin.

« Navrée Lily mais j'ai actuellement un problème de parasite. » répondit l'intéressée.

Devant la mine étonnée de son amie, Mina montra les menottes. La bouche d'Evans s'arrondit en un O parfait lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se tramait de plus près. Elle interrogea son amie du regard.

« J'ai même plus la force de t'expliquer. » soupira la rousse.

« Il faudrait aller voir un prof, non ? » suggéra Peter.

Aussitôt, Black et Sheridan se ruèrent vers le château. Pourvu qu'il reste un prof … eux au moins ils sauraient quoi faire. Vite vite … ils firent toutes les salles, manquant de s'arracher un bras lorsqu'ils voulaient partir dans une direction opposée puis s'invectivant copieusement par la suite. Ce fut d'ailleurs leurs éclats de voix qui attirèrent McGonagall.

« JE TE DIT QU'IL N'Y A PERSONNE PAR LÀ TRIPLE CONNE ! » tonnait Sirius.

« ET MOI JE TE REPETE QUE C'EST PLUS COURT DE CE CÔTÉ ENFOIRÉ! » hurlait Mina.

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! T'AS VRAIMENT RIEN DANS LA TÊTE COUILLONNE ! »

« MOI AU MOINS J'EN AI UNE DE TÊTE ESPECE DE CONNARD ! »

Choquée par ce langage, Minerva marcha d'un pas martial vers la source du conflit, reconnaissant sans peine les protagonistes. Hélas le temps qu'elle les découvre, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Sirius tirait violemment sur les cheveux de son adversaire, laquelle riposta par un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se bourrant de coups.

« Monsieur Black, Miss Sheridan ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » s'écria la directrice adjointe.

Les deux Rouge et or se figèrent. Ils se relâchèrent d'un geste sec, se dévisageant avec hargne.

« Explications ! » commanda Minerva.

« J'étais simplement en train d'expliquer à ce dégénéré par où passer, professeur. » répondit Mina avec raideur.

« Et je me tuais à dire à ce sommet de nullité qu'il n'y avait plus d'enseignants par là où elle voulait aller. » précisa Black d'un ton polaire.

« Et pour quelle raison cherchiez-vous un professeur ? » reprit McGonagall.

« Parce qu'une des dindes de cet iceberg de stupidité a eut la bonne idée de nous enchaîner avec des menottes, et que nous ne parvenons pas à les ouvrir. Elles sont protégées par un sort qui prendra fin à une certaine date. » reprit Mina.

La directrice des Gryffondor abaissa les yeux vers leurs poignets. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, ce sera votre punition. Vous resterez ainsi jusqu'au moment voulu. » décréta-t-elle.

Elle leur aurait révélé porter des sous-vêtements en dentelles qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus catastrophés.

« Oh non professeur. Je peux récurer le château de fonds en comble mais ÇA ! » fit Mina.

« Je vous en supplie, elle va me rendre complètement malade ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me laissez pas seul avec elle ! » ajouta Sirius.

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas le choix. Il va de soi que vous êtes consignés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Je ferais passer le mot aux autres professeurs. » continua Minerva.

Les deux élèves étaient blancs. Ils fixèrent l'enseignante avec expression de suprême horreur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle s'en alla il leur fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes pour recouvrer leurs esprits.

« C'est un cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveiller ! » gémit Sirius en fermant les yeux.

Mina elle, se frotta le visage. Elle savait bien que c'était l'affreuse réalité. Elle était enchaînée à un garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer pour une bonne semaine. Ce furent les pas de leurs amis respectifs qui les tirèrent de leur réflexion.

« On a vu passer Mc Go … elle n'a rien pu faire ? » demanda James.

« C'est surtout qu'elle n'a rien voulu faire. » grinça Sirius.

Un _QUOI ?_ général suivit. Comment ça, un professeur leur avait refusé son aide dans une pareille situation ? C'était impensable, surtout quand on connaissait l'inimitié que se portaient Sirius et Mina. C'était comme obliger le diable et dieu à être dans la même pièce, un chat et un chien, Voldemort et Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>« Mais mais … il doit bien y avoir une solution, tu ne peux rester au bras de ce crétin congénital tout de même ! » s'exclama Severus.<p>

Lily lui avait relaté la mésaventure de leur meilleure amie pendant que celle-ci cherchait à s'en défaire.

« Dis donc Graissus, je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de mon meilleur ami ! » protesta James.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, stupide idiot. »

« Tu va voir où je vais te la mettre, ma permission Servilus ! »

« Tu touches à Severus et tu auras affaire à moi Potter ! » lança Lily.

« On ne t'as pas sonnée toi. » claqua Sirius.

« Moi je vais te sonner en revanche Black ! » reprit Severus.

« Essaie un peu pour voir ! » le défia l'intéressé.

« STOP ! » s'écria Mina.

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Bon écoutez, vous tous là, vous repartez et vous allez dans le train. » dit-elle.

« Mais et vous ? » interrogea Lupin.

« On n'a pas le choix, Mc Go nous a consignés ici, alors il est clair qu'elle nous fera faire demi-tour si jamais elle nous repère. Et de toute façon, où veux-tu qu'on aille ainsi emprisonnés ? »

« Mais Mina ... » tenta Severus.

« Pas de mais ! Pas question que vos vacances soient aussi pourries à cause de l'autre nouillasse qui nous a fait ça. Allez zou ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Sheridan ! » fit James.

« Allez fichez-le camp. » dit Sirius.

James le regarda avec étonnement. Remus l'entraîna, et finalement tout le monde partit en leur adressant des regards désolés. C'était mieux ainsi, car à vouloir défendre son ami respectif cela aurait terminé en pugilat. Mina poussa un profonds soupir une fois qu'ils furent loin. Quelle galère non mais quelle galère !

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de sortir avec cette dinde avariée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ? »

« Si tu t'en étais posé justement, on n'en serait pas là ! » reprit-elle glaciale.

Sirius allait vertement répliquer, quand la voix d'Éros l'en empêcha.

« Woh la tuile ! » commenta-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'eux.

« Là c'est carrément la toiture entière ! Pitié dis-moi que tu as une solution. » répondit Mina.

« J'en ai pas le droit, et de toute manière je pense qu'il peut sortir quelque chose de bon de tout ça. » dit Éros.

« Tu plaisantes ! A part le réduire en bouillie je vois pas ce qui peut être bon ! » s'exclama Mina.

« Putain Sheridan t'en as pas marre de faire chier ton monde ! » siffla Black.

« Ne recommencez pas tous les deux. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devez y voir une opportunité. Celle d'apprendre à vous connaître pour enfin mettre un terme à ce conflit. Vous n'avez pas envie d'arrêter de vous déchirer de la sorte ? De voir votre humeur s'assombrir dès que vous entendez le nom de l'autre, ou dès qu'il entre dans votre champ de vision ? » expliqua Éros.

« J'avoue que ça me ferais des vacances. » concéda Mina.

Elle voulut croiser les bras, mais Sirius tira brutalement pour l'en dissuader. Il était déjà assez proche d'elle comme ça. Naturellement, il écopa d'un regard incendiaire, qu'il retourna sans ciller.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ensuite, je connais le moyen de rendre votre captivité moins pénible. » reprit Éros.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » interrogea Black.

« Avec un sort d'élongation. Mc Go est bien gentille, mais elle a oublié un détail important : l'intimité. »

Les concernés rougirent en pensant à tout ce que ce terme impliquait. La chaîne des menottes était très courte, et réduisait considérablement leur champ d'action. Éros eut un sourire amusé, puis tira sa baguette.

« Sois gentil d'y mettre un bon kilomètre. » lança Mina.

« N'exagérons pas. »

Il prononça le sort. La chaîne métallique s'étira jusqu'à mesurer un mètre soixante.

* * *

><p>« Là. Ça devrait vous laisser une marge de manœuvre suffisante. »<p>

Mina et Sirius s'éloignèrent aussitôt, plutôt soulagés.

« Repensez à ce que je vous ai dis. » conclut-il.

Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux ados à leurs pensées. Mina soupira de nouveau. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Comment Éros, qui savait pourtant à quel point Black était prétentieux, pouvait-il espérer qu'elle s'entende avec ? De quelle manière devait-elle envisager cette opportunité ? Le problème lui apparaissait insoluble. Tout en pensant, les yeux verts balayèrent l'espace devant elle. C'est là qu'une idée, que l'endroit où devait logiquement se trouver la solution lui traversa l'esprit.

« La bibliothèque. » dit-elle.

Sirius tourna ses yeux gris vers elle.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque. Avec la somme de livres qui s'y trouve, il y en a bien au moins qui nous dira comment nous libérer. » reprit Mina en se tournant vers Black.

Ce dernier se contenta d'avancer vers le lieu en question pour signifier son accord. Ce n'était habituellement pas un coin qu'il fréquentait assidûment, toutefois dans ce cas précis il devait bien faire une exception. Une fois là-bas, ils se demandèrent par où commencer.

« Je vais me renseigner sur le sort d'élongation. Je crois me souvenir qu'il a ses limites. » annonça Mina.

Sans attendre l'accord de son camarade d'infortune, elle se rendit dans un rayon. Sirius rechigna évidemment à la suivre.

« Tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant de partir comme ça. » râla-t-il.

« Oh bon Merlin Black ! Tu peux pas y penser par toi-même ? » contre-attaqua Mina.

« Pourquoi, ça t'arracherait la gueule de demander ? » rétorqua Sirius.

« Exactement comme toi quand il s'agit de redescendre sur terre. » fit Mina en retirant un livre.

Madame Pince arriva illico pour leur intimer l'ordre de se taire. Elle écopa en retour du regard furieux des élèves. Ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis sans qu'on vienne en plus leur demander le silence, alors qu'il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille ouvrit son bouquin puis chercha le sort qui les avait en partie soulagés.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore un problème. » s'inquiéta Sirius.

« Oh que si. Tu risques même d'en faire une syncope. » répondit Mina en plantant ses orbes vertes dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

Black attendit avec une certaine appréhension. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant si ?

« Le sort a bien sûr sa limite. Pour quelque chose d'aussi court à la base, il n'ira pas au-delà d'un étirement de deux mètres. » annonça Mina.

Les conséquences fusèrent dans la tête du Gryffondor. Ce qui voulait dire … il écarquilla les yeux et vacilla. Il se rattrapa à une table derrière lui.

« Il est hors de question … que tu viennes dans ma chambre. Même à deux mètres de distance. » souffla-t-il.

« Hm ! Sans blague. Si je dois lutter pour obtenir un endroit où dormir, y'a aucun souci p'tite tête. » répliqua Mina avec un sourire en coin.

Elle referma son livre dans un claquement sec, qui fit légèrement sursauter Sirius. Sans détourner son regard de lui, Mina le remit à sa place. Elle affichait le regard qui annonçait clairement la bagarre. Mina fit un pas en avant. Sirius recula par instinct. Elle paraissait vraiment vouloir se battre contre lui. Or il connaissait bien son niveau. Il brandit sa baguette. Vain espoir. De la même manière qu'elle avait désarmé James, elle fit voler d'un coup de pied bien placé la seule arme que Sirius possédait.

« Tu ne sais donc pas te débrouiller sans ça. » fit Mina.

Elle continuait d'avancer, et Black à reculer tout en cherchant le moyen d'éviter une baston. Leur manège intrigua Mme Pince, qui ne fut pas longue à se douter de ce qui se tramait.

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre au milieu des livres j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh rassurez-vous, si tout va bien dans quelques instants nous serons dans les couloirs. On aura toute la place qu'il faut. » répondit Mina.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à cet instant, et le soulagement peignit les traits de Sirius.

« Miss Sheridan, je ne veux pas de bagarre ici, entendez-vous ? » lança Dumbledore.

« Pas de problème, nous irons dehors. » répondit sereinement la rouquine.

« Ni ici, ni dehors Miss Sheridan. Il y a d'autres moyens de régler le conflit qui vous oppose. Ne m'obligez pas à retirer des points à notre maison. » intervint Mc Gonagall.

Elle venait d'alerter Dumbledore sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils avaient convenus de retrouver les jeunes gens afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'étripent.

« Faites donc je vous prie. Monsieur Black n'a pas l'air décidé à ce que je dorme décemment. Je dois donc conquérir ce droit. » fit Mina.

Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux son adversaire. Sirius pensa avec ironie qu'elle faisait réellement penser à une lionne sur le point de bondir. Ils en étaient venus à tourner en ronds, guettant les mouvements de l'autre.

« Vous dormirez dans un lit bien entendu. Étant donné que le dortoir des filles est inaccessible aux garçons, vous ne pouvez aller ailleurs. » annonça Dumbledore.

« J'ai pas le choix on dirait. » lâcha Sirius.

Mina cessa d'avancer. Finalement, la bataille n'aurait pas lieu. Elle recula de quelques pas pour bien montrer son intention de cesser le feu. Ou tout du moins, de ne pas l'allumer. Sirius se détendit. De justesse. Il en profita pour récupérer sa baguette, sous le regard attentif de son ennemie. La directrice des rouges et ors annonça qu'elle procèderait au déménagement des affaires de Sheridan. Cette dernière acquiesça puis décida de sortir de ce lieu. Et Black fut bien forcé de la suivre. La semaine qui s'annonçait allait être longue, très longue.


	4. Premier jour de captivité

**Voici la suite, avec les premiers moments en captivité comme on dit**. **Sirius et Mina pourront-ils passer la journée sans s'entretuer ? De quelle manière pourront-ils faire la paix**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Au déjeuner, ils dînèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre en compagnie des enseignants. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot, malgré les efforts de conversation de Dumbledore. Mina parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et Sirius qui lui était trop tendu pour cela. Éros avait lui aussi décidé de rester, dans la même optique que les autres enseignants à savoir éviter un meurtre.<p>

« Je vois que vous avez déjà remédié en partie au problème. Sort d'élongation ? » questionna Albus.

Silence.

« Oui c'est moi qui leur ai conseillé. Histoire qu'ils puissent effectuer certaines tâches. » répondit Éros à la place de sa cousine.

« Mais est-ce suffisant ? » s'enquit Mc Gonagall.

« _Ben t'as qu'à nous libérer, vieille mégère. _» pensa Sirius.

« Bien sûr que non. » fit enfin Mina.

« Et en quoi est-ce gênant ? » en profita Albus.

Puisqu'elle se décidait à parler, autant la relancer.

« Devinez ? Vous arriveriez à vous habiller avec une entrave ? » fit Mina en prenant un morceau de pain.

« Ah ! Oui c'est problématique ça aussi. » concéda Éros.

« _Sans blaaague ! Puisque vous voyez bien que c'est invivable sortez-nous de làààà ! _» supplia mentalement Sirius.

« Je suis sûre que vous trouverez comment vous en sortir. » reprit Minerva.

« _Je leur dis que je peux lui couper le poignet au naze ? _» songea Mina.

Sirius retint un profonds soupir. Bande de sadiques.

« Je pense surtout … que l'un d'eux arrivera à surmonter tout ça. Et qu'il pourra apporter beaucoup à l'autre. » indiqua Éros.

Trois des convives lui adressèrent un regard intrigué. Mina pour sa part, n'eut pas besoin de croiser le regard de son cousin pour comprendre. Et … merde.

Le repas s'acheva, ce qui allait permettre aux élèves de réfléchir un peu. Sirius préféra aller dehors, et sans demander son accord à Sheridan. Cependant, il constata non sans étonnement que celle-ci le suivit sans rechigner.

« _Eh ben, ça fait du bien_. » pensa-t-il.

Sans plus penser à elle, il se dirigea vers le saule pleureur au bord du lac. Il fit disparaître s'assit dos au tronc. Mina elle, se posa un peu plus loin assise en tailleur. Paumes l'une sur l'autre reposant entre les cuisses, elle ferma les yeux. Black la regarda un instant, avant de détourner son regard.

« _Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as dis ? _»

« _Certain, persuadé et même convaincu. Il n'y a que toi qui ai suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour éviter que la nouvelle couleur des murs de Poudlard ne soit le vermeil. _»

« _Ça va être dur, je sens. _»

«_ Ce ne sera qu'un challenge de plus pour toi. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, souviens-toi d'où tu viens, tu as une nouvelle bataille à mener. _»

Mina rouvrit les yeux. Elle observa un moment l'herbe encore blanche. Puis ses prunelles remontèrent vers Sirius. Après quoi, elle sortit sa baguette et conjura des livres. Le mouvement distraya un instant son condisciple. La rousse en ouvrit ensuite un. Black pour sa part, n'avait aucune envie de chercher. Il se sentait pour le moment dépassé par la situation. Les récentes émotions, notamment la bagarre évitée de justesse l'avait quelque peu vidé de ses forces. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, avant que Black n'en aie assez et ne veuille rentrer. Encore une fois, Mina ne dit rien. Elle ensorcela les livres pour qu'ils la suivent, en file indienne. Son camarade se réfugia dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>La rousse observa un instant l'endroit. La chambre des Maraudeurs … un coin dans lequel elle ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour. Visiblement c'était rangé. Sûrement parce que les garçons étaient partis. Tiens, d'ailleurs le coin où se dirigea Sirius n'était pas un modèle de rangement. Les livres étaient par terre, quelques vêtements aussi, des ustensiles de cours tels que le chaudron, des parchemins, des plumes … un univers de garçon quoi. Alors que Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, la rouquine attrapa simplement une chaise pour poursuivre ses recherches.<p>

« _Pffff je peux même pas être tranquille cinq minutes. Je suis obligé de me la trimballer partout. Et je ne vais quand même pas l'emmener dans nos cachettes. _» songea-t-il.

A travers ses mèches noires, il l'observait fermer et rouvrir les livres. N'empêche, elle n'avait pas l'air complètement désespérée contrairement à lui. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop : Mina était aussi douée pour cacher ses émotions. Sirius songea à ce qu'avait dit Éros. Il fallait voir leur situation comme une opportunité de mieux s'entendre. Selon Black c'était pas gagné. Pourtant, il n'avait guère envie de passer ses journées à hurler contre elle. Trop épuisant à la longue. Seulement, de quelle manière pourraient-ils bien cesser les hostilités ? Quel prétexte pour la trêve ?

« Ah voilà. » déclara Mina.

« Kwa ? » croassa Sirius.

« Un sort qui va nous permettre de changer de vêtements. C'est instantané, on n'aura pas à se déshabiller. »

« C'est bien. »

« Ouvre grand tes écoutilles, et surtout branche bien tous tes neurones, car je te ne le répèterais pas. » avertit Mina.

« Mais par la tignasse de Morgane tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres ? »

Comment voulaient-ils qu'ils arrivent à un accord tous les deux ?

« Pas de ma faute si t'as le cerveau qui se balade dans ton immense tête. » reprit Mina en fermant son livre.

« Moi au moins j'en ai un de cerveau. » riposta Sirius.

« Alors là, je crois surtout que si on voulait trouver le tien, il faudrait prévoir des vivres. » répondit Mina.

« Grrrmmmphfr ! »

Voilà que ça repartait. Ils allaient à nouveau se hurler dessus, s'user les nerfs.

« Constructif et finement raisonné. Du grand art. » railla Mina.

« MERDE ! Donne-moi ton foutu sort qu'on en finisse ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« C'est vrai, faudrait pas tu surchauffe. Donc. Baguette pointée vers soi puis de haut en bas. Les habits désirés tout prêts. Le sort est : _habillis expeditas. _»

Sirius répéta mentalement ces instructions. Ce détail réglé, ils pourraient vivre un peu mieux. Quoique … peut-être ferait-il bien de trouver un sort pour créer une extinction de voix. Oh oui, voilà qui serait vraiment utile. Il n'aurait plus à l'entendre.

« _Sauf qu'elle pourrait toujours me cogner dessus. Si j'arrive à l'immobiliser … par surprise, ça pourrait marcher. _» se dit-il.

« Je vais m'entraîner au sort. » annonça Mina.

Elle fit venir à elle un paravent que l'un des profs avaient dû disposer là au cas où. Mina alla derrière. Tiens, il y avait même un miroir. La Gryffondor prit quelques habits au hasards qu'elle disposa sur des crochets.

« _Habillis expeditas. _» pensa-t-elle.

Les vêtements s'interchangèrent aussitôt. Hélas, pas forcément à la bonne place.

« Woh pitaing ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La culotte s'était retrouvée sur sa tête, et lui barrait à moitié le visage. La jeune fille réessaya. Ce coup-ci, la jupe prit la place de la culotte. Sheridan inspira. Pratique mais pas simple ce sortilège.

Au bout de la troisième fois, tout fut à la bonne place.

« _Sauf que c'est à l'envers. Heureusement que l'autre truffe ne peut pas me voir. _» pensa-t-elle désabusée.

Un dernier coup ….

« _YEEEEES ! _»

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux avec un pull.

« Je serais toi je m'exercerais. Il est pas simple ce sort. » avertit-elle.

« C'est normal, t'es vraiment pas douée. » répliqua Sirius, toujours affalé sur le ventre.

« Eh bien fais-moi une démonstration dans ce cas. »

Black conjura quelques habits, puis lança le sortilège. Il eut la surprise de voir son pantalon se nouer autour de sa taille, une chemise blanche venir s'enturbanner autour de sa tête et le gilet prendre la place du pantalon, et la cravate ligoter ses pieds. Sirius redressa d'un coup. Prise d'une impulsion, Mina se mit à genou et se prosterna comme si elle se trouvait devant un sultan.

« Yallah, c'est magnifique ! » dit-elle.

Black rougit de honte. Il s'empressa de relancer le sort. Ce coup-ci, la cravate s'arrima autour de sa tête. Le gilet s'intervertit avec la chemise, et le pantalon se prit pour les chaussures. Sheridan faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tout comme elle, il fallut bien quatre essais pour maîtriser l'habillement expéditif.

« Bon t'as fini ? » attaqua Sirius en remarquant l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Black grogna. Mina préféra se détourner. Le rire passé, elle fut néanmoins contente d'avoir pallié à ce détail. Elle se rassit, étendant les jambes penchant la tête en arrière. Se laver ne poserait pas de problème : ils pourraient rallonger la chaîne. En somme, ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J, en priant pour ne pas s'égorger d'ici là. Ce qui serait certainement le plus dur pour eux. Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que tous deux manifestent l'envie d'aller au coin petit.

* * *

><p>Ils échangèrent un regard un court instant. Vu la longueur de leur lien, ils n'auraient d'autres choix que de se suivre. Sympathique promenade en perspective.<p>

Les Gryffondors se mirent en route, toujours en silence. Par lequel des deux destinations allaient-ils commencer ? Toilettes pour filles ou bien garçons ? Il se serait agi d'une autre fille, Black aurait certainement laissé la demoiselle passer en premier. Encore que … avec l'occupante des toilettes féminines, y'avait pas matière à être galant. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas donner un autre prétexte à Mina pour une autre dispute.

« Bien. Par où on commence ? » interrogea d'ailleurs celle-ci.

« Par les filles. »

« Si tu veux. »

Sheridan prit donc la direction voulue sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, des gémissements sinistres leur parvinrent. Toutefois, la rousse n'en tint pas compte et poussa la porte sans hésiter.

« Bonjour Mimi. » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Les toilettes pour hommes sont de l'autre côté. » lança le fantôme.

« Mais comme tu le vois, il n'a guère le choix. » répondit Mina.

Elle s'enferma dans une cabine. Sirius décida de s'adosser à une colonne. Mimi finit par le reconnaître.

« Aaaah bonjour Sirius ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Mh. »

Le fantôme vint se planter devant lui.

« Tu as des ennuis ? Je peux peut-être t'aider tu sais. Je n'étais pas mauvaise à l'école. » susurra-t-elle.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Ne va pas tout empirer. » répondit Black.

Dans la cabine, Mina roula des yeux. Et ça y était, ils étaient repartis pour la rivières de larmes. Mimi poussa en effet un cri déchirant, suivit de sanglots et de jérémiades interminables.

« Ah bravo ! Crétin. » siffla Mina en sortant.

« Par pitié Sheridan, ne recommences pas. J'en ai déjà plein les oreilles avec la geignarde. » demanda Black.

« Et à qui la faute ? » reprit la rousse en se lavant les mains.

Sirius leva la tête au ciel dans un geste de lassitude extrême. Finalement, ils sortirent. Le séjour aux toilettes des hommes fut bien sûr plus calme.

« Je dois aller dehors, j'ai un entraînement. » annonça Mina.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Un entraînement ? Pour autant qu'il sache elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Généralement lors des matchs, elle restait au château en compagnie d'Evans et de Rogue. Quelque peu intrigué, l'adolescent la suivit sans songer à protester. Le froid extérieur le réveilla un peu. Mina s'arrêta au bord du lac. Là, elle fit disparaître une large couche de neige. Puis elle étira la chaîne des menottes au maximum.

« Ces bêtises vont restreindre mes mouvements. Enfin, ce ne sera qu'un petit problème. » dit-elle.

Agitant sa baguette, Mina fit apparaître des mannequins de bois dont la plupart étaient armés : sabres, épées, nunchakus, long bâtons, des petits tridents … elles étaient cependant factices. Mina fit elle-même apparaître un sabre un bois. Sirius observa la scène avec étonnement. C'était quoi ce cirque ?

« Une dernière chose : ils sont conçus pour n'attaquer que moi. Tu ne risques rien, donc je te prierais de ne pas bouger de l'endroit où tu te trouves. » annonça Mina.

« Mais ... » commença Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un des mannequins fonçait sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière écarta juste un peu la tête pour éviter un coup. Saisissant ensuite la main de son attaquant, elle opéra un mouvement destiné à le casser. Un craquement sec retentit comme un coup de fusil. Mina assena un violent coup de sabre dans la tête du mannequin, qui cassa net. Le reste des pantins suivirent. Impressionné malgré lui, Black la regarda parer les coups avec adresses, désarmer ses opposants, leur porter des attaques puissantes et violentes. La Lionne de Gryffondor pirouettait habilement pour esquiver, puis contre-attaquer aussitôt.

En observant un mannequin tombé près de lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il présentait des trous au niveau du thorax.

« _Je vois … elle retient ses coups quand elle se bat contre des élèves. Vu ce qu'elle me montre, elle est capable de tuer rien qu'avec ses mains et ses pieds. Sans parler de son bâton de bois. _» comprit-il.

Mina était en effet à même de briser une nuque ou des côtes, et son sabre en bois lui permettait de défoncer les crânes. En bref, elle était plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Personne ne devait connaître son véritable potentiel. La jeune fille évita un coup en se penchant brutalement en arrière. Appuyée sur les mains, elle riposta par un coup de pieds qui fracassa la mâchoire de son adversaire. Ce dernier recula en se tenant l'endroit touché. Mina eut tôt fait de se relever. Elle se précipita vers son adversaire pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Un coup de sabre qui devait être mortel. Ceci fait, elle changea d'arme. Un long bâton comme celui qu'arborait le seul mannequin encore debout.

Les bâtons s'entrechoquèrent violemment un long moment. Chacun virevoltait, souple comme un roseau, adroitement, presque avec grâce.

Soudain, le pantin envoya de la neige en plein dans le visage de Mina. Cette dernière ferma les yeux. Son adversaire lança un coup en direction de sa tête. Mais la rousse para en plaçant son bâton à l'horizontal. Ceci fait, elle fit plusieurs sauts en arrière et se dégagea les yeux. Juste à temps. Le pantin revenait à la charge. Elle l'attendit. Puis lorsqu'elle jugea la distance bonne, Mina lui faucha les jambes. Le mannequin à terre, elle lui asséna un coup à la tête. Le combat fut terminé. Les accessoires disparurent en fumée. Mina fit tournoyer son bâton, avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi. Sirius pour sa part, était soufflé.

« _Par Merlin où a-t-elle bien pu apprendre tout ça ? _» se demandait-il.

Il était clair qu'elle savait aussi bien se battre à mains nues qu'avec une arme. Il voyait aussi clairement une longue pratique. Elle l'intimidait vraiment maintenant, c'était clair. Sheridan revint près de lui.

« Nous pouvons rentrer. Je te remercie d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre. » dit-elle comme si rien n'était.

Sirius sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis la suivit. De retour dans la salle des Gryffondors, Mina prit tout de même la peine de s'étirer un peu. Éros était là, lisant au coin du feu.

* * *

><p>« Ravis de voir que vous êtes encore intacts tous les deux. » sourit-il.<p>

Mouais, après ce dont Black avait été témoin il serait bien fou de la provoquer à nouveau. Sans dire un mot, Mina s'assit à même le sol, près de la cheminée. Elle prit la position du lotus et ferma les yeux. Sirius prit part à côté du professeur. Il avait déjà vu Mina méditer, et ne fut donc pas surpris. Néanmoins, il revoyait les images du combat défiler devant ses prunelles grises. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait se battre ainsi. Oh bien sûr, il savait que Mina se débrouillait bien, mais là … c'était bigrement impressionnant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea Éros à mi-voix.

« Hein ? Oh si si tout va bien. C'est juste que … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Eh bien … vous allez sûrement rire, mais je viens de voir Mina sous un autre jour, et c'est pas franchement rassurant. »

« Tiens ? Que t'a-t-elle donc fait voir ? » reprit Éros.

« Qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. »

Le professeur de DCFM le regarda un court instant.

« Je vois. Tu as assisté à un de ses entraînements pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as raison sur un point : ma cousine peut être dangereuse. Je vais être franc avec toi : c'est une guerrière et elle est entraînée en fonction de ça. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers l'adulte, perplexe. Une guerrière ? Mais dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir ainsi ?

« Comment ça se fait ? » interrogea Black.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce sera à Mina, si elle t'en juge digne, de te le révéler. Sache juste qu'elle s'exerce ainsi tous les jours. Tu reverras donc ce spectacle demain.»

Eh ben. Ça promettait tout ça. Sirius soupira. Mina termina sa méditation une demi-heure plus tard. Le reste de son temps fut consacré aux devoirs de vacances. Histoire de se changer les idées, Black décida de réviser un peu. Mine de rien, il avait des examens à la fin de l'année, et bon élève ou pas il ne fallait pas négliger cette période cruciale. Ainsi jusqu'au dîner, la salle fut plongée dans un silence relatif. Les étudiants dînèrent en compagnie d'Éros.

Bien plus tard …

« Tu comptes dormir dehors ou bien … » lança Sirius.

Mina se trouvait en effet assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Un matelas avait été aménagé entre le lit de Remus et celui de Black.

« J'observe le ciel. Ce qu'il y a au-dessus de nous. L'univers est si vaste. Quand je pense que les moldus ont marché sur la lune. » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi pas sur Mars tant qu'on y est ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. » fit Sirius avant de rire.

Mina se tourna vers lui, et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« C'est la vérité. Je te le prouve quand tu veux. »

« Ah ouais ? Eh ben pourquoi pas demain ? » la défia Sirius.

« Entendu. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle revint du bon côté et ferma la fenêtre. Ceci fait, elle alla prendre place sur son lit de fortune. Sirius haussa les épaules, et décida de se coucher également. Il était curieux de voir quelle preuve elle lui apporterait. Car l'idée d'atteindre la lune lui semblait franchement ridicule. Et par des moldus en plus. Il n'avait rien contre eux, contrairement à ses parents, mais il fallait être raisonnable et réaliste.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Mina approcha Sirius pour lui tendre un livre ouvert. Dessus, la photo d'un homme dans un accoutrement des plus bizarres.<p>

« Voilà. C'est un livre moldu, je l'ai demandé à Éros. Comme tu vois, l'homme a atteint la lune en 1969. Ce qu'il porte, c'est un équipement spécial car sur la lune il n'y a pas d'air. De plus, il y fait certainement très froid. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Bouche bée, Sirius parcourut les colonnes expliquant la conquête de la lune. Alors c'était vrai …

« Wooooh ! Mais comment ils ont fait ça ? C'est extraordinaire ! Avec une … fusée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un énorme appareil volant. Plus puissant et rapide qu'aucun balai ne le sera jamais. »

« Incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas que les moldus étaient capables d'une telle prouesse. C'est fou ! Enfin je savais qu'ils étaient pas si différents de nous que ça, mais marcher sur la lune ! » s'exclama-t-il impressionné.

Mina le fixa un court instant.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre Black. Vraiment beaucoup. Comme beaucoup de sang-purs tu ignores tout du monde qui t'entoure. Cependant à voir ta réaction, tu m'as l'air étonnamment ouvert d'esprit. Je m'avoue surprise. » déclara-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda étonné. Mina Sheridan venait-elle de lui faire un compliment ? C'était le monde à l'envers là !

« Sache que je ne partage absolument pas les idées archaïques de mes parents, Sheridan. » affirma-t-il.

« Je vois ça. Bien. Si tu es sage je te montrerais le monde. Celui qui est à la fois magique et ordinaire. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Oui. Autant passer utilement ces jours de captivité. Éros a raison : il y a une possibilité que l'on s'entende. Ce qui vu notre situation, est toujours préférable. Tu ne trouves pas ? » dit Mina.

Il baissa un instant les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait. Il n'était pas féru des études, cependant avec cette histoire de conquête de la lune Mina avait éveillé sa curiosité. Sirius n'avait jamais envisagé le monde en dehors de Poudlard. Sheridan semblait en revanche déjà bien le connaître. Cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant comme expérience.

« Fort bien Sheridan. J'accepte le marché, la trêve et l'armistice. J'espère juste que ce que tu as à me montrer en vaut la peine. » dit-il en refermant.

« Tu viens d'en avoir un aperçu. »

Sirius en convint. Si le reste du monde était aussi époustouflant que de marcher sur la lune … il pouvait bien faire un effort.


	5. L'opportunité

**Mina tient parole et la paix s'installe ... que va-t-elle lui montrer qui puisse le captiver ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, lorsque Sirius s'éveilla il constata en tirant les rideaux autour de son lit, que Mina était déjà debout et habillée. Elle observait le paysage depuis une fenêtre. Black s'assit puis s'étira, et agita sa baguette pour s'habiller.<p>

« Avant que nous ne commencions, j'aimerais que tu me suives dehors. Je dois m'entraîner. » annonça-t-elle en se tournant à moitié.

« Euh d'accord. Après le p'tit déj alors. » répondit-il.

Mina se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils descendirent tous deux à la Grande Salle. Dumbledore et McGonagall s'y trouvaient déjà, et les saluèrent. Les élèves répondirent puis s'assirent … côte à côte. Les enseignants échangèrent un regard. Eh bien, que leur arrivait-il ? Sirius commanda son petit-déjeuner. Mina elle, prit seulement une pomme, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner son voisin. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Éros arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il eut un sourire en les découvrant assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le brun vint se mettre en face d'eux.

« Bonjour ! Ça va tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien. » fit Mina.

« Et vous professeur ? » continua Sirius entre deux bouchées.

« Bien aussi. Qu'avez-vous prévu de beau ? »

« Nous allons développer ton opportunité. » répondit Mina en achevant sa pomme.

Éros eut un large sourire. Sa cousine attendit patiemment que son camarade Gryffondor termine son petit repas. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'extérieur. Comme la veille, Mina conjura les mannequins, non armés cette fois. Sirius se contentait d'observer sa technique.

« _Pas étonnant que personne ne l'aie vaincue. Elle est vraiment forte en combat. _» pensa-t-il.

Au bout d'une heure, la rouquine acheva son entraînement. En rentrant, Black s'étonna de la voir commander un repas.

« Me disais aussi, ne manger qu'une pomme ! » commenta-t-il.

« C'était pour ne pas combattre le ventre vide. Mais plein, cela m'aurait rendue malade. Je procède ainsi tôt le matin pour ne pas être dérangée. » révéla Mina.

Sirius acquiesça. Un bruit de battement d'ailes attira son attention. Un hibou, qu'il reconnut comme appartement à la famille Potter se posa devant lui. Le jeune homme prit la lettre. Le volatile fut suivit de deux autres, en provenance de Remus et Peter.

« _Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi. _» songea Sirius.

Mina reçut elle aussi du courrier de ses amis. Elle ouvrit les lettres et les lut tranquillement. Black pour sa part, se demandait quoi répondre. Certes le premier jour avait été rude, mais à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de ne plus se faire la guerre, cela ne pourrait qu'aller mieux. Ses amis allaient-ils le comprendre ou le prendre pour un fou ?

« _Bon, je vais leur dire que je suis toujours vivant, et qu'on tâche avec Sheridan de ne pas se désosser._ »

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda cette dernière qui s'était levée.

« Hein ? Eh bien je pensais que tu voudrais d'abord répondre à tes amis. » fit Sirius.

« Il n'y a rien d'urgent. »

« Tu me fais passer avant eux ? Je suis flatté Sheridan. » dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

« Allons allons. Ne te fais pas d'idée Black. Ta grosse tête cache simplement tout le reste. C'est à se demander pourquoi la salle n'est pas plongée dans le noir. » répliqua Mina.

« C'était trop beau. Pas autant que moi, mais bon. » fit Sirius.

Il avait toutefois noté qu'elle avait employé un ton calme. Le brun se leva et la suivit.

« Eh bien, pas de cris, pas d'insultes … ils sont malades ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Non, ils ont juste trouvé une opportunité. » répondit Éros, énigmatique.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, Mina emmena Sirius dans une salle de classe. D'un geste de la baguette, elle conjura quelques livres.<p>

« Bien. Comme annoncé hier, je vais te montrer le monde. A travers des livres certes, mais ce sera déjà une avancée. » commença Mina.

Elle tira une chaise, et posa les livres sur un pupitre.

« Des bouquins ? Ça va être rasoir je le sens. » soupira Sirius.

Déjà l'ennui pointait le bout de son nez. Si c'était pour passer des heures la tête penchée sur des manuscrits, il allait vite changer d'avis.

« Détrompe-toi Black. Ces livre sont spéciaux et même uniques. Ils ont été rédigés par des femmes de ma tribu. Il faut que tu saches que de là d'où je viens, nous avons pour tradition d'amasser les connaissances. Ainsi, nous allons étudier partout dans le monde. C'est pour ça qu'Éros vient d'Espagne, et moi de Grèce. Mais c'est notre pays natal. » exposa Mina.

Elle ouvrit un des livres, d'où s'échappèrent des rayons de lumière qui formèrent une image. Celle d'une immense construction en pierre, qui emplissait toute la hauteur de la salle.

« Nous allons débuter par un pays que j'aime beaucoup. L'Égypte. Ce que tu vois est une pyramide. Un tombeau. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre. » reprit la rouquine en déposant le livre au sol.

Bouche bée, Black observait l'image transparente devant lui. Il baissa la tête, pour découvrit Mina qui lui tendait la main. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis après être reste un moment à la regarder, il leva la main. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, et enfin la lui donna. Mina eut un sourire espiègle, avant d'effectuer un léger saut en arrière. Sirius vit avec stupeur qu'elle s'enfonçait entre les pages … et qu'il suivait le même chemin.

« Woooooooooh ! »

La descente fut rapide, mais l'atterrissage doux. Lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dehors, sous un ciel d'un bleu limpide. Devant lui, la pyramide. Toutefois, elle était cent fois plus grande que l'image qu'il avait vu un instant auparavant.

« On est où là ? » questionna-t-il.

« Dans le livre. » fit Mina.

Le Gryffondor afficha une mine ahurie. Ils étaient à l'intérieur du bouquin ?

« Dingue. » souffla-t-il.

« Nous allons suivre le parcours de celle qui a écrit cet ouvrage. Là, nous sommes au moment où elle a découvert les pyramides de Gizeh. Avant qu'on ne se rende au début, j'aimerais te poser une question : qui selon toi a bâti ces pyramides ? Sorciers ou bien moldus ? » reprit Mina.

« Ah ben sorciers. Pour un monument aussi gros. » répondit aussitôt Sirius.

« Perdu. Aucun sorcier n'a touché aux monuments d'Égypte. Cela a été certifié. Les sorciers ont certes piégé leur tombe avec la magie, mais le reste est purement moldu. »

« Eh ben alors ! »

Mina déclara qu'ils allaient à présent au commencement du livre. Le paysage se brouilla, et il se mit à défiler à très grande vitesse.

« Tiens je craignais qu'on ne soit malade, mais même pas. » annonça Sirius.

« Nous pensons à ce genre d'inconvénient. Les premiers chapitres sont consacrés au pays en lui-même. Nous allons donc faire un petit voyage touristique. »

Mina se mit alors à avancer dans une rue. Les gens autour d'eux ne prêtèrent pas à attention à eux. Et pour cause : en manquant de percuter l'un d'eux, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il lui passait au travers. Ils n'étaient donc que fantômes dans ce monde. Après quelques heures de marche dont il ne ressentit par la fatigue, les jeunes arrivèrent devant le temple de Karnak. La jeune fille lui expliqua l'histoire de ce monument: un temple immense construit sur deux mille ans, servant pour l'adoration de plusieurs dieux égyptiens. Tout en écoutant, Sirius regardait de tout côtés. Les dessins sur les colonnes, dont les couleurs étaient encore visibles, les obélisques … il tendit la main vers un hiéroglyphe. Las, il ne put entrer en contact avec la pierre.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. A quoi servent ces dessins ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ce sont des mots, des sons. Ce que tu vois là est un texte. Les égyptiens utilisaient deux formes d'écriture : les hiéroglyphes que tu vois là, sont destinés aux monuments. C'est une écriture sacrée. Pour le reste, ils se servaient du hiératique. »

Ils continuèrent à visiter le temple. Vint ensuite la Vallée des Rois et des Reines, là où étaient inhumés les anciens monarques. Mina parla à Sirius de l'inventivité de ce peuple pour piéger les tombeaux, les trésors qu'on y avait retrouvés. Ils revinrent ensuite près des pyramides.

« Combien tu dis qu'elle mesure ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« 146 mètres. La plus haute des trois. »

« Wouaho … j'ai beau savoir que ce ne sont pas des sorciers qui ont fait ça, c'est quand même extrêmement impressionnant. Comment ont-ils fait sans magie ? »

« On ne sait pas trop encore. Une chose est sûre : les moldus ne sont en aucun cas à sous-estimer. »

« Mais je ne les sous-estime pas. C'est juste … je suis tellement habitué aux prodiges de la magie que parvenir à réaliser quelque chose sans me paraît difficile. » révéla Sirius

« Tu soulèves là le problème majeur du monde des sorciers. Si on les prive de leur baguette, qu'en reste-t-il ? Certes si on possède des pouvoirs, c'est pour s'en servir. Cependant, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut pas compter que sur une seule force. Car le jour où elle n'est plus disponible, ou que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui arrive à la contrer … tu es vraiment mal. » exposa Mina.

Black reconnut la valeur de cet argument. D'autant plus que sa camarade avait souvent démontré qu'elle savait se passer de baguette, et obtenir des victoires.

« C'est vrai … toi par exemple tu luttes toujours sans baguette. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué un détail. Certains sorts arrivent à d'atteindre, mais sont sans effet sur toi comment ça se fait ? »

« Simple bon sens. » fit-elle.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage du garçon. Mina passa à côté de lui. Elle ne lui dirait donc rien de plus. Les chapitres suivants furent consacrés à l'étude de la magie égyptienne. Sirius retrouva les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà, et découvrit qu'une autre matière était au programme : la nécromancie. Les élèves en appelaient aux esprits pour prédire l'avenir, ainsi que devait être utilisée cette magie, mais ils étaient aussi capables de matérialiser des cadavres recouverts de bandelettes.

* * *

><p>« C'est pas très ragoûtant. » commenta Sirius.<p>

« Mais efficace. Ces morts servent de gardes du corps ou de serviteurs. Un peu comme nos Inferi. Toutefois, ceux-là sont plus serviables et n'attaquent jamais sans avoir reçu expressément l'ordre de celui qui les a invoqués. Arriver à matérialiser un mort est difficile, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Très peu sont capables d'en créer plusieurs. » précisa Mina.

Les sorciers égyptiens se servaient aussi de certains éléments comme l'eau et le feu, qu'ils manipulaient sans baguette, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Sirius. Il assista ensuite à un cours en pleine nuit.

« Ils font quoi ? »

« C'est les leçons sur les pouvoirs lunaires. Elle aide à mieux maîtriser l'eau, et est utile pour maîtriser la magie obscure. »

Le Gryffondor découvrit ainsi que les élèves décollaient littéralement leur ombre du sol, ou encore se transformaient en ombre. Ils défiaient ainsi les lois de la gravité, et de l'élasticité aussi.

« La magie obscure ... » répéta Sirius.

« Je te rassure, ça n'a rien à voir avec les ténèbres. L'obscurité c'est le pallier avant. Le seuil en quelque sorte. »

« Oh. Mais cette magie ne serait-elle pas plus efficace en plein jour ? »

« On pourrait le croire. Seulement c'est bien plus voyant. Et pour peu que la lumière soit trop forte, elle réduirait les ombres. Tu observera la tienne un jour d'été à midi. Tu verras comme elle est petite. »

La lumière chassait l'obscurité. Tandis que la nuit elle était partout, songea Sirius. C'était également un excellent camouflage : qui irait se méfier d'une ombre. Le Gryffondor pensa que connaître cette magie serait bien utile pour les Maradeurs. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir tous les quatre sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Avec la possibilité d'être une ombre, ils n'en auraient plus besoin. Il ne put y réfléchir davantage. La chaîne le reliant à Mina tirait doucement son poignet. Le cours s'était achevé, il était temps d'avancer davantage dans le livre. Le duo se retrouva à la page consacrée à l'histoire de la magie de ce pays. Le professeur racontait les batailles à l'aide de petits pions qui se déplaçaient, comme les pièces des échiquiers sorciers.

On voyait les petits soldats se battre entre eux, les flèches voler en même temps que des sorts. Certain de ne pouvoir être vu, Sirius s'accroupit devant le mini champ de bataille.

« C'est marrant ça ! C'est un peu comme si on y était. Dommage que l'on aie pas ça nous. » dit-il amusé.

« Attends de voir les cours d'Histoire Indiens. » fit Mina.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la même chose mais grandeur nature. »

Les yeux de Black brillèrent d'excitation. Ce devait être un sacré spectacle. Hélas, le livre arrivait à sa fin. Sirius se sentit tiré vers le haut. Le livre les fit sortir d'un bond, puis se referma. Le jeune homme vacilla un peu, le temps de retrouver son équilibre.

« Alors ? Cette première expérience ? » questionna Mina en ramassant l'ouvrage.

« Incroyable. Déjà le fait de se retrouver à l'intérieur du livre, mais aussi de découvrir un autre pays sans bouger de chez soi. J'ai appris pas mal de trucs. »

« Ça t'as donc plu. » résuma Mina.

« Eh bien oui. Mais j'y pense, tu connais tout ça toi, non ? Les magies qu'on a vues ... »

« Exact. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai un an d'avance. »

« Je vois. Il est quelle heure là ? Midi ? Ben dis donc le temps a passé vite. On continuera cet après-midi ? »

« Si tu veux. Nous irons en Inde. »

Sirius sourit. Il s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Qu'avait-il fait là ? Il venait bien de sourire à Mina Sheridan, celle qui lui avait cogné dessus plusieurs fois ? Wow. Incroyable. Il suivit la rouquine hors de la salle pour le déjeuner.

« Vous voilà vous deux. Je constate que vous ne présentez aucun signe de bagarre. » fit Mc Gonagall.

« Non en effet. Nous avons découvert un moyen infiniment plus intéressant de passer le temps. » répondit Mina.

« Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir de quelle manière ? » interrogea Minerva, craignant un mauvais coup.

Car si ces deux-là décidaient de s'associer, cela pouvait promettre des coups fumants. Sirius et Mina s'entreregardèrent.

« En étudiant professeur, en étudiant. » répondit Black.

Il faillit éclater de rire devant la mine comique du professeur de sortilège. C'était pourtant la vérité d'une certaine manière. Au déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Éros.

* * *

><p>« Vous avez fait quoi finalement ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

« Nous sommes allés faire un petit tour en Égypte figures-toi. » annonça Mina.

« Hmm, à travers les livres du clan ? » devina-t-il.

« Tout à fait. Je lui ai dis que s'il était sage, il pourrait voir le monde. » expliqua sa cousine.

« Et tu as trouvé ça comment ? » questionna Éros à Sirius.

« Très intéressant. Cet après-midi nous irons en Inde. »

« Oh leur école de magie est magnifique. Tellement reposante. »

Eh bien le voyage promettait d'être tout aussi intéressant. Cependant, une fois le repas terminé ils prirent quelques instants pour répondre à leurs amis, tranquillement dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. Sirius expliqua à ses amis que bien que la cohabitation n'aie pas l'air facile, chacun avait décidé de se calmer pour ne pas avoir à s'user dans une guerre sans fin. Il veillerait également à trouver le moyen de se débarrasser des menottes, même si pour le moment il s'en accommodait grâce au sortilège d'élongation. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une phrase, Sirius remarqua que Mina lisait une lettre avec air … tendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, et cela adoucissait considérablement ses traits, habituellement neutres. Aurait-elle un petit ami ? Curieux, il se pencha. Il arrivait à voir le texte malgré la distance. D'après ce qu'il lut, la personne se confondait en remerciements :

« _… partir en vacances … première fois … part si loin … grâce à toi … cet argent que tu … nous a donné. _»

Oh ? Elle avait donné de l'argent à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Les yeux acier se posèrent sur la signature. Un nom féminin ?

« C'est indiscret ce que tu fais là. » intervint Mina.

Ah zut, grillé. Sirius tâcha de ne pas paraître embarrassé. Mina l'observa un instant.

« Il s'agit de Pauline McFlyers. Une deuxième année à Poufsouffle. Il y a trois semaines la Gazette du Sorcier organisait un concours littéraire. Sujet libre, prix trois mille gallions. » expliqua Mina.

« Et … la somme dont elle parle c'est celle-ci ? Tu lui as offert ton prix ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« En effet. Cette enfant vient d'une famille pauvre. J'ai participé au concours juste comme ça, en sachant déjà ce que j'allais faire de cette bourse. » raconta Mina.

Elle plia le parchemin qu'elle classa ensuite. Sirius cligna des yeux. Mina avait participé à un concours pour aider une fillette avec peu de moyens. Il ne la savait pas si généreuse.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? »

« Parce ce n'est pas très personnel comparé au reste. Juste une petite histoire. »

« Trois mille gallions une petite histoire ? Ce n'est quand même pas rien ce que tu as fait. » répondit Sirius.

« Attention t'es en train de me complimenter là. » sourit-elle doucement.

« Hm. A charge de revanche pour celui que tu m'as fait hier soir. » reprit le brun.

« Dans ce cas nous sommes quittes. »

« Tout à fait. »

Ils allaient pouvoir repartir sur des bases neutres dans ce cas. Chacun termina ses lettres. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe où les livres les attendaient. Mina prit celui concernant l'Inde. Comme le matin, ils sautèrent dedans mais cette fois ensemble. Ils atterrirent dans un jardin luxuriant.

« Tiens ? On est directement dans leur école. » constata Mina.

Ladite école ressemblait à un temple bouddhiste. Les toits étaient dorés, et les murs dans des tons marrons. Un grand escaliers s'étendait devant eux. Les jeunes gens qui le gravissaient étaient de leur âge. Les Gryffondors les suivirent.

« Alors ? Quel type de magie utilisent-ils ici ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Eh bien ils axent surtout sur la force de l'esprit. C'est pour ça que leurs pouvoirs sont essentiellement psychiques. Tiens regarde, le cours de télékinésie. » fit Mina en entrant dans une salle.

Les étudiants, assez jeunes du reste, assis en tailleurs sur des coussins, s'entraînaient à faire léviter des objets par leur seule volonté. Sirius observa la chose avec fascination. Pas un bruit ne s'entendait. La concentration était le maître mot ici.

« La télékinésie permet de déplacer de lourds objets, ou plusieurs à la fois, ce ne permets pas notre accio. Regarde dehors, des élèves plus expérimentés s'entraînent. » reprit Mina.

Sirius la rejoignit près d'une grande baie vitrée. Effectivement, ce qu'il pouvait apparenter à des septième année vu leur âge, déplaçaient des rochers bien plus gros qu'eux là où il faudrait bien deux sorciers.

« L'accio ne permet en plus que d'attirer les objets à soi. Il en faut un autre pour les déplacer. » ajouta Sirius.

« Exact. Et là encore sans baguette. Viens, on va jeter un œil aux leçons de lévitation. »

« De la lévitation ? C'est pas comme la télékinésie je crois. C'est eux-même qu'ils font léviter ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Une magie qui s'apparente au vol, comme le moine que tu vois juste au-dessus de nos têtes. »

Sirius remarqua alors un homme au crâne enturbanné se déplacer en tailleur. Dans une salle où était dispensé ce cours, les enfants étaient tous perché à un mètre de hauteur, dans la position du lotus. Black en profita pour observer le décor. Les murs étaient sculptés et peints. Des paysages montrant des jardins fleuris aux couleurs éclatantes, ou bien des montagnes où l'on voyait passer des nuages. De temps à autres, les sculptures changeaient de position.

« C'est drôle ces mouvements des reliefs. » constata Black.

« C'est du yoga. Une gymnastique qui rends très souple. »

Vu les contorsions des personnages, en effet. Plus loin, les professeurs apprenaient aux jeunes à extérioriser leur énergie intérieure sous forme de boules d'énergie. Elles causaient des dommages psychiques qui pouvaient handicaper. Selon Mina, d'autres cultures utilisaient le psychisme comme magie.

* * *

><p>« Les Chinois et les Japonais notamment. Ils sont capables de créer des illusions auxquelles il est difficile d'échapper si tu n'as pas toi-même l'esprit assez concentré. Ils se servent aussi pas mal d'armes blanches. J'aime autant te dire que résister à une douzaine de sabres n'est pas évident. »<p>

Sirius eut une moue approbatrice. Elle entraîna son camarade vers le cours d'Histoire, situé en plein air. Les étudiants étaient assis dans des gradins. Devant eux, une bataille entre centaures et loup-garous grandeur nature. Mina et Sirius observèrent en silence.

« C'est vraiment passionnant. Binns devrait en prendre des leçons. J'aurais jamais cru que l'Histoire pouvait être intéressante. » fit Sirius à la fin de cette démonstration.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord, c'est d'un ennui mortel avec lui. Tandis que là, tu ne verras jamais personne roupiller. »

Ils se promenèrent ensuite dans les jardins, puis suivant le fil de l'histoire découvraient les paysages Indiens, leur architecture, leur mode de vie. La méditation, le yoga, les ascètes … c'était étrange et vraiment intéressant à la fois.

« Et vous apprenez toutes ces techniques dans ta tribu ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui et non, chacun étudie ce qu'il veut. Nous avons tous un peu de tout, certains sont plus spécialisés dans tel ou tel domaine. Ce sont ceux qui ont passé du temps dans un pays en particulier. Globalement, tout le monde a une magie comme la nôtre. Parfois il y a un petit plus, selon la culture. Ainsi en Espagne, et dans les pays qui partagent cette langue, ils ont développé une magie relative au son. C'est un peuple musical, donc forcément … bref, les ondes de choc qu'ils produisent sont capables de fissurer le sol, ou de renverser un groupe de gens. »

« Aaaah. Le professeur Sheridan en est capable ? »

« Tout à fait. En Afrique, ce sont des maîtres dans les poisons, et le domptage d'animaux de toute sorte, et du chamanisme. Les Indiens d'Amérique maîtrisent aussi le chamanisme. En France le druidisme et l'alchimie sont encore enseignés. Tu en aura un aperçu. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existait autant de forme de magie. En tout cas, l'expérience était positive. Sirius demanda si Mina était venue en Angleterre pour trouver une magie spécifique.

« Pas vraiment. Mon père était originaire de ce pays. A vrai dire, ici ce devrait être comme en France, le druidisme. Mais cela semble avoir été oublié. »

« Ah. »

Le livre toucha à sa fin, libérant nos héros. Cette fois aussi Sirius se déclara satisfait du voyage, déclenchant un fin sourire chez Mina. Elle remercia mentalement son cousin, qui lui épargnait ainsi une semaine pénible.


	6. Ennuis

**Bien s'entendre c'est une chose, mais ça ne garantit pas pour autant des vacances tranquilles. Ainsi que va le découvrir Sirius ...**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Depuis une fenêtre, Albus Dumbledore observait Mina et Sirius marcher côte à côte, apparemment plongés dans une conversation. Il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas les voir se battre ni se hurler dessus à longueur de journée. Ils avaient été assez matures et intelligents pour comprendre rapidement qu'ils devaient faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Quelques vannes fusaient bien de temps à autre, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'ils s'offraient en temps normal. Le discours d'Éros, comme quoi l'un pourrait apporter beaucoup à l'autre avait porté ses fruits. Toutefois, le directeur s'interrogeait sur la signification de cette phrase. Quel terrain d'entente avaient-ils bien pu trouver ?<p>

« Vous avez demandé à me voir monsieur le directeur ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Oui monsieur Sheridan, approchez. »

Éros rejoignit le directeur près de la fenêtre. On y voyait toujours les deux enchaînés bavarder.

« Je voulais vous remercier. Vous avez trouvé le moyen d'apaiser le conflit entre un Maraudeur et un de ses ennemis. » commença Albus.

« Oh je vous en prie. Moi aussi je tiens à ma tranquillité d'oreille. » répondit Éros.

Dumbledore sourit en comprenant l'allusion.

« Néanmoins je suis curieux. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent s'entendre ? J'avoue ne jamais avoir réussi à dissuader votre cousine de s'en prendre aux groupe de Sirius Black. » continua le vieil homme.

« Parce que je la connais. Tout comme nombre de membres de sa famille, elle ne déviera pas de ce qu'elle sait être juste. Or Mina ne se bat que lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et que le dialogue n'a pas suffit. Les jeunes étant provocateurs comme nous savons qu'ils sont, cela débouche forcément sur une bagarre. En dehors de ça, j'ai remarqué que Sirius aimait bien apprendre. Cependant, brillant comme il est il a tendance à s'ennuyer en cours. De plus, malgré qu'il soit sang-pur il n'est pas réfractaire aux idées nouvelles. Mina possède des connaissances inédites pour lui. Par conséquent j'en ai déduis que s'ils faisaient l'effort de se contrôler, ils pouvaient donc s'entendre. » raconta Éros en observant les adolescents.

« C'est une fine analyse, monsieur Sheridan. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. » fit Dumbledore.

« Pour votre défense, je connais Mina et son environnement mieux que vous. Et un œil neuf voit toujours ce qui cloche dans le milieu qu'il intègre. » reprit le jeune enseignant.

« La routine a tendance à aveugler en effet. Espérons que cette entente perdurera. »

« Je crois qu'elle le peut. » conclut Éros.

A l'extérieur, Mina écoutait Sirius parler de sa famille, et surtout des problèmes qu'il rencontrait.

« … pas moyen qu'ils aient un autre point de vue. J'ai bien tenté de faire comprendre à ma mère que nous n'avions pas un sang royal, que nous n'avions rien fait pour le mériter. Mais c'est comme s'adresser à un mur. Il a suffit d'un ou deux exploits d'un ancêtre et hop ! Les Black sont les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus intelligents et ils valent mieux que tout le monde. »

« Les sang-purs sont très bornés j'ai remarqué. Bien trop conservateurs pour leur propre bien. Chez moi on pense que la diversité est la clé. Tant pour vivre une vie agréable que pour ne pas rester un inculte, et acquérir de l'expérience. Nous avons étudié le monde moldu, et cela a permis d'améliorer notre vie. » répondit Mina.

« Ouais j'ai vu ça. Parcourir le monde, c'est vraiment génial. Tu avais raison, le monde est si vaste, si diversifié. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on rate en étant … comme ma famille, j'en reviens pas. » approuva Black.

« Tu auras appris une leçon importante durant ces quelques jours. »

Cela faisait en effet bientôt six jours qu'ils parcouraient les livres magiques. Sirius avait appris beaucoup de choses aux côtés de la rousse. Des choses qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Et puis, il apprenait également à la connaître. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Mina savait être très patiente. Elle n'hésitait simplement pas quand le moment était venu d'agir. A présent qu'ils s'entendaient mieux, elle partageait toujours un petit quelque chose avec lui : son savoir pour commencer, mais également un fruit, un livre, une plume … bref n'importe quoi qu'elle possédait. Lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose, Mina répondait toujours présente.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi, je me posais une question. C'est un peu délicat comme sujet. » reprit Sirius.<p>

« Exprime-toi, je verrais bien si j'y réponds ou non. »

« Eh bien c'est au sujet de Serv … Severus Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse toi et Evans à être amies avec lui ? »

Le Maraudeur avait rectifié le tir en désignant le Serpentard, sentant que ce ne serait pas bienvenu de l'insulter.

« Il n'est pas mauvais quand tu le connais. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi toi et tes amis ne l'aimez pas. » répondit Mina.

« Il est bizarre. Plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux, pour nous il n'est pas recommandable. Surtout quand tu vois avec qui il traîne. »

« En réalité, c'est à cause de sa situation familiale. Par respect pour lui, je te dirais pas les détails, mais il a des problèmes avec son père. » avoua Mina.

« Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec le mien, qui me rabâche sans arrêt de prendre exemple sur mon petit frère, que je déshonore la famille et j'en passe et des meilleures. Je ne me lance pas pour autant dans la magie noire. » objecta Sirius.

« C'est complètement différent. Ton père n'utilise que des mots, je me trompe ? » demanda Mina.

« Et c'est bien assez. »

« Pas celui de Severus. C'est pire. Alors, ne se sentant pas assez fort ainsi que son père l'a ancré dans son esprit, il a cherché comment acquérir du pouvoir. Et la magie noire en offre, plus facilement que l'autre côté. En arrivant ici, il espérait être reconnu par ses camarades, et non plus être un incapable comme le pense son géniteur. C'est cela qui l'entraîne sur la mauvaise voie. Et un jour il le regrettera. »

« Je vois. C'est pas vraiment de sa faute en fait. » comprit Sirius.

« Non. C'est malheureusement courant comme situation. Lily et moi faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour lui montrer ses erreurs. En vain. Il a l'attention des gens populaires de sa maison, et ça l'aveugle. Il ne voit pas qu'ils ne veulent que son savoir, qu'ils se moquent bien de qui il est vraiment. » reprit Mina.

En disant ces mots, ses yeux verts se voilèrent. Oui, Lily et Mina soutenaient Severus autant qu'elles le pouvaient, lui apportaient aussi de l'affection. Ils s'étaient rencontrés tous trois dans le train, et avaient noués là les fils de leur amitié. Sirius était songeur. Ces révélations le conduisaient à voir Severus autrement. Comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu de chance avec sa famille. Un peu comme lui en fait. Cela lui fit vraiment bizarre de penser qu'il avait un point commun avec lui. Depuis le début ils étaient en mauvais termes.

« C'est donc à cause de lui que tu es en conflit avec les Maraudeurs. » murmura Black.

« Entre autres. Mais ce qui m'agace surtout c'est votre tête enflée, à toi et Potter. Encore la tienne a perdu quelques tours ces temps-ci. Surtout ne relâche pas tes efforts. » répondit Mina.

La prétention des deux garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard agaçait en effet prodigieusement la Lionne de Gryffondor. Cependant, la cohabitation forcée avec l'un d'eux lui permettait de le voir sous un autre angle. Quand il n'était pas à se pavaner, Sirius était quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait parler de tout, d'ouvert et de sociable. Il était au moins aussi loyal que Mina envers ses amis, prêt à se plier en quatre pour eux. Ils partageaient ce sens de la justice et de l'amitié aigus, de la loyauté et un caractère bien trempé. Cependant, Sirius était impulsif et Mina devait parfois le freiner.

« _Bref on se ressemble. Qui l'eut crû. _» pensa Mina.

« Il va être l'heure de manger. On fait quoi cet aprem ? » interrogea Sirius en s'étirant.

« Tu connais maintenant mieux le monde magique, alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se promener chez les moldus. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de découvrir leur monde. Voir un peu comment ils s'en sortent sans magie. »

« Oh tu sera surpris. »

« Je ne demande pas mieux. » sourit-il.

Elle lui retourna son sourire, et ils firent route vers l'intérieur du château. Le couvert était déjà mis et n'attendait plus qu'eux.

* * *

><p>« Dites les enfants, en me baladant à Londres j'ai vu qu'il y a avait une fête foraine, ça vous tente ? » proposa Éros.<p>

« Une fête quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est organisé par les moldus. Ce serait pas mal, j'avais prévu de lui faire visiter leur monde. Autant le faire en vrai. » répondit Mina.

Elle interrogea Sirius du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Par contre, faudra désillusionner vos menottes. » souligna Éros.

« Nos … ah ben ça alors ! Je les avais oubliées tiens. J'en reviens pas. » fit Sirius en regardant son anneau métallique.

« Faut dire que nous avons été bien occupés ces temps-ci. » rappela Mina.

Black fut néanmoins stupéfait de ne plus avoir pensé à ce qu'il appelait son cauchemar. Ils n'avaient plus cherché à se libérer depuis que Mina avait entrepris de lui montrer ses connaissances. Leurs amis en tomberaient à la renverse s'ils savaient. Ceux-ci leur écrivaient tous les jours, anxieux de savoir si chacun était encore en vie. Les réponses des intéressés se voulaient rassurantes, toutefois ils n'entraient pas dans les détails. Mina parce que ses amis avaient déjà vu les livres, et Sirius car il ressentait la curieuse envie de garder ce jardin secret. C'était comme un lien spécial, unique, le genre que l'on veut garder pour soi. Le jeune homme ne discernait pas clairement ce ressenti, mais il aimait penser qu'il était privilégié. Cependant, il ressentait un certain remords vis-à-vis de ses amis.

« _C'est un peu comme si je leur cachais des choses. Mais ce que m'a montré Mina était destiné à moi seul, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que je crie ce que j'ai vu sur les toits. _» se dit-il durant le repas.

Puis elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres comme avec lui. En plus de ça, il avait un peu apprivoisé la Lionne de Gryffondor, ce qui était un petit exploit en soi. Mina avait des amis dans d'autres maisons, mais un ou deux guère plus. Dans sa propre maison, Lily était la plus proche. Elle parlait bien évidemment à ses condisciples, mais en y regardant de plus près on remarquait une certaine distance, dû en grande partie à sa réputation. Sirius était donc assez fier d'être entré dans son cercle.

Laissant là ces considérations, il se rendit dans sa chambre en vue de s'apprêter pour la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes retrouvèrent Éros. Ce dernier avait avertit le directeur de leur sortie. Le trio alla donc au-dehors. Mina avait expliqué à Sirius qu'ils prendraient le moyen de locomotion de son cousin.

« Tiens c'est quoi cet engin ? » interrogea Black en découvrant ledit moyen.

« Une moto mon petit. C'est fabriqué par les moldus, et j'avoue que j'adore. Je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle vole. Celle-ci c'est une Harley Davidson » expliqua Éros.

« C'est pas mal du tout. J'aime bien les lignes, l'allure. » déclara Black.

« Tiens installe-toi dans le side-car. Mina montera derrière moi. » expliqua l'enseignant.

L'adolescent s'assit donc dans la petite voiturette avec amusement. C'était confortable, le pare-brise protégeait du vent, bref cela plut au Gryffondor. Le bruit du moteur ronronnant le fit sursauter dans un premier temps. Quel vacarme ! La moto roula ensuite en direction du portail du château, puis s'éleva dans les airs une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du collège.

« Ça change du balai. » commença Sirius.

« Perso je préfère la moto. C'est aussi rapide et plus confortable. » répondit Mina.

Et cela possédait nettement plus d'allure et de classe, selon l'adolescent. Il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse de près à ces motos. Il pourrait demander plus de précisions au professeur. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait lui faire partager son savoir là-dessus. Le jeune rumina ses questions durant un bon moment. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Sirius interrogea Éros sur cet engin. L'enseignant répondit avec plaisir, détaillant ce qu'il connaissait : les différents modèles, leur utilité, la mécanique. Sirius écoutait avec passion, sentant son intérêt grandir.

« Je te passerais des magazines si tu veux. » proposa Éros.

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

« Tiens on dirait qu'on arrive. Le soir tombe en plus. »

« C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide. En train on mets bien plus de temps. » constata Sirius.

« Avec un train à vapeur je veux bien te croire. Ça file pas vite ces engins-là. Avec un train électrique vous y seriez sûrement en une demi-journée. » dit Éros.

« Un train éclectique ? » demanda Sirius.

« Électrique. L'électricité est une source d'énergie utilisée par les moldus. Elle a de multiples usages. » précisa Mina.

« Comme s'éclairer par exemple. Bon, j'amorce l'atterrissage. » annonça son cousin.

Il appuya sur un bouton, et la moto devint invisible, tout comme ses passagers. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les roues touchèrent doucement le bitume. Éros trouva un endroit caché pour redevenir visible. Les jeunes descendirent. Le professeur réduisit son engin jusqu'à pouvoir le glisser dans une poche.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il.

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent un instant avant de se retrouver mêlés à une foule assez dense. Sirius ne savait où donner de la tête, tant ce qu'il voyait l'intriguait. Les manèges multicolores, les stands de friandises, la musique joyeuse qui sortait d'il ne savait où. Mais ses accompagnateurs prenaient le soin de tout lui expliquer. Ceci fait, ils décidèrent de commencer une activité.<p>

« Voyons … on a un train fantôme, un labyrinthe, une grande roue, des autos-tamponneuses … » énuméra Éros.

Sirius lui, avait bien envie de tout tester, mais il se retint. Pas la peine de passer pour un gamin non plus. Cependant, Mina perçut sa curiosité.

« Faisons tout ce que tu viens de dire dans l'ordre. On avisera ensuite. » fit-elle.

« Bon entendu alors. » convint Éros.

« Ça te va ? » souffla Mina à son camarade.

« Merci c'est génial ! » répondit Sirius.

« Je t'en prie. »

Le trio prit place dans un wagonnet, les jeunes devant et le prof derrière. Lorsqu'il se trouva plongé dans le noir, Black commença à se douter de ce que train fantôme signifiait.

« WAH ! » s'écria-t-il en découvrant un squelette tomber juste à côté de lui.

« Hahaha détends-toi c'est un faux ! » rit Mina.

« Ouais, c'est tout en toc. Tiens regardez mon pote l'empalé ! Ça baigne mon grand ? Toujours aussi souple à ce que je vois ! » lança Éros.

Sirius rit un peu, et Mina enchaîna.

« Aaaah l'ami ectoplasme ! Alors cette nouvelle lessive, elle nettoie bien ? Pas trop ? T'as raison. »

« Et là, ce bon vieux décapité. Celui-là c'est un sacré pervers, il laisse toujours traîner sa tête dans les chambres vous voyez, surtout celles des filles. » continua Éros.

Les petits commentaires des cousins aidèrent Sirius à mieux supporter l'attraction. Il y avait beau y avoir des fantômes à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas si glauques. Après le train, ils enchainèrent sur le labyrinthe en verre. Chacun à son tour se cogna dans une vitre, avant de trouver le bon chemin. Les auto-tamponneuses amusèrent beaucoup Sirius, qui partagea la sienne avec Mina. Il fonça allègrement dans les autres, se fit pourchasser par le cousin Sheridan et le chassa à son tour.

« Attends un peu toi ! Si je t'attrape je te mords ! » fit Éros en manœuvrant pour rattraper le jeune.

« Chuis pas digeste ! » répliqua Sirius.

Ils roulèrent ainsi encore cinq bonnes minutes. Ceci fait, ils firent halte sur la case confiseries. Mina fit découvrir la barbe à papa à son camarade. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en coller sur sa figure.

« Hé ! » protesta ce dernier.

Il contre-attaqua aussitôt, et une petite bagarre amicale s'ensuivit. Le trio testa ensuite la grande roue, une ou deux machines à sous, des stands de tir. La promenade fut donc bien divertissante.

« On va dîner tard, mais tant pis. » fit Éros en regardant l'heure.

« Ouais, on est en vacances, alors restons zen. » dit Mina qui partageait un sachet de bonbons avec Sirius.

« Suis pas sûr d'avoir bien faim, moi. » prévint Black.

« Pas grave. On va arrêter les bonbons, il nous en restera pour les jours suivants. » décréta Mina.

Elle referma le sachet. Le trio de sorciers quitta donc la fête foraine pour rentrer. Sur le trajet, ils échangèrent encore leurs impressions sur la fête. Sirius avait les yeux brillants de joie, et songea qu'il pourrait un jour emmener ses trois amis à une fête comme celle-ci. De retour au château, McGonagall vint les accueillir, ou plutôt les sermonner.

* * *

><p>« Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Dumbledore m'a prévenue de votre sortie, mais j'ignorais qu'elle serait si longue !»<p>

« Tout va bien professeur. Nous ne sommes pas allés faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite. Simplement le trajet a été long. » tempéra Éros.

« En attendant, nous avons déjà dîné. Votre couvert est mis. Bonne soirée. » reprit Minerva.

Elle s'éloigna aussi promptement qu'elle était venue. Le prof de DCFM se pencha vers sa cousine.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était un animagi chat, mais t'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt un pitt-bull ? »

Sirius ricana. Un pitt-bull, il la ressortirait celle-là.

« Qui sait. » fit Mina.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la grande table de leur maison. Ils bavardèrent gaiement tout en mangeant. Soudain, Sirius ressentit une drôle de sensation. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement. Il se mit soudain à trembler de plus en plus, pour finir par tomber en arrière. Son corps fut agité de convulsions, et il geignit de douleur.

« Merde ! Sirius ! » s'exclama Mina.

Bondissant par dessus la table, elle se précipita vers lui. Son cousin se pencha sur l'élève en détresse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Dumbledore en accourant.

Informé par sa collègue du retour des jeunes, il venait aux nouvelles. Celle qui l'attendait cependant, n'était pas des plus plaisantes.

« Difficile à dire, c'est arrivé pendant le repas. » répondit Éros.

Sirius s'agitait de plus en plus, se débattant violemment. Minerva poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Il doit être empoisonné ! Et le professeur Slughorn qui n'est pas là ! » dit-elle épouvantée.

« Éros va chercher Makala ! » s'exclama Mina, qui tentait d'immobiliser son camarade.

Son cousin acquiesça, puis appela aussitôt sa moto qui arriva à vive allure. Le brun sortit par une fenêtre.

« Aidez-moi à le transporter dans sa chambre. » ordonna ensuite Mina.

Elle souleva Sirius par les aisselles, pendant que Dumbledore prenait les jambes. Le transporter ne fut pas une mince affaire à cause de son agitation. Ils faillirent l'échapper trois fois. Finalement, ils le déposèrent dans son lit. Sirius tentait de se griffer, ce qui contraignit Mina à lui immobiliser les poignets en se mettant à califourchon. La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et Éros entra à moto. Derrière lui, une femme noire d'une trentaine d'années. Elle portait une cape en cuir, et un bâton sculpté orné de plumes. Elle descendit de moto, et se précipita au chevet du malade. Elle se pencha vers lui, et huma son haleine.

Puis elle s'éloigna, et fit apparaître une armoire remplie de diverses fioles. L'inconnue en choisit une. Revenant auprès de Sirius, elle en déversa le contenu dans sa bouche, puis la lui ferma. Sirius toussa, et avala la potion. En quelques instants, Black cessa de s'agiter. Mina attendit qu'il soit complètement calme, et le relâcha.

« _Pffiiiouuu. Merci Makala. _» dit-elle dans une langue étrangère.

Ladite Makala eut un sourire. Mina descendit du lit.

« Il est guéri ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Oui. Je vous présente Makala, la chaman de mon clan. Elle est spécialisée dans les poisons. Éros a été la chercher en Grèce. » répondit Mina.

« Vous avez fait vite. » dit McGonagall.

« Grâce au transplanage. » précisa le concerné.

Effectivement, ce moyen de téléportation avait été décisif dans la rapidité d'action de l'enseignant. Il avait attendu d'être hors de Poudlard pour transplaner en plein vol avec son engin. Makala s'approcha de nouveau de Sirius. Elle parla ensuite à Mina dans leur langue commune. La rousse hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Elle veut que vous sortiez. Elle doit examiner Sirius. » informa la jeune fille.

« Très bien. Vous lui transmettrez nos remerciements. » répondit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde sortit, à l'exception de Mina toujours rattachée à Sirius.

« Maintenant, il nous faut savoir comment tout ceci est arrivé. » déclara le directeur.

« Eh bien …. on mangeait gentiment. Il a dû avaler un truc préalablement empoisonné. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a un intrus dans le château. » fit Éros.

« Mais qui voudrait s'en prendre à Sirius Black ? » demanda Minerva.

« Bonne question. Pourquoi également. Monsieur Sheridan, pourriez-vous demander à votre chaman quel type de poison a été utilisé ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« Oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, de nous trois Sirius est le seul à boire du jus de citrouille. Moi je trouve ça franchement dégoûtant, et ma cousine aussi. »

« On devrait allez voir ce qu'il en est. » suggéra McGonagall.

Dans la chambre, Makala avait entamé un rituel. Des encens avaient été disposé autour du lit de Sirius. La fumée qui s'en était dégagée avait formé des dessins.

« _Une aura noire plane sur ton ami. Le responsable dégage une grande haine. De ce que j'ai vu, l'ennemi possède des pouvoirs élevés. _» annonça Makala.

« _Entendu. Je m'en occuperais. Sais-tu quel poison a été utilisé ? _»

« _Un violent et rare. Si Éros n'était pas arrivé à temps il serait mort rapidement. _»

« _Rien que ça. Tu devrais peut-être rester dans les parages, des fois que l'ennemi tenterait une nouvelle attaque. Gardera-t-il des séquelles sinon ? _» continua Mina.

« _Je ferais en sorte que non. _»

Mina ajouta qu'elle lui montrerait ce par quoi elle pensait que le poison était arrivé. Makala acquiesça, puis ôta les encens afin de poursuivre ses soins.


	7. Enquête

**Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte. N'oubliez pas de poster un com, j'aimerais vraiment votre opinion.**

**Maintenant, il s'agit pour nos héros de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Qui donc a bien pu empoisonner Sirius ?**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« <em>Que sais-tu de cet enfant ? <em>» interrogea Makala qui préparait une nouvelle potion.

« _C'est l'héritier d'une ancienne famille de sorciers sang-pur. Ce qui m'amène à penser que c'est sa famille plutôt que lui seul qu'on chercher à atteindre. _» répondit Mina, assise sur le sol côté tête du lit où reposait Black.

« _Je suis de ton avis. Le poison qui a été utilisé contre lui est rare, et par conséquent hors de portée d'un étudiant. Surtout qu'à vos âges, on n'a pas vécu assez pour s'attirer un ennemi mortel. _» approuva Makala.

« _Hmmm … les Black sont du genre conservateurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. M'étonnerais pas qu'ils aient commis des exactions qui appellent la vengeance de leurs victimes. _» reprit Mina.

« _Classique. Pourquoi es-tu enchaînée à ce garçon au fait ? _» reprit la chaman.

« _Une idée stupide d'une de ses conquêtes. C'est elle qui voulait être menottée à lui histoire d'être sûre qu'ils passent la fête des amoureux ensemble. J'ai eu la magnifique idée de passer à ce moment-là, et d'illustrer mes propos par un large mouvement du bras. Résultat c'est mon poignet qui s'est retrouvé pris à la place de cette fille. _» raconta Mina.

« _Intéressant. N'est-ce pas un de ces types prétentieux dont tu nous parlais ? _» reprit la chaman en ajoutant un ingrédient.

« _Si fait. Pas besoin de t'exprimer ma joie à ce moment-là. _»

« _Elle a dû être intense en effet. Vous avez trouvé comment vous supporter ou bien … _»

« _Oui. Malgré son éducation il est ouvert d'esprit. Je lui ai montré nos livres. _» répondit Mina.

« _Bien. _»

Un gémissement les informa que Black reprenait conscience. Mina se releva et se mit dans son champ de vision.

« Où suis-je ? » questionna le malade.

« Dans ton lit. Tu as été empoisonné. Heureusement je connais quelqu'un qui possède de nombreux antidotes. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Empoisonné ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« C'est la question qu'on se pose tous. Tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard ? »

« Y'a quelque temps j'aurais dit toi, cependant nous n'en sommes plus là rassure-moi. »

« Nous n'en avons jamais été là Sirius. Je peux te jurer sur ce que tu veux qu'à aucun moment je n'ai eu envie de te tuer, si emmerdant que tu aie pu être. » répondit Mina en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son ton des plus sérieux ne pouvait admettre une réplique. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Black.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé tu m'as bien appelé par mon prénom ? »

« Si tu trouves que c'est gênant, alors disons que ça m'a échappé. »

« Non … du tout. »

Makala s'approcha du jeune homme. Mina lui expliqua que c'était elle qui lui avait administré l'antidote. Cependant, le poison avait tout de même eu le temps de causer des dégâts. Dommages qui pouvaient être réparés s'il prenait certains médicaments. Makala lui donna donc un fortifiant, puis de quoi soigner le système nerveux attaqué par le poison. Sirius prit docilement sa médecine.

* * *

><p>Des coups sur la porte retentirent. Éros entra, suivit des professeurs. Il avait apporté le pichet contenant le jus de citrouille, et Minerva l'assiette de Black. Makala approcha du jeune homme tenant la boisson. Elle l'huma un instant, puis y trempa une bandelette de papier.<p>

« _C'est bien le jus de citrouille. Voyons tout de même le reste. _» annonça-t-elle.

Mina traduisit l'information pendant que la chaman vérifiait la nourriture. Il s'avéra que seule la boisson était concernée.

« Je vais aller en cuisine interroger les elfes. Ils ont dû voir quelque chose. » annonça Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Black, vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » fit McGonagall.

« A va. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de centaures, mais bon. » répondit Sirius.

« Le directeur va renforcer les protections du château, et mettre les fantômes à contribution. » informa Éros.

« Je vais pour ma part aller faire une ronde pour trouver des indices. » déclara la directrice des rouges et or.

Éros jeta un bref regard à sa cousine, qui hocha la tête. Il décida alors d'accompagner sa collègue dans le début de cette enquête. Une fois tout le monde dehors, Mina tira une chaise. Makala termina sa potion, et rétrécit ses affaires.

« _Que penses-tu des protections de cet endroit, Makala ? _» interrogea Mina, mains croisées à hauteur du visage.

« _Mmmh, traditionnelles. Elles repoussent bon nombre d'intrus, mais comparé à notre village ce n'est pas assez. J'espère que votre directeur pourra y remédier. _»

« _Je pense que oui. Je dresserais tout de même des barrières autour de nos lits. Je doute que nous ayons à craindre une attaque pour cette nuit mais sait-on jamais. _» reprit Mina.

Sirius écoutait sans comprendre de quoi elles parlaient.

« _Tu pourras dormir en paix, je veillerais cette nuit si tu veux. _» informa Makala.

« _Je te remercie, mais c'est ma mission. _»

« _A ta guise. En ce cas j'en profiterais pour inspecter les lieux. _» annonça la chaman.

Mina approuva. Makala sortit de la chambre. La rousse pour sa part, se leva et sortit sa baguette. Elle entreprit une série de mouvements complexes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Sirius.

« J'établis un périmètre de sécurité. Je me chargerais désormais de ta protection. »

« Me protéger ? Euh, je sais qu'on s'entend mieux, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu me protéger ? » s'étonna Black.

« Parce que tu es peut-être prétentieux, mais tu ne mérites pas pour autant de mourir. »

Elle rangea sa baguette. Elle tendit ensuite la main droite. Une épée avec une vraie lame apparut dans une lumière dorée. Elle fut positionnée à la verticale devant elle, et elle positionna son bras gauche perpendiculairement à la lame, l'index et le majeur tendus pendant que les autres doigts étaient repliés.

« Qu'Athéna et Mars m'en soient témoins, je jure devant eux de veiller sur ta sécurité. Sur mon honneur, je mets mes armes et mes compétences à ton service, et jusqu'au bout j'accomplirais la mission qui m'est ce jour dévolue. » répondit Mina en récitant le serment de son clan.

Sirius la regarda faire avec un air surpris. Elle pouvait matérialiser de vraies armes ? La lame siffla alors que Mina la ramena brusquement sur le côté, pointe vers le bas. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir en tailleur sur son matelas, l'épée posée sur ses cuisses.

« Dors maintenant. »

Elle éteignit la lumière sans laisser le temps à son camarade de demander des précisions. Mina sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur l'arête à côté de ses yeux. Un sort lui permit de modifier sa vue. Pendant ce temps-là, Minerva et Éros fouillaient le château. Ils n'avaient jusque là rien trouvé. Les fantômes inspectaient eux aussi les lieux. Le Moine Gras, fantôme de Poufsouffle vint à leur rencontre.

« J'ai vu un animal rôder dehors, il m'a voir semblé voir un gros félin. » informa-t-il.

« Il était noir ? » demande Éros.

« Oui, je ne le voyais pas bien à cause de ça. »

« C'est rien, c'est Makala elle est animagi. Une panthère noire. » rassura le jeune homme.

« Oh. » fit le fantôme.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pas un bout de tissu, ni un cheveu rien. J'espère qu'Albus aura de meilleures nouvelles. »

« Allons voir. » fit le brun.

Ils se rendirent vers les cuisines, où le directeur se trouvait encore. Toutefois sa mine était sombre.

« Oh, j'ai comme l'impression que vous aussi vous avez fait chou blanc. » devina Éros.

« Hélas. Aucun elfe n'a vu qui que ce soit entrer ici. » annonça-t-il.

« Mais comment le poison a-t-il pu être versé ? C'est insensé. » fit Minerva.

« Non, cela signifie simplement que notre coupable utilise des moyens d'un genre nouveau. » répondit le directeur.

« Nouveau pour vous. Mina et moi connaissons de très bons moyens d'infiltration. Makala aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais aller la voir, elle doit bien avoir une idée. » objecta Éros.

Il sortit aussitôt de la cuisine. Il se rendit ensuite à l'extérieur à la recherche de la chaman féline. Tout comme sa cousine, il enchanta ses yeux pour obtenir une vision nocturne. Il lui fallut un moment avant de localiser Makala. Mais telle qu'il la connaissait, il la dénicha assise devant le portail du château. Les oreilles de la panthère se tournèrent à son approche.

« _Salut Makala. Je viens aux nouvelles. Nous n'avons rien trouvé comme indice, ce qui me laisse à penser que notre adversaire sait bien se camoufler. _» expliqua-t-il en grec.

Makala acquiesça.

« _Les protections du château te paraissent-elles adaptées ? _» reprit l'enseignant.

Elle leva une patte qu'elle secoua légèrement, signifiant que c'était moyen.

« _Donc on a du souci à se faire. Je pense que Mina veillera sur Sirius. Elle s'en sortira, mais on ne sera pas trop de trois pour coincer le coupable. _»

Nouvelle approbation de la panthère. Elle se leva ensuite, opéra un demi-tour pour prendre la direction du château. Éros la suivit. Ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Le soleil chatouilla les yeux de Sirius. Il inspira puis s'étira. En se redressant, il constata qu'il se sentait mieux.<p>

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » entendit-il.

« Ah, oui merci Mina. Mais tu as passé toute la nuit sans dormir ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se leva et dégourdit un peu ses muscles. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle prenait à cœur sa mission. Sirius se leva et changea de vêtement. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle.

« Ne touche à rien, je ferais analyser ta nourriture par Makala. » dit Mina.

« Entendu. »

Vu ce qu'il avait subi, c'était plus prudent. Mina l'entraîna sur une des terrasses du château, là où se trouvait déjà Makala. Elle était assise en tailleur sur un carré de pierre. Mina la salua, puis lui présenta les plats. La chaman analysa consciencieusement les aliments, avant de donner son aval. Mina rendit son petit-déjeuner à Sirius.

« Tu peux y aller. » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on retourne à la salle ? Il fait plutôt froid ici et manger debout c'est pas l'idéal. » fit Sirius.

Les filles n'avaient pas l'air de craindre la fraîcheur, cependant Mina accepta de redescendre. Makala les accompagna, et Sirius l'entendit de nouveau s'adresser à Mina dans leur curieux sabir. Il l'ignorait, mais la langue qu'elles employaient étaient un peu différente du grec ordinaire.

« _J'ai observé les défenses de ce lieu. J'y ai trouvé des failles. Peux-tu me dire s'il existe des passages secrets et leur protection ? _» demanda-t-elle.

« _Eh bien nous allons demander à un expert. _Sirius. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu connais les passages secrets de Poudlard ? »

Le jeune prit le temps de la réflexion. Les Maraudeurs n'en connaissaient que quelques uns, et s'étaient promis cette année de tout explorer. Ils avaient le projet de devenir animagi, afin de tenir compagnie à Remus Lupin.

« Juste deux ou trois en fait. »

« Tu pourras nous les montrer qu'on les vérifie ? » interrogea Mina.

« D'accord. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, puis relaya l'information à Makala. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite en compagnie des professeurs. Mina mangea encore une fois une pomme. Elle prévoyait de s'entraîner en intérieur cette fois. Au programme : exercices de souplesse et d'agilité.

« Mina. » fit soudain Sirius.

« Quoi ? » demanda celle-ci, occupée à faire le grand écart.

« J'arrive à cours d'encre et il me faudrait du parchemin ainsi que des plumes. » fit Sirius.

Silence de la part de la rousse. Cela impliquait de sortir, car Poudlard ne fournissait pas le matériel scolaire.

« Très bien. On ira ce matin. » décida-t-elle.

« Tu penses que c'est prudent ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

« Non. Mais qu'on soit ici ou ailleurs, l'ennemi attaquera de nouveau. Nous prendrons juste un des passages secrets. » répondit Mina en revenant sur ses deux pieds.

« J'en connais un qui mène chez Honey Dukes. »

« Parfait. »

Ils résolurent d'y aller dans la matinée. Seuls Éros et Makala furent mis au courant. Connaissant les deux autres, la réponse serait négative. Mina pensait que le tueur se cachait probablement à Poudlard. Attendant une nouvelle occasion. Autant s'éloigner un peu. Elle comptait en profiter pour savoir si quelqu'un était venu récemment s'installer Chaudron Baveur. Ce serait toujours une piste. Sirius conduisit donc l'adolescente vers le passage qui menait au magasin de confiserie. Il marcha en tête dans le tunnel.

* * *

><p>« Voilà. On est dans l'arrière boutique. Le tout va être de sortir sans être repérés. » annonça-t-il<p>

Mina passa alors devant. Elle monta le petit escalier aboutissant à une trappe. Elle écouta un instant. Pas un bruit. Tout doucement, elle poussa le rectangle de bois. S'assurant que la voie était libre, elle fit signe à son camarade. Ils approchèrent ensuite de la porte menant au magasin. L'endroit semblait désert. Les adolescents se faufilèrent dans les rayons. Tout à coup, Mina sentit qu'on la freinait. Elle pila, et par la force des menottes Sirius aussi.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Fais attention. » répondit-elle.

Soudain, la rousse sentit son bras gauche se lever et saisir un bocal de bonbons. Elle se vit le brandir et le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction du Gryffondor. Black eut heureusement le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter. Le bocal se fracassa contre un mur.

« Mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'exclama Black.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » répondit Mina.

Ses jambes bougèrent. Elle se mit à courir vers Sirius. Toutefois, elle tentait de s'arrêter, ce qui lui donnait une allure curieuse. Voyant cela, le brun comprit qu'effectivement Mina luttait contre une force invisible. La Lionne de Gryffondor ramassa un gros morceau de verre du bocal. Elle voulut retenir sa main, mais cette dernière la tirait inexorablement vers le bas.

« Sirius attrape de quoi te défendre ! » cria-t-elle.

« Genre quoi ? Une sucette ? »

« N'importe quoi vite ! »

Elle avait attrapé un morceau qui pourrait sans peine faire office de couteau. La Gryffondor fut ensuite contrainte de passer à l'attaque. Sirius regarda de tout côté. Il finit par attraper un sucre d'orge qu'il plaça dans la trajectoire du morceau de verre. Il se planta dedans.

« Éloigne-toi ! » s'écria Mina.

Black en eut à peine le temps. Un pied de Mina se leva et percuta son ventre. Sirius sentit son souffle se couper. Il se plia en deux et recula.

« _Merde c'est coup à le frapper à la nuque ! Je dois l'éloigner et vite. _» pensa-t-elle.

Comme elle le pensait, elle repartit à l'attaque avec l'intention de le frapper dans la nuque. Black la vit venir, mais il avait encore trop mal pour se redresser. C'est alors qu'il se sentit poussé sur le côté. Pile au moment où Mina abaissait la main qui tenait le verre.

« _Pas moyen de l'ouvrir. Si je force je vais m'entailler la main sévère. Or j'en ai besoin pour me battre. Je crois savoir ce qui me contrôle. Mais je dois … _» réfléchit-elle.

La rouquine tenta d'égorger son camarade. Sirius parvint à éviter le coup fatal. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle repartait déjà à l'assaut. Comme elle lui avait conseillé, il attrapait ce qu'il pouvait pour contrer le bout de verre. Malheureusement, les bords acérés avaient tôt fait de couper les bonbons. Les yeux verts accrochèrent soudain des boissons. Elle freina alors de toutes ses forces. Tournant la tête, elle se concentra sur les liquides colorés. Ces dernière volèrent au-dessus et autour d'elle, l'éclaboussant légèrement. Mais surtout, ils révélèrent … des fils. Ils se trouvaient tendus tout autour de Mina. La rousse invoqua son épée. L'arme s'éleva pour trancher promptement les fils. Les bras de la Gryffondor retombèrent libres.

« On s'arrache vite ! » dit-elle.

Ils retournèrent en courant dans l'arrière-boutique.

« C'était quoi tous ces fils ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Un sort particulier. Comme tu l'as constaté, il permet de manipuler les gens. » répondit Mina.

Elle se débarrassa des liens qui entouraient toujours son corps.

« Comment c'est possible ? » reprit le brun.

« Une minute. Nous allons rentrer, mais il nous faut résoudre ce problème de fournitures. De plus, l'auteur de ce cirque doit encore être dans les parages. » dit-elle.

Mina entrouvrit prudemment la porte. Elle resta sur le seuil. Elle observa la pagaille du magasin. Beaucoup d'articles avaient été renversés. Mina rencontra soudain la vitre du magasin. La seule ouverture devant laquelle ils soient passés. Toutefois, elle ne vit personne dehors. La rousse s'avança dans le magasin. Elle lança un _reparo_ pour remettre le bocal brisé intact. Sirius utilisa des _accio_ pour ramasser les friandises éparpillées au sol et les jeter.

« Il n'est plus là. » dit-elle.

« C'est pas dommage. Tu m'expliques ce que c'était que ce sort ? » reprit Black.

« C'est le Sort du Marionnettiste. Il a été inventé par un Français, qui possédait un spectacle de marionnettes. A l'époque, la police moldue était confrontée à un étrange affaire. Des gens qui volaient dans les bijouteries ou les banques, mais qui ne gardaient pas leur butin. Tous prétendaient être possédés, car leur corps agissait contre leur volonté. » commença Mina.

Les Aurors, pressentant un acte magique, prirent l'affaire en charge. Ils mirent des planques en place, pour surprendre les coupables. Mais pas plus que les moldus ils ne comprirent ce qui prenait le dessus sur la volonté des présumés coupables. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux découvre les marionnettes.

« Il a aussitôt compris que c'était certainement ainsi que les voleurs étaient manipulés. Cependant, démasquer le coupable ne fut pas aisé pour autant. Celui qui avait pensé aux fils soupçonna ce fameux marionnettiste, particulièrement doué dans son art. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience pour prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. La morale de l'histoire, c'est que l'invention de ce sort a donné naissance à deux autres. Le premier est le perfectionnement du Marionnettiste. Il ne nécessite plus de fil, et agit plus profondément. Et il est illégal. » raconta Mina.

« L'Imperium ! » devina Sirius.

« Exact. Le Sort du Marionnettiste est l'ancêtre de l'Imperium. »

« Mais alors c'est un sort illégal. »

« Eh non. C'est tout le paradoxe du Marionnettiste. Les autorités l'ont trouvé extrêmement difficile à reproduire, et ne l'ont donc pas déclaré illégal. Du reste, seulement deux personnes sont arrivées à le maîtriser. L'un fut dresseur dans un cirque, et l'autre est celui qui a mis au point l'Imperium. » précisa Mina.

« Je vois. Et l'autre sort inventé par ce marionnettiste, c'était quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Un qui lui a permis d'échapper à la justice faute de preuves matérielle. Le soir où l'auror qui avait tout découvert voulu le coincer était celui son spectacle. Quelle meilleure preuve s'était-il dit. Mais le Marionnettiste était très rusé, et il avait trouvé le moyen d'assurer son numéro tout en commettant des vols. Ce qui lui évita une première arrestation. »

« Ah oui ? De quelle manière ? » s'étonna Black.

« Avec un sort qui permet un dédoublement. On l'appelle le Reflet. Il consiste à extraire son reflet d'un miroir. »

« Très ingénieux. Le reflet peut donc tout faire à ta place ? » fit Sirius.

« A condition de l'avoir appris avant de sortir du miroir. Cependant, il faut savoir que ton reflet est aussi fragile que la matière d'où il est issu, aussi froid également, et qu'il ne parle pas. Ces petits détails peuvent le trahir. »

« Eh bien. Donc c'est du sort du Marionnettiste dont tu as été victime. Et la seule façon de s'en débarrasser c'est de couper les fils. » devina Sirius.

« Exact. Ça rompt purement et simplement le sort. Le jeteur doit trouver d'autres fils pour recommencer, et surtout voir ses victimes pour les diriger. » précisa Mina.

« Ce qui me fait penser … tu es télékinésique n'est-ce pas ? »

La façon dont elle s'était libérée avait conduit Black à cette déduction. Elle n'avait touché aucun objet et ne s'était pas servie de sa baguette.

« Bien vu. Une pratique courante dans mon clan. Revenons à notre marionnettiste actuel. Le fait qu'il soit capable d'utiliser ce vieux sort démontre des connaissances variées, et un haut niveau de magie. » reprit Mina.

« Un Mangemort peut-être. » suggéra Sirius.

« Nah, pourquoi un Mangemort attaquerait-il un membre dont la famille est partisane de Voldemort ? »

« T'as raison, mes relations ne sont pas au beau fixe avec mes parents, mais pas au point de me tuer. C'est donc autre chose. »

« Prenons ces fichues fournitures et rentrons. » décida Mina.

Elle utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour prendre la marchandises, et un autre pour envoyer la bourse à un commerçant stupéfait. Ce détail réglé, ils reprirent le chemin du collège. Une fois de retour, ils informèrent les enseignants et Makala de leur mésaventure.

* * *

><p>« Le Sort du Marionnettiste ? On n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui. » commenta Éros à la fin du récit.<p>

« En effet. Ce qui présage un adversaire coriace. Je doute également que les Mangemorts pratiquent ce genre de sort, c'est trop … incertain on va dire. » reprit Mina.

« Vous avez raison sur ce point Miss Sheridan. Ils préfèrent les sorts plus discrets et permettant de la distance. De plus, celui du Marionnettiste me paraît très peu connu. » approuva Dumbledore.

« Il l'est. Je serais curieuse de savoir où notre cible l'a appris. » fit Mina.

« En tout cas une chose est sûre. A l'avenir s'il vous faut quelque chose de l'extérieur, je vous prierais de nous en informer. Nous nous chargerons de le fournir. » fit McGonagall.

« On y pensera. Le point positif c'est que nous en savons un peu plus. » répondit Mina.

La réunion fut close. Les jeunes regagnèrent leur chambre pour y ranger leurs achats.


	8. Magie d'outretombe

**Les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant pour Sirius. Il va vivre un moment cauchemardesque, en plus de douter de lui.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent, bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, les jeunes décidèrent de passer un peu de temps au calme. Si la rousse continuait tranquillement ses devoirs de vacances, allongée sur le ventre sur son matelas, Sirius tentait en vain de se plonger dans ses révisions. Malheureusement, il ne cessait de penser aux évènements survenus la veille et durant la matinée. Chaque minute défilaient devant ses prunelles. Il entendait de nouveau la voix de sa camarade lui ordonner de se défendre, ou de s'éloigner. Et ce morceau de verre dans sa main … si tranchant, si effrayant. Destiné à lui administrer la mort. D'un geste brusque, Black envoya promener son manuel à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il soupira ensuite bruyamment en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.<p>

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais réagir. » fit Mina sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix lasse.

« Simplement que je te trouvais bien calme pour quelqu'un menacé de mort. »

« Évidemment. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. Que j'avais failli mourir. » répondit Sirius d'un ton désespéré.

Mina se leva puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« C'est normal. Quand tu as été empoisonné, la douleur occupait trop ton esprit pour qu'il réalise ce qui était en train de se produire. La seconde fois, c'était l'instinct de survie qui avait pris les commandes. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Parce que tu n'y es pas habitué. » dit-elle calmement.

« Toi si ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Je suis entraînée à réagir très vite dans les situations extrêmes. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu t'indiquer quoi faire. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé sur le côté quand j'ai reçu ton pied au ventre. Tout comme tu m'as dit juste avant de m'éloigner. » comprit Sirius.

« Oui. De par mon habitude du combat je peux prédire quels coups peuvent être donnés en telle situation. Écoute : tu vis quelque chose de traumatisant. Par conséquent il ne faut pas hésiter à extérioriser toutes tes émotions, à les évacuer. Sans ça tu vas devenir fou. »

Sirius baissa les yeux. Avouer ses peurs, n'était-ce pas contraire au légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Lui qui avait l'habitude avec ses amis de braver les interdits, de défier l'autorité et de ne craindre personne ? Il fréquentait pourtant un loup-garou, créature des plus dangereuses. Alors non, il n'avait pas peur. Il vit une main se poser sur les siennes.

« Tu peux en parler Sirius. Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas ordinaire et rien à voir avec le risque d'être puni pour avoir enfreint une règle. C'est totalement différent. » reprit Mina.

« Je sais … mais … d'un autre côté je ne vois … personne s'effrayer de ce qui se passe. Tout le monde garde son calme, alors je peux le faire aussi. » répondit-il.

Il sourit, pensant montrer qu'il surmontait parfaitement sa situation, qu'il n'était pas un trouillard. Mais Mina ne fut pas dupe.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne le montrent pas qu'ils n'ont pas peur. Là tu parles d'adultes, de sorciers aguerris qui ont déjà été confrontés à des situations mortelles. Mais comment crois-tu qu'ils ont réagi la première fois ? Ils ont eu peur comme tout le monde, et aujourd'hui encore. » reprit la rousse.

« Sauf que toi tu n'es pas adulte. Et pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies la trouille. » insista Sirius.

« Que tu crois. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu basculer en arrière et trembler comme ça, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce matin aussi, lorsque je me suis fait posséder et que j'aurais pu te tuer. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ça arrive. »

« Ah bon ? La Lionne de Gryffondor qui n'hésite pas à affronter des types plus grands et gros qu'elle a eu peur ? » s'amusa Black.

Elle lui flanqua une tape sur la tête.

« Bien sûr idiot. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui nous préoccupe. C'est bien plus sérieux que des escarmouches d'étudiants. Compare ce qui est comparable. »

« D'accord d'accord, j'ai rien dit. » fit Sirius en se frottant la tête.

Mina soupira doucement.

« En tout cas … je … enfin … merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral. » hésita Black.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Il était plutôt flatté qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour lui, mine de rien.

« Pour conclure, n'aie pas honte d'avoir peur. Seuls les fous, les inconscients et les vantards prétendent le contraire. » dit-elle.

« Mouais. Mais j'ai pas l'impression de faire honneur à notre maison. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'à ta place d'autres réagiraient différemment ? Le courage ça s'apprend. On en a une dose en soi, que l'on développe selon les épreuves de la vie. Donne-toi un peu de temps. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Mina rappela le livre scolaire, qu'elle rendit à son propriétaire. Sirius tâcha de se replonger dedans. Il lui faudrait certainement un moment avant d'admettre qu'avoir peur était une réaction naturelle, que l'on soit Gryffondor ou pas. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à étudier.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Makala examina une fois plus le repas destiné à Sirius, mais aussi celui des autres. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Au moment du coucher, les adultes procédèrent à une ronde. Éros avait donné un magazine de moto au jeune Gryffondor, qui accueillit ce présent avec gratitude. Voilà qui lui changerait les idées. Mina renouvela ses protections autour du lit de son camarade. Elle vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée avant de regagner son matelas.<p>

« _La porte ne sera pas un grand obstacle. L'essentiel étant qu'il ne puisse pas approcher le lit. _» se dit-elle.

Une demi-heure après, le défi du soir consistait à expliquer à Sirius que la nuit était faite pour dormir.

« Attends, encore cinq minutes. »

« Il est vingt-deux heures et quart brave homme, il faut dormir. » fit Mina.

« Oui oui. »

« Tic tac tic tac tic tac. »

« Mina, oserais-je te rappeler que nous sommes en vacances ? »

« Certes, mais il faut garder un bon rythme de sommeil, sinon tu sera fatigué quand il faudra te coucher plus tôt. » objecta Mina.

« Bon, éteins si tu veux mais moi je vais continuer à bouquiner. En tirant les rideaux tu ne sera pas gênée par la lumière. »

Black tira immédiatement les rideaux, et conjura le sort d'éclairage. Mina éteignit la grande lumière dans la chambre. Vers minuit, le jeune s'apprêta à dormir quand il entendit un cliquetis. Il sentit quelque chose glisser de son poignet.

« _Les menottes se sont ouvertes. Mais alors c'était la St Valentin aujourd'hui ? Bizarre, j'aurais pourtant cru recevoir des cadeaux par hibou. Il faudra que j'interroge le professeur Dumbledore. _» pensa Sirius.

Avec ce qui s'était passé, il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait intercepter tout courrier destiné au jeune homme. En tout cas, cela signifiait que Mina allait regagner son dortoir. Juste quand il commençait à s'habituer, fit une voix dans sa tête. Il pensa également que se retrouver seul alors qu'une personne en voulait à sa vie n'était guère rassurant.

« _Je n'aurais qu'à mettre ma baguette sous mon oreiller. Qu'il vienne un peu, je vais lui apprendre à se frotter à un Maraudeur. _» résolut le jeune.

Il saurait bien prouver qu'il était bien un Gryffondor. Sirius se mit donc en devoir se refouler sa peur, en se martelant que s'il avait été répartit chez les rouges et ors, c'est qu'il y avait sa place. Le lendemain, Mina remarqua les menottes ouvertes. Ils n'étaient donc plus obligés d'aller partout ensemble. La jeune fille se leva, et s'apprêta pour descendre.

« Tiens t'es toute seule ? Comment ça se fait ? » remarqua Éros.

« La St Valentin est passée. Le sort des menottes ne durait que jusque là. » expliqua Mina.

« Te voilà donc libre. »

Mina acquiesça, puis s'installa à côté de Makala. Tous trois discutèrent de l'affaire qui les préoccupait, se demandant mutuellement si des indices avaient été découverts. Toujours aucune piste ne semblait se profiler. Le coupable se cachait et bien.

« _Ne relâchons pas notre attention. Il continuera d'attaquer tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. _» dit Makala.

« _C'est évident. J'espère qu'on résoudra cette histoire avant la rentrée. Je n'aimerais pas que d'autres se retrouvent impliqués. _» souligna Mina.

« _Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. Ça me paraît court pour y arriver. _» remarqua Éros.

Mina partageait un peu cet avis. Après le petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore demanda à voir la jeune fille.

« Je voulais simplement vous remercier de la protection que vous apportez à votre camarade, Miss Sheridan. Toutefois, pourriez-vous continuer même si vous n'êtes plus reliée à lui ? Je pense que vous êtes parfaitement à même de remplir ce rôle. » dit-il.

« Votre demande est inutile professeur. J'ai prêté serment et donné ma parole. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. » répondit Mina.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer. » reprit le directeur avec un sourire.

Mina salua et sortit du bureau. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva Sirius qui venait d'émerger.

« Salut. » dit-il.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« J'ai rêve de motos, donc oui. »

Elle s'installa à côté le temps qu'il déjeune, après une inspection en règle par la chamane.

« Je me demande … » commença Mina.

« Hm ? »

« Si tu ne pourrais pas demander à tes parents qui pourrait t'en vouloir. »

Sirius arrêta de manger. C'était une option qu'il n'aimait pas trop, mais néanmoins à prendre en compte. De plus, il serait peut-être judicieux que les autres sachent que leur famille était menacée. Il restait bien quelques uns d'entre eux qu'il appréciait.

« Je leur écrirais ce matin. »

« Je te remercie. »

Du reste, Sirius s'attela à sa tâche comme une corvée dont on a hâte d'être débarrassé. Il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, sans s'embarrasser du comment vas-tu, que fais-tu et où vas-tu. Il roula ensuite son parchemin, et se rendit à la volière. Mina le suivi à distance, son épée à la ceinture. Le jeune homme prit une chouette au hasard, attacha sa missive à une patte et fit décoller l'oiseau. En se retournant, il découvrit sa camarade, appuyée contre la porte de la volière.

« Tu m'as suivi, je pensais pourtant qu'une fois libérée tu mettrais de la distance entre nous. » dit-il simplement.

« Je suis chargée de ta protection je te rappelle. »

Black répondit par un mince sourire.

* * *

><p>Durant trois jours, aucune nouvelle attaque ne fut à déplorer. Si Sirius s'en estimait content, il nota que Mina, son cousin et la chamane étaient on ne peut plus sur leurs gardes.<p>

« Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il.

« Juste que cette accalmie pourrait bien être le calme avant la tempête. » fit la rousse.

Ah. Donc en fait c'était pas très réjouissant. Un bruissement d'ailes interpella Black. Il reconnut l'oiseau de sa famille, un grand duc. Mina observa le visage de Sirius pendant qu'il déchiffrait la réponse de ses parents. Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire, crisper les mains sur le papier. Puis dans un geste rageur, déchirer la réponse et la jeter au feu. Ce ne devait pas être ce qu'il attendait.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ma chère mère me réponds ? » demanda-t-il durement.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Personne ne serait, dixit elle, assez fou pour oser s'en prendre aux Black. Et bien sûr, que je devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur Regulus, qui lui au moins se conduit décemment et fait honneur à la famille. »

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, la rancœur suintant à chaque mot. Sirius croisa les bras, espérant contenir sa colère. Mina plissa les yeux. Elle approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Assis-toi. » dit-elle.

Il se laissa plutôt tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être bornée à ce point ? Aucun n'était invincible bon sang, sang-pur ou pas. Qu'avaient-ils donc de plus que le commun des sorciers ? Tout à sa réflexion, Sirius n'avait pas remarqué que Mina s'était absentée. En revenant, elle se mit devant lui.

« Je viens de demander à mon cousin s'il pouvait t'offrir une balade sur sa moto. Vas-y, ça te fera du bien. » annonça-t-elle.

« Je sais pas, je suis un peu trop énervé là. » hésita Sirius.

« Justement, ça t'évitera de ruminer. »

Le garçon sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant, puis se leva. Éros l'attendait dehors, appuyé contre son engin. Il lui proposa une petite balade autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et même comment conduire un peu. Mina fit son entrée sur une terrasse, alors qu'ils tournoyaient dans le ciel. Sirius était au guidon et avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Il fit un grand signe du bras à la jeune fille qui y répondit. Elle s'assit sur un bloc de pierre, pour surveiller la promenade. Éros se trouvait derrière le jeune, donnant des indications pour manœuvrer. Il lui fit faire quelques loopings, une ou deux vrilles, des piqués, des remontées en chandelle. Tout ceci amusa beaucoup le Gryffondor, qui oublia complètement ses soucis l'espace de deux heures. Lorsqu'il revint sur le plancher des vaches, il avait les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux qui pétillaient.

Vraiment mignon, pensa Mina. Il vint la voir avec un grand sourire, et une mine enfantine. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé avec un soupir content.

« Contente de te voir avec le sourire. » dit-elle.

« Oui … c'est gentil d'avoir demandé à ton cousin de me distraire. » dit-il en relevant la tête.

« Y'a pas de quoi. »

Il la regarda un instant. Elle s'assurait toujours de son bien être depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Sirius devait bien avouer qu'au final c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient parvenus à surmonter leur rancœur. Surtout en ce moment. Il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. McGonagall annonçant le repas tira Black de ses pensées. Durant le repas, la conversation roula joyeusement sur les motos entre les deux hommes intéressés par ces engins. Mina pour sa part, discuta avec Makala.

Au moment de regagner la chambre, Sirius s'étonna que le matelas de Mina soit toujours à sa place.

« Tu attends quoi pour rentrer ? Une fanfare ? » fit la concernée derrière lui.

« C'est la moindre des choses non ? Je croyais que tu ne dormais plus là. » répondit Black en la laissant passer.

« Je resterais tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté celui qui te créé des problèmes. »

Oé, espérons que ce sera avant la rentrée alors. Il voyait mal James supporter Mina même le soir. Il lui fit part de ce menu détail, ce à quoi Mina répondit que ça ne poserait pas de problème. Alors là, Sirius aimerait bien le voir.

« Commence déjà par te voir allongé. » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai beau regarder je ne vois rien. » riposta Sirius.

« Mais si, concentre-toi. »

Ils se sourirent, puis se changèrent pour dormir. Mina n'oublia pas son devoir avant de se coucher elle aussi. Ceci fait, elle s'installa pour veiller. Makala se chargeait de lui préparer une potion qui redonnait à son corps l'énergie qu'il obtenait habituellement par le sommeil. Les heures défilaient, pendant lesquelles la jeune guerrière resta immobile.

* * *

><p>Tout à coup, vers deux heures du matin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sa main se resserra sur la garde de son épée. La porte laissa passer une silhouette, puis une autre. Mina ne bougea pas. Ils étaient plusieurs visiblement. Sa vision nocturne lui permis de noter la démarche étrange des visiteurs. Ils marchèrent vers le lit de Sirius. Ils se heurtèrent aux barrières protectrices dressées par la rouquine. Le son qu'ils émirent à cet instant, qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose, mit la rousse sur la voie pour comprendre à quoi elle avait affaire. Vive comme l'éclair elle bondit et sectionna une main.<p>

« Gyyyaaaaah ! »

Ce cri réveilla Sirius. Il entendit un sifflement, mêlés à des coups sourds et des des gémissements de douleur. Il prit sa baguette et utilisa un lumos. Mais ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Des cadavres. Plein dans la chambre. Il retint un cri d'horreur. Attiré par la lumière, les morts se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius vit leur peau déchirée, pendante, les orbites creuses, les mains décomposées. Soudain, ceux qui étaient les plus proches se firent sectionner en deux. Mina se tourna ensuite, enfonçant son épée dans la tête d'un mort, avant de décocher un coup de pieds à un autre. Levant de nouveau son arme, elle utilisa un sort qui fit valdinguer les cadavres. Hélas il en venait encore.

Après être resté un moment à observer la scène, Black décida d'intervenir. Rejetant sa couverture, il lança plusieurs sort de stupéfixion et de pétrification. Il en ligota d'autres, pendant que Mina s'employait à les mettre hors d'état de nuire en les passant au fil de son épée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combat, les jeunes gens avaient éliminé tous les intrus. Mina se débarrassa définitivement d'eux par un incendio. Le feu restait la meilleure arme contre les cadavres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non … juste secoué. Et toi ? »

« Aucun problème. Ce ne sont pas des adversaires coriaces. Pour le moment. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Sous-entendait-elle qu'ils pouvaient être plus forts que ça ?

« Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, il y a une odeur écœurante ici. » dit-il.

« Attends. Retourne auprès de ton lit. Tu risques de leur offrir un nouveau passage, si jamais il y en a d'autres. »

Sirius ne comprit pas bien pourquoi elle lui demandait de retourner auprès de son lit, mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Une fois dans son champ de protection, il remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus l'odeur épouvantable des morts. Il vit soudain une autre silhouette se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mina pointa son épée, mais la baissa aussitôt en entendant la voix de Makala.

« _J'ai senti la présence d'intrus. _» dit-elle.

« _Tu as bien senti. On nous a envoyé des morts. Nous avons affaire à un nécromancien. J'imagine que ce n'était là qu'un échantillon. _» répondit Mina.

« _Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à trouver des protections dans la chambre. Ou qu'une attaque de nuit serait plus inattendue. _» fit Makala.

« _S'il savait que nous sommes là, il enverrait certainement des morts plus pénibles à abattre. _»

La chaman approuva. Leur intrus était vraiment tout près. Et il avait passé les protections mise en place par Dumbledore.

« _Je vais ajouter ma magie aux protections en place. Il n'est pas question que ces morts puissent entrer quand les élèves seront là. _» annonça Makala.

« _Je te suis. Je donnerais aussi un peu de ma force. _» annonça Mina.

Avant cela, elle vint vers Sirius.

« Tu peux te recoucher. Nous allons renforcer les protections du château, et je reviens. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était encore sous le choc de l'attaque. Nul doute qu'il peinerait à s'endormir, et qu'il ferait des cauchemars. Mina et Makala se rendirent à l'extérieur. La chaman ôta sa cape, révélant des vêtements en cuir plutôt courts : un soutien-gorge avec une seule bretelle, un bracelet au biceps droit orné de dents pointues, et un pagne court. Mina s'assit à genoux, pendant que Makala allumait des bougies. Agitant ensuite son bâton sculpté qui émit un son se serpent à sonnette, elle fit résonner un son de tambour. A l'unisson, les deux femmes firent s'élever un chant étrange, guttural et inquiétant. La fumée des bougies devint plus épaisse, puis serpenta pour venir s'enrouler autour d'elles. Elle se divisa également, et les minces bandes de fumée allèrent jusqu'aux souterrains.

Les barrières du château devinrent visibles, et furent parcourues d'ondes tel un ricochet à la surface de l'eau. Makala s'était assise à côté de Mina, scandant le chant de son bâton. Elles chantèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure et demie. A la fin, la chaman se leva, et d'un large mouvement circulaire de son instrument elle fit s'éteindre les bougies. Mina et elle cessèrent de fredonner à l'instant exact ou le bâton s'arrêta. La rouquine se releva, puis regagna l'intérieur du collège. Dans la chambre, Sirius avait un sommeil agité. Il se réveilla bien vite en sursaut.

« Du calme Sirius, c'est terminé. Tu es en parfaite sécurité maintenant. » fit une voix si douce qu'il eut du mal à en reconnaître le propriétaire.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, et l'ébouriffer un peu.

« Mina ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis là. »

Sirius se détendit un peu. Il venait de revivre dans son sommeil l'attaque des morts-vivants. Le cauchemar le plus affreux qu'il aie fait.

« Tu as été très courageux tout à l'heure. Tu as réussi à surmonter ta peur pour venir te battre. Tu es digne des Gryffondors. » reprit Mina.

« Ah oui tiens. Tu as raison. Merci Mina. » sourit Sirius.

« Makala et moi avons renforcé les protections du château. Aucun cadavre ne peut désormais y entrer. » annonça Mina.

« Je ne suis donc pas près de revoir ces horreurs. »

« Tant que tu restera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, oui. »

Sirius hocha la tête. C'était déjà ça. Mais bon sang, que lui voulait-on et pourquoi ? Si sa mère avait eu des morts dans sa chambre, elle aurait peut-être moins pris à la légère l'avertissement de son fils. Sirius se rallongea en soupirant. Il était malgré tout content d'avoir Mina à ses côtés. Elle savait bien se battre, elle pourrait donc veiller à sa sécurité. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, mieux valait être deux.


	9. Sortie nocturne

**La routine doit malgré tout reprendre, mais Sirius doit pourtant prévenir ses amis. Non sans mal ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, pensez à me mettre vos coms que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Le flot d'élèves emplissait de nouveau les couloirs. Les trois Maraudeurs cherchèrent leur complice du regard. Ce fut Peter qui l'aperçut le premier, venant à eux.<p>

« Il est là ! » dit-il.

« Patmol ! Vieux frère je suis content de te revoir. T'es enfin libéré de ton boulet à ce que je vois. » claironna James.

Sirius sourit et donna une accolade à ses chers amis.

« Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver. » dit-il.

« Ça été, elle ne t'as pas fait trop de misère ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Non. On a bien vite compris que si on voulait éviter de s'entretuer, on ferait mieux de se calmer. » répondit Sirius.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais connaissant cette bourrique je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. » reprit James.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Black. Le temps où il se déchirait avec Mina Sheridan lui paraissait loin à présent. Il ne lui en voulait plus, et ne pouvait plus de toute façon. Elle lui avait montré des choses passionnantes, lui avait permis de se distraire, elle s'était souciée de son bien-être à chaque instant. Maintenant, Mina assurait sa protection.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Patmol ? » interrogea Remus.

« Non non Lunard, tout va bien rassures-toi. » sourit Sirius.

Cher Lunard, toujours aussi observateur. Pas comme certains …

« Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller en étant resté enfermé avec une chieuse de premier ordre. » dit James.

Suivez mon regard. N'empêche, s'ils savaient. Lui, le grrrraaaaand Sirius Black, tombeur et chouchou de ses dames, fier Gryffondor être protégé par une fille. Bon, c'était la Lionne de Gryffondor, mais quand même. D'ailleurs, il devait toucher un mot à ses amis de ce qui lui arrivait. Car si jamais le tueur décidait de s'en prendre à eux … la veille, Dumbledore et lui en avait parlé. Il fallait qu'ils sachent, Sirius ne pouvait pas leur cacher une chose si importante. De plus, ils seraient bien avisés d'être sur leurs gardes. Le tout était de pouvoir aborder le sujet. Sirius aperçut Mina qui avait retrouvé Lily et Severus. Elle lui jeta un bref regard en coin.

« … au final ça n'a pas été si terrible. » résuma Lily.

« Il a bien fallu, si nous voulions tout deux rester intacts. » répondit Mina.

« Je te plains quand même, quelles vacances pourries. » dit Severus.

« J'ai connu mieux c'est sûr. » ironisa la rouquine.

Mina leur tourna le dos et fit quelques pas, les invitant silencieusement à la suivre. Rentrée ou pas, elle ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue. Ledit objectif avait au passage reprit du poil de la bête : il était entourée d'une ribambelle de filles qui lui demandaient si cette cohabitation forcée n'avait pas été trop dure. Naturellement, toute l'école était au courant. Betty par contre, la responsable de tout ceci, évita soigneusement de s'approcher de Black. Ce dernier était bien trop occupé à charmer ces demoiselles pour se soucier d'elle. Il était de toute manière évident qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle après cette histoire.

« Cette guimauve me donne envie de vomir. » fit Severus.

« Non mais regardez-les lui et Potter, de vrais paons c'est d'un débile. » ajouta Lily.

« J'ai cru entendre des coqs pour ma part, j'ai dû me tromper. » fit Mina.

Sirius restait Sirius après tout. Si ça se trouve il allait retrouver une tête enflée avec ses amis. Tant pis. Elle aurait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. La balle était dans son camp à présent. La cloche sonna, intimant à chacun d'entrer en salle de classe. Mina quitta donc ses amis pour se rendre chez les sixième années.

* * *

><p>Durant le cours de métamorphose, Sirius fut distrait. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce le professeur racontait, mais ne semblait pas non plus disposé à répondre à James, qui lui passait des mots de temps à autre. Il cherchait comment expliquer à ses amis qu'il était menacé de mort. Que des cadavres lui avaient rendus visite en pleine nuit, et que sans l'intervention de Mina il ne serait probablement plus là. Ils se feraient certainement un sang d'encre pour lui. Comment pourraient-ils réagir autrement ? Mais en ne disant rien il ne leur rendrait pas service. Ce serait les exposer. Ils devaient être prudents.<p>

Après les cours, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. Principalement à cause de James, qui voulait tenter une nouvelle approche avec Lily. Sirius lui, était encore perdu dans sa réflexion, sourd aux blagues de ses amis. Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Mina braqué sur lui. Il n'était pas inquisiteur, simplement attentif. Car elle guettait chaque personne qui passait près de Black, surveillant leurs mouvements.

« _Je parie qu'elle se tient prête à bondir. _» pensa Sirius amusé.

« Pat-mol you-hou. » entendit-il.

Sirius vit une main s'agiter devant son visage.

« Oui quoi ? »

« On t'as posé une question. Sur la dernière idée de James. Il veut offrir un vêtement à Evans, mais n'a vraiment aucun goût. » fit Peter.

« Je veux bien vous croire. » répondit simplement Sirius.

Les trois autres adolescents échangèrent un regard. D'ordinaire Black possédait plus de répondant que ça. Il devait être préoccupé. Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant Éros Sheridan. Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres de toutes les filles célibataires présentes.

« Bonjour monsieur Sheridan. » minaudaient-elles quand il passait.

« Bonjour les filles ! » répondit-il gaiement.

Le séduisant professeur traversa la salle. Arrivé derrière Lily, il lui tapota sur l'épaule. La jeune fille lui sourit aussitôt, pendant qu'il s'assit entre elle et sa cousine. A voir l'air contente de celle qui convoitait, James sentit la jalousie lui mordre à nouveau le cœur.

« C'est officiel, je déteste la famille Sheridan. » déclara-t-il acerbe.

« Vous exagérez monsieur Potter. » fit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas passait une fois n'est pas coutume dans la bibliothèque. Il descendit un peu.

« En tant que Lionne de Gryffondor je trouve que Miss Sheridan défends admirablement les couleurs et la vertu de notre maison. » reprit-il.

« Vous oubliez que ses bagarres nous font perdre des points. » objecta James.

« Je pense qu'à ce niveau-là vous êtes fort mal placés pour lui donner des leçons. Et les notes ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Car serait-on sans amis, sans famille ? »

Pour le coup, les Maraudeurs se turent. Nick-quasi-sans-tête avait raison. Eux même ne s'imaginaient pas sans leurs amis. Le fantôme poursuivit son chemin, saluant quelques élèves de ci de là. Sirius tourna à nouveau le regard vers Mina. Il est vrai que niveau courage, elle en avait à revendre. Si bien que beaucoup se demandaient ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Sirius se posait la question lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas hésité à attaquer les zombies quand ils avaient surgis. En repensant à cet épisode, le Gryffondor frissonna.

« Bon, si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas maintenant, Patmol ? » fit Remus.

« Euh ... » répondit ce dernier, prit de court.

« On a bien vu que tu te comportais bizarrement aujourd'hui. » ajouta Peter.

Il contra ainsi toute protestation du concerné, avant même qu'il ne réplique. Black regarda tour à tour ses amis, cherchant une échappatoire.

« Pas maintenant les gars. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Trois soupirs lui répondirent. Sirius se sentait mal de leur cacher la vérité, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'aborder. Pas encore du moins. Il se plongea dans ses devoirs, espérant que les trois autres n'insisteraient pas.

« Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout nous dire. » fit James.

Argh. Black en était sûr. Connaissant son frère de cœur il se doutait qu'il aurait tenté de lui tiré les vers du nez.

« James. Il n'est peut-être pas prêt à en parler, tout simplement. » intervint Remus.

Et comme toujours, on pouvait compter sur Lupin pour arrondir les angles. Cornedrue jeta un œil à Patmol, qui garda la tête baissée pour bien montrer qu'en effet, il n'était pas disposé. James se résigna. Sirius lança un regard reconnaissant à Lunard, qui sourit doucement.

« Au fait, dans trois jours c'est le disque. » rappela Peter à voix basse.

Nos Maraudeurs avaient inventé toutes sortes de manières de désigner la pleine lune, symbole pour eux d'escapades nocturnes. Depuis la rentrée de septembre, ils tentaient de devenir animagi afin de tenir compagnie à Remus, atteint de lycantropie. Ils avaient passé tout l'été à étudier cette capacité, et depuis la rentrée s'exerçaient. Et tout récemment, juste avant les vacances, ils y étaient parvenus. Chacun avait une forme animale d'où découlait leur surnom.

« Exact. Nous allons pouvoir entamer la phase deux de notre grand projet. » approuva James les yeux brillants.

Sirius se raidit. Ah oui … ils avaient eu l'idée l'année passée d'établir une carte de Poudlard. Mais une carte unique. Elle serait capable de montrer les gens en déplacement, ainsi que les passages secrets. Cependant, serait-ce prudent de sortir alors que … Mina et Makala avaient renforcé les protections, il ne devrait à priori pas y avoir de soucis. Et puis, ils seraient bien à l'abri, personne ne saurait où ils se trouvent. Rasséréné par ces pensées, il se détendit enfin depuis le début de la journée. Sortir un peu lui ferait du bien. Il écouta donc avec attention ses amis parler de leur carte, et ajouta quelque petits commentaires et pointes d'humour. La journée se termina ainsi, paisiblement.

* * *

><p>Durant les jours suivants, Sirius parvint à oublier ses soucis et à plaisanter comme avant, rassurant ses amis. Il ne remarqua même plus que Mina elle, continuait son devoir. La nuit, elle se glissait désillusionnée dans la chambre des garçons endormis, se rendait là où se trouvait autrefois son matelas et s'installait pour veiller. Elle repartait tôt le matin, avant leur réveil. Ainsi, les garçons ignorants de sa surveillance planifièrent leur sortie. Ils iraient rejoindre Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante, vieille maison abandonnée, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Le soir J, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils entreprirent de gagner la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, ils ne quittèrent pas pour autant la cape. Ce n'est qu'à l'abri des regards qu'ils l'ôtèrent. Peter se changea en rat pour approcher l'arbre qui n'hésitait pas à cogner tout ce qui bouge.<p>

Il se faufila jusqu'à une grosse racine, et pesa dessus. Le végétal s'immobilisa. Les deux Maradeurs approchèrent, puis se glissèrent sous l'arbre. Après avoir marché un certain temps, ils se métamorphosèrent : James en cerf, Sirius en gros chien noir. Durant le trajet, James se cogna fréquemment les bois contre les parois, ce qui entraînait toujours un grognement de mécontentement. Peter lui, s'était réfugié sur le dos de Sirius pour suivre aisément ses amis. Enfin, la sortie apparue. Ils entendaient le loup se déchaîner à l'intérieur. Sirius passa le premier. Poussant doucement la porte de son museau, il se faufila. Le loup le remarqua aussitôt. Il stoppa net. Précautionneusement, Sirius approcha.

Lupin le regarda venir. Intrigué, il finit par venir le flairer. Black se laissa faire, néanmoins sur ses gardes. Peter par contre, tâchait de refréner sa peur quand il voyait passer la gueule hérissée de crocs. Le loup-garou accepta le chien et le rat. James fit alors son entrée. Tout comme ses amis, il avança doucement, ne montrant aucun signe d'agressivité. Lupin vint l'inspecter avec soin, sous le regard vigilant de Sirius et Peter. Lupin grognait par moment. Finalement, ne sentant aucune menace il retourna à sa place. James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil. Le loup semblait les accepter. Une bonne chose. Toutefois, il était encore trop tôt pour sortir avec lui.

Les trois Maraudeurs tinrent compagnie à leur ami jusqu'à l'aube. Peter signala par un couinement que le ciel commençait à changer de couleur. James remua la tête dans un signe indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Peter monta sur la tête du cerf et se logea entre ses bois. Le loup lui, se roula en boule pour dormir. Ses trois amis prirent la sortie. Ils étaient soulagés que l'animal ne les aie pas attaqué. Ils sortirent de sous l'arbre, tant bien que mal. James dut tout de même se changer un peu pour passer surtout avec ses bois. Mais ils préféraient garder leur forme animale au cas où quelqu'un les repèrerait. Ils arrivèrent au milieu du parc. Tout à coup, un bruit dans les buissons attira leur attention.

Une forme rapide et massive fonça vers eux, et surtout vers Sirius. La silhouette le renversa, l'envoya bouler. Le chien échappa un couinement. L'attaquant s'avéra être … une lionne. La féline poussa un feulement, pendant que Sirius se redressait. James, croyant que le chien allait se faire dévorer, chargea. Sauf qu'il fut contraint de stopper sa course. Quelque chose venait de lui bondir dessus. Il entendit un cri effrayant à ses oreilles.

« MURRAOOOW ! »

James brama de terreur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre fauve. Le cerf rua dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du prédateur. Sirius pour sa part, se décida à lutter pour défendre sa peau. Mais quelle chance avait-il face à un lion ? Surtout que le félin ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Un bon coup de patte sonna Black. La lionne le prit ensuite par la peau du cou puis le traîna au loin.

De son côté, James sentit le poids sur son dos le quitter. Il s'arrêta pour regard qui l'attaquait. Une panthère noire. Cette dernière lui montra les crocs. Le Gryffondor cependant, n'était pas prêt à s'en laisser conter. Il possédait des cornes, et comptait bien s'en servir. Il ne voyait déjà plus Sirius.

Un frisson lui hérissa le poil : et si la lionne l'avait déjà tué ? Elle était peut-être même occupée à le dépecer.

Le cerf secoua la tête. Non. Il refusait d'y croire. Jamais son ami n'abandonnerait sans lutter férocement. Réconforté, il chargea la panthère. Le félin noir était plus petit, mais disposait d'une souplesse et d'une agilité supérieure. C'est ainsi qu'elle esquiva souplement l'attaque, et décocha un coup dans les pattes du cerf qui le firent trébucher. James s'étala de tout son long. Il se hâta cependant de rouler sur le côté pour se relever. Car il sentait qu'à terre, il était mort. Aussitôt il repartit à l'assaut. A sa surprise, la panthère vint droit vers lui. Elle lui posa une patte sur la tête, au milieu des andouillers, l'arrière de son corps ayant quitté terre au même moment. Elle passa ainsi entre les cornes, et continua sur le dos du cerf avant d'en descendre.

Ceci fait, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner pour se jeter à nouveau dans ses pattes, provoquant une nouvelle chute. Le cerf se releva à nouveau. Cette panthère était décidément coriace.

Pendant ce temps-là, Black avait repris ses esprits. La douleur du coup de la lionne se faisait encore sentir. Il tenta de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en mouvement, porté par quelque chose qui le piquait un peu. Il faisait très sombre, cependant sa vue canine lui permit de discerner de la pierre taillée. On aurait dit un couloir. Curieux. En tournant un œil, il découvrit des pattes. Celle de la lionne. Elle l'emportait il ne savait où. Et si c'était le tueur ? Le chien entreprit de se débattre pour se dégager de la gueule. Hélas, la lionne secoua brutalement la tête pour l'étourdir. Si classique que cela fût, c'était efficace. La vue de Sirius se brouilla, tout comme son sens de l'équilibre. Il sentit ensuite des chocs dans tout son corps. Un escaliers.

Plaçant ses pattes sous le ventre de la lionne, il tenta de pousser pour la déséquilibrer. Seulement, un lion pesait dans les deux cents kilos, bien trop pour un chien. Tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir, c'est d'être à nouveau secoué comme un prunier. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« _Réfléchis Sirius. Tu dois absolument trouver comment te dégager de là. Où sont James et Peter ? _»

De ce qu'il savait, la lionne n'avait attaqué que lui. Il pouvait donc déduire que ses amis étaient encore en vie, et peut-être liberté. Quoique … il se remémora avoir vu quelque chose bondir sur le cerf, et pousser un cri à glacer le sang. James avait ensuite poussé un cri de terreur. Sirius, sonné, n'avait pas vu la suite. Son cerveau refusa aussitôt la conclusion fatale. C'était … non … impossible. C'était trop affreux. S'il pouvait reprendre forme humaine, il neutraliserait la lionne et rejoindrait ensuite ses amis. D'un autre côté, se retrouver avec la gorge entre les crocs de la féline ne le tentait guère. Le mieux était d'attendre, pour savoir où elle l'amenait et ce qu'elle comptait faire de lui. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. La lionne entra, puis se ramassa sur elle-même. Se cabrant ensuite, elle utilisa sa puissante musculature pour projeter le chien sur le sol.

« Kaï ! »

Il roula pour faire face au fauve. Cette dernière referma la porte. Opérant un demi-tour, la lionne se planta devant le chien. Sirius la vit alors changer de forme. La bête prit une forme humaine, et familière. Le chien retrouva lui aussi sa forme originelle.

* * *

><p>« Mina ? » dit-il en la reconnaissant.<p>

La jeune fille se tenait en effet devant lui, un orage dans ses yeux verts. Sirius aurait pu y penser plus tôt. Qui d'autre ici était surnommée la Lionne de Gryffondor ? Seulement, il avait été tellement surpris de se faire attaquer, et par ce genre d'animal de surcroît, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant.

« Bon sang tu m'as foutu la trouille. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'agresser comme ça ? » reprocha-t-il.

Il pensa soudain à l'autre agresseur. Ses amis ! Que leur était-il arrivé ?

« Attends, James et Peter ! Un truc les a attaqué et ... » dit-il.

« Silence ! » claqua la voix de la rousse.

Elle paraissait sur le point de lui sauter dessus, comme lorsqu'ils étaient menottés et qu'ils avaient failli se battre à la bibliothèque.

« Ils ne risquent rien. C'est Makala qui a sauté sur Potter. Elle va le molester un peu histoire de le punir et l'amènera ici. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Sirius se sentit soulagé. Néanmoins, ce fut de courte durée. Car à présent, il allait devoir affronter la colère de la rouquine.

A l'extérieur, James chuta pour la quatrième fois. Ses assauts répétés commençaient à le fatiguer. Pourtant, son instinct de survie le poussait à continuer la lutte.

« _Il y a quand même un détail qui cloche. Elle a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me tuer, or elle n'a rien fait. Pourquoi ? _» se demanda-t-il.

James n'était pas un expert en félins, mais généralement quand ces derniers attaquaient un herbivore c'était dans l'optique de le manger. Á moins que la panthère ne joue avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Oui, c'était bien possible. En ce cas, il allait lui montrer quelle était sa manière de jouer. Le cerf baissa la tête, fonçant de nouveau. Il accéléra tant qu'il put, espérant prendre le félin noir de jais de vitesse. La panthère ne bougea pas jusqu'à la dernière minute. Souple tel un serpent, elle esquiva laissant le cerf découvrir son erreur. James voulut piler, mais trop tard. Ses bois entrèrent rudement en contact avec le tronc d'arbre situé derrière la panthère. Ils traversèrent profondément l'écorce, immobilisant ainsi l'ongulé.

La panthère le laissa là, pour partir à la recherche du rat. Humant le sol, elle trouva sa piste. Ayant valdingué lors de la première attaque des félins, Peter avait atterri dans un buisson. Sonné tout comme Sirius, il ne venait de reprendre ses esprits que récemment. Il avait décidé de rester caché, de peur d'être piétiné dans la bagarre. Il n'entendait plus rien à présent. Que se passait-il ? Peter approcha du bord du buisson. Il vit James essayer de dégager ses bois d'un tronc. Mais où était …

« Iiiiiiik ! »

Il se retrouva soulevé, et projeté en l'air. Depuis les airs, Peter reconnut la panthère. Avec horreur, il vit la mâchoire qui n'aurait nulle peine à le broyer s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir. Il chuta droit dedans, sentant les crocs appuyer sur son petit corps. Mais ce fut pour repartir en l'air. Plusieurs fois, la panthère s'amusa à le jeter comme une balle. Peter couinait de tous ses poumons, persuadé que lorsque la panthère serait lasse de ce jeu, elle le goberait sans autre forme de procès. Toutefois, il se trompait. La féline reposa le rat à terre, qu'elle maintint avec une patte. Jetant un œil au cerf, elle vit qu'il était près de se libérer. Elle reprit alors forme humaine. Saisissant sa baguette, elle encorda les deux animaux.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à les ramener au bercail.


	10. Sermon et discussions

**Les nouvelles fusent ... même les désagréables. Au moins, Sirius aura ses amis pour le soutenir. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, n'oubliez pas un petit com et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet, James se demanda ce qui se passait. Il ne voyait pas qui le maintenait prisonnier. Ses pattes ne touchaient pas le sol. Il pensa qu'en se métamorphosant, il pourrait glisser entre les cordes. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Toutefois, Makala avait prévu le coup : les liens se resserrèrent illico. Le jeune maugréa. La femme arriva dans la salle où se tenait Mina. Ouvrant la porte, elle fit aller ses captifs près de Sirius.<p>

« Patmol mon vieux ! T'es encore vivant, la lionne ne t'a rien fait ? » s'exclama James en découvrant Sirius.

L'intéressé se précipita pour détacher ses deux amis.

« Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. » répondit Black.

« Où est-elle passée ? » interrogea Peter.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius désigna Mina du pouce. Le visage de Potter s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? »

« La ferme. »

Elle reporta ses yeux sur Sirius. Un ange passa avec sa meule, puis aiguisa consciencieusement sa faux.

« Comment … as-tu osé sortir sans m'en avertir ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un tueur à tes trousses ? » fit Mina entre ses dents.

« Hein ? » s'exclamèrent Potter et Pettigrow.

« Patmol c'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda ensuite James.

Il vit son ami baisser la tête d'un air coupable. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était quand même pas vrai ?

« Je suis désolé les gars. Toute la journée j'ai cherché un moyen de vous le dire. Pendant les vacances il s'est passé des choses graves.» avoua Sirius.

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Sheridan et …. la dame là ? » demanda Peter.

« Je suis chargée de sa protection. Makala elle, a soigné Sirius lors d'une première attaque et depuis elle m'aide à enquêter. En tout cas, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser la bêtise de notre cher concerné ici présent. » répondit Mina avec un regard noir.

« Oh ça va ! J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, tu peux comprendre non ? » se rebiffa Sirius.

« Que tu veuilles aller voir Lupin passe encore, mais préviens-moi bon Merlin ! Ce que tu as subi pendant les congés ne t'as pas suffit ? » s'exclama Mina.

« Qui te dit que c'est Remus qu'on est allés voir ? » intervint James.

« Parce que c'est le seul absent, et que je ne vois pas qui d'autre vous pourriez aller voir. »

« Donc tu sais … ce qu'il est ? » fit Sirius.

« Quand on réfléchit un peu ce n'est pas bien difficile. D'ailleurs permettez-moi de vous dire de vous êtes de sacrés inconscients tous les trois ! Vos formes animales sont limites pour ne pas dire inadaptées. » continua Mina.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas pour évacuer un peu sa tension interne, qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu que Sirius n'était pas dans son lit, ni aucun autre Maraudeur.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi je mêle imbécile ! » s'offusqua James.

De quel droit se permettait-elle de les critiquer ?

« C'est toi l'imbécile Potter ! Oserais-je te faire savoir que les cerfs sont au menu des loups ? Tu crois que tu fera le poids face à un loup-garou, encore plus gros ? Quand au chien, c'est déjà juste contre un loup, mais si jamais Remus se rebelle aucun de vous de pourra le retenir. Et je ne parle même pas du rat ! Vous auriez choisi un ours ou un tigre, d'accord, mais là ! » riposta Mina.

Les garçons se turent. Elle n'avait pas tort sur le fonds, ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leurs vies en approchant leur ami sous sa forme lunaire.

« Pour en revenir au sujet principal Sirius, tu es prié de me dire où tu te rends même si c'est les toilettes. »

« Tu veux pas que je t'y fasse entrer non plus ? » rétorqua Black, acide.

Il se sentait comme un gamin de quatre ans se faisant gronder. Mina planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je serais toi je la fermerais une fois pour toutes. Tu as fait preuve d'une bêtise sans nom ce soir. Cependant, comme tu ne sembles pas le comprendre, je vais donc te préciser certains points. Lors de la première attaque, je te passe laquelle, aucun personnel présent n'a vu le coupable. Ce qui signifie qu'il possède un très bon camouflage. Or je t'ai montré qu'il existe des techniques en ce sens, que ne connaissent pas les sorciers d'ici. Les protections de Dumbledore pourraient donc être inefficaces face à ça. Et par conséquent, qui nous dit que le tueur ne se terre pas dans Poudlard même ? As-tu une idée du nombre de cachettes qu'il peut y avoir dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il peut te tomber dessus n'importe quand ! Et pour peu que ce soit un sadique, il pourrait décider d'enlever tes amis avec toi, et de les torturer sous tes yeux. Ou bien encore, de les tuer immédiatement comme ça pas de témoins. » précisa Mina d'un ton dur, mimant un geste de débarras avec les mains.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en imaginant ce scénario. Cela lui fit prendre toute la mesure de son erreur. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour les mettre en danger ?

« Je n'ose pas non plus imaginer si ce type était passé à l'action ce soir, t'avait suivi et avait découvert Remus. Je vois deux possibilités toutefois : soit Remus l'attaque et le contamine, et on se retrouve avec un loup-garou en liberté qui peut décimer une partie du collège, soit il lui colle une balle d'argent dans la peau. » ajouta Mina.

« Arrête. » fit Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

La culpabilité lui compressait la poitrine. Il avait juste voulu venir en aide à Lupin, qu'il se sente moins seul et améliorer un peu sa condition. Pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé qu'au vu des circonstances, il risquait la vie de ses amis. Pour une fois, James n'osait pas en rajouter. Il était troublé d'apprendre que Sirius était en danger de mort.

« Je voulais juste … simplement pour un soir … oublier toute cette histoire. » reprit Sirius en levant la tête.

« Ah ça, t'as bien failli l'oublier définitivement ! Je ne te demande pas la lune pourtant, juste savoir où tu te rends afin que je puisse intervenir si besoin est. Sais-tu que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai découvert la chambre vide ? Je t'imaginais déjà te vidant de ton sang Morgane sait où ! »

Soudain, Makala posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mina. Elle était restée silencieuse durant cette discussion, se contentant d'observer. Maintenant, elle signalait que le jour se levait et que les élèves allaient sortir de leur sommeil.

« La discussion est close. Il va être l'heure de déjeuner. »

Mina ouvrit la porte, laissant passer les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci regagnèrent leur chambre en silence. Ils se changèrent sans un mot, puis allèrent se mêler à leurs camarades.

* * *

><p>Durant une bonne partie de la journée, ils gardèrent le silence. Cela dura bien les trois jours de pleine lune. Ce mutisme soudain ne manqua pas d'étonner les enseignants. Habituellement, les Maraudeurs chahutaient en cours. Lorsque Remus était revenu, il avait trouvé ses camarades dans un état second.<p>

« Messieurs Black, Potter et Pettigrow, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. » glissa McGonagall.

Les trois ados se raidirent et se jetèrent des regards paniqués. Mina avait dû rapporter leur visite nocturne. Et si le directeur décidait de ne plus garder Remus ? Ils ne se le pardonneraient jamais. Les garçons passèrent le reste du cours dans une angoisse peu commune. La sonnerie les fit magnifiquement sursauter. Ils prirent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires, et marchèrent en direction du bureau de l'enseignante en ayant l'air d'aller à l'échafaud. Remus leur donna un coup d'œil inquiet avant de franchir la porte. Minerva croisa ses doigts, regardant les trois Gryffondors.

« Bien. J'irais droit au but. Je vous trouve, et mes collègues aussi, étonnamment et étrangement calmes depuis trois jours. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était empreinte de gentillesse. Minerva était peut-être stricte, cependant elle n'était pas dénuée de compassion, et venait en aide à ses étudiants lorsqu'elle repérait un problème. Un peu surpris par la question, les garçons s'entreregardèrent.

« Eh bien … on … traverse une passe difficile en ce moment. » tenta Sirius.

« Hm oui, je peux comprendre en effet. C'est une dure situation, surtout à vos âges. Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. » dit-elle.

Plus que soulagés, ils ne se firent pas prier. McGonagall avait cru que Sirius parlait des attaques menées contre lui. Elle pensait aussi certainement qu'il avait mis ses amis dans la confidence. Remus retrouva ses amis dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il.

« Rien de méchant. Elle voulait juste comprendre ce qui nous arrivait pour être si calmes. » répondit Sirius.

« Pas mal le coup de la mauvaise passe. » souligna James.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je te rappelle. » répliqua Black.

« Pardon. »

« J'ai loupé un chapitre les gars. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est cette mauvaise passe ? » intervint Remus.

« Évidemment qu'on te dira tout. En tout cas, Mina n'a rien dit. » répondit Sirius.

« Tu crois ? » fit Peter.

« Oh oui. Connaissait Mc Go elle nous aurait amené direct dans le bureau de Dumby. »

« J'aurais dû pourtant, mais je ne suis pas non plus bête au point de ne pas comprendre. » fit une voix.

Mina se tenait devant eux, appuyée contre une statue. Les Maraudeurs stoppèrent à quelques pas.

« Merci. » fit Sirius.

« Hmph. »

« Elle sait quoi au juste ? » interrogea encore Remus.

« Pour ton problème de fourrure. » répondit James.

Lupin pâlit, et regarda Mina avec crainte.

« Relax Lupin. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Toutefois, deux ou trois Serdaigles se posent des questions. Tes histoires de grand-mère malade ils y croient moyen. » informa Mina.

« Tu … tu crois ? » bredouilla Remus.

« Si je te le dis. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Tu as de la chance que les gens soient trop occupés par leur petite vie pour y prêter davantage attention. Bref, trouve d'autres excuses plus crédibles. » répondit-elle.

« Mais … et toi … tu en penses quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

Il ne savait pas trop au juste pourquoi son avis l'intéressait, toutefois il remarquait que son attitude vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas dégoûtée ou horrifiée.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est pas comme si tu l'avais choisi. Tu n'y prends pas non plus plaisir, donc bon. »

Remus se détendit. Elle se fichait visiblement de savoir qu'il était loup-garou. Ce qui faisait une personne de plus qui l'acceptait tel qui l'était.

« Je vois pas pourquoi il y prendrait du plaisir. » fit Peter.

« A tes paroles, je devine que tu n'as jamais rencontré de sadique. Y'en a qui ne sont pas mécontent d'être un prédateur.» reprit Mina.

« T'as l'air bien sûre de toi. » releva Sirius.

« C'est parce que de là d'où je viens, on est confronté à pas mal de situation déplaisantes. »

Mina se mit ensuite de profil, invitant le groupe de garçons à poursuivre leur chemin. Qui se trouva être leur salle. La rouquine rejoignit son amie Lily, qui paraissait préoccupée. Les Maraudeurs pour leur part, s'installèrent dans un coin, afin de tout révéler à Lupin.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » fit Mina.<p>

« Oh … eh bien … c'est Severus. » commença Lily.

« Il a un problème ? » demanda la Lionne de Gryffondor, un peu inquiète.

« Oui et non. Je trouve qu'il traîne un peu trop avec des Serpentards de mauvaise réputation. » informa Lily.

« Encore. » répondit Mina, sur le ton de la constatation.

« Je lui en ai encore parlé tout à l'heure mais … je crois qu'il ne veut rien entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Mina ? » demanda Evans, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Elle savait sa meilleure amie plutôt mûre pour son âge, et la raison de cette maturité. Généralement Mina était de bon conseil. Cependant, le voile sombre qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son amie ne lui plut guère.

« Je pense que … il va falloir qu'il fasse un choix à un moment ou à un autre. Et que ce choix pourrait ne pas nous plaire. Malgré tout, il est assez intelligent pour décider quelle voie prendre. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Si je lis entre les lignes, on ne pourra rien y faire c'est ça ? » traduisit Lily.

« J'en ai peur. On ne peut pas le forcer, c'est évident. Nous aurons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, la balle est dans son camp à présent. »

Lily baissa la tête. Elle et Mina avaient soutenu et réconforté Severus autant que possible. Restait à savoir si ce serait suffisant pour lui éviter le chemin glissant sur lequel il s'engageait.

« J'aimerais tellement … qu'il comprenne ce qu'il risque en étant avec ces gens-là. Qu'ils ne pensent qu'au mal, qu'ils sont dangereux et que rien d'agréable ne l'attends dans leur monde. » reprit Lily.

« Je sais moi aussi. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu pourtant. Je suis navrée ma grande, mais dans ce cas précis je n'ai pas de solution. Ça m'embête autant que toi, et je me sens impuissante dans cette histoire. » révéla Mina.

Lily hocha la tête, reconnaissant ses sentiments dans ces paroles. Elles étaient peut-être en train de perdre leur meilleur ami, sans que rien ne puisse empêcher cela. Que resterait-il de leur amitié si Severus choisissait le camp de futurs Mangemorts, ces disciples du mage noir qui terrorisait actuellement la population sorcière ? Connaissant les idéaux de cet homme, cela étonnerait beaucoup les filles qu'il accepte qu'un des siens soit ami avec Lily, née moldue et Sheridan sang-mêlé. Mina pressentait que cela finirait mal.

« Bien, je tâcherais une fois encore d'aller lui parler. » résolut la jeune fille.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais tu dois être très occupée avec la sécurité de Black. » rappela Lily.

Elle était au courant de ce qui se passait. Si au début elle avait compatit à ce qu'elle croyait être un manque de chance pour son amie, maintenant elle savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre.

« Je lui demanderais de rester dans mon champ de vision à ce moment-là. »

Lily sourit et hocha la tête. Peut-être que Severus écouterait Mina, elle n'hésitait pas à secouer les gens quand elle l'estimait nécessaire.

« Ne t'attends toutefois pas à un miracle. » précisa Mina.

Lily grimaça : son amie avait saisi sa pensée. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours essayer.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, Sirius terminait son récit. Il avait raconté à ses amis les attaques qu'il avait essuyé, puis à Lupin ce qu'il avait manqué durant son absence.<p>

« Tu sais tout maintenant. Nous voulions te tenir compagnie, mais ça va devoir attendre. » conclut Black.

« Et comment que ça va attendre ! Même si je suis touché par votre idée, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger. » approuva Lupin.

« On a retenu la leçon t'inquiètes. Sheridan et sa copine nous ont fichu une sacrée trouille. » fit James.

« Donc désormais, Mina sera souvent dans les parages. » résuma Sirius.

Remus eut un petit rire. Ce qui intrigua son ami Patmol qui lui en demanda la raison.

« C'est rien, juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous seriez proches un jour. »

« Proches proches, t'exagères un peu non ? » répondit Sirius.

« Pour que vous appeliez par vos prénoms ? Je ne crois pas non. En tout cas, elle s'est vraiment inquiétée pour toi. » reprit Lupin avec malice.

« Tu crois ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Elle l'a dit elle-même non ? Et si elle se contentait de sa simple mission, elle ne t'aurait pas passé un tel savon. »

Sirius considéra cette idée. Effectivement, Mina lui avait signifié qu'il lui avait causé un sang d'encre. Il savait pourtant qu'elle se préoccupait déjà de lui avant, quand ils étaient enchaînés.

« _En fait, je croyais qu'elle prendrait de la distance maintenant qu'on a chacun retrouvé nos amis. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Elle se soucie toujours de moi comme avant. _» se dit-il.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Et il en est content en plus ! Ah Patmol tu me fends le cœur, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! » gémit James.

« Quoi mais non ! » se défendit Sirius, les joues légèrement roses.

« Héhéhéhé ! Allons Cornedrue, Mina est peut-être une ennemie des Maraudeurs, enfin plus tellement maintenant, mais je crois qu'elle convient très bien pour protéger Sirius. Et Patmol, félicitations pour avoir apprivoisé la Lionne de Gryffondor. » fit Remus.

« Aaaargh, c'est affreux. Tiens pour te faire pardonner, va donc plutôt nous chercher le livre sur les potions conseillé par Slughorn. » fit James.

Sirius soupira, puis alla dénicher le livre en question de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il le retirait de son étagère, il entendit la voix déplaisante d'Evan Rosier, un Serpentard pas des plus sympathiques.

« Tiens tiens tiens, le renégat sans ses toutous. Tu les a perdus ou tu t'es décidé à les noyer ? »

« C'est toi qu'on devrait noyer Rosier. Maintenant fais-moi la grâce de disparaître. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Mais après toi je t'en prie. Tu souilles ma vue, espèce de traître à ton sang. » siffla Rosier.

Il brandit sa baguette. Black se souvint que la sienne était restée dans son sac. Evan le savait, car il sourit perfidement. Il pourrait lui lancer un ou deux petits sorts pas trop voyants mais suffisamment pénibles. Sirius le vit ouvrir la bouche, en même temps qu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Roser reçut quelque chose dans la main qui le fit lâcher sa baguette et pousser un cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il regarda, il découvrit un objet métallique en forme d'étoile. Cherchant qui avait osé, il découvrit Mina sur sa gauche.

« La prochaine Rosier, je te la plante entre les deux yeux. A moins que tu n'aie l'intelligence d'aller voir ailleurs. » avertit Mina, un autre shuriken dans la main droite.

Rosier baissa les yeux vers sa baguette, au sol.

« Tu crois que tu sera assez rapide ? » reprit Mina, levant son arme, prête à être lancée.

Rosier pesa le pour et le contre. Au bout d'un bon moment, il prit la fuite, sa main dégoulinant de sang.

« Merci. » fit Sirius.

Mina fit disparaître le shuriken, puis s'en alla sans répondre. Sirius la rattrapa à grand pas, et la retint par l'épaule.

« Attends ! Écoute … je suis vraiment désolé pour la nuit dernière. Je ne voulais pas te causer du souci, je t'assure. Sur le moment, je voulais aider Lupin c'est tout. Ce qu'il vit est très dur, tu comprends ? » dit-il.

« Naturellement. J'avais déjà compris ce point-là. Je te demande simplement de rester dans mon champ de vision, c'est tout. » fit Mina.

« Je sais. J'ai bien enregistré ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourrais … sans doute nous accompagner désormais. » proposa Sirius.

« Tu veux que Potter fasse un arrêt cardiaque ? »

« Non non, du tout. » répondit Sirius amusé.

« Bref, j'aurais besoin que tu ne sois pas loin tout à l'heure, je dois parler à Severus. »

« Ah ? D'accord. »

« Sur ce. »

La rousse regagna sa place, quittée lorsqu'elle avait vu Black s'éloigner. Celui-ci retrouva ses amis, content de s'être fait pardonner.

« Tu sais quoi ? On a vu Rosier passer en trombe en se tenant la main. » informa Peter.

« Ouais, une blessure qu'il doit à Mina. » informa Black.

« Oh ? Comment ça se fait, il t'as attaqué ou quoi ? » s'étonna James.

« Il allait oui, elle est intervenue à temps. Elle lui a balancé une étoile métallique sur la main. »

« Woh. Il ne risque pas d'en perdre l'usage ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Personnellement, vu de qui il s'agit je m'en fiche. Plus objectivement, s'il se fait soigner à temps ça devrait aller. » répondit Sirius.

L'heure d'étude se termina, laissant place au temps libre. Ou pour les cinquième années, aux révisions. Sirius aperçut Mina se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et la suivit à distance. La rousse avait jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule, pour le voir arriver. Elle chercha ensuite son ami dans la foule d'élèves. Là. Elle marcha vers lui puis l'appela.

* * *

><p>« Il faut que je te parle. » annonça-t-elle.<p>

« Me doutais que tu viendrais. » répondit Severus.

Sirius pour sa part, se cacha à un angle de couloir, entre deux armures.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Lily, à ce qu'il paraît. » reprit Mina, après s'être assurée de la position de son protégé.

« C'est rien Mina, juste un problème relationnel. » soupira Rogue.

« Oui en effet. On se fait du souci pour toi Sev. Qu'espères-tu obtenir en fréquentant Rosier et sa bande ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de remettre ça sur le tapis. » avertit Severus.

« Eh bien tu vas tâcher de l'avoir. Parce que ces gens-là ne t'offriront jamais rien de bon. Cet intérêt qu'ils ont envers toi n'est qu'une illusion. Où sont-ils quand tu as besoin de leur aide ? » répondit Mina.

« Hé ça va, je ne suis plus un gosse, tu n'es pas obligée de me materner. » répliqua Severus.

« J'entends bien, mais en tant qu'amie il est de mon devoir de t'ouvrir les yeux et te remettre sur le droit chemin, comme on dit. » continua Mina.

« Écoutes, tu veux m'aider c'est gentil et je t'en remercie. Mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je fréquente qui je veux. Et pour une fois qu'on me reconnaît à ma juste valeur je ne vais pas tout gâcher. » souligna Rogue.

« Ta juste valeur ? Mais que savent-ils de ta valeur justement ? Ils ne voient qu'une partie de toi, ils ne savent rien de qui tu es. Je t'en conjure Severus tu dois comprendre que tu n'as rien à faire avec eux. Tu vaux bien mieux. » insista Mina.

« Toi non plus tu ne connais rien d'eux. Alors de quel droit te permets-tu de les juger ? » répliqua Severus.

« Je ne vois que trop qui ils sont au contraire. Et je déplore que tu ne fasses pas de même. »

« Bon ça suffit ! J'ai des révisions à faire. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et ne te mêle plus de mes affaires, d'accord ? » s'agaça Severus.

Il planta son amie, et rejoignit la salle des Serpentards. Mina tourna brusquement les talons. En passant près d'une armure, elle en frappa le flanc qui fut légèrement cabossé. Sirius sursauta. Mince quoi, il était juste à côté ! Il regarda Mina s'éloigner. L'entretien n'avait pas dû bien se passer.


	11. Pré aux morts

**Dernier acte pour Sirius et Mina ? Le tueur passe à l'action et montre que les représailles existent.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Le week-end arriva, synonyme de sortie pour Poudlard. Ayant passé les journées précédentes à réviser, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de s'offrirent une petite virée. Au moment de partir, Sirius fit un signe à Mina.<p>

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-elle à Lily.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. La sixième année se mêla ensuite à la foule des élèves, sans quitter le groupe des Maraudeurs des yeux. Comme toujours, les jeunes sorciers se rendaient au village d'à côté, Pré-au-lard. Le groupe d'amis de Sirius y faisait régulièrement provision de farces et attrapes. C'est d'ailleurs par la boutique de Zonko qu'ils commencèrent. Mina fit mine de regarder une vitrine en face. En réalité, grâce au reflet elle verrait si quelqu'un de suspect entrerait. Elle aperçut l'ombre d'une silhouette animale sur le sol. Levant discrètement les yeux, elle découvrit Makala sous sa forme panthère, perchée sur un toit. Un rien après, les quatre garçons quittèrent Zonko. Mina attendit un peu, avant de les suivre depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Pendant un moment, rien d'anormal ne se passa.

« Tiens. » entendit-elle.

Sirius se tenait devant Mina. Il lui tendit un sachet de bonbons. L'adolescente les prit avec un sourire. Sirius rejoignit ensuite ses amis. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur promenade, Mina suivant à distance et attentive à l'environnement. Les Maraudeurs passèrent soudain devant la Cabane Hurlante, là où devait se terrer Remus lorsque sa lycanthropie se manifestait. Le silence se fit parmi les quatre jeunes.

« T'en fait pas Rem, quand on pourra on viendra te sortir de là. » assura Sirius.

« Ouais, on rendra ces moments moins difficiles. » ajouta James.

« Ça sera sûrement amusant. » continua Peter.

« Merci les gars. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ce que vous faites. »

Ses amis lui sourirent. Ils entreprirent de continuer leur balade, quand soudain ils virent une ombre noire recouvrir complètement le sol et les encercler. Des formes commencèrent ensuite à émerger. Petit à petit, ces formes devinrent des silhouettes humaines. Plus précisément celles que Black avait eu le déplaisir de voir débarquer une nuit.

« Waaaah ! Ces quoi ces horreurs ? » s'exclama James dégoûté.

« Des cadavres … oh non c'est le tueur ! » répondit Sirius affolé.

Les morts tendirent les mains vers eux. Les jeunes sortirent leur baguette, prêt à la bagarre. Tout à coup, une rangée de flammes s'abattit sur une partie des morts-vivants, en droite ligne. Sirius vit Mina atterrir devant lui, épée au clair. Makala surgit également, porteuse d'un sabre. Elle le leva vers les cadavres.

« _Par la foudre de Zeus ! _» s'écria-t-elle.

De puissants éclairs jaillirent de sa lame pour aller griller l'ennemi.

« _A moi Borée ! _» fit Mina.

Un vent terrible surgit quand elle abattit son épée. La voie ainsi dégagée, les filles entraînèrent les jeunes avec elles.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? Les éclairs et tout ? » demanda Peter.

Aucune des filles ne prit la peine de répondre. Surtout que d'autres zombies arrivaient. Makala prit un peu d'avance pour opérer un tour sur elle-même.

« _Vague de_ _Poséïdon_ ! »

Cette fois ce fut un véritable torrent d'eau qui se matérialisa pour balayer les corps devant elles. Les cadavres arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Mina en découpa quelques uns, avant d'invoquer une nouvelle attaque :

« _Lances d'Athéna ! _»

Elles tendit les mains. Ses ongles s'allongèrent pour devenir des lances acérées fendant l'air avec un sifflement terrible, embrochant plusieurs corps.

« _Makala y'en a trop ! On doit filer d'ici et vite ! _» s'écria Mina.

« _Je le sais bien ! Dispersion ! Gauche pour moi ! _» répondit la noire.

« _Ok droite ! _»

Chacune empoigna alors deux garçons par le col, et les forcèrent à bifurquer. Elles frayaient un chemin avec leurs offensives spéciales, ou tranchaient purement et simplement les morts. Les garçons en figèrent autant que possible, les brûlaient également. Leurs sorts n'avaient pas une aussi longue portée que ceux utilisés par les filles, ni leur puissance.

« _Flèches d'Artémis ! _» s'exclama Mina.

Une volée de flèches s'abattit sur les cadavres. Il fallait regagner Poudlard en vitesse. Soudain, Sirius trébucha et chuta. Il se fit aussitôt submerger par les morts qui le soulevèrent de terre.

« SIRIUS ! » cria Peter.

Mina rappliqua aussitôt pour découper tout ce beau monde. Les morts faisaient passer Sirius au-dessus d'eux, pendant que d'autres barraient la route à Sheridan. Peter fut lui aussi capturé et emmené, comme le reste des Maraudeurs.

« _Qu'Héphaïstos rugisse ! _»

Un feu terrible jaillit, emplissant l'espace pour carboniser tous ceux dans la ligne de mire. Hélas lorsque les flammes disparurent, Mina découvrit que son protégé n'était plus là.

« ET MERDE ! »

Il fallait le retrouver et vite. Elle se changea aussitôt en lionne, puis huma le sol. Avec cette odeur de pourriture, ce n'était pas facile. La lionne avança un peu, scrutant le sol à la recherche de traces.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, les corps amenèrent leurs prisonniers vers une maison abandonnée, proche d'une falaise. Ils furent jetés rudement sur un tapis rongé aux mites, dans un salon poussiéreux. Sirius fut empoigné, redressé brutalement et présenté à une silhouette encapuchonnée.<p>

« Aaaah ! L'héritier Black enfin. » fit une voix grave.

« Et vous êtes qui ? Voldy ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Absolument pas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce sinistre personnage. Je m'appelle Cassius Howler. » se présenta l'homme.

Il vint se mettre à la hauteur du garçon. Black découvrit alors qu'il portait un masque entièrement blanc. Ses yeux n'étaient même pas visibles.

« Je dirais bien enchanté, mais c'est pas le cas. Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? » reprit Sirius.

« Parce que la sale vermine qui t'as engendré s'est amusée à massacrer ma famille. Nous ne sommes que de simples sang-mêlés vois-tu. Indignes d'exister pour des sang-purs. » expliqua Cassius avec dégoût.

« Et si je vous dis que je ne partage aucunement les croyances de ma famille ? »

« Pourquoi te croirais-je ? De toutes manières, j'ai décidé de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux Black. Nul doute qu'en tuant leur héritier je leur porterais un rude coup. Cela évitera également que ta stupide espèce se répande. Après toi je m'occuperais bien sûr de ton frère, puis de chacun de vous. »

C'était donc ça. La famille de Sirius avait appliqué les préceptes de Voldemort, et éradiqué une malheureuse famille n'étant pas de leur milieu. Aujourd'hui, l'un d'eux venait réclamer vengeance. Tout cette histoire pour une bête question de classe sociale. On se croirait revenu au Moyen-Âge, pensa Sirius.

« Relâchez mes amis. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire. » reprit Sirius.

En réponse il reçut une gifle magistrale.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre rejeton de souillure ! » tonna Cassius.

Sirius retourna un regard haineux à son ravisseur.

« Tes amis sont là afin que tu puisses ressentir un tant soit peu la douleur que l'on éprouve en perdant des êtres chers. Car ils te sont chers n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai observé, tu es toujours fourré avec eux. »

Howler se dirigea vers les trois autres ados, toujours maintenus par les cadavres.

« Comment vous êtes-vous infiltrés à Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est qu'il devait gagner du temps. Pour que Mina et Makala les retrouvent, pour qu'il retarde l'instant où Cassius passerait des mots aux actes.

« Avec une technique que tu ne connais pas. » fit simplement Cassius en s'arrêtant devant Remus.

« Celle des ombres ? »

Howler se retourna, surpris.

« Tu connais donc ça. Tu es intelligent ma foi. Cependant, je me demande bien qui a pu te montrer une telle chose. »

Sirius retint un sourire. Il avait réussi à piquer la curiosité de Cassius. Restait à l'exploiter convenablement.

« Oui, tout comme je sais que vous êtes nécromancien. » reprit Black.

« Hmmm …. comment as-tu eu vent de ces magies ? Les sorciers anglais ne jurent que par leur propre art. Or mes connaissances ne viennent pas de l'île. »

« Au risque de vous surprendre, je suis assez ouvert d'esprit. » fit Sirius.

« Tiens donc, tu m'en diras tant. Mais j'y pense : il y avait une jeune fille qui t'accompagnait. Une rouquine … son visage m'est familier. » réfléchit Cassius.

Sirius fut perplexe : il connaissait Mina ? Mais d'où ? Le sorcier était pour l'instant prit dans ses réflexions. Son index tapotait doucement son masque.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est important. Car si j'ai bonne mémoire elle a court-circuité une de mes tentatives. » reprit Howler.

« Le Marionnettiste. » précisa Black.

Howler darda sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Sirius l'aurait bien soutenu, s'il n'avait pas révisé le chapitre sur la légilimencie la veille. Il savait donc qu'il fallait un contact visuel pour entrer dans un esprit.

« Ce sort est pratiquement inconnu. Pourtant tu as su l'identifier, et la jeune fille de l'autre fois l'a rompu. Dis-moi tout qui est-elle ? » demanda Cassius en empoignant l'adolescent par les cheveux.

« Votre cauchemar si jamais vous mettez votre plan à l'œuvre. » rétorqua le Gryffondor.

« Comme si une gamine allait me faire peur. »

« Vous en faites pas, ça va venir. »

Howler rejeta Black avec un son de mépris.

« Assez discuté. Voyons par qui vais-je commencer ? » fit Cassius.

Il se tourna vers les jeunes gens, qui blêmirent. Ils se débattirent pendant que leur kidnappeur s'avançait.

« Regarde bien, héritier des Black. Tu va comprendre le sens du mot douleur. » annonça Cassius en empoignant Peter.

« NON ! » hurla Sirius.

* * *

><p>La vitre à côté du nécromancien explosa, et une lionne bondit toutes griffes et dents dehors suivie d'une panthère. La lionne saisit le bras de l'homme entre ses crocs. Un craquement se fit entendre. Il chuta tandis qu'elle l'entraînait. Cassius eut toutefois assez de présence d'esprit pour sortir une longue dague. Mina lâcha aussitôt et bondit en arrière.<p>

« TUEZ-LES ! » ordonna le sorcier.

Les filles reprirent aussitôt leur apparence humaine pour lutter. Combinant leurs attaques, elles balayèrent les zombies autour d'elles. Les garçons furent débarrassés de ceux qui les retenaient. Cassius profita de la confusion pour se précipiter vers Sirius, la dague brandie. Mina se rua vers lui et para le coup de son épée. Elle enchaîna aussitôt plusieurs coups, que son adversaire bloquait habilement. Makala pour sa sa part rassembla les jeunes pour les amener à l'extérieur.

« Attendez il faut aider Mina ! » protesta Sirius.

Mais Makala l'entraînait avec force. Soudain, un des cadavres sépara Remus du groupe. Il l'entraîna au loin.

« REMUS ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

« AU SECOURS ! »

Makala se précipita suivie des garçons. Malheureusement, le pauvre Lupin fut balancé par une fenêtre brisée. En-dessous, le vide. La maison était en bout de falaise. Les trois autres Maraudeurs hurlèrent le prénom de leur ami. En dessous de lui cependant, une forme gigantesque passa et l'attrapa au vol. Remus découvrit qu'il se tenait dans les bras d'une très belle femme ressemblant beaucoup à Mina. Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, Makala lutta contre les zombies pour faire sortir les jeunes. Une fois dehors, ils découvrirent un dragon argenté à quelques mètres de la porte, avec une femme juchée dessus. Dans ses bras, leur ami défenestré. Elle aida l'ado à descendre, avant de rejoindre le plancher des vaches. Elle avait les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille, et une tenue en cuir similaire à celle de Makala : un soutien-gorge et un pagne fendu haut sur les cuisses. Elle avança vers le groupe. Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans la maison. De la fumée s'en dégagea.

« _Thêra. _» fit Makala.

« _Makala, bonjour. _» répondit la dénommée Thêra.

« Remus, tu va bien ? » demanda Sirius qui s'était précipité vers lui.

« Oui oui. »

Des éclairs jaillirent de la maison, et juste après Mina et Cassius. Ce dernier avait les habits déchirés, de même que la jeune fille. Thêra sortit un arc qu'elle portait dans le dos, l'arma et tira. Droit sur Cassius, qui reçut le projectile dans la cuisse. Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le combat l'opposant à Mina. Cette dernière afficha la stupeur.

« Maman ? »

Les Maraudeurs tiltèrent. Cette femme à l'allure fière et sauvage était la mère de Mina ?

« Tiens tiens. Comme on se retrouve. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu cette petite quelque part. » fit Cassius en cassant la flèche.

« Le monde est petit nécromancien. Que dirais-tu que nous terminions notre combat ? » répondit Thêra.

« Tu m'as laissé un souvenir indélébile. Alors pourquoi pas ? » répondit Howler en ôtant son masque.

Une longue cicatrice lui barrait le visage, depuis l'œil gauche qui était blanc. Thêra n'attendit pas pour lancer une attaque : plantant une épée dans le sol, elle provoqua un tremblement de terre.

Mina bondit vivement en arrière, puis contourna la scène pour retourner près des autres. Thêra se précipita vers le nécromancien.

« Lupin ! T'es entier ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, encore un peu sous la frayeur de sa chute.

« C'est vraiment ta mère Sheridan ? » questionna Potter.

« Soi-même. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. »

Elle observa sa mère livrer bataille avec une grande habileté. Les zombies vinrent porter secours à leur maître. Thêra fit jaillir des flammes qui en brûlèrent une partie.

« Restez ici ! » commanda Mina avant de se ruer vers les cadavres, suivie par Makala.

* * *

><p>Elle couvrit les arrières de sa mère, puis lança des jets d'eau qui sectionnèrent les membres des corps. Les trois femmes combattaient dos à dos, sans se gêner, avec une grande virtuosité. Aux coups d'épée se succédaient les corps à corps, puis les sorts dévastateurs. Quand elles en avaient l'occasion elles blessaient Cassius, qui devait trouver le moyen de lutter contre trois adversaires à la fois. La bataille dura longtemps. Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient que rester à contempler ce spectacle effrayant. Finalement, Thêra coupa la tête du nécromancien. Aussitôt, tous les morts-vivants disparurent en poussière. D'un mouvement de maître, la mère de Mina fit tournoyer son arme pour la remettre au fourreau.<p>

«_ Ça swingue dans ce pays. _» dit-elle.

Makala éclata de rire, suivie de Mina. Les trois guerrières firent ensuite route vers les garçons.

« C'est terminé. Les gars je vous présente ma mère, Thêra Sheridan. Maman, voici Sirius que j'ai dû protéger du nécromancien, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et tu as déjà fait un peu connaissance avec Remus Lupin. » annonça Mina.

« Enchantée de vous connaître, jeunes gens. » répondit Thêra, avec un léger accent.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, madame Sheridan. » dit Remus.

Thêra inclina la tête.

« Au fait, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es là ? » questionna Mina en mettant son épée sur l'épaule.

« Quand je suis revenue de mission, y'a quelques heures, j'ai appris que notre chaman avait été demandée en urgence par Éros. Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir des ennuis. Et j'ai vu juste. »

« Hm hm. Tu as en effet eu un très bon timing, mais j'ai bien géré la situation. » répondit Mina.

Thêra haussa les sourcils, avec un sourire en coin.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, ma fille. » répliqua-t-elle.

Le dragon gris secoua la tête, se rappelant à l'existence des humains.

« Comment ça se fait que vous avez un dragon ? » demanda Potter.

Mina interrogea ses aînées du regard, qui acquiescèrent.

« Parce que toutes les Amazones en possèdent un. » répondit Mina.

« Les Amazones ? Tu veux dire les sorcières-guerrières ? » releva Lupin.

« Tout juste. »

C'était donc ça : Mina était une Amazone. Voilà pourquoi elle savait si bien se battre.

« Parlant de dragon, je vous ai amené les vôtres. » annonça Thêra.

« C'est vrai ? » reprit Mina avec un grand sourire.

Sa mère émit alors un curieux son : deux cris aigus et longs aboyés. Aussitôt deux énormes rugissements lui répondirent. De derrière la falaise surgirent deux dragons : un d'un vert éclatant et l'autre rouge vif.

« Mon Styxou ! » s'exclama Mina.

Elle courut vers le dragon rouge, qui l'accueillit d'une espèce de ronronnement et d'un grand coup de langue. Ahuris, les Maraudeurs la virent caresser le reptile qui paraissait heureux de la revoir. Makala alla accueillir le sien. Le dragon de Thêra s'approcha de sa maîtresse, qui lui gratta le museau. Mina amena son dragon.

« Allez rentrons. » dit-elle.

La jeune fille escalada son dragon, puis tendit une main à Sirius. Ce dernier la prit et monta derrière. Thêra prit Remus et Peter avec elle, pendant que James se retrouvait avec Makala. Les dragons décollèrent à l'unisson et s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Direction le château de Poudlard.

« J'en reviens pas : je suis vraiment sur un dragon. » dit Sirius.

« Eh ouais. C'est mon grand Styx. » répondit Mina en tapotant l'animal.

« Pourtant on dit que les dragons sont impossibles à dresser. » reprit Black.

« Parce que le commun des gens ne sait pas s'y prendre. Nous, on grandit avec. Nous sommes liés pour la vie. » expliqua Mina.

« Trop fou. »

Mina appela soudain sa mère, et lui indiqua quelque chose dans la langue du clan. Cette dernière hocha la tête, et transmis l'info à Makala.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Accroche-toi. »

Sans bien comprendre, Black agrippa à la taille de la rousse. Les dragons opérèrent alors un looping, puis fit un lacet agrémenté d'un piqué et d'une vrille. Les garçons poussèrent des exclamations de joie, à mesure que les dragons prenaient de la vitesse et exécutaient des figures impressionnantes. Finalement, le château fut en vue. Les Amazones se posèrent devant les grilles du portail. Tout le monde descendit. Mina conduisit le petit monde en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Les élèves regardèrent passer les Amazones adultes bouche bée. A un angle de couloir apparut soudain Éros.

* * *

><p>« Thêra ? » fit-il.<p>

« Bonjour mon neveu. Alors comment vas-tu ? » répondit la rousse.

« Bien, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« Je suis venue visiter un peu. » répondit Thêra en caressant la tête de sa fille.

« Éros, soit gentil de t'occuper des garçons. Nos devons aller rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé. » demanda Mina.

« Pas de prob. Suivez-moi. » répondit le brun.

Il entraîna les garçons, pendant que les guerrières se rendaient au bureau directorial. Dumbledore fut surpris de les voir débarquer.

« Madame Sheridan. Pour une surprise. Soyez la bienvenue. »

« Professeur, cela faisait longtemps. » répondit Thêra.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » reprit le vieil homme en avançant trois chaises.

« Nous sommes venus vous informer que nous avons mis hors d'état de nuire un nécromancien. Mais ma fille connaît l'histoire mieux que moi. »

Mina se chargea alors d'éclairer la lanterne de son directeur. Ce dernier écouta avec attention, doigts croisés.

« Je vois. Sirius Black ne craint donc plus rien. Je vous remercie pour sa protection, Miss Sheridan.»

« Je vous en prie. »

« Mina, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ton directeur à présent. » fit Thêra.

« Bien maman. »

Mina se leva et quitta le bureau. Makala la suivit. Thêra leva ses yeux vert émeraude sur Dumbledore.

« Comment se porte ma fille ? » demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

« Eh bien, elle est loyale envers ceux qui ont réussi à être ses amis. A tel point qu'elle se bat régulièrement pour les défendre. Je ne vous cache pas qu'à cause de cela, elle accumulé un nombre impressionnant de punitions. » déclara Dumbledore.

« Ainsi va le clan. » dit simplement Thêra.

« J'entends bien, madame Sheridan. Mais ne pourriez-vous lui demander de cesser ces affrontements ? »

« Non. »

« Biiien. En dehors de cela, c'est une bonne élève. »

« Entendu. C'est tout ce que je désirais savoir. Mes respects monsieur le directeur. »

Thêra quitta le bureau sans plus de manières. Albus soupira doucement. Ces Amazones étaient décidément de sacrées femmes. Mina avait attendu sa mère dans le couloir. Elle se mit en marche quand celle-ci se porta à sa hauteur.

«_ Je suis fière de toi ma fille. Tu fais honneur au clan en protégeant cet enfant. Et je constate que tu reste combattive et fidèle à tes convictions._ » dit Thêra.

Mina se contenta de sourire.

« _Sais-tu que ta fille est surnommée la Lionne de Gryffondor, sa maison ? _» annonça Makala.

Thêra eut un sourire appréciateur. Mina conduisit sa mère près de la salle des Gryffondors. Lily s'apprêta à rentrer avec d'autres élèves, quand elle aperçut le trio.

« Madame Sheridan ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers Thêra.

« Lily. Comment va mon enfant ? » répondit la concernée en l'étreignant.

« Très bien. »

Elles échangèrent quelques nouvelles. Thêra demanda où se trouvaient Severus.

« Certainement dans la salle des Serpentards. Mais on ne peut pas y entrer comme ça. » répondit Lily.

« Vraiment ? Où est-ce ? » s'enquit Thêra.

« Par là venez. »

En entraînant Thêra, Lily vit Mina lui faire un grand «_ NOOOON ! _» muet. Lily ne comprit pas. Elle conduisit la mère de son amie devant la salle des Serpentards. Son gardien réclama son mot de passe.

« Je suis simplement en visite. » répondit Thêra.

« Il me faut le mot de passe. » insista le gardien.

L'Amazone s'avança et tapota la porte. Reculant ensuite, elle prit son élan et fonça sur la porte, qui céda sous sa force et la mine stupéfaite de Lily. Ah … c'était donc ça ce que voulait dire son amie. Les Serpentards virent entrer une superbe femme pour le moins découverte. Elle fouilla la salle du regard sans arrêter d'avancer. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant Severus qui tentait de se cacher derrière un grimoire. Thêra toqua contre la couverture. Rogue déglutit, puis se résigna à lever la tête.

« Severus. » dit Thêra.

« Bon … bonjour madame. »

Thêra le scruta un moment. Puis elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Oui m'dame. »

« Très bien. Je ne fais que passer. Porte-toi bien. »

« Oui m'dame. »

Thêra fit volte-face, et s'en alla sans tenir compte des regard stupéfaits des élèves.


	12. Déchirure

**Gagner un ami mais en perdre un autre ... tel est ce que va expérimenter Mina maintenant. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture et pensez à me donner votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs se remettaient de leurs émotions.<p>

« Maintenant on a la mère de Sheridan ! On est envahis par cette famille décidément. » commenta James, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« Je te rappelle que sans eux on serait morts, justement ! » dit Sirius.

« J'ai trouvé ! » fit Lupin.

Il déposa un livre ouvert, sur les pages duquel une gravure représentant une femme se trouvait. Elle portait les mêmes habits que la mère de Mina.

« _On ne sait pas grand chose des Amazones, hormis que ce sont de redoutables combattantes. Elles utilisent diverses formes de magie, qu'elles ont accumulé au fil des siècles. Conformément aux Amazones de l'Antiquité, elles vivraient dans un village interdit aux hommes. Là, elles seraient entraînées à combattre dès leur plus jeune âge. _» lut Lupin.

« Eh ben ! » fit Peter.

« J'ai eu un aperçu de cet entraînement durant les vacances. C'est vraiment impressionnant. » commenta Sirius.

« Et vous avez vu ce qu'elles produisent avec leurs épées ? » rappela Remus.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Les Amazones étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation. Parlant d'elles, la mère de Mina fit son entrée dans la salle, provoquant la même stupeur que chez les Serpentards. Lily suivait Thêra avec un air embarrassé. Minerva McGonagall, qui surveillait les étudiants, vint aussitôt à la rencontre de la rousse.

« Ma … madame je vous en prie, veuillez mettre une cape ! » dit-elle.

« Hmm ? Vous êtes ? » répondit Thêra.

« Je suis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Et je vous prierais de vous couvrir, c'est indécent ! Il y a des enfants ici ! » répondit Minerva.

« Indécent ? Je ne suis pas nue aux dernières nouvelles. Du reste, ces petits n'ont pas l'air choqués. » répondit Thêra en désignant le reste de la salle.

A vrai dire, les garçons affichaient une mine ravie, tandis que les filles étaient impressionnées. Sans plus s'occuper de la vieille sorcière, Thêra poursuivit son chemin.

« Mais enfin … » reprit Minerva.

Elle stoppa net en découvrant la pointe acérée d'une épée sous son menton.

« Vous commencez à m'embêter là. » prévint Thêra.

Elle fixa Minerva avec un regard métallique.

« Évite d'assassiner le personnel maman. On en a encore besoin. » lança Mina, qui lisait tranquillement.

Thêra fit tournoyer son épée qu'elle rangea. Elle passa devant la table des Maraudeurs, et stoppa devant Sirius. Elle le scruta un instant, comme si elle sondait son être. Le concerné faisait tout pour ne pas loucher sur son décolleté plongeant. Ceci fait, elle rejoignit sa fille. Thêra s'assit sur une chaise, en tira une autre et posa les pieds dessus. Lily était déjà à côté de son amie.

« Makala et moi allons bientôt repartir. » annonça-t-elle.

« Il paraît que tu as défoncé la porte de la salle des Serpentards. » dit Mina.

« C'est plus rapide. Demander un mot de passe pour accéder à une salle d'étude, c'est ridicule. Les connaissances doivent être accessibles à tous. »

« Certes. Comment va Ramaya ? » interrogea Mina.

« Très bien. Elle a des examens en fin d'année et est donc plongée dans les révisions. Elle apprécie toujours de recevoir de vos nouvelles cependant. Et toi ma petite Lily, toujours embêtée par un homme ? Veux-tu que je lui flanque une correction ? » proposa Thêra.

« Euuuh non non ! Ça va je vous remercie, je me débrouille. » répondit Lily.

« Fort bien. Une femme doit savoir se défendre. Toutefois, n'hésite pas à me le dire si jamais tu en ressens le besoin. »

« T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe. » informa Mina.

« C'est à moi qu'elle veut flanquer une correction ? » demanda James à mi-voix.

« Je le crains, oui. » fit Remus.

James déglutit. Vu ce que la fille pouvait faire, il n'osait pas imaginer la mère. Tout à coup, Slughorn déboula dans la pièce, suivit de quelques Serpentards. Il désigna Thêra.

« C'est vous qui avez brisé la porte de la salle de ma maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien. » répondit la rouquine, le menton sur le dos d'une main.

« Mais mais …. vous êtes folle ou quoi ? On ne casse pas une porte comme ça ! » s'exclama Horace.

« Non en effet, il faut de la pratique. » répondit sereinement Thêra.

« En tout cas je vous demande de bien vouloir réparer les dégâts. »

« Je m'en suis occupé, Monsieur Slughorn, votre porte est comme neuve. Vous pouvez aller. » intervint Éros.

Il reconduisit son collègue hors de la salle des Gryffondors et ferma la porte.

« Merci. Cet … homme aurait eu tôt fait de m'échauffer les oreilles. » lança Thêra.

« Je me doute oui. »

Éros savait que les Amazones n'aimaient guère recevoir des ordres de la part des hommes, sauf ceux qu'elles jugeaient dignes. Nul doute que si Slughorn avait insisté, il aurait eu droit à une réponse spectaculaire.

« Ton cousin est-il un bon enseignant, Mina ? » interrogea Thêra.

« Oui. »

« C'est bien. »

Un silence s'installa. Les étudiants ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à la mère de Mina. Makala fit son entrée. Contrairement à sa semblable, elle portait une cape même si elle ne couvrait que les épaules.

« _As-tu terminé Thêra ? _» demanda l'Amazone.

« _Je pense que oui. Nous pouvons y aller. _»

Thêra se leva. Les enfants ainsi qu'Éros se levèrent pour les accompagner.

« Termine bien ton année ma fille. » dit Thêra.

« C'est bien mon intention. » fit Mina.

Les deux s'étreignirent ensuite. Thêra vint ensuite vers Lily, à qui elle souhaita bon courage pour ses examens. Elle la serra également contre elle. Mme Sheridan donna ensuite l'accolade à Éros, puis monta sur son dragon. Mina dit au revoir au sien avec de grandes caresses. Les dragons de Makala et Thêra décolèrent.

« Allez file. Rentre au village. » dit Mina à Styx.

Le reptile émit un son triste, mais décolla néanmoins pour rejoindre ses congénères.

* * *

><p>« Ta mère a vraiment fait sensation. » lança Lily sur le chemin du retour.<p>

« En effet, mais on s'en doutait non ? » répondit Mina.

« Comme avec toutes les Amazones. » ajouta Éros.

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête. Minerva McGonagall était allée prévenir Dumbledore de la présence de Thêra.

« Albus ! Saviez-vous que la mère de Mina était ici ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, elle m'a rendu visite. »

« Elle a tout de même brisé la porte de la salle des Serpentards, et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'égorger. Quelle éducation ! » révéla-t-elle.

« Les Amazones sont des femmes farouches, Minerva. Elles ne laissent pas facilement impressionner. » répondit patiemment Albus.

« Est-ce une raison pour se promener à moitié nue et détériorer nos murs ? » reprit McGo.

« Détériorer ? Je crois que Mme Sheridan vous répondrait qu'une porte cassée n'est pas de la détérioration. Mais qu'un mur qui s'écroule en revanche ... »

« Albus, allez-vous cesser de prendre leur défense ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Minerva. Mais je dois vous avouer que ces Amazones me fascinent assez. »

« Hmph, comme pour beaucoup d'hommes. » fit Minerva, les lèvres pincées.

Albus pouffa de rire.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. L'affaire du nécromancien n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour les Maraudeurs. Les examens étaient arrivés, plongeant l'école dans un certain stress. Dans une des salles justement, une des sessions était sur le point de s'achever. Dans un coin de la salle, Sirius se balançait tranquillement sur sa chaise. Un peu plus avant, James griffonnait sur un bout de papier. Il se tourna pour chercher son camarade des yeux. Black répondit par un pouce levé. James sourit.

« Plus que cinq minutes. » annonça Flitwick.

Sirius cessa de se balancer, et mit la main dans sa poche pour en retirer une petite boite rectangulaire.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui envoie par hibou ou bien je lui offre en mains propres ? _» se demanda-t-il en faisant tourner l'objet.

Il ouvrit la boîte révélant une fine gourmette en argent, avec un lion gravé dessus. Un beau bijou, qu'il destinait à Mina. Sirius l'avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse voilà trois jours. Ses amis n'avaient évidemment pas manqué de le charrier.

« Du calme les gars. C'est juste pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé notre peau. » avait répondu Sirius.

« T'en es sûr ? » avait fait James avec malice.

« Oui. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je veux la remercier correctement. Vous pouvez comprendre non ? »

« Bien sûr Patmol, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est qu'un bijou, or une vie c'est plus précieux. » assura Remus.

« Terminé ! Veuillez me remettre vos copies. » déclara Flitwick.

Sirius referma la boîte puis la rangea dans sa poche. Toutes les feuilles s'envolèrent en direction du petit professeur. Ce qui occasionna un poids trop important pour lui, le faisant basculer en arrière. Quelques rires se firent entendre. Des élèves du premier rang allèrent l'aider. Dans le couloir, les Maradeurs discutaient de leur examen, notamment d'une question sur les loups-garous. Ils avaient réussi leur projet de sorties nocturnes, puis en avaient tiré la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Et sinon Patmol, t'as réussi à offrir ton cadeau ? » interrogea Remus.

« Non. Avec les révisions j'ai pas eu le temps de la voir. Me demande aussi si je devrais pas l'envoyer par hibou à cause de ça. » répondit Sirius.

« Roooh me dis pas que t'as la trouille ! » lança James.

« Mais non enfin ! Je vais finir par croire qu'Evans a raison : t'es vraiment lent à comprendre. » répliqua Sirius.

« En tout cas, moi je suis content qu'on ne l'ai plus comme adversaire. Enfin beaucoup moins. » dit Peter.

L'entente avec Black avait au moins eu cet effet positif. Les Maraudeurs cessaient de persécuter ceux que Mina défendait. Enfin … presque tous. Severus restait encore malheureusement l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Le groupe de garçons alla s'installer sous un arbre non loin du lac. La journée était belle. James sortit un Vif d'or de sa poche. Il fit s'envoler la petite balle dorée qu'il rattrapait avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

« Tu l'as eu où ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je l'ai piqué. » répondit nonchalamment James.

Peter le regardait attraper la balle avec une admiration manifeste. Lupin pour sa part, proposa de se replonger dans les révisions.

« Pas besoin, je sais déjà tout. M'ennuie d'ailleurs, si ça pouvait être la pleine lune. » répondit Sirius.

« Dans tes rêves. » fit Lupin.

« Tiens regarde Patmol, voilà de quoi te distraire. » lança soudain James.

Il montra Severus, assis non loin d'eux, occupé à relire son questionnaire.

« Hmmm Servilussss. » sourit Sirius.

James se leva.

« A ta place Patmol j'éviterais. Mina pourrait ne pas apprécier, et risquerait de te renvoyer ton cadeau en pleine figure. » conseilla Lupin.

« Euh oui. Je vais retenir James alors. »

Il se leva pour rejoindre son ami. Les deux sorciers avaient déjà sortis leur baguette.

* * *

><p>« James attends. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. » fit Sirius.<p>

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Potter.

Mais alors que Black allait donner de plus amples explications, Severus lança un sort. Sirius ayant vu venir le coup écarta James de la trajectoire. Ce dernier répliqua en faisant léviter son ennemi, qui se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine retentit.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Lily Evans. James changea d'attitude, tentant de paraître plus viril.

« Fais-le descendre. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »

« Et si je t'explique à ma façon, tu vas comprendre ? » lança une autre voix.

Mina Sheridan. Elle était venue peu après Lily. James hésita. Il fixa Sheridan pendant un moment.

« Alors Potter ? Tu te décides ? » reprit Lily.

« Bon d'accord. T'as de la chance Servilus. »

« J'ai pas … besoin ... de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe ! » répondit Rogue à terre.

Ces mots clouèrent tout le monde sur place. Sirius jeta un œil à Mina. Il vit son visage clairement surpris, puis la douleur passer dans ses prunelles. La jeune fille se cacha le visage dans une main. Potter lui, invectiva Severus, ordonnant qu'il présente ses excuses. Pour Lily, la réaction fut immédiate.

« Très bien. Ne compte plus sur moi à l'avenir. Et je serais toi, je laverais mon caleçon Servilus. » lâcha-t-elle, acide.

Severus rampait pour reprendre sa baguette. Mina marcha alors vers lui d'un pas martial. Quand Rogue se releva et se tourna, elle lui flanqua un coup de poing. Potter ricana. Severus était tombé. N'ayant pas eu le temps de voir son agresseur, il empoigna de nouveau sa baguette. Mais la Lionne de Gryffondor flanqua son pied sur le bras de Severus.

« Tu en as assez fait tu ne crois pas ? » dit-elle, au-dessus de lui.

Severus comprit que c'était elle qui l'avait frappé. Il se contenta de lui darder un regard noir.

« Tu as fait ton choix Severus. Tu peux être sûr que ni Lily ni moi ne te pardonneront ces mots. » énonça Mina.

Se rappelant alors la phrase fatale, Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

« Mina écoute ça m'a échappé, tu sais bien que ... »

« Silence. »

Severus se tut aussitôt.

« Il est trop tard. »

Mina libéra son bras, recula et s'éloigna. Sirius se sentit désolé pour elle. Elle venait de perdre un ami. Le pire, c'est qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Nul doute qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Si ça se trouve, tout allait redevenir comme avant.

« Bon, qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? » demanda James.

« James ... » fit Sirius d'un ton las.

« Oui ? »

« Là je crois que t'as fait une belle bourde. »

James fronça un sourcil. Depuis quand embêter Servilus était-il une bourde ? Ledit Servilus profita de la diversion pour s'enfuir. James ronchonna, mais le ne poursuivit pas.

« Attends Patmol. Tu veux bien m'expliquer où est la bourde ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

« Devine ? Je dois offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un tu te souviens ? Avec ta bêtise, elle risque de me casser la tête. »

« Oh. Mince. »

James s'excusa auprès de son ami. Sirius soupira. Pourvu que …

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le Gryffondor grimpa les escaliers menant en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il poussa la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Il découvrit la silhouette de Mina, assise sur un des piliers les pieds dans le vide.<p>

« Je savais bien que tu serais là. » dit-il doucement.

Sirius referma la porte avec précaution. Il hésita un moment avant d'approcher. Finalement il se décida, à pas lents comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage. Ce qui dans le cas de Mina, était assez vraisemblable.

« Mina ... » commença-t-il.

Elle tourna juste un peu la tête, montrant qu'elle l'écoutait sans le regarder.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu ton ami. J'aurais dû retenir James, l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » fit Mina d'une voix morne.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il aurait plutôt cru qu'elle lui sauterait à la gorge, comme autrefois.

« J'ai tout vu. Tu as essayé de retenir James. Mais Severus a attaqué en premier. »

Mina soupira. Sirius approcha alors plus près, jusqu'à voir son profil.

« Tu … tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? »

« Non. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps, vous vous contentiez des mots non plus des sorts. »

« Oui, je n'avais pas envie de revenir au temps où on se déchirait. » avoua Sirius.

Un petit sourire étira faiblement les lèvres de l'adolescente.

« N'empêche, je suis quand même désolé que vous en soyez arrivés là. » reprit le jeune.

« Je le voyais pourtant arriver gros comme une maison. Il fréquentait des types pas nets de sa maison, qui l'ont influencé. Lily et moi … avons tout tenté pour le raisonner. Rien n'y a fait. Nous savions qu'il devrait faire un choix tôt ou tard. Et je sais … qu'il va regretter celui qu'il vient de faire. » dit-elle.

Sirius ne put qu'approuver muettement. Il savait qu'un tel incident était difficilement pardonnable.

« Ça doit vraiment être dur de voir son ami s'engager sur la mauvaise pente. Et de ne pas arriver à l'en remonter. » dit Sirius.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Ce sentiment d'impuissance que nous avons ressenti était pénible. »

Mina soupira de nouveau. Sirius leva une main, puis avec hésitation la posa sur l'épaule de la rousse.

« Je te remercie de ton soutien, Sirius. » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est rien. Parlant de remerciement, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais enfin. » répondit l'adolescent.

Il sortit la fameuse petite boîte qu'il lui tendit. Mina afficha une courte surprise, avant de la prendre. Sirius dansa d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'elle l'ouvrait.

« Je l'ai pas emballé, c'est un peu dommage. En fait, c'était pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » expliqua-t-il nerveux.

« Eh ben … c'est très gentil Sirius. Merci. Bon, si jamais on sait que ça vient de toi, je cours droit à la lapidation par contre. »

Sirius eut un petit rire. Il l'aida ensuite à l'attacher à son poignet.

« Merci encore. » dit-elle doucement.

« Non merci à toi. » répondit-il sur le même ton, lui pressant doucement la main.

Pression qu'elle lui rendit, et qui occasionna une curieuse sensation chez le jeune homme. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer davantage. Mina se retourna pour revenir du bon côté, l'invitant également à rentrer. Ils cheminèrent ensemble pour regagner leur dortoir. Lorsqu'ils en furent proche, ils aperçurent la silhouette de Severus s'éloigner, épaules basses.

* * *

><p>« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit Sirius.<p>

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Mina reprit sa marche. Elle se sépara de Sirius pour monter du côté des filles, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Après quoi, Mina retrouva Lily.

« Comment ça va toi ? » demanda-t-elle en venant sur son lit.

« Pas terrible. J'ai beau me dire que c'était couru, c'est quand même douloureux. Et toi ? »

« Mof. Comme toi je pense. » répondit-elle en se grattant la tête.

Ce faisant, Lily remarqua aussitôt le bijou au poignet de son amie.

« Tiens d'où elle sort cette gourmette ? Elle est nouvelle non ? »

« En effet. »

Mina se pencha pour adopter le ton de la confidence.

« Cadeau d'un ami pour services rendus. »

Lily réfléchit quelques instants. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle comprit.

« Tu veux dire … c'est Sirius Black qui te l'as offerte ? » demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Mina acquiesça et s'éloigna, reprenant sa position initiale.

« Wow. T'as pas intérêt à ce que ça se sache. Parce qu'il n'a jamais offert quoi que ce soit à une fille. » fit Lily.

« Suis au courant. Donc c'est secret défense, ok ? »

« Pas de problème. » sourit Lily.

Mina tendit le bras pour que la jeune fille puisse voir le bijou de plus près. Lily recueillit aussitôt le poignet de son amie. Elle observa le lion gravé, ou plutôt la lionne.

« Plutôt pas mal pour dire merci. » constata Lily.

« J'avoue, j'ai été surprise. Enfin. Tu veux jouer au scrabble ? »

« Bonne idée, ça va me détendre. »

Mina invoqua son jeu. Modifié magiquement par les Amazones, les lettres du jeu se plaçaient toutes seules, et les points se comptaient automatiquement. Chacune prit un petit chevalet pour disposer ses lettres, et la partie commença.


	13. Fin d'une époque, début d'une autre

**Deux bonds dans le temps, pour passer à un autre temps. Sirius ne sait trop quoi penser de ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, donnez-moi votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>Milieu de sixième année. Sirius referma la porte de son dortoir avec un soupir digne d'un ventilateur. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient déjà là, chacun sur son lit.<p>

« Squisspasse mon vieux Patmol ? » interrogea James, à plat ventre.

« Y'a que les filles de nos âges sont stupides. »

« Rien que ça ! Et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises ? » fit Remus surpris.

« Faut croire. » reprit Black en s'écroulant sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as ouvert les yeux ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Bwarf, je sais pas. Toutes celles avec qui je discute n'ont que les fringues à la bouche. Et le maquillage aussi. En mot je les trouve futiles. »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Ben, ça te gênait pas avant il me semble. » dit James en s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Maintenant si. Je les trouve soûlantes avec leur discussion de bas étage. Y'en a pas une pour voir au-delà de sa personne. »

« Tu mets la barre bien haut tout d'un coup. » constata Remus.

« Possible. J'en veux juste qui aie l'horizon plus large que celui de sa penderie. C'est trop demander vous croyez ? » reprit Sirius, sur le dos.

« Eh beeeeen … ouais, c'est assez de leur âge de parler chiffon. » répondit James.

« Hmm. Et vous, c'est quoi votre genre de fille ? T'es dispensé de répondre Cornedrue. » demanda Black.

« Tsssk. » fit le brun.

« Alors Queudver ? Une idée ? » reprit Patmol.

« Moi ? Maiseuhmaisnonmaisjesaispas. » dit Peter rouge de confusion.

« Oh t'as bien un genre quand même. » insista Sirius.

« Bin … j'en veux une gentille. Pas trop moche. » commença Peter.

« C'est général ça, Queudver. Rien de plus physique ? » constata James.

« J'aime bien les blondes. Mais et toi Sirius, t'as une idée de son physique ? » lança Peter, pour échapper à l'interrogatoire.

« Moi ? Woh eh ben … je suis pas fixé sur un genre en particuliers je crois. Et toi Lunard ? »

« Euuuh … c'est que ... »

Il s'était mis à rougir, ce qui piqua la curiosité de ses amis.

« Non rien en fait. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ton visage te trahit. » dit James.

« Nous on t'as dit, tu peux bien nous en parler. » renchérit Peter.

« C'est vrai, entre potes on se dit tout. Allez vas-y crache le morceau c'est qui ? » ajouta Sirius en basculant sur le côté.

« Vous … vous moquez pas de moi d'accord ? Sinon je dis rien. » avertit Remus, encore rouge.

« Promis ! » firent trois voix.

« Bon. Bien moi c'est …. comment vous dire ? C'est quelqu'un qui n'est plus là. »

Silence Maraudien. Ils attendaient patiemment que Lupin s'exprime. Ce dernier se grattait l'arrière de la tête, dans une posture pour le moins embarrassé.

« Il … il s'agit de … Thêra. » avoua enfin Remus.

« C'est qui ça déjà ? » demanda Peter.

« Prrrt chais pas. » répondit James.

Remus se sentit soulagé qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas. Du moins le crut-il.

* * *

><p>« Attends. Thêra comme Thêra Sheridan, la mère de Mina ? » interrogea Sirius.<p>

Remus rougit encore plus, provoquant la stupéfaction de ses amis.

« T'es sérieux Lunard ? » demanda Potter, incrédule.

« C'est juste que … enfin disons qu'elle me fait fantasmer. Elle avait l'air si fière, si sauvage, si féminine et si … si … je sais pas comment dire. »

« Faut quand même avouer que c'est une belle femme. » concéda Peter.

« Oui, mais c'est juste un fantasme hein. Je ne veux pas sortir avec. » ajouta Remus.

« J'espère pour toi vieux. Parce qu'elle a quand même l'air d'avoir un caractère de feu la mère Sheridan. Pour avoir brisé une porte. » commenta James.

« Et sa fille ne serait franchement pas d'accord. » ajouta Sirius.

« Parlant d'elle, vous avez entendu la rumeur ? » demanda Peter.

Regards interrogatifs.

« Elle passe pas mal de temps avec un Poufsouffle. »

« Quoi ? » fit Sirius.

« Si si, un septième année. Chais plus son nom. »

Sirius se remit sur le dos pensif. Il avait continué pendant un moment à voir Mina en dehors des cours, explorant quelques livres de sa tribu. Actuellement, elle était occupée à réviser ses ASPICS.

« C'est ptêt pour des révisions. » hasarda-t-il.

« Pas à ce qu'on raconte. » reprit Pettigrow.

Black se dit que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop cette rumeur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Les garçons passèrent à un autre sujet de conversation, pour terminer la soirée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius trouva Mina à la bibliothèque. Elle était penchée sur une table, en train d'écrire, sans porter sa robe de sorcière. Le jeune homme pencha la tête : la rouquine était en train de devenir une belle jeune fille.

« Salut. » lança-t-il.

« Ah, bonjour Sirius. Comment vas-tu ? » répondit Mina en se redressant.

« Hm bien. Toujours dans les révisions ? »

« Oui, encore que je vais faire une pause. » annonça-t-elle en roulant son parchemin.

C'est le moment que choisit un septième année aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pour faire son apparition.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il à Mina.

Il fit un signe de tête à Sirius pour le saluer.

« J'arrive tout de suite. A plus Sirius. » dit-elle.

Il les regarda partir assez proches l'un de l'autre. Son cœur émit des protestations à cette vue. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, et sortit de la bibliothèque troublé. La rumeur était donc vraie. Enfin, Sirius n'avait rien vu de compromettant. Une idée lui traversa la tête. Il fila vers sa chambre, y entra en trombe et alla droit vers le lit de James. Il attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. En courant, il se rendit vers la sortie. Se couvrant de la cape, il tapota la carte de sa baguette :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » murmura-t-il.

Des lignes se dessinèrent, formant Poudlard et ses environs. Black repéra l'étiquette portant le nom de Mina Sheridan et … Jimmy Loans. Voilà donc le nom de ce bellâtre. Ils étaient sortis de l'enceinte du château. Certainement pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Sirius ôta alors la cape après vérification, pour se ruer vers un des passages secrets. Il le traversa comme une flèche, avec en tête l'objectif d'arriver avant eux. Essoufflé, Black s'arrêta près de la sortie. Il consulta la carte. Le couple n'était pas encore arrivé. Parfait, cela lui laissait le temps de récupérer. Sirius ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait suivi une de ses pulsions, comme d'habitude. Là, ils approchaient. Revêtant la cape, Sirius sorti après eux et les suivit.

Il entendait Mina parler avec enthousiasme. Elle riait même. Ce qui se répercutait en ricochets douloureux sur le cœur de Sirius. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le Gryffondor les filait pas à pas, observant tout leurs faits et gestes, se glissant derrière eux quand ils entraient dans un magasin. Il vit ainsi ce Jimmy approcher plus que de raison de la Lionne. Et … lui prendre la main. Si Mina parut étonnée, elle n'empêcha ni ne repoussa ce contact. Soudain, la porte de la boutique où elle se trouvait claqua violemment la faisant sursauter.

« Woh. » fit Jimmy, tout aussi surpris.

Mina observa la porte, le visage lisse. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius regagnait le château d'un pas rageur. L'orage dans ses yeux acier en étonna plus d'un, libérant le passage devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un bon coup de pied, et jeta la cape là où il l'avait prise. Sirius fut également pris de l'envie de déchirer la carte qu'il tenait toujours. Par chance, il se ravisa. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et passa ses mains sur son visage. Ce fut qu'à cet instant que le brun prit la peine d'analyser sa réaction. Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Elle peut bien fréquenter qui elle veut non ? _» pensa-t-il.

Ce qui devait expliquer le serrement de son cœur.

« Rah zut. » fit Sirius en se levant.

Il quitta la chambre avec la ferme intention de se changer les idées.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le jeune homme se trouvait assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans une salle de classe vide. Il tenait un verre de Bièraubeurre, prise dans la cuisine. Sirius s'était isolé toute la soirée. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder sur le paysage. Il avait demandé à ses amis de le laisser seul. Ce que James avait apparemment du mal à saisir.<p>

« Je vais chercher la carte, et aller le trouver. » résolut-il.

« Non James. Il a demandé à être seul, c'est son droit. » fit Remus.

« Mais ce n'est pas normal, vous avez vu la tête qu'il avait tout à l'heure ? Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. » insista James.

« Et il lui faut peut-être du temps avant d'en parler. Respecte un peu son choix. »

Potter soupira fortement. Il se faisait du souci pour son frère de cœur. Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement des ongles, tiraillé entre le fait de respecter l'envie d'isolement de Sirius et celle d'aller à sa rencontre. Bruit qui finit par agacer Remus.

« Bon. » dit-il en se levant.

James le regarda aller vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait Mina, qui révisait les jambes sur les bras du fauteuil qu'elle avait choisi. Lupin lui parla un instant. L'adolescente de seize ans réfléchit un instant, puis ferma son livre et se leva. Remus marcha à ses côtés le temps de regagner sa place.

« Tu lui as demandé quoi ? » interrogea Peter.

« D'aller trouver Sirius. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Potter.

« Comme ça au moins, on respectera la volonté de Patmol. Et puis elle saura bien gérer la situation. » expliqua Remus.

« Mais mais mais ! » bégaya James.

« T'inquiètes, ça ira je te dis. Fais-moi confiance. »

Le concerné leva les bras au ciel. Toutefois, il resta à sa place, ce qui arrangea Lupin. Entre-temps, Mina avait déniché Black. Elle entra dans la salle en silence, et avança vers lui.

« Me doutais bien que tu serais là. » dit-elle doucement.

Sirius sursauta. Il se trouvait dans la salle où elle lui avait fait découvrir ses livres à voyager.

« Mina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un chien perdu. »

« Ah. Eh bien peut-être que ce chien n'a pas envie qu'on le retrouve. » répondit Sirius avant de boire.

« Possible. C'est dommage, j'avais une grande question à lui poser. » reprit Mina en posant l'index contre son menton, le regard sur le côté.

« Du genre ? »

« Est-ce qu'un chien court plus vite qu'une lionne ? »

« Sûrement. » répondit Black sans trop réfléchir.

« Vraiment ? Parce que moi ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. » continua Mina en croisant les bras.

Il entrait dans son jeu, c'était excellent.

« Je parie que si. » reprit Sirius, non sans un sourire en coin.

« Prouve-le. » le défia-t-elle.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, posant son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se leva et se planta en face d'elle. Il la dépassait d'une demi-tête.

« D'accord. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. »

« Ça me va. »

Elle le suivit hors de la classe. Tout deux se désillusionnèrent afin de passer inaperçu de l'acariâtre concierge. Une fois dehors, chacun prit sa forme animagus. Ils se mirent sur une ligne de départ imaginaire. Se jetant ensuite un regard, ils partirent comme des flèches. Au début, Mina resta derrière lui. Puis elle le dépassa, et finalement le laissa gagner à la dernière seconde. Tout content, Sirius lança un aboiement vainqueur. Mina plia alors les pattes avant, adoptant la posture de jeu des chiens. Ce qui entraîna un hochement de tête interrogateur de la part du canin. Mina vint ensuite vers lui, puis le prit entre ses grandes pattes pour le mordiller. Sirius eut un son faussement agacé, avant de riposter. Ils jouèrent ainsi à se poursuivre, se bagarrer aux abords de la forêt. Tous deux roulèrent sur le sol. Sirius ne put retenir deux aboiements contents, la queue remuant. La lionne vint vers lui queue relevée, et le jeu continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures.

Finalement, la lionne immobilisa le chien grâce à son poids. Sirius se débattit doucement. Mina le stoppa en lui léchant la tête. Comme prévu, le chien s'arrêta aussitôt avec un son surpris. La lionne émit un petit ronronnement avant de frotter son museau contre lui. Le canin remua la queue avant de répondre par une lèche. La féline s'installa à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur les épaules du chien. Lui en revanche, posa la sienne sur les pattes de sa camarade. Ils récupérèrent ainsi de leur petit jeu. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mina sonna la rentrée. Elle se leva et prit la direction du château, Sirius marchant à côté d'elle. Ils reprirent leurs formes d'origine.

« Tu cours assez vite, mais t'es pas encore assez fort pour me battre. » lança Mina, taquine.

« Ah ouais ? C'est parce que j'ai été gentil. Sinon tu aurais mordu l'herbe. » répliqua Black.

« Tu parles. C'est toi qui l'a bouffée, j'espère au moins qu'elle était bonne. » renchérit Mina.

Il la poussa un peu, elle lui rendit la pareille. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle des Gryffondors, qui s'était pas mal vidée depuis le départ de Mina. Sirius retrouva ses amis, un peu embarrassé.

« Je constate que ça va mieux. » sourit Remus.

« Mouais. » fit Sirius.

« T'as les yeux qui pétillent on dirait. » remarqua James.

« Moi ? Oh c'est juste le bon air frais. » mentit Sirius.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard ironique. Black évita soigneusement de regarder en direction de Mina. Il pressentait que son corps le trahirait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il avait pu constater ce soir qu'il avait toujours sa place dans le cercle de la Lionne de Gryffondor. Ce qui le rassura.

* * *

><p>L'année fila à toute vitesse, les grandes vacances firent leur retour. La veille du départ pour la gare, Sirius avait demandé à parler à Mina.<p>

« Tu as fini tes études ici maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » questionna-t-il.

« Rentrer en Grèce. Je vais devenir une Amazone confirmée, enfin adulte quoi. » répondit Mina.

« Je vois. » fit Sirius d'un ton neutre.

C'était dommage, il ne la verrait sans doute plus, à moins qu'elle ne revienne travailler en Angleterre.

« Et quoi d'autre sinon ? » reprit-il.

Tous deux marchaient dans le parc. La journée était magnifique.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense vivre au village dans un premier temps. »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. La Grèce, ce n'était pas tout proche. Elle allait lui manquer.

« Tu … sera occupée cet été ? »

« La cérémonie de passage est prévue pour cette période, donc j'imagine que oui. » dit-elle.

« Oh. » fit-il déçu.

Mina lui jeta un œil. Elle avait vraiment aimé qu'ils deviennent amis. En dépit que sa mission de protection aie été remplie, ils n'avaient pas rompus leurs liens pour autant. Cependant, c'était amical, même si parfois Sirius se montrait inquisiteur quand elle fréquentait un garçon plus que de raison. Mina, sans trop rien changer à son attitude, démontrait qu'en réalité elle n'admettait qu'un seul représentant de la gent masculine à être vraiment proche. Les rumeurs quand à ces deux-là allaient bon train : certains pensaient qu'ils étaient un couple caché. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais rien pu surprendre. Et pour cause. Sirius pour sa part, évitait de penser à tout cela. Mina l'intimidait toujours un peu, et vu son caractère assez volcanique il craignait de tout gâcher si jamais il se trompait. Voilà donc pourquoi leur relation restait-elle amicale, voire platonique.

Le lendemain avait lieu le banquet de fin d'année. Alors que chacun venait prendre place, Mina s'assit à côté de Sirius.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Sirius afficha un air intrigué. Que mijotait-elle ? Il avait vu passer un air espiègle lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé cela. Tous les étudiants étaient maintenant assis autour des interminables tables de leurs maisons. Ils papotèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence en tapotant de sa baguette sur son verre.

« Mes chères brochettes de dindes ... » commença-t-il.

Devant l'incongruité de ses paroles, le directeur fronça les sourcils. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il reprit :

« Nous voici démembrés pour ensorceler la fin d'une nouvelle foutrerie. »

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent. Le directeur parut surpris, néanmoins il poursuivit son discours.

« Cette saloperie vous aura apporté plus de distorsions, vous balancez les chiffons plus riches. Agueugueuh je laisse la chiure au ventilateur en folie, car je ne délivre pas de passeport. »

Les enfants se mirent franchement à rire. Un autre professeur se leva. Il partait en retraite et devait lui aussi se prononcer ce soir. Il afficha un petit sourire.

« Pouet tagazou poum poum ... »

Des rires plus forts se firent entendre.

« Poum poum tchak, poum poum tchak volare ooooh ooooh ! »

Parmi les professeurs, des sourires commencèrent aussi à se dessiner. Éros rit sans problème devant la série de bruits rythmés qu'émettait son collègue. On aurait dit un vrai juke-box. Tous les étudiants étaient morts de rire. Finalement le professeur résolut de se taire, confus.

« Alors ? » demanda Mina.

« Trop fort. C'était quoi ces sorts ? » répondit Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

« Le premier s'appelle le Débilitant, et le second Cacophonia. Je les ai inventés dans l'année. Et je te prie de croire qu'on a beaucoup rit avec. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Tu me les apprendras ? » reprit Black.

« Sûr, pas plus tard que maintenant. Pour le premier la formule c'est : _speakous débilitus. _»

Sirius répéta mentalement les mots du sort.

« Le deuxième se dit : _cacophonius. _»

Black hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait retenu. Il remercia ensuite Mina avec un sourire un peu tendre. Le repas se passa ensuite sans encombre. Dans quelques heures, toute cette masse se rendrait à la gare. Ce serait la fin d'une époque pour certains.

* * *

><p>Sur le quai, Sirius observait Mina de loin. Il avait envie de lui au revoir, seul à seule. Mais avec tout ce monde … il monta dans le train, espérant avoir trouver le moment pour lui parler. Le train fila, crachant sa fumée blanche. Sirius avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il passerait l'été avec les Potter cette année. Plus question pour lui de retourner dans sa famille désormais. Sirius avait décider de couper les ponts. Il entendit distraitement que ses amis avaient entamé une partie de bataille explosive.<p>

« Tu veux jouer Patmol ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, je vais faire un tour je reviens. » dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit du compartiment. Ses amis haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à jouer. Sirius se promena dans les couloirs, regardant à travers les vitres s'il voyait Mina. Il la trouva au fonds de son wagon, en compagnie de Lily. Sirius frappa à la porte.

« Ah, c'est toi Black. » constata Lily.

« Puis-je parler à Mina ? » demanda-t-il.

Evans jeta un œil à son amie, qui acquiesça. Lily annonça aller se promener. Sirius entra dans le compartiment et s'assit face à Mina.

« Je voulais juste … on est bientôt arrivés alors je voulais … te dire au revoir. » commença-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Mina.

« Et aussi te dire merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne m'en serais pas sorti seul face à ce tueur. Tu m'as aussi beaucoup apporté. » reprit-il.

« Je t'en prie Sirius. »

Il lui sourit. Le train ralentit, pour finir par s'arrêter. Ça y était. Ils devaient se quitter. Sirius jeta un regard à Mina. Cette dernière se leva et se planta face à lui. Il la fixa un moment, avant de décider de se lever lui aussi. La jeune fille le serra alors dans ses bras. Étreinte qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, respirant profondément son parfum.

« Au revoir Sirius. Porte-toi bien. » dit Mina à mi-voix.

« Toi aussi Mina. J'espère vraiment te revoir, un de ces jours. » répondit-il.

« Qui sait. »

Elle le relâcha. Lily ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là. Elle laissa passer un Sirius à la mine sombre.

* * *

><p>Quatre ans plus tard.<p>

« Siriiiiiuuuuus ! Dépêche-toi James nous attends ! On a promis de l'aider à faire les préparatifs de son mariage ! » lança Remus.

Le jeune homme âgé désormais de vingt ans attendait au pied de l'escalier d'une maison. Peter Pettigrow se tenait à ses côtés.

« Voilà voilà ! Je suis là ! » répondit le brun.

Il dévala les escaliers, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il était plus séduisant que jamais.

« Tu es pire qu'une femme. » soupira Remus.

« Lunard, si tu ne tiens pas à te retrouver encastré dans ma cheminée, tiens ta langue. » avertit Black.

Black prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, se mit dans l'âtre et prononça le nom de sa destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait chez James et Lily.

« Ah vous voilà. Sirius …. Peter … Remus … parfait, il ne manque plus qu'une personne, et nous serons au complet. » dit Lily.

Vêtue d'un ensemble vert assorti à ses yeux, elle salua chacun des hommes. James arriva et accueillir ses amis avec chaleur.

« Qui est-ce qui manque ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je n'en sais rien, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que vous. » fit James.

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Cornedrue. » lança Remus.

« Et toi, tu es trop perspicace. Venez, allons au jardin. »

Le groupe passa une baie vitrée. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Tout à coup, une ombre gigantesque recouvrit le jardin, semant la panique chez les invités. Un dragon d'une couleur rouge sang se posa sur la pelouse. Sur son dos, une personne.

« Et la voilà. » fit James.

Lily se leva et accourut vers l'arrivante, qui la reçut dans les bras. La fiancée l'amena ensuite à la terrasse. Lorsque la nouvelle venue retira ses lunettes, la surprise se peignit sur les visage des trois autres Maraudeurs.

« Mina. » souffla Sirius.


	14. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre des retrouvailles physiques et sentimentales ... Que va faire Sirius ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« Bonjour tout le monde. » fit Mina en enlevant ses lunettes.<p>

Seul James lui répondit. Les trois autres la fixaient bouche bée. Lily la pria de s'asseoir, et lui servit une limonade fraîche.

« C'est fou ce que tu as changé, n'empêche. T'es même plus grande que moi. » dit-elle.

Mina était en effet devenue une belle femme, à l'image de sa mère Thêra. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc avec un décolleté en V qui descendait jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine, ainsi qu'un jean. Ses cheveux roux avaient atteint le milieu de son dos, libres.

« Je t'ai toujours dépassée de quelques centimètres, ce n'est pas nouveau. » répondit Mina entre deux gorgées.

« Là tu fais presque une tête de plus quand même. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais parlons plutôt de ce qui nous réunit. Quel est le programme ? » reprit l'Amazone.

« Oh il est chargé. Nous devons installer les décorations, monter le buffet, mettre les tables ... » énuméra Lily.

« Tu es au courant que l'esclavage a été aboli ? » lança Mina en comprenant ce qui les attendait.

« Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. » répondit Lily d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Bon ! Bien j'ai été contente de vous revoir, mais on m'attends hein. » déclara Mina en faisant mine de se lever.

« Oh non ! Tu y es tu y restes. » reprit Lily en lui attrapant le bras,

« Ooouw. » gémit son amie.

La discussion se poursuivit. Sirius pour sa part, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Mina. S'il s'était attendu à la revoir … il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter : c'était la meilleure amie de la future mariée. En tout cas, il la trouvait magnifique.

« … Éros arrive quand ? » interrogea James.

« Demain, il avait un empêchement aujourd'hui. » répondit Mina en reposant son verre.

« Il enseigne toujours à Poudlard ? » fit Peter.

« Non, il a arrêté un an après que vous soyez partis. Personnellement je m'étonne qu'il aie continué dans cette voie aussi longtemps. Mon cousin est du genre remuant. Il reste rarement plus de deux ans au même endroit. » expliqua Mina en croisant les doigts.

« J'aimerais voyager comme lui, par moment. » décréta Lily.

« Eh bien, on tâchera de partir quelque part pendant l'été, qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa James.

« Ce serait génial ! » approuva Lily.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le groupe continua à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir. Au moment du dîner, alors que Sirius aidait à la cuisine, il surprit les commentaires de Remus et Peter.

* * *

><p>« T'as vu comme elle devenue belle Mina ? J'aurais jamais cru. » fit Peter.<p>

« Moi non plus. C'est le portrait de sa mère. » ajouta Remus.

« Hmmm t'avais le béguin pour elle un moment. » sourit Queudver.

« Oui et non. C'était plus un fantasme qu'autre chose. »

« Ben écoutes, si ce profil te dit toujours tu n'as qu'à tenter quelque chose avec Mina. » suggéra Peter en prenant un saladier.

« Euh ... » répondit Remus prit de court.

« Et si vous apportiez les plats plutôt ? » intervint Sirius.

« Bonne idée Patmol. » répondit Lupin en se sauvant avec la corbeille à pain.

Black secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il déversa de l'eau dans un pichet avec sa baguette. Un instant après, le jeune homme sentit un regard dans son dos. Se tournant à demi, il découvrit Mina plantée au milieu de la cuisine.

« Eh bien Sirius, voilà un bail qu'on ne s'était vus. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bah euh … plutôt bien. Et de ton côté quoi de neuf ? » interrogea Sirius.

Il ne savait trop comment se comporter avec elle. La jeune femme le troublait.

« Je vis au village du clan. » dit-elle simplement.

« Ah. C'est très bien alors. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un petit sourire. Là, elle leva la baguette magique du brun d'où s'échappait toujours un jet d'eau, et qui faisait maintenant déborder le pichet.

« Ah zut ! » s'exclama Black lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Mina ôta le pichet de l'évier, puis l'essuya avec un torchon.

« Que fais-tu à présent ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement.

« Je … je travaille comme Auror. »

Elle leva ses prunelles vertes qu'elle planta dans celles couleur métal de Sirius.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. »

Il déglutit. Elle avait toujours eu le chic pour dire sans détour ce qu'elle pensait.

« Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » s'entendit-il dire.

Holà. Que venait-il de dire là ? Il avait vraiment prononcé ces mots ? Il avait pensé tout haut visiblement. Black sentit ses joues changer de couleur.

« Oui enfin … un peu quoi. On …. on était amis aloreuuh … c'est normal. Tu m'as manqué comme une amie. Voilà voilà voilà. » bafouilla-t-il écrevisse.

Mina le fixa un instant, avec un mince sourire. Sirius pour sa part, n'osait plus croiser ses mirettes.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, yeux ronds. Mais elle partait déjà en emmenant le pichet. Il resta planté comme un chêne dix bonnes secondes. Il fallut que James l'appelle pour qu'il réagisse et rejoigne les convives sur la terrasse. Là, il remarqua qu'il avait été placé en face de miss Sheridan. Il jeta un œil à son frère de cœur, qui arborait un air faussement innocent. Tsssk. Faux jeton va.

Ne pas paraître embarrassé ou tendu fut l'objectif de la soirée pour Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait étrange chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de sa vis-à-vis. Et il refusait d'y penser, convaincu que c'était du passé. Elle n'était là que pour une semaine, le temps du mariage. Alors à quoi bon. Pour le moment, il réussissait très bien à donner le change. Petit à petit il se persuadait que ce léger émoi n'était dû qu'à la surprise de la voir ici. C'était également une jolie fille, et comme tout homme il était sensible à ce genre de chose, voilà tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Durant la nuit toutefois, il se retrouva à se rendre dans le salon, et s'asseoir en face de la cheminée qu'il alluma. Cela ne le surprit guère, car durant ses deux dernières années d'études il était souvent resté devant le feu dans la salle des Gryffondors, pensant à tout un tas de choses. Sa situation familiale notamment durant sa sixième année, puis son futur lors de la septième. Rien d'extraordinaire donc.<p>

« Tiens ? Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas dormir on dirait. » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Mina ! Tu m'as fichu la … » commença Sirius en se retournant.

Il s'arrêta net en découvrant qu'elle était en nuisette. Une nuisette violette avec des bords en dentelle. La jeune fille fit le tour pour aller s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté.

« ... trouille. » termina Sirius en la regardant passer devant lui.

« Alors, dis-moi un peu ce qui t'empêche de rester au lit ? Tu n'es pas de nouveau poursuivi par des cadavres hm ? » demanda Mina.

Sirius sourit en repensant à cette mésaventure.

« Non. J'ai tendance à réfléchir un peu trop par moment. Là je repensais à tout ça : le mariage de James et Lily, le chemin qu'on a fait. » répondit Black.

« Aaaah oui. Qui aurait cru qu'il arriverait finalement à la conquérir ? J'avoue que j'admire sa persévérance. Elle et moi avons pourtant tout fait pour lui faire entrer dans le crâne que c'était sans espoir. » sourit Mina.

« Oui. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Décalage horaire. Alors plutôt que de tourner et virer sans fin je suis descendue histoire de m'occuper un peu en attendant le sommeil. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il profita de ce qu'elle contemplait les flammes pour laisser son regard errer sur ses formes.

« Que le temps a passé vite. » constata Mina.

« Je me faisais aussi la réflexion. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on se chamaillait, qu'on faisait des blagues … on était insouciants à cette époque. Bien sûr on savait que Voldemort prenait du pouvoir, que l'extérieur était dangereux. Mais ça ne nous atteignait pas. On était à l'abri dans Poudlard. » répondit Sirius.

Mina eut un petit sourire. C'était la belle époque. Elle se revoyait avec Lily et Severus, tous trois riant, étudiant ensemble. Les discussions entre filles le soir. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard ou les achats de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps où leurs seules préoccupations étaient d'avoir de bonnes notes, quelles fournitures acheter, les nouveaux habits. Mina sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Tu sais, des fois je me dit que j'aimerais bien y retourner à cette époque. Là où on n'avait que faire de demain. Je serais même prêt à endurer une heure de colle avec Rusard ! » sourit Sirius.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la jeune femme. En tournant la tête vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Black se leva, et s'approcha tout doucement. Il se pencha et écarta une longue mèche de cheveux. Il la contempla ainsi un moment, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux la ramener dans sa chambre. Aussi délicatement que possible, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Mina eut un mouvement qui lui fit craindre qu'elle ne s'éveille. Au lieu de cela, elle enroula simplement ses bras atour de ses épaules, puis se blottit contre lui. Ce qui décrocha un sourire à l'ancien Gryffondor. Le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers, éclairé par sa baguette. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte de la chambre, entra et déposa son fardeau sur le lit.

Sirius resta cependant penché sur elle. Il passa l'index contre sa joue. Il serait bien resté à dormir avec elle, songea-t-il. Rien pour sentir sa présence. Sitôt les adieux faits à la fin de la sixième année, Sirius s'était empressé d'oublier Mina. C'était un peu cruel, au vu de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de penser à elle, il sentait son cœur s'oppresser. Aussi avait-il décidé de s'occuper suffisamment la tête pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et maintenant, la revoici de nouveau dans sa vie, le bourgeon ayant éclos pour donner une rose éclatante.

« _Elle n'est là que pour une semaine. Alors ressaisis-toi. _» se sermona-t-il.

Black se redressa, et résolut de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain annonça l'arrivée d'Éros, qui fut chaleureusement accueilli par Lily et Mina. Maintenant que le personnel était au complet, le travail allait pouvoir commencer. En premier lieu, ce qui allait servir de salle de bal. Des fleurs furent suspendues en guirlandes colorées. Lily et Mina en accrochaient d'ailleurs une manuellement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les garçons.<p>

« Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas vos baguettes ? » demanda Peter.

« Parce que c'est trop facile, et pas très prudent de compter toujours sur la magie. Elle ne résout pas tout vous savez. » répondit Mina.

« Et nous ne sommes pas non plus des paresseuses. » ajouta Lily.

Elle descendit de son escabeau. Les hommes s'entreregardèrent, perplexes. En voilà une drôle de manière de penser.

« Vous comptez rester là planter toute la journée ou bien ? » demanda Mina.

Un euh collectif lui répondit. Lily vint alors leur mettre les nappes destinées aux tables dans les mains. Ces messieurs n'eurent plus qu'à les mettre. La décoration leur prit bien la journée. Durant la soirée, les filles se retrouvèrent entre elles dans la chambre de Lily, à discuter du bon vieux temps.

« N'empêche, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu sortais avec James j'en ai eu le cul par terre. » fit Mina entre deux rires.

« Je veux bien te croire. Moi aussi ça m'a fait drôle au début. Mais tu sais, j'ai été surprise moi aussi que tu réussisses à t'entendre avec Sirius. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a incité à considérer James d'un autre œil. Après que sa tête se soit dégonflée, je me suis dis que si toi tu avais pu faire la paix avec Black, alors je devrais y arriver aussi. » raconta Lily.

Mina hocha la tête. Toutes deux étaient allongées sur le lit de la fiancée.

« Ce qui me fait penser, je me demande si Sirius n'en pince pas un peu pour toi. » glissa Lily.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Mina.

« La façon dont il te regarde. Je crois que tu ne laisses pas indifférent. »

Mina baissa les yeux. Bon, il était très mignon il fallait l'admettre. Et elle avait été heureuse de le revoir. Il lui avait manqué aussi, cependant de là à envisager une relation … la jeune femme n'y songeait guère pour le moment.

« De toute manière, je ne suis là que le temps de la cérémonie. Donc la question ne se pose pas. » répondit Mina en rejetant une mèche.

Pour le coup, Lily trouva cette réponse un peu cruelle. Elle était vraie cependant. Les Amazones avaient certaines tâches à accomplir auxquelles elles ne pouvaient, et ne voulaient se défaire. Aussi jugea-t-elle bon de changer de sujet. Elles papotèrent ainsi jusqu'à onze du soir, heure à laquelle Mina décida de laisser son amie se reposer.

Les jours précédant la cérémonie passèrent vite. Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Lily les observa depuis la fenêtre de la pièce où elle s'apprêtait.

« Tu attends ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la voix de Mina derrière elle.

Elle avait revêtue une robe rouge fendue sur un côté, et des fleurs en tresse ornaient sa chevelure, en retenant une partie en une queue de cheval.

« Tu es superbe. » répondit Lily.

« Je te remercie. » sourit la rouquine.

« T'as pas intérêt à me faire de l'ombre ! » plaisanta la future mariée.

« Il vaudrait mieux pourtant, le soleil n'est pas recommandé à nos peaux de rouquine. T'inquiètes pas, on ne verra que toi. Tu rayonnes. » répliqua Mina.

Lily sourit encore, reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, puis soupira. Elle avait vu ses parents la veille, et ils étaient seuls.

« Tout le monde est arrivé on dirait. » dit-elle après un silence.

« Lily … tu n'y es pour rien si ta sœur est jalouse. Tu as tout fait pour te rapprocher d'elle, mais elle n'a fait aucun effort, reconnais-le. » reprit Mina.

« Je … je sais, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte. Mais c'est quand même ma sœur et j'ai toujours pensé que le jour où je me marierais, elle serait à mes côtés. »

Mina posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Cela la rendrait triste que Pétunia ne soit pas là pour un jour aussi important. L'Amazone serait bien allée la chercher pour le bonheur de Lily, cependant cette dernière ne tenait pas à la forcer. Ce serait gâcher la fête que d'avoir quelqu'un tirant une gueule jusqu'au sol.

« Allez, ça va bientôt commencer. » annonça Mina.

« J'arrive. »

Mina la devança car en tant que demoiselle d'honneur elle la précédait pour débuter la cérémonie. Celle-ci aurait lieu en plein air. La journée était magnifique. Tout le monde attendait, assis sur des chaises blanches et confortables. Une arche fleurie avait été dressée devant un tapis jonché de fleurs multicolores, et un kiosque où se trouvait le marié avait été bâti. Bientôt, ce furent au tour des deux demoiselles d'honneur d'entrer : Mina et une cousine de Lily. Sirius, le témoin, arrondit légèrement les yeux en la voyant avancer. Il la fixa un moment lorsqu'elle se mit face à lui.

« _Wow. _» pensa-t-il.

Puis ce fut autour de la mariée d'apparaître, suscitant des _oooh_ d'admiration. James la regarda venir à lui les yeux brillants de joie, d'amour, d'admiration et d'émotion. La cérémonie commença. Les vœux furent prononcés devant le prêtre-sorcier (_ndla : si vous connaissez un autre terme, car je ne pense pas que les sorciers de JKR aient beaucoup de religion_), et les alliances échangées. Mina observait la scène avec une certaine émotion, visible pour une fois. Une fois le mariage accompli, les inventés se levèrent pour applaudir. Mina vint serrer son amie contre elle.

« Félicitations ma grande. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, et te laisse pas faire. »

« Hihihi merci Mina. T'inquiètes, je suis allée à bonne école avec toi. » répondit Lily amusée.

« Espérons. »

* * *

><p>La journée continua avec le banquet. Les mariés, les témoins, demoiselles d'honneur et amis proches étaient assis à la même place. Une soupe fut servie en entrée.<p>

« Sinon, j'espère être présente à ton mariage Mina. » fit Lily.

L'intéressée avala de travers et toussa. Éros lui tapota dans le dos, tout en adressant un discret pouce à Lily, qui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Là je crois que c'est surtout à son enterrement que tu vas assister. » lança Éros.

« Mon quoi ? » dit Mina en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Ma-ria-ge. Ce à quoi tu viens d'assister. » ironisa Lily.

« Maaiiieuuuh … pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » s'affola un peu l'Amazone.

« Disons que j'ai hâte de voir quel homme aura su te dompter. » reprit la mariée en buvant.

« Me dompter rien que ça ! Sache qu'on ne me dompte pas mâdâme. On m'apprivoise c'est tout. » répondit Mina.

« Il n'empêche que j'aimerais voir ça. »

Sirius songea pour sa part que lui avait réussi à l'apprivoiser dans le temps. Il s'imagina un instant à la place de James, avec Mina à celle de Lily. Il cligna des yeux. Son esprit ne tournait pas ronds en ce moment. Enfin. Le temps de la danse arriva. Comme le voulait la tradition, les mariés ouvrirent le bal.

« C'est … pour s'endormir à table cette musique ? » demanda Éros.

« Chais pas. Mais alors c'est terriblement mortel. C'est toi qui te charge de la musique rassure-moi ? » demanda Mina.

« Ouais. D'ailleurs je vais aller prendre mon poste. » dit le brun en se levant.

« Paaarfait. » sourit Mina.

Éros laissa tout de même les mariés terminer leur tour de danse. Lily tourna la tête vers son ancien professeur quand la mélodie s'arrêta. Elle acquiesça, décrochant un grand sourire à l'homme. Il pressa un bouton. Aussitôt un air des plus entraînant résonna. Tout le monde parut étonné, mais très vite la piste de danse se remplit. Mina rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Les invités découvrirent alors leur talents de danseuse.

« Wow chérie ! Tu m'avais caché ça ! » déclara James.

« Je suis pleine de surprises que veux-tu ! »

Tout le monde se retrouva à danser. Sirius invita la Lionne de Gryffondor à se déhancher avec lui. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

« Tu te débrouille on dirait. » commenta-t-elle.

« Pas autant que toi, Éros ou Lily. Mais merci. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Oh tu sais, pas besoin d'être un expert. Tiens regarde, suis un peu mes mouvements. »

Sirius se cala sur les pas de la demoiselle, et tous deux enchaînèrent une petite chorégraphie. Durant un moment, il n'y eut plus qu'eux, yeux dans les yeux jouant au chat et à la souris. Pour ce qui était de savoir qui était qui, nul ne le savait : ils endossaient chaque rôle tour à tour. Lorsque chacun s'immobilisa, Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir été déconnecté du reste du monde.

« Ça va Sirius ? » demanda Mina.

« Oui, j'ai été un peu surpris par le retour à la réalité. Ce n'est rien.» assura-t-il.

Il retourna à table, accompagné de la rouquine. Quelle curieuse expérience se dit-il. Cette danse lui avait plu, c'était un moment privilégié avec elle il le sentait. La jeune femme ne dansait en effet qu'avec peu de gens ainsi qu'il le constata. Flatteur pour lui et touchant …

La journée se termina vers onze heures du soir. Chacun regagna son hôtel ou sa chambre fourbu. Dans la sienne, Sirius songea que Mina repartait le lendemain. Déjà … que c'était passé vite. Il soupira. Quand la reverrait-il, si jamais il la revoyait. Aucune idée. Le mieux était sans doute qu'il ne pense plus à tout ça. Il se tourna sur le côté pour s'endormir. Advienne que pourra. Hélas … Sirius était bien amené à revoir la Lionne de Gryffondor, dans des circonstances que ni lui ni elle n'auraient pu imaginer.


	15. Azkaban

**Sirius subit maintenant la trahison de Peter. Mais comment va réagir Mina ? Que faire pour l'aider ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>Décembre 1981. Plusieurs semaines après le drame qui avait brisé des vies et sauvé d'autres. Le Lord noir avait été vaincu par un enfant d'un an, le fils de James et Lily Potter. Malgré le sort de Fidelitas qui garantissait une sécurité absolue tant que le Gardien du Secret se taisait, ils avaient été tués. Car il avait parlé. Celui en qui le couple avait mis toute leur confiance, leurs vies entre ses mains. Et un innocent payait à sa place à Azkaban, l'horrible prison pour sorciers. Tous avaient cru que Sirius Black était celui choisi par les Potter pour confier l'adresse de leur résidence. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le gardien avait été changé à la dernière minute. C'est ainsi que lorsque Voldemort les tua, Sirius fut accusé.<p>

Jugé sans procès il avait été expédié direct dans la prison triangulaire. Les Détraqueurs, ces créatures fantomatiques sans visage s'attelaient déjà à lui aspirer ses émotions, à l'emprisonner dans une enveloppe de désespoir. Sirius gisait sur le sol gelé, avec tout pour vêtement un pyjama rayé et déjà déchiré par endroits.

« Laissez-moi passer ou je vous fais sauter la tête ! » clama soudain une voix autoritaire.

« Mais enfin mademoi … AOUCH ! »

Sirius entrouvrit les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Les Détraqueurs chargèrent vers l'arrivant. Une lumière vive éclaira soudain l'endroit. Black eut l'impression d'entendre le tonnerre. Il se redressa et regarda mieux. Une couleur orange … puis ce furent les flammes, droit sur un Détraqueur qui poussa un râle qu'on pouvait certainement apparenter à de la douleur.

« Mademoiselle revenez ! Les visites pour ce prisonnier ne sont pas encore autorisées ! » appela un homme.

« Eh bien vous allez faire une exception, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous passe au fil de mon épée ! »

Cette voix c'était … il lui semblait la reconnaître. Les pas se rapprochaient de sa cellule.

« Sirius ! Sirius où es-tu ? »

« Mina ? »

Black la vit bientôt devant ses barreaux. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était bel et bien elle ! Mina Sheridan invoqua son patronus, une lionne qui rugit en direction des infâmes gardiens de la prison.

« MINA ! C'est toi c'est bien toi ! » s'exclama Sirius en se ruant contre les barreaux.

Ils s'étreignirent à travers la porte de métal.

« Mina, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait jamais je n'aurais osé ! » dit-il d'un trait.

« Je sais Sirius. Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde. » répondit Mina.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Évidemment. Quand on te connaît bien on sait qu'une trahison de ta part est parfaitement impossible. » répondit la rousse.

« Merci. Tu es la première qui me croit, ça me touche beaucoup. » répondit Sirius, ému.

Il lui caressa la tête un instant.

« J'ai lu que tu n'avais même pas eu droit à un procès, comment ça se fait ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Je … je ne sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée. Je leur ai pourtant demandé, j'ai suggéré l'idée d'utiliser du veritaserum, mais personne ne m'a écouté. Ils ont répondu froidement que je ne méritais même pas d'être jugé. » répondit Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les prunelles vertes de l'Amazone.

« Sirius, où est Peter ? » reprit la rouquine.

« Si je le savais ! C'est lui le responsable, le traître, l'immonde cloporte puant ! On lui a fait confiance et voilà le résultat ! » s'écria Sirius en s'éloignant brutalement.

Mina le regarda faire les cents pas dans un état d'énervement manifeste.

« Il a hurlé en pleine rue que j'étais le meurtrier, et tout le monde l'a cru ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Il a jeté un sort qui a tout dévasté, après quoi il a fichu le camp en se transformant en rat, et après avoir pris soin de s'amputer d'un doigt pour qu'on croit qu'il s'est sacrifié ! » déballa Black.

Voilà donc toute l'histoire pensa Mina. Elle devait reconnaître que Peter, au demeurant pas très futé avait admirablement joué son coup. Allez donc retrouver un rat parmi tous ceux que comptait le pays. Une aiguille dans une meule de foin serait plus facile. Un grand vacarme se fit soudain entendre.

« Je dois y aller. » annonça Mina.

« Non pas déjà ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Il revint près des barreaux.

« Je vais revenir. Ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-elle.

« Mais ... »

« Je n'avais pas le droit de venir te voir. Aussi je ne peux rester plus longtemps. A bientôt. » expliqua Mina en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La rousse se sauva comme elle était venue : en fonçant dans le tas. Sirius posa la tête contre un barreau froid. Il resta ainsi un moment. La visite de Mina lui avait remonté le moral : elle le savait innocent. Malgré l'interdiction, elle n'avait pas hésité à venir le trouver. Black relâcha les barreaux et alla s'allonger sur sa paillasse.

« _Hélas ça ne change rien au problème : tant que Peter sera en liberté je serais cloîtré ici. _» se dit-il.

Il allait très certainement passer un long, très long moment ici.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge rentrait d'une nouvelle tournée de presse. Sa cote avait bien montée depuis l'arrestation de Black. Le peuple était soulagé que Voldemort ne soit plus, et que l'assassin des Potter paie pour son crime. Le Ministre de la magie ôta son chapon melon vert. Il alluma la lumière et se figea.<p>

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant une personne dans son fauteuil.

« Je me nomme Mina Sheridan, du clan des Amazones. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Puis-je savoir comment une représentante de cette illustre tribu est entrée dans mon bureau, malgré mes Aurors ? » demanda Fudge.

« Vous parlez des deux incapables là dehors ? Si vous comptez sur eux pour vous protéger, à vous la peur. »

Mina se leva et vint s'adosser au bureau, le tout en plantant ses mirettes dans celles du chef du gouvernement magique.

« Passons à la question qui m'amène. Pour quelle raison Sirius Black n'a-t-il pas été jugé comme tout un chacun ? »

Fudge plissa les yeux. Il posa sa mallette au sol, puis ôta son manteau qu'il suspendit.

« Le criminel Black était le seul coupable possible pour le meurtre des Potter. Il n'y avait nul besoin de procès. » répondit Fudge.

« Même pas pour connaître le mobile ? Ni savoir comment il a pu berner tout le monde ? » reprit Mina.

« Le mobile est évident voyons. Ils étaient de grands ennemis de Vous-savez-qui. Black a appris auprès de lui comment espionner et tromper son monde. » continua Cornelius, avec l'air d'un parent expliquant à son enfant comment va le monde.

« C'est surtout vous qui avez été trompé. Ce qui vu les circonstances se comprends. Sirius est innocent : ce n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter. » annonça Mina.

« Et comment savez-vous cela ? » interrogea Cornelius.

« Je le tiens de sa bouche. Moi au moins j'ai pris la peine de l'écouter voyez-vous. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : ai-je des preuves de ce que j'avance. Je vous répondrais, utilisez le veritaserum et vous verrez bien. »

« L'usage du veritaserum est soumis à une procédure complexe et longue. Je ne peux ... »

« Vous n'avez surtout pas envie de le faire. Ce serait reconnaître que vous vous êtes trompé. » coupa Mina.

« De quel droit osez-vous ? Je sais reconnaître un criminel quand j'en vois un. » répondit froidement Fudge.

« Vous n'avez pas dû en voir souvent alors. » fit tranquillement Mina.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des insinuations sans fondements. Veuillez sortir de mon bureau. »

Mina s'approcha alors de lui, et s'arrêta très près.

« Si je m'écoutais je demanderais à mon clan de venir vous secouer les puces. » siffla-t-elle.

Cornelius déglutit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à ces guerrières de farouche réputation.

« Cependant je vous laisse une chance d'utiliser correctement votre cerveau. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant le ministre réfléchir à ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mina rendit de nouveau visite au jeune homme. Elle venait chaque jour, et lui apportait de quoi adoucir ses maux : des livres, des friandises, de quoi se laver correctement etc. Sirius veillait à bien cacher ses trésors, qui contribuait à garder un semblant de raison en lui. Elle ne lui parla pas de sa visite chez Fudge, de crainte de lui donner de faux espoirs. Néanmoins, elle envoyait régulièrement des messages pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire, également pour rappeler à Fudge qu'elle ne renonçait pas. Malheureusement, les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes : trop occupé pour le moment, veuillez réessayer plus tard. Mina sentait sa patience s'amenuiser de jour en jour, surtout en voyant la santé de Black se dégrader.<p>

« Remus ne vient donc jamais te voir ? » demanda-t-elle un matin.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma.

« Non. Il … il me croit coupable. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est stupide ou quoi ? » s'exclama Mina.

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je … moi aussi j'ai … bêtement cru que … qu'il était au service de Voldemort. Après tout, il offre de quoi satisfaire son appétit une fois par mois.» révéla Sirius.

« T'as de la chance qu'il y ait des barreaux entre nous, autrement je t'en collerais une. Tu crois vraiment que Remus se laisserait avoir si facilement ? » répondit Mina.

Sirius baissa la tête. En ce moment, il avait du mal à penser clairement, sauf quand Mina lui rendait visite.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il n'y a plus que toi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Mina. »

La jeune femme sourit, puis tendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue. Sirius posa la main sur la sienne, et embrassa sa paume. L'homme remarqua qu'elle avait toujours la gourmette qu'il lui avait offerte, ce qui le toucha également. Mina prit une inspiration. Ce n'était plus possible. Voilà déjà quatre mois qu'il croupissait dans cette cage à lapins. Fudge ne lèverait pas le petit doigt c'était certain. Autrement dit, ce serait à elle de prendre l'affaire en main, une fois de plus.

« Mina ? » appela Sirius.

Il avait remarqué son air absent. Elle le regarda un moment.

« Je vais t'aider. J'ai déjà fait une tentative, mais ça n'a rien donné. Je vais essayer autre chose. Et si ça ne marche pas … » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est vraiment très touchant Mina, mais ne gâche pas ta vie à cause de moi. Tu es libre, profites-en. Va retrouver ta famille, tes amis et fais ta vie. » dit Sirius.

La réponse fut immédiate. Un _clac_ retentit. Black se frotta la joue, stupéfait. Mina avait été gênée par les barreaux, autrement la gifle aurait été bien plus forte que cela.

« Ne redis … plus jamais … ça, tu entends ? Autrement je défonce les barreaux et je te corrige pour de bon. Compris ? » avertit-elle.

Il la dévisagea les yeux ronds.

« J'ai rien entendu. »

« Oui oui, j'ai compris. »

« Sur ce, je dois y aller. Je serais absente pendant un moment.»

Il ne put que la regarder partir. Il porta de nouveau une main à sa joue, et sourit. Vraiment, il était heureux de la compter parmi ses amis.

De son côté, Mina avait décidé de chercher Peter. Car lui seul prouverait l'innocence de Sirius. Avec lui devant ses yeux, Fudge serait bien obligé d'admettre la vérité. La tâche semblait impossible, las elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle commença par aller voir l'endroit où il était supposé avoir perdu la vie. Tout avait été reconstruit depuis. L'Amazone se tint devant l'endroit fatidique. Elle remarqua la bouche d'égout. Ceci fait, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla. La nuit venue cependant, Mina revint sur les lieux. Elle s'appliqua un sort de réduction, et entra dans la bouche d'égout. Elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres à présent. Mais ce serait suffisant. En suivant ses traces, l'Amazone espérait deviner où était passé le coupable. Elle ressortit près d'une rivière où se déversait l'égout. Mina reprit sa taille ordinaire avant de continuer ses recherches.

Pendant des semaines, elle traqua le sale rat qu'était Peter. Elle en attrapa des dizaines, mais aucun ne correspondait à Pettigrow. Elle se renseigna auprès d'animaleries, de particuliers, en vain. Queudver était introuvable. La rouquine en était là de ce constat, perchée sur une poutre métallique d'un immeuble en construction. Assise en tailleur les doigts croisés soutenant son menton, Mina regarda sans le voir le paysage devant elle. Elle aurait dû commencer par chercher le coupable au lieu d'attendre. La lionne avait fait une erreur elle le savait. Il lui avait pourtant paru important de s'assurer que Sirius ne touchait pas le fonds, que la justice pouvait revoir son cas. Vaines illusions.

« Il ne me reste donc qu'une seule solution. » dit-elle à voix haute.

La guerrière se releva et partit. Elle aurait besoin d'une bonne préparation, qui prolongerait d'autant son absence auprès de Sirius. Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux d'aller le voir, histoire de s'en assurer. La jeune femme fit donc route vers Azkaban. Comme à l'ordinaire, les gardes s'empressèrent de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle envoya paître les Détraqueurs et se retrouva bientôt devant la cellule de Black. Dans quel état allait-il être ?

« Sirius ? »

« Mina ? Ma lionne c'est toi ? »

Il arriva devant les barreaux. Il avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses yeux reflétaient son désespoir. Son teint était devenu cadavérique.

« Tu es revenue ! » reprit Sirius en la serrant contre lui.

Il respira son parfum avec bonheur.

« J'ai eu peur … que tu ne reviennes pas. Les Détraqueurs ils … ils me faisaient croire que tu m'avais abandonné toi aussi. J'ai lutté, je me martelais que ce n'était pas possible. Et tu es là. » dit-il.

Le brun la tenait serrée contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait, ses mains se promenant dans son dos.

« Je t'ai ramené tes friandises préférées, ça te remontera le moral. » annonça Mina.

Elle lui passa un panier minuscule, qu'elle agrandit ensuite. Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent.

« Merci Minette. »

« Sirius. Je vais devoir m'absenter encore un moment. » annonça la rousse.

La joie qui était de nouveau revenue disparut du regard acier.

« Ah. » dit-il d'un ton morne.

« Sache une chose cependant : tu dois tenir le coup jusqu'à mon retour. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu me le promets ? » demanda Mina.

« Si toi tu me jures de revenir, je ferais mon possible. »

« Un peu que je te le jures. »

Black sourit, et piocha dans un des sachets de son panier. Le goût sucré lui fit beaucoup de bien. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Mina n'était plus là. Il mâcha son bonbon pensivement. Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter ?

* * *

><p>Il fallut des mois avant qu'elle ne revienne. Précisément vers le mois de Novembre, le jour de la Toussaint. Un an jour pour jour après son emprisonnement. Il faisait froid, et Sirius s'était recroquevillé dans un coin au soleil, espérant se réchauffer un peu. Mina lui manquait horriblement. Elle avait été son seul soutien durant cette première année de captivité. Son rayon de soleil dans cet enfer. Il se sentait encore lucide, heureusement. Il perçut soudain un son impressionnant. Un rugissement ? Mais quel animal poussait un cri aussi puissant ? Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre de sa cellule. Quelque chose agrippa les barreaux et arracha un pan de mur. Puis quelqu'un atterrit sur le sol. Sirius reconnut Mina, en tenue d'Amazone.<p>

« Amène-toi on se barre. » dit-elle.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre.

Mina vint vers lui et le tira par les bras pour le relever. Une sirène retentit dans Azkaban. La prison était attaquée. Mina entraîna Sirius vers la sortie. Styx, son dragon qui avait arraché la fenêtre attendait accroché au mur. L'Amazone grimpa sur son dos. Le dragon rouge saisit ensuite Black qu'il fit passer derrière sa maîtresse. Puis il s'éjecta du mur. En regardant derrière, l'ancien Maraudeur découvrit trois autres dragons qui attaquaient les Détraqueurs. Les Amazones qui les montaient décochaient des flèches sur il ne voyait quoi. Elles cessèrent le tir rapidement et enjoignirent leur monture à rejoindre Mina. Une fois plus près, Sirius reconnut Thêra la mère de Mina. Makala était là également, ainsi qu'une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Les Détraqueurs nous poursuivent ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Tant pis pour eux. » répondit Mina.

Styx accéléra, pendant que ses trois congénères se plaçaient derrière lui. Thêra pivota sur sa selle comme sur un cheval d'arçon, et fit face aux Détraqueurs. Elle leur envoya une bordée d'éclairs, pendant que Makala décochait flèche sur flèche, presque toujours en pleine tête. La dernière Amazone lança une rangée de flèches enflammées. Les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent en râlant. Les cavalières revinrent dans le bon sens. Les dragons entamèrent un piqué. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Décrivant un arc de cercle, ils chargèrent le reste des poursuivants à coups de jets de flammes, de claquements de mâchoires et de coups de griffes et de queue. Les gardiens de la prison battirent en retraite face à de tels adversaires.

« Ça y est ils se tirent ! » sourit Sirius.

« Tu en doutais ? » questionna Mina.

« Ben écoute, c'est la première fois que je m'évade, alors bon. » répondit Sirius.

Il réalisa alors ce qui venait de se produire. Il était libre. Enfin non, il était passé au stade de fugitif, mais c'était nettement préférable que moisir à Azkaban. Sirius inspira l'air frais. Il était dehors … il osait à peine y croire. Risquant un œil derrière, il s'aperçut que la sinistre prison n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Mina avait tenu sa parole. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, et se blottit alors contre elle.

« Merci Mina. Merci infiniment. » chuchota Sirius.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire. Les autres Amazones se portèrent à sa hauteur. Sirius leur adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en vol. Mina passa un sandwich à Sirius, qu'elle sortit d'un des sacs accrochés à la selle de son dragon. Le jeune homme le dévora avec bonheur.

« On va où au fait ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Je t'amène dans mon pays, la Grèce. » répondit Mina.

« Si loin ? Remarque, plus loin je serais d'Azkaban mieux ce sera. »

« Tu va être recherché partout en Angleterre. Mieux vaut t'y faire oublier dans un premier temps. »

« Et dans un second ? »

« On verra. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Pour le moment, il devait songer à se remettre. Il savait ce qu'il ferait ensuite : débusquer le responsable de sa vie foutue en l'air. Il termina son petit repas, essuya ses mains sur sa tenue de prisonnier puis se pelotonna de nouveau contre Mina. Risquant un œil en bas, il aperçut un paysage vert. La France selon Mina. Ils y feraient probablement une halte pour passer la nuit. Les dragons pouvaient parcourir de grandes distances sans se fatiguer, mais les guerrières savaient les ménager. Les groupe passa la nuit en pleine montagne. Mina profita de la halte pour présenter la dernière Amazone à son ami : elle s'appelait Ramaya et était Indienne. Puis la rousse approcha de son dragon et tira une chaude couverture pour Sirius, ainsi qu'un sac de couchage.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant s'allonger sur une natte.

« Je vais aussi dormir, comme tu le vois. » répondit Mina.

« Mais tu vas geler si tu reste comme ça ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Mina ne portait en effet qu'un soutien-gorge en cuir garni de franges en dessous, et une jupette de la même matière.

« T'inquiètes, j'y ai pensé. Maintenant, bonne nuit. »

Sirius cligna des yeux. Bon, la vue était agréable mais tout de même. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'aie pas froid. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la chair de poule. Quand il s'était pelotonné contre la jeune femme, sa peau était chaude.

* _Certainement un tour de son clan. Me demande si elle pourrait me l'apprendre, ça a l'air pratique_. * pensa-t-il.

Sirius se coucha sur ses considérations. Il espéra qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, sa fuite ne serait pas un rêve.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ce fut la mère de Mina qui le réveilla, en le secouant doucement. Elle déposa ensuite une coupelle de fruits devant lui. Sirius la remercia, puis s'assit pour manger. Les Amazones scellaient de nouveau leur dragon. Cherchant sa lionne des yeux, il la découvrit en pleine séance câlins avec Styx. Qu'un humain puisse être si proche d'un animal comme le dragon paraissait extraordinaire. Peu de sorciers y croiraient. Et pourtant. Bientôt, ce fut le signal du départ. Sirius remonta de nouveau derrière Mina. Ils traversèrent la Suisse puis l'Italie, où ils passèrent une nouvelle nuit. Le troisième jour, ils arrivèrent en Grèce.<p>

Sirius pensa qu'il allait découvrir le mythique village où vivaient les Amazones. Il fut pourtant détrompé. Les trois autres Amazones continuèrent leur route, pendant que Styx amorçait une descente. Black aperçut bientôt une ville aux maisons blanches. C'est à quelques mètres que Mina se posa.

« Nous y sommes. » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est ton village ? » demanda Sirius en glissant sur l'aile du dragon.

« Non. Les hommes n'y ont pas droit de cité. Voilà la ville où vivent les compagnons et les fils des Amazones. C'est l'équivalent de Pré-au-lard. » expliqua Mina.

« Vous vivez séparés ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Pas exactement non. Les Amazones peuvent tout à fait s'établir ici, certaines l'ont fait. C'est le plus proche endroit de notre tribu. » répondit Mina en avançant.

Sirius observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les gens ici paraissaient souriants. La majorité étaient des hommes, mais il vit passer quelques femmes de ci de là. Les enfants jouaient dans les rues.

« Ah voilà notre nouveau citoyen ! » fit une voix.

« Éros ! » sourit Sirius.

Il serra la main de l'homme avec plaisir. Le cousin de la lionne n'avait pas changé.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. » dit Sirius.

« C'est pourtant mon village natal. Je suis chargé de t'accueillir le temps qu'on finisse d'aménager ton appartement. » expliqua le cousin de Mina.

Sirius acquiesça. Mina déclara le laisser aux mains d'Éros pour la journée. L'ancien professeur invita le fugitif à entrer.

« On va commencer par une bonne douche. La salle de bains est là, et dans cette chambre d'amis tu trouvera de quoi te changer. » annonça Éros.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. » fit Sirius devant la porte de la salle de bains.

« Pff un bain et deux trois vêtements c'est rien ça. » reprit Éros en agitant la main.

« C'est beaucoup pour moi. »

« Wai, allez je te laisse. » conclut le brun en s'éloignant.

Sirius sourit encore une fois, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se toiletter.


	16. Adaptation

**L'évasion c'est très bien, mais il faut aussi savoir s'adapter. Sirius va donc découvrir le mode de vie particulier des Amazones. Heureusement, Mina veille toujours sur lui.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et donnez-moi votre avis c'est important ^^.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sirius eut terminé, il avoua se sentir bien mieux. Voilà une éternité qu'il n'avait pu se laver correctement et porter des habits décents. Il flanquerait ceux de la prison dans le premier feu venu. Il essaya de retrouver Éros. Le jeune homme arriva au salon. L'endroit respirait la joie de vivre, en même temps qu'un certain calme. Les meubles étaient en bois massifs et garni de photos. Black approcha de quelques unes, posées sur un buffet.<p>

« Ah te voilà ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » intervint Éros.

« Oh euh … je veux bien oui. Désolé si je me permets de regarder, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. » répondit Sirius en se redressant.

« Ma foi, elles sont là pour être regardées, alors te gêne pas. Fais comme chez moi. » sourit l'homme.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Éros ajouta depuis la cuisine qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Sirius reporta donc son attention sur les clichés. Il attrapa un cadre où se tenaient trois personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

« C'est Servilus ça ! » dit-il.

« Severus s'il te plaît. » lança Éros derrière lui.

Le cousin de Mina avait apporté un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table de son salon.

« Pardon. L'habitude. Il est venu ici alors. » reprit Sirius en rangeant le cadre.

Il vint s'asseoir à table en face d'Éros.

« Oui, il venait tous les étés avec Mina et Lily. Les Amazones étudiant dans le monde entier, ils rendaient visite à l'une ou l'autre pendant les grandes vacances, après avoir fait une escale ici. Enfin, jusqu'à la cinquième année de Lily. » raconta le maître des lieux.

Sirius se tendit en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme. Il avala avec difficulté.

« Ils ont vu beaucoup de pays alors. » reprit-il après un moment de silence.

« Oui en effet, ils ont pas mal voyagé. On ne voyait jamais un sans les deux autres. Aussi, quand une année il en a manqué un, ça nous a fait drôle. » raconta Éros.

Sirius remarqua que les yeux de son interlocuteurs se voilèrent de tristesse. Il avait dû bien connaître Severus. Les mots d'Éros lui firent penser au groupe des Maraudeurs. Eux aussi étaient constamment fourrés ensemble. Qu'en restait-il aujourd'hui ? Peu de choses.

« Bon changeons de sujet. Parler du passé est visiblement aussi douloureux pour toi que pour moi. » fit Éros.

« Suis d'accord. Alors, que deviens-tu ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai arrêté de bouger le jour où j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie. » répondit Éros.

« Ah bon ? C'est une Amazone elle aussi ? » questionna Sirius.

« Naaah, c'est une sorcière ordinaire. Au fait, si tu me disais ta première impression sur ce village spécial ? »

« Ben ça fait drôle de voir une communauté d'hommes, pratiquement. » répondit Sirius en toute franchise.

« C'est vrai qu'au début ça surprends. Mais c'est la règle avec les Amazones : elles te disent d'entrée de jeu, enfin quand elles voient que c'est pour de bon, que les femmes sont d'un côté les hommes de l'autre. Bien sûr, rien n'empêche d'être sous le même toit, tout dépends des individus. Globalement, elles sont dans leur clan la journée et reviennent le soir. » expliqua l'ex-professeur.

« Un peu comme quand chacun part travailler de son coté en fait. » résuma Sirius.

« C'est tout à fait ça oui. Et mine de rien, ça a ses petits avantages : les femmes ne sont pas constamment à nous râler dessus si jamais il y a du bazar d ans la maison. Elles nous laissent nous débrouiller. Alors quand quelqu'un décide de se caser avec une Amazone, il a intérêt à bien mesurer dans quoi il s'engage. Car ce ne sont absolument pas des femmes au foyer. Si tu ne sais pas cuisiner tant pis pour toi. » précisa Éros.

« A ce point ? » fit Sirius.

« Oh oui. Te faire un petit plat de temps à autre d'accord, un coup de main dans la maison à l'occasion ok, mais autrement c'est démerdes-toi. On s'entraide évidemment, mais au moins ça t'apprends à t'assumer. D'ailleurs ici c'est comme ça qu'on définit un homme un vrai : il se débrouille pour tout gérer dans son domaine. »

C'était vraiment là une autre mentalité, songea Sirius. Complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il connaissait. Il se demandait comment il allait se faire à ce genre de vie.

« Stresse pas trop, Mina s'occupera bien de toi. Mais sache que si un jour le repas n'est pas prêt faudra pas t'étonner. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'explique comment ça fonctionne par ici. » reprit Éros.

« Au vu de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je peux bien apprendre à me débrouiller seul. » dit Sirius.

« Bonne réponse. Et puis n'hésite jamais à demander de l'aide, même pour casser un œuf. C'est l'avantage d'être ici, y'a une super solidarité. »

Sirius acquiesça. Ce ne serait pas simple au début, mais il y arriverait. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir, Sirius dîna en compagnie d'Éros et de son épouse, Maïa. Il aida à débarrasser ensuite, puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit. Black avait peine à croire qu'il était libre. Après une affreuse année passée dans cette immonde prison.

« _Correction je ne suis qu'un fugitif. _» se dit-il.

Sirius se demanda s'il reverrait un jour son pays natal. Il avait tout perdu à cause d'un seul homme, en qui il avait pourtant eu une grande confiance. La haine emplit son cœur à ce souvenir. Comment avait-il pu ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Comment Peter avait-il pu vendre son meilleur ami et sa famille aux forces du mal ? Sirius eut soudain une pensée pour son filleul. Il avait survécu disait-on. Un miracle. Dire que cela aurait dû être son rôle de s'en occuper si par malheur ses parents venaient à disparaître. Comment allait-il ? Oh, sa nouvelle famille s'en occuperait certainement très bien. De toute manière, Sirius se sentait indigne de s'occuper d'Harry. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était lui qui avait convaincu James et Lily de confier leur secret à Pettigrow. C'était donc de sa faute s'ils étaient morts. Comme si lui Sirius les avait tué. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait cette idée, sans aucun doute la plus stupide qu'il aie jamais eue. Alors, élever leur enfant après ça … non impossible. Il finirait par haïr son parrain. Et il aurait raison. Sirius resta ainsi à ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs, jusqu'à que le sommeil n'approche. Il put tout de même se changer et se mettre sous la couverture avant de s'endormir. Malheureusement, son expérience passée ne le prédisposait pas à passer une nuit calme.

* * *

><p>Black rêva que les Détraqueurs l'avaient retrouvé, et qu'ils le pourchassaient. Il avait beau courir, supplier, ils étaient toujours là. Les créatures infectes finirent par l'empoigner pour l'emporter. Ils le ramenaient à Azkaban.<p>

« Non … non pas ça … non … » gémit-il dans son sommeil.

Mais il fut jeté dans son ancienne cellule. Un défilé d'image commença alors, à commencer par la nuit fatidique qui avait vu disparaître le couple Potter. Ces derniers lui reprochaient d'ailleurs son idée, l'accusant de leur mort.

« C'est de ta faute ... » fit James.

« Quelle idée stupide … nous t'avions choisi ! » accusa Lily.

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne pensais qu'à vous protéger ! » se défendit Sirius.

« Alors tu aurais dû assumer ton rôle, lâche ! » reprit James.

Le mot lâche résonna dans sa tête. C'était vrai … il les avait lâchement abandonné au moment où ils avaient tant besoin de lui. Lâche lâche lâche lâche ! Sirius se réveilla en nage et en poussant un cri. L'instant d'après, Éros ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée.

« Sirius ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cauchemar ... » souffla le jeune homme.

Éros lui adressa un regard désolé. Il en ferait certainement de nombreux autres. Sirius retomba sur son lit, les mains entourant son visage.

« C'est bon … va aller. » dit-il.

« _J'en doute_. » pensa Éros.

Néanmoins, il laissa Sirius et referma doucement la porte. Mina saurait peut-être apaiser ses craintes. Il devait la rejoindre dans deux jours.

La nuit suivante fut elle aussi peuplée de cauchemars, qui réveillait Sirius en criant, le souffle court et la poitrine oppressée. Mina le retrouva la mine pâle, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés. Elle plissa les yeux en le découvrant ainsi. Mais elle ne dit rien. La rouquine se contenta d'annoncer que le nouveau logis de Black était prêt à l'accueillir.

« D'accord, je te suis. » dit mollement Sirius.

Mina l'amena donc dans les rues de la ville, après que ce dernier aie remercié son cousin pour son hospitalité. Sirius logerait dans un appartement d'un petit immeuble, au troisième étage. Cet bâtiment était à l'usage des couples sans enfants ou de célibataires. L'appartement était de taille moyenne. Il comportait quelques meubles et était déjà décoré dans des tons reposants. Sirius explora un moment un moment l'endroit.

« Ça ira très bien, merci beaucoup Mina. » déclara-t-il.

« Je peux rester avec toi la journée si tu le désires. » répondit l'Amazone.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Sirius esquissa un pauvre sourire. La rousse lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait changer la décoration s'il le souhaitait.

« Pour le moment ça me convient. Ces couleurs m'apaisent. Et j'en ai bien besoin. » répondit Black en croisant les bras.

« Fort bien. En cas nous allons nous occuper de ta garde-robe. Suis-moi. » dit-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Toi venir avec moi. »

Les lèvres de Black s'étirèrent en un petit sourire amusé. Il la suivit cependant jusqu'au centre ville.

* * *

><p>Mina lui découvrit au passage la voiture, expérience qu'il jugea intéressante. Puis Mina le fit entrer dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Elle commença aussitôt à fouiller, sélectionnant certains habits qu'elle plaçait ensuite devant Sirius pour juger de l'effet.<p>

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que je n'ai pas un rond pour me payer de nouveau habits. Donc je n'ai pas d'avis. »

« Je vois. »

Mina ne reposa pas pour autant ce qu'elle tenait. Elle en chargea même une partie sur les bras du Gryffondor. La jeune femme prit tout le nécessaire pour s'habiller correctement.

« Mina, attends … qu'est-ce que tu fais je t'ai pourtant dis que ... » reprit Sirius.

« Tiens cette cabine est libre. Que tu sois fauché n'empêche pas d'essayer si ? » coupa Mina.

« Non mais ... »

« Alors vas-y. » continua-t-elle en le poussant dans la cabine.

Sirius n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, non sans grogner un peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait des vêtements, il finit par se prendre au jeu oubliant complètement qu'il lui faudrait tout ranger par la suite. Mina observait attentivement chaque tenue, donnant son opinion et le laissant décider. Le défilé dura bien une bonne heure et demie. Lorsque Black ressorti dans les vêtements avec lesquels il était entré, il trouva son amie à la caisse, entourée de paquets.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je joue au golf. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » retourna Sheridan en faisant rire la caissière.

« Sérieusement, tu ne vas quand même pas payer tout ça ? » poursuivit Black.

« Bien obligée, la vendeuse refuse de me les donner. Tu peux toujours essayer de la charmer, qui sait ça peut marcher.» répliqua Mina.

Elle prit le ticket de caisse qu'elle logea dans un sac. Elle en empoigna ensuite une partie, qu'elle donna à Sirius sans lui laisser l'occasion de renchérir. Une fois qu'elle eut prit le reste, Mina se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard hébété de Black.

« A moins que tu ne souhaites te reconvertir comme décoration, je te conseille de remuer. » lança Sheridan depuis la porte.

Sirius revint sur terre et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Mina le ramena à la voiture. Après que les paquets furent entreposés à l'arrière, la guerrière s'en alla au supermarché.

« C'est donc comme ça que les moldus font leurs courses. » fit Sirius en entrant.

« Tout à fait. Ils naviguent entre les rayons et prennent ce dont ils ont besoin. » précisa Mina.

Elle lui fit pousser le caddie. Sirius examina l'engin, le poussant d'avant en arrière. Il le fit également tourner comme une toupie.

« Veux-tu bien cesser on nous regarde. » lança Mina en déposant quelques articles.

« Pardon. »

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes, Black observant les articles moldus avec un intérêt quelque peu enfantin, qui fit doucement sourire son amie. Ils finirent leurs courses, avant de rentrer tout ranger dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p>« Je voulais te dire … encore une fois merci pour tout. Je te rembourserais jusqu'à la dernière noise c'est promis. » fit Sirius en refermant le frigidaire.<p>

« Y'a pas de soucis t'inquiètes. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans le dénuement ou sans nourriture. » répondit Mina.

Sirius rosit. Elle faisait vraiment énormément pour lui. Il ne savait comment la remercier à sa juste mesure.

« Bon, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour bien commencer. On verra ensuite comment t'intégrer davantage, quand tu sera remis. »

« Remis … je ne crois pas pouvoir l'être. » avoua Sirius le visage sombre.

« Laisse-le temps faire son œuvre. »

Sirius eut l'air dubitatif. Il se rendit dans sa chambre ranger ses nouveaux vêtements. Mina se chargea du repas, et en profita pour inculquer quelques notions à son protégé. Tout d'abord, comment faire fonctionner la gazinière, de préférence sans tout faire sauter. Black écoutait attentivement, regrettant tout de même sa baguette qui l'aurait bien dépanné. Sheridan lui conseilla de prendre des notes, à défaut. Sirius chercha une plume et un parchemin, mais Mina lui indiqua un bloc-notes et un stylo.

« Où est l'encre ? » questionna-t-il.

« Déjà dedans. »

« Ah bon ? Ah oui tiens c'est pratique. Plus de pâtés ni de tâches, pas besoin d'attendre que ça sèche c'est génial. » dit-il en faisant courir le crayon.

Il adopta donc ce nouvel ustensile. Il nota attentivement la recette et le procédé, pendant que Mina surveillait la cuisson. Quelque temps plus tard, le repas fut prêt. Ils inaugurèrent donc la table de la cuisine. Manger un repas sain et bon fut un grand bonheur pour le séduisant fuyard. Voilà bien un an qu'il n'avait eu un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Le régime d'Azkaban n'avait franchement pas contribué à préserver sa santé. Il dégusta donc chaque bouchée. Le dessert, même si ce fut un simple yaourt lui parut délicieux. Ensuite, il aida Mina à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle.

L'Amazone passa l'après-midi à montrer le fonctionnement de tous les appareils que Sirius aurait à utiliser : four, micro-ondes, aspirateur, frigidaire … le sorcier expérimenta chacun d'eux quelques instants, trouvant cela à la fois bizarre et ingénieux. Se passer de magie ne serait pas évident pour lui. Son amie lui assura cependant qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle baguette assez rapidement. Ce qui le rassura un peu : il craignait de mal utiliser ces drôles d'engins et d'endommager son logement. Sans parler de celui des voisins.

« J'ai quelqu'un au village qui se débarrasse de sa télé. Elle nous l'apportera dans quelque temps. » annonça Mina.

« Une quoi ? »

« Télévision. Pour faire simple, une boîte avec des images animées. Tu comprendras quand tu la verra. »

Si elle le disait … Mina resta avec Sirius pour le dîner, occasion de lui montrer un autre plat à cuisiner. La guerrière avait pensé à le munir d'un livre de recettes pour varier ses repas. S'il suivait les instructions à la lettre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à discuter.

« Où comptes-tu dormir ? » interrogea Black.

« Le canapé que tu vois se déplie pour devenir un lit. Cela devrait aller. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Mina avait en effet prévu de rester quelques jours avec lui. Son cousin lui avait parlé des cauchemars du jeune homme, et elle désirait l'aider sur ce plan-là. L'heure du coucher arrivant, c'était l'occasion de savoir. Sirius laissa Mina s'installer, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de regagner sa chambre. Il était tout de même satisfait d'avoir un peu de compagnie sous son toit. Malgré cela, il ne fut pas épargné par les cauchemars. De nouveau la culpabilité, l'angoisse virent le saisir contraignant Mina à se rendre auprès de lui pour le tirer de ses songes. Sirius se réveilla avec une expression de terreur. La jeune femme s'assit près de lui.

* * *

><p>« Tout va bien Sirius. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne viendra te nuire tant que je serais là. » dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.<p>

« C'est affreux … je me suis vu … entrer dans la maison de James et Lily … il était trop tard … c'est de ma faute ... » articula Sirius.

« Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. » reprit Mina en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais si ! C'est arrivé à cause de moi ! » protesta-t-il en la regardant.

« Ce que tu ressens s'appelle la culpabilité du survivant. Mais Sirius, tu dois comprendre une chose cruciale : comment aurais-tu pu prévoir que Pettigrow vous trahirait ? » continua Mina.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quand on était étudiants il comptait déjà sur nous pour le protéger. »

« Quoi de plus normal entre amis ? »

« Mais pourtant j'aurais dû ... » s'entêta Sirius.

« Sirius : tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Imaginer que quelqu'un que tu connaissais depuis sept ans, qui était si proche puisse vendre ses amis est tout simplement impensable. Ton esprit a catégoriquement refusé d'admettre cette hypothèse. Comme tout le monde. »

Le jeune homme avait du mal à accepter cet état de fait. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de ses amis. Mina caressa l'arrière de sa tête, espérant le calmer. Sirius se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Il se rapprocha un peu, si bien que la rousse finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je sais que c'est dur … mais tu n'y es pour rien quoi que tu en penses. A première vue c'était une bonne idée. Ça aurait pu marcher si seulement il n'avait pas été si lâche. » reprit Mina.

Oui … si seulement Peter avait été courageux comme eux. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sirius resserra son étreinte autour de Mina. Il inspira son parfum, plusieurs fois. La tension retomba. Il se sentit un peu mieux. Sheridan relâcha son étreinte et s'apprêta à partir. D'instinct, Black la retint.

« Non attends ! » dit-il précipitamment en attrapant son bras.

Mina fut surprise de son geste, tout autant que lui. Cependant, Sirius n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir pour le moment. Pas pour retrouver un monde de cauchemars, de revoir en rêve cette maudite prison et ses infâmes gardiens. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mina accepta de rester auprès de lui. Elle lui demanda de parler de ses mauvais rêves, de ses fantômes. Il fallait qu'il extériorise. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant un moment, jusqu'à s'endormir côte à côte. Le matin les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre, Sirius ayant un bras autour de la taille de Mina. Le brun fut le premier à s'éveiller.

«_ Oooooh mais qu'est-ce que ! Elle va me démonter la tête si elle se réveille comme ça ! _» pensa-t-il affolé.

Sirius s'empressa de s'écarter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris enfin ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu un cauchemar. N'importe quoi. Enfin, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait mieux dormi par la suite. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, il décida d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tout en s'activant, il songea qu'il faudrait voir à ne plus se retrouver dans le même lit.

* * *

><p>Si seulement. Les mauvais rêves de Sirius durèrent encore plusieurs jours. Rien d'étonnant, ce qu'il avait vécu était un tel traumatisme. Chaque fois, Mina venait pour le rassurer. Et toujours, elle finissait par s'endormir avec lui. Au réveil, la rouquine ne disait mot sur ce qui s'était passé. Cela restait entre eux. Au fil du temps, il arrivait que Sirius vienne de lui-même s'allonger près d'elle sur le canapé-lit, sans s'être auparavant endormi. Mina représentait pour lui la sécurité, l'assurance d'une nuit calme. Il ne craignait plus d'exprimer ses peurs. Parallèlement, Sirius se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec les tâches ménagères. Loin de le rassurer, ce fut la source d'une nouvelle inquiétude : Mina, voyant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pouvait s'en aller à tout moment. Or, il réalisa à quel point il était devenu dépendant de l'Amazone.<p>

Il ne voulait plus être seul. Black voulait la sentir près de lui en permanence, savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui et prenait soin de lui. On se faisait très vite à ce genre de choses. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que la séparation arrive : ils n'étaient pas mariés, et Mina était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. L'intéressée de son côté, avait bien noté les coups d'œil inquiets que lui lançait Sirius. Les jours passant, il était moins angoissé, signe qu'il se remettait. Il pourrait bientôt vivre seul.

« Sirius. » fit Mina, occupée à lire sur le canapé.

« Oui Minette ? »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Heing ? C'était quoi cette bizarre ? Black la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je vois que tu es inquiet. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ? » reprit Mina en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Mais rien je t'assure, je vais très bien. J'ai repris un poids normal, des couleurs, je dors et mange mieux … pourquoi ça irait mal ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Alors si tout va bien, tu va pouvoir te passer de ma présence. » dit-elle.

Sirius serra les dents. Elle avait donc décidé de partir.

« Si tu le dis. » répondit-il d'un ton assez morne.

« Décidément … tu es bizarre par moment. » reprit Mina.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Tu peux toujours rendre visite à tes voisins. Éros se chargera de t'apprendre la langue du coin. » informa Mina.

« D'accord, je ferais ça. »

Mina lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle avait l'impression que son départ ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant, l'Amazone ne pouvait rester : il devait se débrouiller seul et on avait besoin d'elle dans sa tribu. Oh, il s'y ferait à sa nouvelle vie. Finalement, la rousse quitta l'appartement après dîner, laissant un vide franchement désagréable pour Black.


	17. Nouvelle voie

**A présent que Sirius est en sécurité, il faut songer à lui trouver une nouvelle voie pour se remettre. C'est ce qui va lui être proposé ici.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent, n'oubliez pas les coms c'est important que je connaisse votre opinion. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Un grand soupir fendit le calme du salon. Sirius Black changea de chaîne. Deux jours après le départ de Mina, une de ses amies était venue lui apporter une télévision. Si au début le jeune homme avait trouvé cela passionnant, il s'apercevait aujourd'hui que ça ne comblait pas vraiment sa solitude. Il dormait également moins bien depuis que sa lionne n'était plus là voici déjà une semaine.<p>

« _Je suis en train de m'abrutir … faudrait que je sorte. Mais pour aller où et faire quoi ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Sirius se tenait pour le moment avachi dans son canapé. La nuit approchait doucement, le soleil avait bientôt terminé d'enfiler son pyjama. Sirius était bien allé rendre visite à Éros, cependant il se lassait un peu de trouver chaque fois son appartement vide. De temps en temps il se rappelait des soirées avec ses amis. A cette époque-là, il ne trouvait pas dérangeant d'être seul chez lui. A présent que le groupe avait éclaté c'était différent. Sirius avait eut l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Mina avait été par la suite son unique soutien, la seule chose capable de lui remonter le moral. Une sorte de drogue en fait. Elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, et là il se sentait sur le point de basculer en arrière.

Pourquoi eh bien … Sirius secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. De fait, des coups frappés à la porte arrivèrent à point nommé pour lui permettre d'éviter cette réflexion. Un peu étonné, le brun éteignit sa télévision puis se leva. Il entrouvrit la porte.

« Mina ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le visiteur.

« Salut, je passe voir comment tu vas. » informa la rousse.

« C'est gentil, entre. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Mina jeta un œil rapide alentour. L'endroit était rangé et propre. Sirius arrivait visiblement à se débrouiller, ce qui la rassura.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » interrogea l'Amazone.

« Eh bien … plutôt pas mal en fait. Je t'offre à boire ? » proposa Sirius.

« Volontiers. »

« Assis-toi au salon, j'arrive. »

Mina obtempéra, pendant qu'il allait chercher jus de fruits et boissons gazeuses au frigo, ainsi que de l'eau plate. Il disposa le tout sur un plateau avec des verres, puis l'apporta prestement. Sirius s'installa en face d'elle.

« Quoi de neuf sinon ? » demanda Mina.

« Oh pas grand chose. Je m'entends bien avec les voisins, on sort souvent. J'ai un peu appris quelques mots indispensables de grec. Je me débrouille tu vois, j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. » raconta Sirius en versant un peu de jus d'orange pétillant dans un verre.

Il le tendit ensuite à Mina, avant de se servir. La jeune femme prit son verre avec un soupir.

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je mens ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Alors celle-là était pas mal. Comment pouvait-elle dire que …

« Deux choses, répondit Mina. Ton visage et mon cousin. »

Oh. Ben oui forcément. C'était là deux points suffisants. Sirius baissa la tête, embarrassé. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui à présent ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre tout seul ? Tsssk. Mina termina son verre qu'elle reposa.

« C'est la raison de ma venue ici. Tu tournerais comme un lion en cage m'a-t-on dit. Aussi je me suis dit que je pouvais te distraire le temps d'une soirée. » annonça-t-elle.

Sirius releva les yeux vers elle. Le temps d'une soirée … ma foi, c'était mieux que rien. Cela lui ferait sans doute du bien.

« Par contre ce sera particulier … on va dire une soirée quatre pattes. » reprit Mina.

« Hé ? »

« Suis-moi tu verras. »

* * *

><p>Toujours énigmatique … Sirius se leva en même temps qu'elle. Sheridan l'aida à ranger un peu, puis ils sortirent. Il faisait complètement nuit à présent. La rouquine l'informa qu'ils se rendaient dans une autre petite ville, par transplanage. Une fois là-bas, Mina se changea en lionne. Elle regarda ensuite Sirius. Intrigué, le jeune homme opéra sa transformation. La lionne partit ensuite d'un pas guilleret, le chien noir à ses trousses. Elle l'amena ensuite au centre-ville, où se déroulait une fête. Mina veilla à bien rester dans les coins d'ombres. Sirius la vit ensuite se faufiler, avec un peu de peine il est vrai, sous une tente. En entrant, il vit que le coin était désert. Mais surtout empli de miroirs. Mina se posta devant l'un deux, assise sur ses pattes arrières, puis fit de grands mouvements avec les pattes. Black voyait son image se déformer d'une manière assez comique, qui le fit japper à défaut de rire. Lui aussi se mit soudain devant la glace, tirant la langue, allant même jusqu'à faire le poirier.<p>

Ils allèrent ensuite un peu loin, découvrant une allée en bois gondolée. Sirius tourna la tête vers Mina. Elle se mit dos à la scène, s'allongea puis partit en glissant. Le chien la suivit, glissant sur le côté. Il finit par la rattraper, et se retrouva même entre ses pattes. Ils terminèrent leur course. A l'extérieur, la lionne repéra soudain un homme tenant une barbe à papa derrière son dos. Il se trouvait près d'une autre attraction. Mina se faufila à lui ventre à terre. Vive comme l'éclair, elle saisit le bâton de bois et s'en alla. Ceci fait, elle l'offrit à Sirius qui remua la queue avant de la prendre délicatement. La lionne picora de temps à autre. Un peu après, elle conduisit le chien vers un autre endroit : un train fantôme.

Sauf que cette fois, ils feraient partie du spectacle. Cachés dans le décor, l'un ou l'autre surgissait de temps à autre pour effrayer les gens. Ils y restèrent un moment, avant que les forains ne viennent inspecter le coin, étonné d'entendre parler de lion et de chien dans leur manège. Sur le chemin, Mina ramassa une bouteille en plastique vide. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de la fête, sa bouteille dans la gueule. Ils se trouvèrent dans le parc attenant au centre. Sirius vit Mina s'arrêter à une mare au canard. Elle baissa la tête, et entreprit de remplir sa bouteille. Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant à sa camarade son étonnement. Mina repartit vers la fête. Bondissant sur un capot de camionnette, elle grimpa sur le toit puis se percha sur un stand. Sirius la rejoignit derrière l'enseigne.

La lionne avait déposé sa bouteille de manière à ce qu'elle donne dans le vide. Elle regarda Sirius, puis appuya sur le plastique. L'eau jaillit, arrosant les passants. Amusé, le chien fit l'expérience, après avoir attendu que les premières victimes s'éloignent. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, pour éviter d'être repérer. Les deux animaux sorciers retournèrent au parc.

« Rrrroumph. » fit soudain Mina à l'attention du chien.

Elle bifurqua sur la gauche, l'emmenant plus profondément. Stoppant sur un carré de pelouse, elle appuya sur le dos de son camarade pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait attendre ici. Sirius s'assit. Mina partit dans les buissons, qu'elle se mit à secouer. La lionne fila ensuite dans l'herbe, la remuant. Sirius découvrit alors des lucioles s'envoler au passage de la féline. Il la rejoignit, créant à son tour du remue-ménage. Les insectes étaient partout autour d'eux. La lionne s'allongea pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Le chien vint se mettre tout à côté d'elle, avec un air des plus satisfaits sur le visage. Ils restèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes. Un peu après, Mina se mit à taquiner Sirius. Le chien répondit aussitôt.

Ils finirent par se lever, pour se pourchasser mutuellement. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se mordillèrent. Mina immobilisa le chien en s'allongeant sur lui. Sirius émit de vives protestations, peu content d'avoir été vaincu. La lionne le libéra, et il repartit à sa poursuite. Finalement, ils reprirent une allure normale, pour visiter le parc. Ils rentrèrent assez tard à l'appartement de Black.

« Merci Mina, c'était vraiment super. On a pu s'amuser sans être reconnus. » dit Sirius.

« C'est ce que je voulais te montrer. » répondit doucement la rousse.

« Euh … tu veux … rentrer ? » demanda-t-il devant sa porte.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Sirius sourit, puis ouvrit. Il la laissa passer en premier.

« Tu peux rester dormir là si tu veux. » proposa-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas contre. Ça m'évitera du trajet. » répondit Mina.

Sirius déplia le canapé. Il alla ensuite chercher un grand t-shirt qui ferait office de chemise de nuit.

« Bonne nuit Minette. » dit-il en lui donnant.

« Bonne nuit Siriette. » répliqua Mina.

« Ahaha. »

Il regagna sa chambre, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard. Plus tard, las de jouer à la machine à laver en plein essorage, Black se rendit au salon à pas de loup. Il tâtonna pour trouver le lit, puis s'installa. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette manie de vouloir dormir avec Mina – ou plutôt refusait de comprendre- cependant il se sentait incapable de passer outre. Du reste, il s'endormit rapidement une fois contre elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sirius ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant que du vide à côté de lui. Miss Sheridan avait quitté le lit. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé se répandait dans l'appartement. Black s'étira comme un chat, puis se rendit à la cuisine. Mina était assise sur une chaise, un bol de lait au chocolat devant elle. Les yeux de Sirius s'attardèrent un instant sur ses jambes. Il tira la chaise en face de la jeune femme.<p>

« Bonjour, Minette. »

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Bien. Mais je dois aller dans un endroit un peu spécial. Tu voudras venir ? » informa Mina.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elle lui présenta l'assiette de tartine beurrée, confiturée et chocolatée. Deux heures plus tard, la rousse arrêta sa voiture devant un splendide manoir type victorien. Sirius resta un instant à regarder l'endroit depuis la voiture.

« Ohé. » fit Mina en tapant contre la vitre.

Sirius revint sur terre et sortit. Mina le précéda dans le manoir. Black eut soudain l'impression d'être revenu un ou deux siècles en arrière. Tout était si luxueux ici : tentures en soie, tapisseries parsemées de fils d'or, d'argent, peintures anciennes de grands maîtres, sorciers ou moldus. Et pas un grain de poussière. Nos amis progressèrent dans un couloir interminable.

« Euh Mina ? On est où exactement ? » questionna Sirius.

« Dans ce qui deviendra un second foyer pour toi. » répondit Mina.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Mina s'arrêta devant une double porte, haute comme trois hommes. Elle y frappa deux coups. Une voix masculine lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle obéit, et fit entrer Sirius dans un petit salon. A l'intérieur, Black découvrit Thêra, Makala, Ramaya, une femme âgée et un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années.

« Vous voilà ! Piles à l'heure, asseyez-vous mes choupinous. » fit l'homme en tapotant le sofa sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Bonjour Darius. » répondit Mina.

Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil faisant face à tout le monde, puis invita son ami à faire de même. Sirius sentit le dénommé Darius le fixer. Il était habillé dans un style classe, vêtements satinés de grande marque et chaussures de luxe.

« Bien, commençons-nous ou attendons-nous encore quelqu'un ? » demanda Mina.

« Du tout. On peut y aller. Je vais faire les présentations : je suis Darius Heliokos, et vous vous trouvez dans le QG des Enfants d'Athéna. » commença l'homme.

« Les … Enfants d'Athéna ? » répéta Sirius.

« Exact. Une organisation dont la grande spécialité est la chasse aux partisans des ténèbres, quels qu'ils soient. Fondée à la base par les Amazones ici présentes. »

« Tu connais déjà ma mère, Makala et Ramaya. La femme que tu vois là s'appelle Elyriel. C'est la chef de notre clan. » précisa Mina.

« Enchantée de vous connaître jeune homme. » fit Elyriel.

Sirius lui rendit son salut, tout en se demandant pourquoi on le présentait au chef des Amazones et quelle était la raison de sa présence ici.

* * *

><p>« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Mina vous a amené en ces lieux. La raison est très simple : pour vous proposer un emploi. Elle nous a fait part de votre histoire, et nous avons pensé vous intégrer à notre équipe, parmi mes subordonnés. Étant donné votre passé d'Auror,vous avez le profil qui nous convient. De plus, adhérer à notre organisation suppose partir à la recherche de Mangemorts, dont beaucoup ont fui l'Angleterre le temps que les choses se calment. Ce qui est peut-être le cas du responsable de votre situation. » continua Darius.<p>

Il laissa le temps à son hôte d'assimiler ces informations.

« C'est assez logique en effet. Interroger ses collègues devrait nous renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Dans tout les cas, tu sera entraîné à te battre, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. » ajouta Mina.

« Nous vous fournirons tout ce dont vous aurez besoin : baguette magique, armes magiques, technologie moldue … en bref, voici toute l'histoire. Nous vous laisserons un délai à votre convenance pour prendre une décision. En attendant, si vous avez des questions, je vous écoute. » conclut Darius.

« Inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre. Si vous me donnez l'occasion de régler mes comptes et d'être utile, il n'y pas à tergiverser cent ans. Je suis des vôtres. » répondit Sirius, le visage grave.

Darius haussa brièvement les sourcils, et eut un petit sourire.

« Paaaarfait. Le dernier mot revient à Elyriel, qui va vous soumettre à un petit test psychologique. Obligatoire à l'embauche. » précisa Darius.

Il se leva sur ces entrefaites. Les Amazones firent de même, laissant Black seul avec la tête des sorcières guerrières.

« A nous mon petit. » dit-elle.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Sirius eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits. Les prunelles d'Elyriel avaient pris une teinte violette soutenue, brillante. Le jeune homme se sentit pris par ces améthystes, et totalement incapable de s'en détacher, ou de bouger. Il eut la sensation qu'elle entrait en lui, au tréfonds de son être, de son âme et son cœur. Sirius ne voyait plus que ces yeux, qui lui parurent immenses, comme s'ils emplissaient la pièce entière. Une mer violette dans laquelle il avait profondément coulé. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à respirer. L'emprise d'Elyriel ne dura en tout que deux minutes, mais il eut l'impression que c'était deux heures.

« Bien. Tu peux être des nôtres. » annonça Elyriel.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte noisette d'origine. Elle se leva. Sirius remarqua qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, comme écrasé par une force invisible. Il se redressa, encore sous le choc de l'expérience. Il l'entendit à peine parler aux autres. Mina vint le trouver et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Etrange. Que s'est-il passé ? Que m'a-t-elle fait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Elyriel a sondé ton être. Nous n'engageons pas n'importe qui, et elle a vérifié que tu n'étais pas un espion des ténèbres. Ou tout autre chose de ce genre. Un peu rude comme test je l'admets. » précisa Mina.

« Eh ben ! C'était … vraiment impressionnant. Elle est legilimens n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Black en se levant.

« Non. C'est plus puissant que ça ou la télépathie qu'on utilise dans ma tribu. Il s'agit d'une technique psychique utilisée par les grands maîtres Indiens, et transmise de chef en chef de tribu. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Mina et Sirius sortirent du salon. Elle annonça ramener la nouvelle recrue chez lui pour digérer tout ça.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » interrogea Sirius.<p>

« On ne parle jamais des Enfants d'Athéna à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Si tu te souviens, quand tu m'as demandé à la fin de notre sixième année ce que j'allais faire, je t'ai menti en disant que je n'en savais rien. En réalité, la mission des Amazones depuis toujours est de lutter contre les ténèbres. Seule Lily savait que j'étais destinée à combattre ces forces, même si elle ne connaissait pas tout. » révéla Mina.

« D'accord, je comprends. Je suis assez étonné que des hommes participent à cette tâche. » confia-t-il.

« Mine de rien, on a évolué avec le temps. Quelques petites choses vous sont encore inaccessibles, mais en dehors de ça on a comprit qu'on avait besoin des hommes de temps à autre. »

Mina ramena Sirius chez lui. Durant le trajet, il ressassa ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le travail qu'on lui proposait s'apparentait à celui de mercenaire, mais qu'importe. Il fallait bien ça pour combattre l'autre camp. Le jeune homme se dit que son amie devait avoir prévu cela depuis longtemps. Elle avait simplement dû attendre qu'il se remette de son emprisonnement. Ce détail ne dérangea pas trop Sirius, étant donné que cela correspondait à son projet de retrouver Peter et de lui régler son compte. Elle aurait pu lui en parler avant, mais bon. Sans doute lui faudrait-il acquérir de l'expérience avant que les têtes pensantes de cette organisation ne le laissent agir à sa guise. Qu'importe, seul le résultat comptait. A partir de maintenant, il allait tout faire pour progresser le plus rapidement possible.

« Au fait, qui se chargera de mon entraînement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi en grande partie. Tu aura d'autres professeurs de temps à autres, cela dit. »

« Entendu. »

Ils furent de retour à l'appartement. A la demande de Sirius, Mina expliqua un peu en quoi consistaient leurs missions. Bien souvent, cela marchait par le bouche à oreille : ils prenaient en charge les affaires sur telle ou telle créature : commençait ensuite une collecte d'informations, et une traque pure et simple jusqu'à retrouver la cible.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Black.

« Tout dépendra de ce à quoi on a affaire : soit on le capture pour l'emprisonner le temps qu'il ou elle expie sa faute, soit on l'exécute directement si la cible est trop dangereuse. »

« Carrément. »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire parfois. Je vais te prendre un exemple déplaisant, mais tu comprendra mieux : il y a cinq ans un loup-garou semait la terreur dans les environs. Les Enfants d'Athéna l'ont retrouvé et capturé. Bien sûr on lui a proposé de l'aide, comme un endroit où passer la pleine lune sans attaquer qui que ce soit. Sauf que l'individu en question préférait de très loin chasser les humains. Bref un sadique. Dès lors qu'il a avoué ça sans le moindre remords, il s'est prit une balle d'argent. »

« Je vois .. c'était en effet un vrai danger. »

« C'est ce à quoi tu risques d'être confronté. J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses ce genre de données avant de te décider, mais tu ne nous en a pas laissé le temps. » informa Mina.

« Hmph ! De toute manière, quand je retrouverais ce rat immonde, ce ne sera pas pour parler du bon vieux temps. » répondit Sirius.

« Je me doute, cependant attends d'avoir été réhabilité. Et même, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Mina comment peux-tu songer à le laisser vivre après ce qu'il a fait ? C'est un être ignoble, infect, et indigne de vivre ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas oublié sa trahison, rassures-toi. » tempéra Mina.

« Alors dans ce cas tu comprends de quoi je parle ! Il a tué nos meilleurs amis, des gens qui étaient pratiquement de notre famille ! Lily était ta sœur de cœur, comme James était quasiment mon frère. A cause de lui, Harry ne connaîtra jamais ses parents. Peter doit payer ! » reprit Sirius.

« Et il paiera. Je te demande juste de te maîtriser le moment venu. »

« Je m'en sens incapable. Et je me demande comment tu peux rester si calme, alors que tu aimais beaucoup Lily. Ou alors pas autant que je croyais. »

« Fais attention Sirius, là tu vas trop loin. » avertit Mina, les yeux colériques.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il ne rappelait cependant pas avoir vu la rousse exprimer un quelconque chagrin suite à ce drame. C'est tout juste si elle paraissait triste d'ailleurs. C'était étrange: elle avait été si proche de Lily Potter, sa disparition avait bien dû l'affecter. Mais non, elle demeurait imperturbable. Sirius lui en voulut pour ça : c'était comme si elle avait jeté cette amitié aux orties.

* * *

><p>« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas sur ce coup-là Mina. Enfin quoi, ça ne te mets même pas en colère, tu n'as pas l'air chagrinée non plus ! Ces sept années ne représentaient donc rien pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

« Ne sois pas stupide Sirius. J'ai une course à faire, je te retrouve ce soir. » conclut-elle en se levant.

« Qu … non mais attends ! »

La porte claqua, le laissant perplexe. Black soupira, et alla se planter devant la télé pour se changer les idées.

Le soir, Mina vint comme annoncé. Toutefois, elle ne desserra pas les dents du repas, ce qui laissait une ambiance des plus euphoriques. La jeune femme alla ensuite sur son canapé-lit, puis attrapa un livre et s'y plongea. Sirius la regarda un instant, avant de se décider à gagner son antre. Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, un peu tarabusté par la discussion houleuse avec son amie. Sirius finit par se lever. Tiens, c'était encore allumé au salon ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait présenter ses excuses à l'Amazone. Il poussa la porte. Mina était allongée, les yeux clos. En approchant, Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait les joues humides. Sa main gauche reposait sur une photo. Le brun la dégagea doucement.

Une photo d'elle et Lily, prise durant leur quatrième année. Sirius tourna la tête vers Mina. Une larme cascada sur la joue de la rousse. L'ancien Maraudeur posa le poing contre sa bouche. L'imbécile, il avait dû réveiller sa douleur. Qu'elle avait bien finalement. Sirius essuya doucement la larme, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Sheridan. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le jeune homme. En clignant des yeux, elle se souvint qu'elle avait pleuré. Mina se redressa et essuya prestement ses yeux.

« Mina … je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, seulement j'en étais arrivé à penser que tu n'avais pas te peine, à te voir si maîtresse de toi. » commença Sirius.

« Pas de peine ? » fit Mina d'une voix polaire.

Elle parut se hérisser comme un chat. Remarquant qu'il tenait sa photo, elle la lui prit brutalement.

« Tu l'as pourtant dit toi-même non ? Lily était ma sœur de cœur. Tu ne m'as jamais vue avoir du chagrin, parce que je ne te le montrais pas c'est tout ! Mais je te ferais quand même remarquer qu'il en fallait bien un de nous deux qui tienne le coup, sans quoi c'était la dépression assurée. Surtout avec toi qui te sentais tellement coupable ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rangea son cliché dans le livre, qu'elle referma d'un claquement sec.

« N'imagine surtout pas que j'en veux pas à l'autre enflure. Plus d'une fois j'ai envisagé de le tuer. Cependant ce qui me retiens, c'est qu'il est la seule personne au monde capable de laver ton nom et te permettre de retrouver ta place. Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir idiot ! »

Sirius déglutit gêné et honteux. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Mina paraissait normale quand elle venait le voir, mais entre-temps ? Elle avait simplement refoulé sa peine pour le consoler lui, pour le sortir de sa misère. S'il s'écoutait il se giflerait. La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui perlaient à nouveau. Réagissant sans réfléchir, Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi Mina. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta peine devant moi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, car c'est exactement ce que je vis. » dit-il.

Mina serra les dents devant l'afflux de chagrin qui la submergeait de nouveau. Elle tenta de lutter, mais sa peine fut trop forte. Vaincue, la guerrière éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Sirius.


	18. Enfant d'Athéna

**Sirius commence son entraînement, ainsi que sa première mission. Voyons un peu comment cela va se passer.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Il était maintenant temps pour Sirius de commencer son entraînement. Il suivit donc Mina au QG des Enfants d'Athéna. Les autres Amazones qu'ils croisèrent lancèrent des regards intéressés au jeune homme. Sirius eut un mince sourire : il n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son pouvoir de séduction. C'était rassurant, il avait l'impression parfois que son passé était écrit sur son front, ou qu'Azkaban avait laissé des traces physiques. Heureusement, il s'était bien remplumé depuis sa libération, et à le voir personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il avait connu la prison.<p>

« Aaaaah revoilà notre jeune recrue ! » claironna Darius.

Black surprit de sa part un regard … gourmand ? Erf. Darius vint vers lui presque en sautillant.

« Prêt à commencer la torture ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben euh ... »

Black jeta un œil à Mina, un peu plus avant. Elle garda un visage hermétique.

« Les Amazones sont assez exigeantes au niveau des entraînements. Tu vas souffrir. Mais si tu veux que ce soit moi ton principal tuteurrrr ... » reprit Heliokos.

« Hors de question. » intervint Mina.

Elle poussa Sirius par les épaules, l'entraînant plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cours. La jeune guerrière lui montra des mouvements d'échauffement tout en annonçant le programme.

« L'entraînement sera quotidien et débutera tôt le matin. Je t'enseignerais le maniement des armes, blanches ou à feu, le corps à corps, d'autres formes de magie. Lorsqu'on le jugera prêt, tu partiras en mission avec nous. Ce sera long, et dur. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Oui. Sans la moindre hésitation. Je compte traquer et éradiquer tout ce qui est Mangemort. » répondit Sirius, le visage empreint de détermination.

« Parfait. »

Mina débuta ensuite l'entraînement à proprement parler. Elle lui enseigna des mouvements de défenses efficaces. Et lui dévoila un de ses petits secrets :

« Ensorcèle toujours tes vêtements avec le charme du bouclier. Comme ça tu pourras parer les attaques surprises. »

« C'est donc pour ça qu'on arrivait rarement à t'atteindre à Poudlard. » comprit Sirius.

Mina hocha la tête : elle lui avait dit à l'époque que c'était du simple bon sens. Et c'était vrai. Ils travaillèrent ainsi toute la matinée. Sirius en ressortit affamé, en nage et éreinté.

Tous les jours, Mina venait le chercher de très bonne heure chez lui, pour le conduire à la base. Ils s'entraînaient le matin, puis étudiaient ensuite des formes de magie une partie de l'après-midi avant de passer à la pratique, après quoi c'était le retour de l'apprentissage du guerrier. Sirius supportait le tout sans broncher. Il se consacrait corps et âme à cet enseignement. De temps à autre, ils pratiquaient dans une grande prairie verdoyante, notamment pour l'exercice de la magie. Mina lui apprenait des techniques japonaises : ils étaient en effet capables de matérialiser de l'énergie pour produire des attaques puissantes. Seules les secrets des Amazones lui étaient inaccessibles, comme le dressage de dragons, l'usage des éléments à partir de leur arme et la matérialisation de celles-là.

Jour après jour, l'ancien Gryffondor voyait son corps se sculpter, bonus qu'il apprécia. De même que la gent féminine.

* * *

><p>Sirius était assez courtisé par ces demoiselles. Il leur accordait un peu de son attention, mais n'était pas très enclin à batifoler, ne se rappelant que trop sa mission. Il ne voulait rien laisser l'en dévier. Le temps des missions finit par arriver. Un informateur des Mangemorts. Les yeux de Black brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux. Il se terrerait dans les ruines d'une ancienne cité fondée par un clan magique. Darius les avait convoqué dans son bureau pour un briefing.<p>

« Ce ne sera pas compliqué, mais tu auras une idée des tâches qui t'attendront. » dit-il en tendant un dossier à sa coéquipière.

Pour cette première, Sirius s'y rendrait avec Mina.

« Que sait-on sur ce type ? » demanda-t-il durant le trajet.

« Eh bien, c'est un Indien qui pratique la magie que tu connais, un maître des illusions parait-il. Il s'occupait de dénoncer les Sang-mêlés ou Nés moldus, ou bien sur les rangs de l'ennemi de Voldemort. » répondit Mina, qui tenait un dossier.

Nos héros voyageaient à dos de pégases, l'autre moyen de locomotion de Enfants d'Athéna. Plus discret que des dragons du reste, ceux-ci étant réservé aux Amazones pour les longs voyages et les grandes batailles.

« Un maître des illusions … il faut trouver une parade contre ça. » dit Sirius.

Son pégase à lui était comme par hasard un étalon noir, qu'on devinait fougueux. Il avait rapidement plu à son cavalier. Mina voyageait sur un mâle couleur noisette.

« Tout dépendra de ce qu'il va matérialiser. Le mieux est de garder la tête froide et de ne rien croire de ce qu'on verra. »

« Et si jamais c'est l'un de nous ? Je pense qu'on devrait établir un mot de passe, ou quelque chose du genre. » continua Sirius.

« Bonne idée. Seulement un mot de passe, une fois qu'il est connu est inefficace. Aussi je propose une variante. Des souvenirs communs. » répondit Mina.

« Pas bête. Il y en a tellement qu'il ne pourra se centrer sur un en particulier. Sans compter que ce sera toujours différent. » approuva Black.

« Alors on fait comme ça. » conclut la rouquine.

Elle donna l'ordre à sa monture de descendre. Les deux chevaux approchèrent du sol, et se posèrent en douceur, ou autant qu'ils purent. Une fois à terre, chacun laissa les équidés libres. La confiance étai le maître mot pour être accepté par un pégase. Mina et Sirius s'avancèrent vers l'antique village.

« Qui vivait là autrefois ? » demanda Black.

« Plus tard. Seul le silence doit habiter ces lieux. »

Tous deux progressèrent un moment parmi les gravats, les sens aux aguets. Soudain, au détour de ce qui fut une rue, Sirius aperçut une maison. Il cligna des yeux. Tout autour, le paysage avait changé : on se serait cru dans un petit village. Il connaissait cet endroit. Intrigué, il avant tout doucement dans la rue, vers l'habitation. Où … où avait-il vu cette habitation ? Elle lui était si familière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait cependant, Black sentit un autre sentiment l'envahir. La peur. Son cœur reconnaissait l'endroit, mais l'information semblait bloquée par son esprit. De la lumière s'échappait d'une fenêtre. Il était suffisamment près, il pourrait voir qui vivait là ….

Sirius distingua une silhouette qui lui parut horriblement connue. Non … ce n'était pas possible … La poitrine du jeune homme se compressa. L'émotion le submergeait quand il fut enfin près de la vitre.

« James … » souffla-t-il.

C'était bien lui. Occupé à tranquillement lire le journal. Sirius resta là un moment la bouche ouverte, avant de se mettre à frapper contre la vitre en appelant son ami. James leva bien la tête, mais pas pour voir Sirius. Ce dernier suivit son regard, pour découvrir une forme encapuchonnée dans l'entrée du salon.

« Non … Noooooon ! » s'écria Sirius.

Il fit le tour de la maison pour empêcher le drame. En arrivant près de l'entrée, il entendit le rire satanique de Voldemort. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher ça … il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Sauf qu'au moment d'atteindre la porte d'entrée de la maison, Sirius se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière. Une lame passa dans son champ de vision, entrant en contact avec une dague. La scène derrière disparut en ondulant, et Sirius se retrouva dans le présent. Un homme se battait avec Mina, tentant de la poignarder. Une illusion ... ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Sirius serra les dents. Il sortit du fourreau le sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture. Une vague bleue émergea de l'arme, droit vers les combattants. Ces derniers virent arriver l'attaque. C'était surtout l'Indien de visé, et il s'écarta souplement d'une pirouette. Sirius lui fonça dessus, furieux.

« Je vais t'apprendre à fouiller dans mon passé ! La pire nuit de ma vie … comment oses-tu ... » s'exclama-t-il.

Le sabre fendait l'air dans un sifflement meurtrier. Les attaques de Black détruisirent la pierre alentour, pourtant déjà très endommagée. L'Indien tenta une nouvelle illusion, recréant la cellule dans laquelle son adversaire avait croupi un an. Mais le sorcier ne se laissa plus berner. Il fonça dans le tas, à l'endroit où il avait vu son ennemi disparaître. Black abattit son sabre. Un cri de douleur retentit : il avait fait mouche.

« Sirius ! On est censé le ramener vivant ! » lança Mina qui arrivait.

« Eh bien on va l'amputer d'abord ! » répliqua Sirius.

Il se baissa pour éviter un coup de pied porté à la tête. Parallèlement, il allongea la jambe pour opérer un balayage. Son opposant chuta sur le dos. Avant que Sirius ne lui carre son poing dans la figure. Mina fut enfin près de lui, et encorda l'homme puis éloigna son élève de lui.

« C'est bon. On le tient tu peux te calmer. » dit-elle.

« Je devrais le clouer sur place ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Inutile. Ramenons-le au QG ils sauront s'en occuper. »

Mina prit tout de même la peine de bander les yeux de l'informateur, pour ne plus avoir à subir ses petits tours. Ceci fait, elle le fit léviter pour le ramener près des chevaux. Black ne décolérait pas. Lui qui était parvenu à ne plus penser à ce jour funeste, voilà qu'il venait pratiquement de le revivre. Il était également arrivé à ne plus cauchemarder la nuit, ou si peu comparé à avant. Nul doute qu'il allait repartir pour un tour à cause de cet abruti d'illusionniste. Le trajet se fit donc dans un silence muré. Mina s'inquiétait pour Sirius. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu voir, étant donné que l'Indien ne pouvait tromper ses victimes qu'à partir de leurs souvenirs propres : il avait ainsi créé une reconstitution de ce qui avait dû se passer cette fameuse nuit.

* * *

><p>Mais elle devinait que c'était particulièrement douloureux. Réflexion faite, elle en avait bien une petite idée. La jeune femme inspira. Elle n'était pas contre de bousiller l'autre finalement. Arrivé à la base, Sirius empoigna rudement le prisonnier qu'il fit tomber par terre et traîna comme un sac à patates. Le regard ombrageux qu'il affichait indiquait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Black trouva la salle où se réunissait les dirigeants des Enfants d'Athéna. Il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied, occasionnant un branle-bas de combat chez ceux qui occupaient l'endroit. Sirius entra, traînant toujours son captif. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, il le souleva et le jeta aussi rudement qu'il put aux pieds de Darius et Elyriel.<p>

« Faites en sorte que je ne recroise plus cette vermine, sans quoi je le démembre. » dit-il.

Il leur tourna le dos sans plus attendre, et sortit d'un pas martial. Mina le regarda passer, puis entra faire son rapport. Black de son côté, alla dans une des salles d'entraînement. Il fila droit vers un sac de frappe, qu'il se mit à cogner avec de plus en plus de rage. Il revoyait encore l'image de son ami, tranquillement assis dans son salon. La reproduction de ce souvenir avait été d'une précision étonnante. Et puis … l'arrivée de leur assassin … cette silhouette aussi noire que son âme devait l'être. Et la fin.

« Sirius. » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta de frapper, le souffle court, le front contre le sac. Ses poings lui faisaient mal, mais pas autant que son cœur. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Tournant ses yeux acier sur le côté, il découvrit Mina. Elle lui sourit doucement, pendant qu'il laissa échapper un soupir.

« J'ai croisé Ramaya en venant ici. Elle m'a proposé l'hypnose pour toi. » dit-elle.

« La quoi ? »

« Une technique qui te permettrait d'oublier ce qui te ronge, et d'être en paix. »

Sirius baissa les yeux. Cette solution était tentante. Cependant, c'était justement son passé qui lui permettait de tenir, pour retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, pour obtenir justice.

« Je ne sais pas. Je puise ma force là-dedans, alors si on m'en prive …. » répondit-il.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Sirius, je te promets une chose : je t'aiderais à retrouver ton honneur, ta liberté. »

Il se redressa. La jeune femme fit apparaître son épée. Comme lors de leur scolarité, elle prêta de nouveau serment. Sirius ouvrit la bouche comme pour l'en empêcher, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Merci Mina. Ça me touche énormément tout ce que tu fais pour moi. » dit-il doucement.

« T'inquiètes. J'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler après tout. » répondit l'Amazone en rangeant son arme.

Sirius sourit à nouveau. Sa colère passée, il sortit de la salle.

* * *

><p>Par la suite, les missions qu'il eut à effectuer furent graduelles : rassembler des informations, capturer des créatures dangereuses, les abattre, et surtout traquer des Mangemorts exilés ou tout sorcier versé dans les arts sombres et menaçant les autres. Chaque fois, il était en binôme avec Mina. Elle continuait de l'entraîner, malgré le fait qu'il se rapprochait de son niveau au fil des mois. Sirius et elle tentaient de collecter des renseignements sur ce qu'avait pu devenir Peter. Mais parmi les Mangemorts dénichés, peu le savaient. Ils ne s'étaient guère soucié les uns des autres lors de la débâcle consécutive à la chute de leur maître.<p>

« Eh bien, quel bel exemple de fidélité et solidarité. » soupira Mina après une nouvelle capture.

« Ouais. Dire qu'ils se targuent d'être l'élite de notre monde. Seulement dès que les ennuis se profilent y'a plus personne. » ajouta Sirius.

Il referma la porte de la pièce où l'on avait enfermé l'homme en attendant qu'on décide de son sort. Le couple se rendit ensuite dans un salon pour se détendre. Mina conjura du thé et des gâteaux, pendant que Black s'affalait sur le canapé. Cinq ans … cinq ans déjà qu'il faisait partie de l'organisation. Et toujours pas le moindre indice sur ce fichu rat.

« En tout cas, beau boulot. Tu l'as pratiquement eu à toi tout seul. » dit Mina en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Hmm merci. » répondit distraitement Black.

Des petits rires le firent réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls dans la pièce. Deux autres Amazones se trouvaient là, lui jetant des œillades intéressées. Sirius avait une réputation de beau ténébreux mystérieux qui plaisait beaucoup. Assez solitaire, il ne se laissait approcher que par peu de monde, ce qui renforçait son charme : nombreuses étaient celles qui souhaitaient l'apprivoiser. L'homme s'était rapidement désintéressé de la compagnie alentour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensif. Mina lui tendit une tasse, qu'il prit machinalement. La porte s'ouvrit, et un cri perçant le fit sursauter et manquer de renverser son thé.

« Siriusounet ! On m'a dit que tu étais rentré, ça s'est bien passé ? » clama Darius.

« Tu n'as qu'à lire le rapport que j'ai mis sur ton bureau. » répondit laconiquement Black.

Darius se laissa choir sur le divan, occasionnant un décalage de position pour le sorcier.

« Navré, mais entendre le récit de ta bouche me paraissait bien plus captivant. » reprit le Grec.

Le regard qu'il porta aux dites lèvres provoqua un léger frisson de dégoût chez Sirius. Il n'avait rien contre les gens comme Darius, mais n'aimait clairement pas en être l'objet.

« Suis pas d'humeur Darius. » lâcha Black.

« Tu n'es jamais d'humeur mon grand. Ce qui me laisse à penser que Mina a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Pardon ? » fit la concernée.

« Oui, ton côté féminin déteint sur lui. »

« Et que dirais-tu que je laisse ma main déteindre sur ta figure ? » rétorqua Sheridan.

Sirius pouffa de rire, pendant que Darius émit un gémissement contrarié.

« Maintenant si tu permets, nous aimerions nous détendre. » reprit la rousse.

« Eh bien faites. » répondit Darius.

« Seuls. » précisa Sirius.

« Roooh pourquoi je suis de si mauvaise compagnie que ça ? » minauda Heliokos.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse là ? » fit Sirius.

Le Grec soupira, puis finit par les laisser. Il allait devenir de notoriété publique que Black n'aimait guère être séparé de sa lionne, et réciproquement. Lorsqu'il advint que la femme dut partir pour une mission solo la première fois depuis des années, Black tenta de persuader son chef de le laisser aller avec elle. Il lui fit même un peu de charme, ce qui faillit fonctionner. Sauf que cette fois, c'est Elyriel en personne qui mit les choses au clair : Mina irait seule, et il n'avait pas à contester cette décision. Sirius passa les trois semaines que cela dura dans une certaine tension, en devenant parfois agressif. D'autant qu'il manquait de sommeil. Il ne se calma vraiment qu'une fois qu'elle fut devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Mina était son refuge, son soutien, et pour d'autres bien plus qu'une amie. Rien de significatif ne se passait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, pourtant leur lien allait au-delà de l'amitié. Preuve en était qu'il rappliquait aussitôt si un homme avait l'audace de s'approcher d'elle. Black eut aussi son lot de missions solos, et Mina sa part d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il revint ce soir-là, elle se trouvait assise sur le sol devant un feu de cheminée. Comme toujours, le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de chacun, avant que la joie de se retrouver ne se manifeste.<p>

« Bonsoir Minette. Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-il en venant prendre place à ses côtés.

« La routine. Au fait, c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. » dit-elle.

« Ah oui tiens, m'en rappelais plus. Tu n'oublies jamais.. » s'étonna Sirius.

« Manquerait plus que ça. Bref, va jeter un œil dans la cour là derrière. » fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Que ... »

Intrigué, il sortit de la salle et marcha quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant une porte-fenêtre. Il remarqua une bâche posée sur quelque chose dehors. Sirius sortit puis se planta devant l'étrange objet. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-dessous ? Il tira doucement la bâche pour découvrir … une moto. Et flambant neuve encore.

« Woh. Holà Mina ! » dit-il.

Black fit le tour de l'engin, admiratif. Ceci fait, il courut à l'intérieur retrouver la rouquine qui s'était étendue sur le sol.

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben écoute, j'avais envisagé qu'elle reste planté là pour décorer. Ça fait un style. » répondit la rousse.

« Mais … elle a dû te coûter une fortune ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! » reprit Black.

Un grand sourire étira alors les lèvres de la rousse.

« Penses-tu ! Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Figures-toi que lors de ma mission, ma cible s'est permis d'attaquer le propriétaire d'un magasin de motos. Je suis arrivée juste à temps pour sauver la marchandise, les lieux et le bonhomme. Il m'a demandé ensuite comment le remercier. Comme je me suis rappelé que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ton cadeau, j'ai saisi l'occasion. En un mot, je l'ai eu gratos. J'espère que ça ne gâche rien à ton présent. » expliqua Mina en croisant les bras.

« Ah non du tout, ça me rassure d'ailleurs je ne veux pas que tu te ruines. Et le mec a accepté sans broncher ? » demanda Black.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas la plus chère, mais elle est de bonne qualité. Et puis comme il a dit : une moto contre tout un magasin plus ma vie, c'est donné. »

Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle au niveau de la tête. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa pommette, déclenchant un rougissement chez son amie.

« Au risque de me répéter, merci Mina. »

« Ouais. Je te laisse l'ensorceler. Je suis sûre que tu saura t'y prendre. »

« Sans problème. Je vais la bichonneeeeer ! » chantonna-t-il.

« La fous pas en cloques, parce que je refuse de m'occuper d'une portée de trottinettes. » avertit Mina.

« Mais n'importe quoi toi ! » répliqua Sirius avant de lui abattre un coussin sur le visage.

Mina rit. Le brun la délaissa ensuite pour rejoindre son engin. Il se mettrait bien tout de suite à l'œuvre, mais l'heure du dîner approchait. Tant pis, il s'en occuperait plus tard.


	19. Visite

**Malgré le temps qui passe, Mina tâche de savoir comment se porte le fils de sa meilleure amie ... si elle avait su.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>Dans l'allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse, Minerva McGonagall terminait ses emplettes pour la rentrée. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Déjà les lettres étaient prêtes, ne manquait plus qu'à les poster. La sorcière consulta sa liste : il lui fallait encore des plumes. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, une silhouette se profila juste à l'angle de la boutique de Sribenpenne.<p>

« Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vues, professeur McGonagall. » dit une voix.

Fronçant brièvement les sourcils, Minerva pencha la tête. Elle découvrit une jeune femme rousse nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

« Mina Sheridan. Autrefois appelée la Lionne de Gryffondor. » l'éclaira son interlocutrice.

« Ça par exemple ! Pour une surprise c'en est une. Je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Quel bon vent vous amène miss Sheridan ? » fit McGo avec un sourire.

« Essentiellement un besoin d'information. » répondit Mina en se détachant du mur.

« Si je peux vous être utile. »

« Vous allez trouver cela bizarre, mais j'aimerais que vous disiez où Harry Potter habite en ce moment. »

« En effet c'est une étrange question. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où il se trouve ? » répété Minerva.

« Je suis de passage, et je pensais lui rendre visite. C'est le fils de feu ma meilleure amie après tout. J'ai été très occupée ces dix dernières années, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu passer le voir plus tôt. » annonça Mina.

« C'est que … il vit chez sa famille, à présent. »

« Ah je vois. Pétunia Evans, c'est ça ? » fit Mina.

« Elle s'est mariée depuis. Son nom est Dursley. » précisa l'enseignante.

« Très bien je vous remercie professeur. Bonne journée. » conclut Mina.

L'Amazone s'en alla comme elle était venue. McGonagall songea qu'elle était toujours aussi énigmatique. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, le professeur entra dans la boutique Scribenpenne pour finaliser ses achats. Pendant ce temps-là, Mina se retrouvait du côté moldu. Plus précisément dans un bar, où elle demanda un annuaire. Son index parcourut les colonnes de noms pendant trois minutes. Un fin sourire étira un instant ses lèvres, puis elle referma le bottin et quitta le bar. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la rue de Privet Drive, sur le trottoir en face du numéro quatre. Mina contempla un instant la maisonnette, ressemblant à ses voisines. Elle prit une inspiration et traversa la rue. Elle toqua à la porte. Ce fut Pétunia qui ouvrit.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Pétunia. Tu te souviens de moi ?»<p>

« Mina Sheridan. » souffla Pétunia.

« Aaaah bien. Alors si tu te rappelles de moi tu dois avoir une petite idée de la raison de ma présence ici. » reprit Mina.

Pétunia serra la mâchoire, et jeta nerveusement un œil autour d'elle.

« Ne t'avises … surtout pas … de me claquer la porte au nez. Si tu tiens à la conserver intacte. » lança Mina, percevant les pensées de la femme en face d'elle.

Pour autant, la maîtresse des lieux n'était pas disposée à la laisser entrer.

« Il n'est pas là. » lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

« Tu mens mal, Pétunia. Tu sais que si je continue à rester plantée là les voisins vont se poser des questions ? »

Touché. La femme Dursley hésita encore une fois, puis s'effaça pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Pétunia referma la porte derrière elle. Mina la regardait tranquillement, bien consciente de la tension qu'elle engendrait chez la sœur de Lily.

« Tu as un sacré culot de venir maintenant tu sais. » dit Pétunia.

« J'espère surtout que tu le traites correctement. Or te connaissant, j'ai de sérieux doutes. » répliqua Mina d'une voix dépourvue de chaleur.

Le regard qu'elle lança à Pétunia la fit frissonner.

« Eh bien ? » reprit Mina.

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, je suis chez moi ici. » répondit Pétunia acide.

« Et toi ne m'énerve pas. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé : toujours aussi hautaine. La dernière fois que tu t'es permise de nous prendre de haut Lily et moi, après nous avoir insulté, ça t'as valu un marron. » riposta Mina.

« Harry ! Viens ici ! » lança finalement Pétunia, de plus en plus tendue.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un enfant de dix ans, l'air timide et les cheveux en bataille. Mina détourna son regard pendant qu'il approchait. Elle observa l'enfant devant elle.

« Harry .. je te présente … Mina Sheridan. » articula Pétunia.

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis venue te rendre visite. » dit doucement la rouquine en lui souriant.

« Ah bon ? Enchanté de vous connaître madame Sheridan. » répondit Harry.

« Moi aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. Vois-tu, j'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère, Lily. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. » précisa Mina.

Harry l'observa d'un autre œil. Une personne qui avait connu sa mère, autre que sa tante. C'était inespéré.

« Pétunia. Pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de nous laisser ? » demanda Mina.

La concerné fit les gros yeux. La laisser avec lui ? Pour qu'elle lui raconte des sornettes, le rende plus anormal qu'il n'était déjà ? Certainement pas !

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous sommes très occupés. » répondit-elle.

« Sans blague. Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te croire. »

« Tu me traites de menteuse ? » s'insurgea Pétunia.

Mina se retourna et vint se planter devant elle, très près avec un regard ombrageux.

« Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. » reprit la rousse d'une voix plus froide que les deux pôles.

Pétunia déglutit, puis collée au mur elle s'éloigna et gagna le salon. Mina la suivit et ferma la porte.

* * *

><p>Elle revint ensuite vers Harry, et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier. Le jeune garçon accepta. Il se plaça à côté d'elle.<p>

« Alors Harry, qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? Car j'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser. » commença Mina.

« Oui. Comment vous avez connu ma mère ? » répondit Harry.

« Durant nos études. On était dans la même classe. Sais-tu où nous avons été scolarisées ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Et mon père ? Vous l'avez connu aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es son portrait tu sais, avec les yeux de ta maman. Harry, comment te sens-tu ici ? »

« Ben ... »

Que répondre à cela ? S'il disait que les Dursley le prenaient pour son esclave, n'allaient-ils pas se venger sur lui ? Pourtant, la jeune femme là pourrait peut-être l'aider. En souvenir de l'amitié qui la liait à sa mère. Mais où irait-il ensuite ? Qui voudrait de lui avec ce qu'il faisait parfois ? Son anormalité comme disait son oncle et sa tante. Il sentit une main sur son avant-bras.

« Inutile de répondre Harry. J'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas par la suite, même si tu seras en droit de le faire. Je ne peux rester longtemps, malheureusement. Garde courage. » fit Mina.

Elle se leva, descendit les marches puis entra brusquement au salon, faisant sursauter Pétunia. Cette dernière recula précipitamment quand elle vit l'Amazone marcher vivement vers elle, une envie de meurtre dans les yeux. Pétunia se retrouva soudain coincée contre le mur du fonds.

« Comment oses-tu ? Ton propre neveu. » siffla Mina.

« De … de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passe ici ? Je te connais Pétunia : tu n'as pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon fond. Harry n'est pas heureux ici, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Parlant de figure, sache que j'ai grande envie de ruiner la tienne. » répondit Mina.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » souffla Pétunia, terrorisée.

« Je l'ai fait une fois, sans hésiter. Je n'ai pas peur de recommencer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose pour Harry. Tu es écœurante Pétunia. Tu es toujours jalouse de ta sœur, alors qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as intérêt à traiter Harry mieux que ça. Et ne crois pas que je vais attendre dix ans de plus pour venir vérifier. Et heureusement que son parrain n'est pas là, il n'aurait pas hésiter à te démolir femme ou pas. »

Pétunia se crispa sous cette avalanche de menaces. Elle savait très bien que la rousse était parfaitement capable de la frapper. Pétunia avait eu beau être plus âgée et plus grande, Mina ne l'avait jamais crainte et ne s'était pas gênée pour la remettre à sa place.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Occupe-toi d'Harry correctement ou tu auras affaire à moi. Que ce soit demain ou dans trois ans. Je reviendrais tu peux en être sûre. »

Mina s'en alla sur ces bonnes paroles, laissant une Pétunia livide. Elle salua Harry avant de franchir la porte, lui promettant de revenir aussitôt qu'elle le pourrait. Le petit acquiesça. Quand il passa au salon, il découvrit sa tante dans tous ses états, blanche comme un linge.

Pendant ce temps, Mina avait transplané devant la Cabane Hurlante. Elle y entra, la traversa pour emprunter le passage qui menait à Poudlard. Retrouver ces lieux si familiers ne fut pas pour arranger l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cette visite l'avait remuée. Se désillusionnant pour passer inaperçue, Mina fit route vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle reprit son apparence en arrivant devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée.

« Gargouille ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors écartes-toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quelle éducation ! On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières jeune ... »

Le reste se perdit dans une explosion. Mina fit tournoyer son sabre et le fit disparaître. Elle enjamba les débris de la statue, et grimpa les escaliers tournants. Elle frappa à la porte de façon assez brutale.

« Oui ? » fit Dumbledore, surprit d'entendre un son si agressif.

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une lionne prête à mordre. Le bois claqua derrière elle.

« Le bonjour professeur. »

« Miss Sheridan. Quelle surprise. Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

« Vous parlez du château ou de votre seul bureau ? » répliqua la rousse en se plantant au milieu de la pièce.

« A vrai dire, les deux réponses m'intéressent. Dites-moi donc la raison de votre venue en ces lieux. » continua Albus.

« Elle tient en deux mots. Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore reflétèrent un instant la méfiance. Il invita néanmoins la femme à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis allée lui rendre visite figurez-vous. Et il n'y est pas des plus épanouis là-bas. Pour quelle raison l'avoir confié aux Dursley sachant que Pétunia ne pouvait pas encadrer sa sœur ? » demanda Mina.

« A cause précisément de ce lien du sang qu'elles avaient. C'est pour la protection de Harry. Le sang de Lily présent chez Pétunia Dursley mets son fils à l'abri, miss Sheridan. » expliqua patiemment Dumbledore.

« Sauf qu'elle le maltraite. » objecta la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser une telle chose ? »

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas professeur. Son air apeuré, la façon dont elle s'est adressée à lui, ses vêtements ... De plus je n'ai remarqué aucune photo de lui. Il ne faut plus le laisser chez eux. »

« Au contraire. Il y est plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. »

« Que vous dites ! Le jour où il va entrer à Poudlard, ils risquent de le flanquer à la porte. Car il représentera plus qu'officiellement ce qu'ils ont en horreur ! » insista Mina.

« Je ne crois pas Pétunia capable d'une telle chose. Je lui ai bien expliqué les faits : Harry restera chez eux jusqu'à sa majorité. » tempéra Dumbledore.

« S'il tient le coup jusque-là. Écoutez : je comprends cette question de protection sanguine, mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour améliorer ses conditions de vie. Sa sécurité oui, mais son bien-être est tout aussi important. Autrement vous risquer de voir ce gosse devenir instable et mal tourner. »

« Je comprends votre inquiétude pour Harry, miss Sheridan. J'étudierais la question soyez en assurée. » répondit le vieil homme.

« J'aimerais l'être. Je dois y aller, passez une bonne journée. »

Mina fit volte-face pour quitter cet endroit, avant qu'elle ne perde son calme. Dumbledore paraissait sacrifier le bonheur du petit pour sa sécurité. L'intention paraissait bonne, mais risquée. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de l'enceinte du château, elle transplana au QG.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se passa les mains sur le visage, et les y laissa un moment. Mina ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Harry. Pas en étant à droit à gauche comme c'était le cas, risquant sa vie plus souvent qu'à son tour. La rousse se laissa tomber devant sa cheminée éteinte. Une pensée lui vint : et Sirius ? Devait-il être courant ? Pourrait-il comprendre les enjeux et ne pas aller démolir les Dursley, enlever Harry pour le ramener ? La lionne en était là de ses questions, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Sirius fut justement son apparition, ayant appris le retour de la rousse.<p>

« Mina. Content de te revoir. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il vint aussitôt s'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme toujours, il était soulagé de la revoir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Mina.

« Je te connais bien maintenant. Tu as l'air retournée. » reprit Sirius.

Mina sourit faiblement. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher aussi bien ses émotions à présent. Mina regarda dans le vide.

« J'étais en Angleterre. Et je suis passée … voir Harry. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas pu lui cacher une telle chose. Sirius le lui aurait reproché, ce qu'il risquait de faire dès maintenant.

« Ah bon. Et … comment est-il ? » interrogea le brun.

« Le portait de son père, avec les yeux de Lily. Il habite chez son oncle et sa tante. Je suis désolée d'y être allée sans toi. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne crois pas … être encore prêt à affronter son regard. Savoir que par ma faute ... » fit Sirius.

« S'il te plaît ne recommence pas. Je pensais que tu avais à peu près compris que les torts n'étaient pas de ton côté. » répondit doucement Mina.

Il sourit gentiment, la remerciant de son soutien inconditionnel.

« Et toi ça été sinon ? » interrogea la rouquine.

« Très bien, j'étais en repos pour une fois. »

Mina avait réussi à changer de sujet. Car elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'Harry n'était pas heureux dans sa famille. Ce n'était pas le moment que Black se précipite là-bas et fasse un scandale. Du reste, le fait qu'il se sente toujours un peu coupable facilita la tâche. Finalement, Mina finit par se lever, pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon qui faisait le tour de la résidence. Sirius l'y suivit, et ils poursuivirent leur conversation.


	20. Retour au pays

**Il est temps pour Mina et Sirius de faire leur grand retour. Comment vont réagir ceux qui les ont connus ? Vont-ils arriver à capturer Peter ? **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et n'oubliez pas de commenter, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Deux ans de plus passèrent. Harry allait entamer sa troisième année à Poudlard. Depuis la visite de Mina, il avait obtenu une chambre. Pétunia avait été assez effrayée, craignant encore que la femme ne vienne toquer à sa porte. Il n'avait pas revu la rousse, sauf sur les photos dans l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid. Il lui était en tout cas reconnaissant de sa visite. Grâce à elle, il avait eu la paix pendant trois mois au moins. N'empêche, il aimerait bien la revoir pour discuter un peu plus de ses parents. Harry se disait que lors de sa visite, elle avait volontairement caché qu'elle connaissait sa nature. Pétunia étant dans le coin, ça paraissait logique. En tout cas, cette semaine commençait mal pour le jeune sorcier. La maison recevait en effet l'exécrable tante Marge.<p>

Pendant ce temps-là au QG des Enfants d'Athéna, Sirius tournait comme un lion en cage. Il savait. Enfin. Il savait où se trouvait Peter Pettigrow. Mina de son côté, tâchait de le raisonner.

« Je veux qu'il sache que je viens Mina. Qu'il tremble de peur comme le lâche qu'il est. » dit-il la mine sombre.

« Tu vas nous faire repérer c'est tout ce que tu y gagnera. » répondit-elle.

« Peu m'importe. J'ai attendu douze ans. Je l'ai cherché sans relâche, dans tous les pays que j'ai traversé. J'ai examiné toutes les pistes, et il est là à ma portée. Cette vermine. » reprit Black.

« Eh bien justement sois donc patient. S'il sait que tu arrives il va ficher le camp. Or nous avons impérativement besoin de le capturer je te rappelle. »

« Et c'est bien ce qu'on fera. Je ne le laisserais pas s'enfuir à nouveau. » répondit Sirius.

« Bon alors promets-moi d'être discret. » insista Sheridan.

Pas de réponse. Black continuait à faire les cents pas.

« Sirius ? »

« Écoute, tant qu'il ignore que toi tu es là ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Je t'ai pourtant appris que la discrétion était le maître mot dans une traque ! Tu veux retourner à Azkaban ou quoi ? » s'exclama l'Amazone.

« Évidemment que non. Tu sera simplement l'atout dans la manche, c'est tout. » soupira Sirius.

« Ben voyons ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ton inconscience ? »

« Je me débrouillerais, t'en fais donc pas ! »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demanda Sirius, peu ravi.

« Je te connais surtout. Très bien. On part demain. »

Mina conclut ainsi la discussion. Black la regarda quitter sa chambre, puis soupira. Elle serait avec lui, c'était déjà ça. Pour être honnête, l'ancien Gryffondor comptait sur sa lionne pour garder la tête froide. Il se savait impulsif, et qu'il aurait du mal à rester calme devant Pettigrow. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était prêt. A revenir dans son pays natal, revoir Poudlard, Harry peut-être … tout irait bien. Une fois Peter révélé au grand jour, tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, côté Angleterre. Un petit zoom sur le Chaudron Baveur nous permit de retrouver Harry Potter en compagnie de ses amis, la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger. Des affiches avaient été placardées dans sur presque tous les murs, représentant un homme à l'air dangereux. C'était officiel, Sirius Black était de retour. Et d'après les rumeurs, pour chercher Harry. Personne ne savait où cet homme avait pu passer les douze dernières années, après un an de captivité à Azkaban. Ni comment il s'en était évadé d'ailleurs. Il avait bénéficier d'une aide, mais qui…<p>

Pour l'heure, Harry revenait du Chemin de traverse en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier se chamaillait avec la jeune fille, qui avait acheté un chat orange. Lui possédait un rat, pas en très grande forme d'ailleurs. Alors un prédateur dans les parages n'était pas fait pour améliorer son état. Harry s'approcha de Monsieur Weasley, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Avec la une, le fameux évadé.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. En plus, c'est une photo ancienne. Il a peut-être changé depuis, on pourrait ne pas le reconnaître. Nous sommes tous mobilisés, mais sans succès. Je ne suis pas surpris : c'est le premier qui arrive à s'évader d'Azkaban. Il est doué, vraiment doué. » répondit Arthur.

Ron suggéra l'idée de le capturer. La récompense promise ferait du bien à la famille. Arthur ramena son fils sur terre : Black était un trop gros morceau. L'arrivée de Madame Weasley et un de ses fils Percy coupa court à la conversation. Une fois leurs achats remplis, le dîner fut prêt. Harry était pensif : comment pouvait-on s'enfuir d'une prison comme Azkaban ? Elle était réputée comme la plus sûre. Enfin, il était en sécurité ici, et plus encore à Poudlard. Le repas et la bonne ambiance l'aidèrent à se détendre.

Plus loin, côté moldu, Sirius observait le paysage à travers le rideau de sa chambre. Lui et Mina avaient loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel. A l'aide de Polynectar, ils changeaient leur apparence pour ressembler à un couple en vacances.

« Tu fais la une des journaux. Une vraie star. » commenta Mina, assise sur le lit un journal en main.

Elle était devenue blonde aux yeux bleus, et avait perdu quelques centimètres.

« J'ai vu ça. » répondit Black.

Lui par contre était roux, avec le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Il était moins carré mais conservait la même taille. Bref, des physiques passe-partout.

« Ils ne savent toujours pas comment je suis sorti de prison, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Sirius.

« Non. L'attaque a été rapide, et on ne leur pas laissé le temps de savoir qui nous étions. Par contre... nous devrons nous attendre à trouver des Détraqueurs à Poudlard. » avertit Mina.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de son ami. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ces horribles créatures. Se retrouver en face d'elles à nouveau ne l'enchantait guère, mais il était aujourd'hui mieux armé. Il pourrait faire face.

« Je me souviens encore des passages secrets. On pourra les emprunter. » dit Sirius en se retournant.

« Bonne idée. Dumbledore ne pense jamais que dans un château il y a des passages secrets. On l'a vu pendant notre scolarité. M'est avis que depuis, rien a changé. Sa négligence me consterne. »

« Il ne les connaît pas tous comme nous. »

« Justement, il aurait dû. C'est primordial en matière de sécurité.» objecta Mina.

Elle en avait emprunté un lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite deux ans plus tôt. Ils n'étaient absolument pas gardés. Navrant. Mina referma le journal, le plia et le posa sur une table collée à un mur. L'heure tournait, ils allaient devoir se coucher. Leur mission n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna Mina.

« Bien. Pour le moment. »

Tous deux avaient d'abord convenu d'attendre un peu que l'année scolaire avance. Pas que les Détraqueurs baisseraient la garde, mais il fallait trouver le moment propice pour approcher Pettigrow. De plus, seule une bonne observation du terrain leur permettrait d'être efficaces. Sirius vint prendre place aux côtés de Mina après s'être changé. Ayant l'habitude de dormir avec elle, cela ne posa aucun problème.

« Si j'avais cru un jour que je te servirais de doudou … » commenta la rousse en le sentant contre son dos.

Sirius éclata de rire, libérant ainsi un peu de sa tension. Il était vrai que depuis l'époque où il faisait des cauchemars suite à son évasion, il dormait mal si jamais Mina n'était pas là. Curieuse habitude, mais indispensable pour lui.

* * *

><p>Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se rendirent à Poudlard très tôt le matin. Les Détraqueurs patrouillaient à chaque entrée. Pour passer sans encombres, le couple utilisa un passage de Pré-au-lard : celui partant de la boutique d'Honey Dukes. Les horaires n'avaient pas changé. Mina avait apporté une potion capable de rendre la matière liquide. Ainsi, en badigeonnant un pan de mur, ils passaient à travers pour rejoindre le passage dans l'arrière boutique. Une fois dans la place, chacun prenait sa forme animale pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs. Pour Mina la chose était un peu plus compliquée : une lionne n'était pas courante en Angleterre. Elle utilisait donc d'autres moyens, notamment une grande cape permettant de prendre l'apparence d'un objet, tel un rocher, une statue ou autre.<p>

Les Détraqueurs étaient durs à berner, mais la cape fabriquée par des elfes d'Amazonie était efficace. Tour à tour, ils observaient les élèves, notaient leurs habitudes. Ils se retrouvaient ensuite dans la Forêt Interdite, ou directement dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour faire le point. C'est ainsi qu'ils élaborèrent un plan pour coincer le traître.

Harry pour sa part, avait découvert l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête avec Black dans les environs, mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage se trouvait à Poudlard, en la personne des Détraqueurs. Ces infâmes gardiens avaient un effet désastreux sur lui, qui aboutissait généralement à un malaise. Potter devait donc trouver le moyen de les combattre. Peut-être que Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pourrait lui fournir la solution. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par Rogue ce soir-là … les cours de Lupin étaient fascinants, et il était apprécié de tous les élèves, sauf naturellement des Serpentards qui ne songeaient qu'à critiquer ce qui n'était pas de leur monde.

Ce soir était soir de fête, celle d'Halloween. Le repas fut exquis, et les fantômes offrirent même un spectacle aérien. Une très bonne soirée pour les étudiants. Ce fut en regagnant la tour de Gryffondor que les choses se gâtèrent. Le passage menant à la Grosse Dame, chargée de garder le passage était bloqué par la foule.

« Y se passe quoi ? » s'étonna Ron.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Percy Weasley fendit alors la foule.

« Allez chercher Dumbledore ! Vite ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, paniqué.

Un instant plus tard, le directeur arriva. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour lui céder le passage, et Harry et ses amis en profitèrent pour savoir enfin ce qui se tramait. Ils découvrirent alors le portrait lacéré, des lambeaux de toiles pendants. L'occupante du tableau avait disparu. Dumbledore ordonna des recherches. Mais selon Peeves, c'était inutile. L'esprit frappeur révéla alors qu'elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Le fantôme conclut par une phrase qui sema un vent de panique :

« Il a vraiment mauvais caractère, ce Sirius Black. »

Entre-temps et plus loin …

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la chambre. Sirius se tint la joue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui taillader la tronche ? » s'écria Mina, furieuse.

Son camarade ne répondit pas, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il était venu la retrouver à son poste, annonçant tout à trac qu'il fallait fuir et vite. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'hôtel qu'il s'expliqua. Il avait voulu profiter de la soirée pour s'introduire dans le dortoir et s'emparer de Peter. Manque de chance, la gardienne avait refusé l'accès. La colère avait pris le dessus, et Sirius s'en était pris au portrait.

« J'étais sûre que tu allais me faire une connerie du genre. Bon sang Sirius, tiens-toi au plan sinon tu vas tout faire rater ! En tout cas je te préviens, si jamais tu recommences c'est à moi que tu auras affaire ! »

Black garda le silence, une fois n'était pas coutume. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu. Mina lui ordonna de ne plus remettre les pieds au château pendant un moment.

« Et tu dormiras dans un sac de couchage ce soir ! » ajouta-t-elle.

La rousse prit son polynectar, et sortit de la chambre le laissant réfléchir à sa bêtise. Black se laissa choir sur le lit avec un soupir. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il arriverait à se maîtriser, au moins le temps d'attraper Peter. Il s'était trompé, et cette erreur aurait pu lui coûter cher à lui, mais également à Mina. Si on apprenait qu'elle était responsable de l'évasion de Black, elle serait emprisonnée à son tour. Or c'était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle endure ce qu'il avait vécu. Il bascula en arrière, les bras en croix.

* * *

><p>Pendant longtemps à Poudlard, on ne parla que l'intrusion de Sirius. Qu'il soit arrivé à passer outre les Détraqueurs stupéfiait et inquiétait tout le monde. Les mesures seraient renforcées, ce qui signifiait pour Harry pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il avait pourtant tellement souhaiter pouvoir s'y rendre. Mais il ne devait prendre aucun risque. C'est donc assez tristement qu'il regarda une fois encore les autres prendre le chemin du village sorcier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, le jeune sentit un regard. Faisant volte-face, il distingua d'une paire d'yeux lumineux qui disparut aussitôt.<p>

« _Pattenrond sans doute_. »

Il rentra. Dans les feuillage, l'observateur quitta son poste. La lionne, car c'était bien elle, fila vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle y retrouva le chat d'Hermione assis sur une branche, qui la regarda tranquillement venir à lui. Mina reprit sa forme humaine puis salua le chat d'une caresse sur la tête. Elle et Sirius l'avaient rencontré lors de leur surveillance sous leur forme animagus. Le félin les avait aussitôt démasqués, ce qui avait inquiété les deux adultes. Mais Sirius avait suggéré d'en faire un allié, quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui serait certainement utile. Petit à petit, ils étaient arrivés à gagner la confiance du chat. Pattenrond était maintenant un agent infiltré.

« Tu as certainement appris la belle initiative de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mina.

Le chat hocha la tête pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Il a failli nous compromettre. Enfin, c'est fait maintenant. Mais nous comptons toujours sur toi pour nous amener Peter. »

Pattenrond cligna des yeux en signe d'accord. La rouquine se mit soudain en face de lui, et planta ses yeux dans ceux verticaux de l'animal.

« Montre-moi un peu les nouvelles du bord. » dit-elle.

Le chat lui ouvrit alors son esprit. Ils avaient établis cette communication qui leur permettait d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait au château, et notamment les nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Mina sut ainsi que Harry cherchait un moyen de combattre les Détraqueurs, que Lupin était également à Poudlard et surtout comment se portait Peter. De plus en plus mal. Il était vraiment malade, paraissant sur le point de mourir.

« Je te remercie Pattenrond, tu es d'une aide précieuse. Voilà pour ta peine. » annonça Sheridan.

Elle tira une friandise de sa poche, qu'elle donna au chat qui la prit avec gourmandise. Son rapport effectué, il prit congé pour retourner au château.

Les semaines filèrent. Harry était très occupé, entre les matchs de Quidditch et les cours particuliers avec Lupin il n'avait presque plus de temps libre. Black n'avait pas tenté de nouvelle approche, et on commençait à penser qu'il avait renoncé. De toute manière, une autre affaire vint préoccuper l'esprit du Trio d'Or. Buck, un hippogriffe dont Hagrid s'était servi pour ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques avait blessé Drago Malefoy au bras. Son père, influent au ministère avait engagé une bataille juridique avec à la clé, une peine de mort. Hermione passa des heures à chercher comment innocenter l'animal, qui après tout n'avait fait que suivre sa nature. Malefoy avait insulté la bête, qui lui avait rappelé la politesse. Hélas. Hagrid représenterait son animal au procès.

Croûtard, le rat de Ron allait de mal en pis. Il en vint à causer une violente dispute entre son propriétaire et Hermione, dont le chat tâchait de mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Un soir que Ron trouva son lit souillé de sang et de poils, il accusa aussitôt son amie. L'affaire amusa cependant Mina Sheridan.

« C'est très bien Pattenrond. Maintenant qu'il s'est éloigné de son maître, nous allons pouvoir le coincer. » dit-elle en caressant l'animal.

« C'est pas trop tôt, commenta Sirius un peu plus loin. Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

« Eh bien retiens-toi. Nous y sommes presque alors ne va pas tenter quelque chose de stupide comme la dernière fois. » répondit Mina.

« Ouais ouais, j'ai compris. Et Pattenrond ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Le chat avait en effet un air accusateur. Mina sourit, et récompensa le chat. Bientôt espérait-elle, toute cette histoire serait enfin terminée. Dans quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Hagrid perdit le procès de Buck. L'hippogriffe avait été jugé coupable, et serait mis à mort. Une nouvelle qui catastropha le trio. Ils s'y étaient tous mis, trouvant là un terrain d'entente qui les réconcilia. Afin de soutenir Hagrid, ils se rendirent chez lui. Le demi-géant était inconsolable. Fudge devant être présent, il conseilla aux enfants de rentrer.<p>

« Mais Hagrid … » protesta Ron.

« Non. Vous auriez trop d'ennuis. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle voulut se changer les idées en préparant le thé. Farfouillant dans les affaires, la jeune fille fit une découverte incroyable.

« Croûtard ! »

Le rat se débattait, cherchant manifestement à s'enfuir encore. Hagrid qui regardait par la fenêtre, vit soudain arriver la délégation chargée de l'exécution. Rapidement, il fit sortir les jeunes par une porte arrière. Hermione sortit la cape d'invisibilité pour les camoufler tous les trois. Muets de stupeur ils entendirent le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qu'on abats. Buck venait d'être exécuté.

« Croûtard ! Mais arrête de t'agiter enfin ! » fit Ron à son animal.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas le reconnaître, se débattant comme une truite hors de l'eau. Il en vint même à mordre l'adolescent. Harry vit le premier la cause de cet affolement : Pattenrond approchait. Hermione tenta de chasser son chat, en vain. Croûtard glissa des doigts de Ron et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le rouquin jaillit hors de la cape, à la poursuite des deux animaux. Et ses deux amis furent bien obligés de suivre.

« Ron reviens bon sang ! » appela Hermione.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » interrogea Harry.

Un bruit de galop se fit soudain entendre. Un énorme chien noir ébène surgit. Il renversa Harry et boula avec lui. Ron voulut protéger son ami, mais le canin le prit pour cible. Saisissant son bras, il entraîna le malheureux vers le Saule Cogneur. Horrifiés, Harry et Hermione les virent disparaître dans un trou. Comment allaient-ils le rejoindre, avec les branches qui déjà cinglaient les airs ? Heureusement, Pattenrond vola à leur secours. Se faufilant entre les branches, il appuya sur un nœud de racine qui immobilisa l'arbre.

« Allons-y. » fit Harry.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour. Ils parcoururent un long couloir sombre, éclairés de leurs baguettes. Tous deux débouchèrent dans ce qui leur apparut comme la Cabane Hurlante. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent bientôt en face d'un palier, devant une porte ouverte. Après un échange de regard, Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Ron était là, de même que Pattenrond tranquillement installé sur le lit.

« Ron ça va ? » demanda Harry en se précipitant.

« Non … c'est un piège … derrière vous ... » gémit le rouquin.

Une porte claqua, les faisant sursauter. Un homme de haute taille se tenait devant eux. Il était vraiment séduisant, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux couleur acier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est Sirius Black ! » répondit Ron.

Harry brandit aussitôt sa baguette. Un sort jaillit de celle de Sirius, désarmant le jeune.

« On se calme. Je ne suis pas là pour vous contrairement à ce que vous croyez. » annonça Black en attrapant la baguette.

« Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ? » fit Hermione en le menaçant à son tour.

« Il va bien falloir. »

Un autre sort et la baguette voltigea. Black avait été rapide, et surtout n'avait pas prononcé son sortilège, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

« Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer, vous êtes là pour quoi alors ? » questionna durement Harry.

Sirius le fixa un instant, une kyriade d'émotions passant dans ses yeux.

« Pour la justice Harry. »

« La justice, siffla Potter. Alors que vous avez tué mes parents ? »

« Ce … n'est pas entièrement faux, et pas entièrement vrai non plus. »

Hermione remarqua que Pattenrond s'esquivait. S'il pouvait prévenir un professeur pensa-t-elle. Un craquement retentit soudain.

« NOUS SOMMES ICI ! BLACK EST LÁ ! » cria-t-elle.

Sirius siffla de colère. Un instant après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Lupin.

« Remus. » souffla Sirius.

Lupin le dévisagea un instant, puis marcha droit vers lui.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est le gosse qui l'a. » répondit Sirius.

« Mais alors … vous avez changé de … sans rien me dire ? »

« Désolé. »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Les jeunes échangèrent un regard. Soudain, Remus étreignit Sirius.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Du calme Hermione, nous allons tout vous dire. » répondit Remus.

« Il veut tuer Harry ! » ajouta Ron.

« Pas du tout bon Merlin ! Je vous l'ai dit il n'est pas cible il ne l'a jamais été. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ment ! Professeur Lupin j'ai gardé le secret, vous ne pouvez pas être son complice ! » insista Hermione.

« Vous allez vous taire ou je vous assomme ? » s'écria soudain Black.

Il avait crié, et cela eut le mérite d'instaurer le silence.

« Merci. Comme nous le disions, nous allons tout vous révéler. Alors écoutez-bien et surtout ne nous interrompez pas. » reprit Sirius.


	21. Le traître révélé

**Le temps des révélations a sonné. Et celle de la liberté pour Sirius ? Qui sait. Ou quand la loi de Murphy s'en mêle.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre opinion ^^**

* * *

><p>Les yeux brillants de colère, Harry fusilla Sirius du regard.<p>

« Pas la peine de s'énerver Sirius. Je vais me charger de tout expliquer, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Il y a des détails que je ne comprends pas. » tempéra Remus.

« Entendu. Mais sois bref. » accorda Black, les yeux rivés sur la poche de Ron.

Lupin révéla tout d'abord comment il avait su où les jeunes se trouvaient. Grâce à une carte spéciale, la Carte du Maraudeur confisquée un peu plus tôt à Harry. Car Remus était un des auteurs, connu sous le nom de Lunard. Il confia qu'il avait vu deux personnes se faire entraîner par Sirius.

« Non il n'y avait que moi. » protesta Ron.

« Oh que non. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai compris. Pourrais-je voir ton rat Ron ? » demanda Lupin.

« Que voulez-vous faire avec Croûtard ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Au contraire, intervint Black. C'est lui que je suis venu chercher. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. Cet animal que tu tiens mon garçon, n'est pas un rat. »

« Si c'en est un, ça se voit non ? »

« Non. C'est un sorcier. Du nom de Peter Pettigrow. » annonça Remus.

Les enfants les fixèrent comme si les Jupitériens venaient de débarquer.

« N'importe quoi. » dit Harry.

« Absolument pas, c'est un animagus. Je me transforme bien en chien, pourquoi pas lui en rat ? »

« Parce qu'il est mort ! » répondit Hermione.

« Que vous croyez. Il a bien berné son monde cette enflure. A présent donnez-le moi ! »

Sirius marcha vivement vers Ron, assis par terre à cause de sa jambe cassée. Il serra son rat contre lui. Remus retint cependant son ami.

« Attends ! Ils doivent comprendre ! Tu leur dois la vérité Sirius, à moi et à Harry aussi ! »

Black se figea. Puis il recula, non sans cesser de fixer le rat. Remus fut soulagé d'avoir retenu son camarade.

« Écoutez, Peter ne peut pas être un animagus. Tous sont déclarés je l'ai étudié en cours. J'ai vérifié et il n'y aucun rat. » fit Hermione.

« Tout comme tu n'as pas trouvé de chien, je me trompe ? » lança Black.

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Hermione, et jeta le doute dans son esprit.

« Pettigrow n'a jamais été déclaré comme animagus, ni moi ni James Potter. » précisa Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête en affirmation. Il profita du silence pour narrer au trio toute l'histoire : lui un loup-garou qui avait été enfermé ici pour protéger les autres élèves, qui avait donné son surnom à cette maison. Ses trois amis qui s'était transformés pour lui tenir compagnie, l'exploration du parc et de ses environs, la Carte du Maraudeur. Et enfin, les craintes de Remus suite à l'intrusion de Sirius ici. Il n'avait pas pu avouer à Dumbledore qu'il était animagus, sans révéler qu'il avait trahi sa confiance. Rogue s'était méfié de lui pour cette raison.

« Rogue ? Il est là ? » s'étonna Black.

« Oui, en tant que professeur des potions. »

« Manquait plus que ça. » commenta Sirius avec dédain.

« Bref, toujours est-il qu'il sait que je suis loup-garou. Il a toujours été intrigué par mes disparitions mensuelles. » continua Lupin.

Harry se rappela alors que Rogue avait été victime d'une farce plus jeune : il avait pénétré sous l'arbre et avait faillit tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné.

« C'est donc ça. Il a cru que vous étiez complice. » comprit Potter.

« Tout à fait. » fit une voix.

Severus surgit alors de sous la cape d'invisibilité, pointant sa baguette sur Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier brandit aussitôt la sienne.

* * *

><p>« Pas d'imprudence Black. Je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas. » fit Rogue.<p>

« Comment as-tu su où nous étions ? » demanda le concerné.

« Grâce à votre carte. Lupin, tu n'as pas pris ta potion et je suis donc allé t'en apporter. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. A présent vous allez tous me suivre bien gentiment. »

« Oh que non. » intervint une voix féminine.

Severus sentit quelque chose de pointu et froid sous son cou. Tournant doucement la tête, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Mina. » dit-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle pointait la lame d'une épée sous la gorge de Rogue. Pattenrond déboula, la queue relevée visiblement content.

« Lâche ta baguette Severus. » ordonna Mina.

Elle dut le piquer un peu pour qu'il s'exécute, non sans un regard noir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans de telles circonstances Mina. » dit-il en lâchant sa baguette.

« Moi non plus Severus. Lupin bonjour.» dit-elle doucement.

Pattenrond ramassa la baguette et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hermione.

« Euh … bonjour Mina. » fit Remus, tout aussi étonné de la revoir.

« C'est le chat qui t'as prévenue ? » demanda Black.

« Tout juste. Et à temps. Navrée Severus. »

D'un geste vif et précis, Mina abattit le tranchant de sa main dans le cou de l'homme. Severus s'écroula aussitôt.

« Mais vous avez attaqué un professeur ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Il le fallait. Il n'aurait pas hésité à livrer Sirius aux Détraqueurs. » répondit la rouquine en rangeant son épée.

Elle vint se mettre près de Sirius qui la remercia d'un sourire.

« Et donc ? Vous l'avez ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Juste là. Le rouquin qui l'a. » informa Remus.

Mina tourna la tête vers Ron. Elle vint ensuite à lui et s'accroupit.

« Tu veux bien me donner ton rat ? »

« Ça suffit cette histoire ! Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici rien que pour un rat c'est de la folie ! » dit-il.

« Nous allons te prouver nos dires, mais il nous le faut. » reprit Mina gentiment.

« Pour en faire quoi ? »

« Le révéler. »

« Admettons que ce soit bien lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous permets de l'affirmer ? » demanda Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas s'il fallait les croire.

La présence de Mina le rassurait un peu toutefois. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Parce qu'il manque un doigt à une de ses pattes avant. » répondit Sirius.

« Il se l'est donc tranché lui-même ? » demanda Lupin.

« Exactement. Il a bien entendu pris soin de hurler que j'étais le meurtrier, avant de jeter un sort qui a tout dévasté et de ficher le camp. »

Remus hocha la tête en compréhension.

« Mais toi Mina, que fais-tu ici ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je veille sur le grand benêt à côté de toi. Depuis douze ans. »

Sirius lui fit les gros yeux. Dans la tête de Remus, le puzzle s'emboîta.

« C'est toi … tu l'as fait évader de prison. »

« Et caché tout ce temps. Hors d'Angleterre. »

« Maintenant que tout le monde a compris, va-t-on enfin s'occuper de Peter ? » demanda Sirius.

« Moi je n'ai toujours pas compris. Pourquoi vous avez trahi mes parents ! » s'exclama Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

><p>« Harry, c'est pourtant simple. Peter est le vrai traître. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a passé douze ans dans la peau d'un rat ? Pourquoi avoir fait croire à sa mort ? Tes parents ont changé de gardien du secret à la dernière minute. Personne n'était au courant. » expliqua Mina.<p>

« Par ma faute. C'est moi qui les ai convaincu. Un coup de bluff. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils aient pu confier leur secret à quelqu'un comme Peter. » ajouta Black.

Mina finit par saisir la queue du rat et tira d'un coup sec. Il glissa des doigts de Ron qui protesta aussitôt.

« T'inquiètes. On va juste l'obliger à se montrer. S'il est réellement un rat, il ne sentira rien et on te le rendra aussitôt, avec nos excuses. » dit-elle.

Elle fit signe à Sirius. Tous deux pointèrent leurs baguettes, et un rayon bleu en sortit. Ce fut ensuite un étrange spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux. D'abord le rat parut figé, ce qui inquiéta Ron. Puis il se mit à changer de forme, pour devenir un homme.

« Bonsoir Peter ! » fit Remus d'un ton gai.

« Remus ...Si … Sirius … Mina. » dit Peter.

Petit et chauve, il avait des airs de rat et jetaient fréquemment un œil vers la sortie. Sirius lui, n'était plus qu'un concentré de haine. Le voici enfin. Celui qui avait brisé sa vie, celle des parents de Harry, et qui sans doute avait vendu d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Il … veut me tuer. Regardez-le il n'attends que ça. Vous devez m'aider. » implora Peter.

« Et tu le mérites amplement tu sais. Mais personne ne te tuera ce soir. Si tu te tiens tranquille. » répondit Mina d'un ton glacial.

L'Amazone reflétait elle aussi l'envie de frapper.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Tes amis, une famille entière … » siffla-t-elle.

« Non … ce n'est pas moi l'espion c'est Sirius, tu dois me croire. » reprit Peter.

« Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement bien que j'ai rejeté les idéaux de ma famille, qui sont aussi ceux de ce monstre ? » gronda Black.

Peter tressaillit en entendant le nom du mage noir. Les trois ados eux, regardaient Peter avec stupeur. C'était donc vrai cette histoire.

« Peter, je crois que maintenant la chose la plus intelligente que tu puisses faire, c'est te taire. Parce que je suis pas sûre qu'aucun de nous arrivera à retenir Sirius s'il jamais il s'énerve. Personnellement … je me demande même si j'en aurais envie. » avertit Mina.

« Mina … je t'en supplie. Tu as toujours défendu ceux qui te le demandaient … je n'ai jamais touché à Harry alors que j'ai vécu trois ans à ses côtés, c'est bien une preuve ça non ? » supplia Peter.

« Non mais tu nous prends pour des débiles ? Comme si tu allais agir sous le nez de Dumbledore ! Et je te connais Peter : tu ne passe à l'acte que lorsque tu sais que ça te rapportera quelque chose. Autrement dit, tu n'aurais frappé que si tu avais eu du soutien. » répondit Sirius.

« Assez parlé. Nous allons te livrer à Azkaban, tu auras tout le temps de raconter tes malheurs aux gardiens. » fit Mina.

« NON ! Pas Azkaban ! » s'écria Peter.

« On devrait le tuer oui ! » fit Black.

« C'est hors de question Sirius. » rappela Mina.

Pettigrow tenta de trouver du soutien auprès des enfants. Mais Ron s'écarta vivement, horrifié de découvrir quel genre d'être il avait eu tout ce temps. Harry et Hermione reculèrent, le visage froid. Mina ligota Peter et le bâillonna. Restait le problème de Rogue. Lupin s'en chargea : d'un sort, il fit léviter le professeur inconscient. Il mit également une attelle à Ron, pendant que Sirius l'aidait à se relever.

« On va s'attacher à cette vermine, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Je prends un côté. » dit Mina.

« Et moi l'autre. » déclara Ron, déterminé.

C'est ainsi amalgamés qu'ils quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante. Durant le trajet, Sirius s'approcha de Harry.

« Tu sais … enfin je crois que tu ne sais pas mais … je suis ton parrain. » dit-il.

« Oui, je l'ai appris. » répondit Harry.

« Et euh … maintenant que toute la lumière va être faite sur cette sombre affaire, je me demandais … je suis censé m'occuper de toi. Mais avec ma fuite, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai dû rester loin d'Angleterre, tu sais pourquoi. Bref si jamais le cœur t'en dit … tu peux venir vivre avec moi. »

« C'est vrai ? Vous avez une maison ? Je peux m'y installer quand ? » s'enthousiasma Harry.

Sirius lui sourit. Tout à coup, il remarqua que Mina et Ron s'étaient arrêtés devant. Il mit son bras en travers d'Harry et Hermione. Lupin tremblait.

« Oh non, il n'a pas pris sa potion ce soir ! » s'exclama la jeune fille terrifiée.

« Je m'en occupe, vous deux à l'abri ! » ordonna Black.

Mais Ron était toujours attaché à Pettigrow. Mina prit les choses en main. Son épée jaillit et elle sectionna les menottes, libérant l'adolescent. Remus avait commencé sa transformation. Les mâchoires claquaient. Il poussa un grondement terrifiant. Sirius n'attendit pas. Le gros chien noir se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Mina les contourna en entraînant Peter, pour rejoindre les enfants et Rogue afin de les mettre à l'abri. Ils s'éloignaient, quand soudain Hermione se prit les pieds dans une motte et chuta. C'est le moment que choisit Pettigrow pour s'enfuir.

« Mina il s'enfuit ! » s'écria Harry.

« Filez, je vais le rattraper ! »

La rousse prit sa forme de lionne. Elle, elle serait capable de retrouver un rat dans le noir. Le rongeur sentit d'ailleurs le prédateur se rapprocher. Il zigzagua dans l'espoir de la semer. Si seulement il pouvait trouver l'entrée d'un terrier, il s'y faufilerait et serait sauvé. Manque de chance, la lionne était plus rapide. Elle lui donna un coup de patte qui l'envoya valser. Peter tomba sur le dos. La patte de Mina s'abattit sur lui. Peter vit avec effroi les griffes sortir, s'arrêtant sur sa gorge. Elles le piquaient.

« MINA ! SIRIUS A DES ENNUIS ! » cria Hermione.

Le loup avait en effet vaincu le chien. Mina regarda Peter, puis l'endroit où se tenait Black. Elle relâcha Peter, et s'élança. Le loup venait de repérer les ados. La féline atterrit devant lui et rugit. Le canin montra les dents en reculant. La lionne s'élança et lui flanqua un premier coup de patte qui stria la face du loup. Un deuxième le sonna davantage. Couinant, Lupin décida de battre en retraite, le fauve à ses trousses. Harry pour sa part, se précipita pour aider Sirius. Il le découvrit près d'un point d'eau … entouré de Détraqueurs. L'homme était à terre. Vite, l'ado dégaina sa baguette.

« Hermione le sort du Patronus ! Pense à une souvenir heureux ! Spero Patronum ! » s'écria Harry.

Hélas, il ne parvenait pas à produire un patronus suffisamment puissant. Les horribles gardiens aspiraient ses émotions ainsi que celles de Black. Harry se sentit faiblir. Il allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentait lourd. Il entendait des voix, mais ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui se disait. Finalement, quand il parvint à se réveiller, ce fut pour voir Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière avec un énorme morceau de chocolat.<p>

« Vous êtes réveillés, parfait. Vous allez tout deux manger ce chocolat. » ordonna-t-elle.

Harry remarqua alors qu'Hermione aussi avait les yeux ouverts.

« Je dois voir Dumbledore ! Black est ... » dit-il en se redressant.

« Capturé, et enfermé à l'étage. Tout va bien. Il va recevoir un baiser d'un Détraqueur d'un instant à l'autre. » répondit Pomfresh.

Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat. Harry et Hermione bondirent hors de leur lit. Fudge entra, alerté par les cris des jeunes. Chacun tenta alors de faire comprendre la situation au ministre. Rogue, présent également assura que l'état de confusion des élèves était dû à Sirius. Harry s'égosilla presque. Personne ne voulut le croire. L'infirmière chassa les deux hommes, et repoussa les enfants dans leur lit avant de s'en aller plus loin.

« Harry, c'est horrible qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Hermione affolée.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Dumbledore. Au même instant, la fenêtre de l'infirmerie fut poussée, et Mina Sheridan entra.

« Vous ici. » dit Dumbledore étonné.

« Pas de temps à perdre avec du bla-bla. J'ai tout entendu. Nous allons réagir tout de suite. » dit-elle en approchant.

« Mais comment ? Le ministre est parti rejoindre les Détraqueurs, c'est trop tard ! » gémit Hermione.

« Au contraire, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut. » répondit la rousse avec un sourire, et un regard appuyé en direction de l'adolescente.

« Très bien pensé miss Sheridan. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi. Personne ne doit vous voir. Si tout va bien, vous sauverez plus d'un innocent. » fit Dumbledore.

« Quoi mais ... » protesta Hermione.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose la tirer. Elle remarqua alors que Mina tenait la longue et fine chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle prit le poignet d'Harry et l'attira à lui. Mina se pencha pour passer la chaîne, qu'Hermione mit aussi autour de Potter.

« Combien de tours à votre avis ? » demanda la Gryffondor.

« Trois, s'il te plaît. » répondit Mina.

Hermione prit un petit sablier, qu'elle fit tourner trois fois. Le paysage autour d'eux devint flou. Harry en comprenait rien : que se passait-il ? Pourquoi s'en aller alors qu'on avait tant besoin d'eux ? Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le hall de l'école.

« Ne traînons pas ici. » ordonna Mina.

Elle poussa les jeunes, enfin surtout Harry, dans un placard à balais.

« Vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si tu baisses d'un ton oui. » répondit Mina.

« Nous avons remonté le temps. Trois heures en arrière. Je nous entends venir. » répondit Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Remonter le temps ? Il perçut lui aussi des bruits de pas. Trois personnes qui marchaient lentement. Lui, Ron et Hermione. Celle qui se trouvait dans le placard ouvrit et sortit. Elle fit signe à ses camarades.<p>

« On a vraiment remonté le temps ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Ce que possède Hermione est un Retourneur de temps. » expliqua Mina.

« Comment avez-vous su que je l'avais ? » interrogea la brune.

« J'ai vu la chaîne autour de ton cou quand tu es tombée. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble ce genre d'outil. »

« D'accord. C'est donc grâce à ça que tu as pu suivre plusieurs cours en même temps, je me trompe ? » comprit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Mais miss Sheridan, pourquoi avoir voulu revenir trois heures en arrière ? » demanda Hermione.

« Sachez tout d'abord que moi et Sirius vous avons longuement observés. Que ce soit dans ou hors de Poudlard. Ton chat est très intelligent Hermione : il a vite compris que ni moi ni Sirius n'étions des animaux. Nous avons réussi à gagner sa confiance, et il nous montrait tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Or aujourd'hui, il s'est passé un événement capital que l'on doit changer. » expliqua Mina.

Les jeunes froncèrent les sourcils. Chacun se repassa la journée.

« Buck ! » fit Harry.

« Exactement. L'hippogriffe injustement condamné à mort. Et il a des ailes. Je sais où est enfermé Black, on n'a plus qu'à libérer la moitié de cheval et il s'évadera avec. »

« Si on arrive à faire tout ça, ce sera un vrai miracle. » dit Hermione.

« Alors ne traînons pas. Et surtout discrétion absolue. » conseilla Mina.

Ils se mirent en route pour la cabane de Hagrid. Leurs moi du passé devaient déjà y être. Ils firent le tour par les serres. Mina sachant où son double se trouvait, elle devait par moment obliger les enfants à ramper, ou s'arrêter. Buck se trouvait bien dans le jardin. Mais il fallait attendre que la commission chargée de l'exécuter arrive et le voie. Lorsque l'Hermione du passé trouva Croûtard, Harry eut envie de se précipiter pour l'attraper.

« Surtout pas. » dit Mina.

« Mais sans lui Sirius est toujours un fugitif. Vous avez passé tant de temps à le traquer. » répondit Harry.

« Sauf que là on est dans le passé. Nous ne devons pas le changer, c'est la règle. De plus, imagine ce qui se passerait si tu te voyais débarquer. »

« Mina a raison Harry : tu risquerais de t'attaquer toi-même. Si tu savais les histoires horribles que m'a raconté McGonagall sur ceux qui ont fait l'erreur de se voir. » approuva Hermione.

Reportant son attention sur la scène, Harry vit la porte arrière s'ouvrir. Lui et les autres étaient passé par là quand le ministre et le bourreau étaient arrivés. Le trio du futur se cacha quand McNair le bourreau jeta un œil à la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>« A toi de jouer Harry. » fit Mina.<p>

Le jeune se précipita aussi discrètement qu'il put vers l'enclos où Buck était allongé. Il le salua, puis détacha la corde. L'animal refusa dans un premier temps d'avancer. Mina vint en renfort, et l'hippogriffe fut bien contraint d'avancer. Depuis leur cachette, Hermione les regarda avancer l'air anxieux. Finalement, ils gagnèrent les fourrés avant que ne sorte le bourreau. Ils l'entendirent même enrager contre la fuite de la créature.

« Une bonne chose de faite. » commenta Mina.

« Maintenant il faut attendre qu'ils s'éloignent. Nous ne pourrons agir que dans deux heures. » dit Hermione.

« En attendant on doit bouger. Si on veut savoir où nous en sommes dans le scénario, il faut que l'ont trouve un endroit où on pourra se voir entrer dans le Saule Cogneur. » préconisa Harry.

« Très juste. Allez on y va. » conclut Mina.

Tirant sur la corde de Buck, ils s'en allèrent pour trouver un poste d'observation. Là, ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre. Voir la scène qu'ils avaient vécue leur fit un drôle d'effet. Lupin entra à son tour dans l'arbre. Harry songea qu'il aurait pu prendre la cape. Tiens, et s'il allait la chercher ? Rogue ne pourrait pas la trouver. Mais alors qu'il pensait s'élancer, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Reste calme. » conseilla Mina.

« Je ne peux pas supporter de rester là et tout laisser recommencer ! Comment faites-vous pour être si calme ? » dit-il.

« Une longue pratique. Et un sens aigu de la prudence. Tiens jette un œil. »

Harry découvrit alors Hagrid passer en titubant, visiblement ivre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas bougé en fin de compte. Buck en revanche, semblait parti pour et il fallut bien les efforts des trois sorciers pour le retenir. Un rien après, ce fut au tour de Rogue de faire son apparition.

« Le compte y est. » déclara Mina.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Hermione en profita pour demander à Harry comment il se faisait que les Détraqueurs n'aient pas eu raison de Sirius. Mina jeta un regard en coin au jeune, curieuse de savoir elle aussi. Harry raconta alors avoir vu quelque chose galoper sur le lac, les mettant en fuite. Il pensait même avoir vu son père.

« Nous revoilà. » annonça soudain Mina.

Les jeunes se relevèrent. Ils aperçurent le groupe qu'ils avaient formés sortir de l'arbre. Mina leva la tête au ciel.

« On bouge d'ici. » dit-elle.

« Surtout pas on risque de nous voir ! » protesta Hermione.

Elle avait cru l'adulte raisonnable, que lui arrivait-il ? Mina avait défait la corde de Buck et se tourna vers elle.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tu risques fort d'accueillir Lupin à bras ouverts. »

Pâlissant comme un mort, Hermione s'empressa de l'aider elle et Harry à partir.

« Allons chez Hagrid, il n'est pas là ! » suggéra Harry.

Tous firent route vers la cabane du demi-géant, dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Buck s'installa aussitôt, pendant qu'Hermione calmait Crockdur. Mina elle, était déjà à la fenêtre.

« Je vais aller voir où nous en sommes. Ne bougez pas d'ici. » annonça-t-elle.

« Je viens avec vous. » décida Harry.

« Entendu. »

Ils sortirent tous deux, sous le regard anxieux d'Hermione. Mina et l'ado approchèrent de la scène. Harry la vit soudain sortir un pistolet, et tirer en direction de Peter. Mais ce dernier ne parut pas touché. La rousse afficha pourtant un sourire satisfait.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je l'ai empêché de disparaître de ma vue. »

Harry ne comprit pas. En attendant, il se rendit sur les bords du lac pour suivre le fil de l'histoire. Il attendit, mais personne ne vint. C'est là qu'il comprit : le patronus, c'était lui qui l'avait créé. Dégainant alors sa baguette, il prononça la formule qui fit jaillir l'animal d'argent, un cerf. Hermione arriva, accompagnée de Buck.

« Il aura du mal à nous porter tous les quatre en haut de la tour. » constata Harry.

« Trois seulement. Je me débrouillerais. Pressons. » répondit Mina.

Harry grimpa le premier, suivi d'Hermione puis Mina. L'hippogriffe s'envola, direction le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Harry arrêta la monture quand il se trouva devant la treizième fenêtre. Mina dégaina un grappin, pendant que Hermione ouvrait la fenêtre. Sirius accourut. Mina s'envola tirée par la corde qu'elle venait de lancer, libérant la place pour Black. Sirius ouvrit grand la fenêtre, et monta sur le dos de l'animal. Ensemble, ils se rendirent sur le sommet de la tour. Les enfants descendirent. Mina monta derrière Sirius.

« Comment vous remercier ? » demanda Black.

« Allez-y vite ! » répondit Harry.

« Je te promets qu'on se reverra Harry. Tu fais honneur à ton père. »

Sirius serra les flancs de Buck, donnant ainsi l'ordre de décoller.


	22. Année chagrin

**Que vont faire nos héros à présent que leur capture a échoué ? Sirius semble avoir encore fait une bêtise ... **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, pensez à me donner votre opinion ^^.**

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin trouva ce matin là un hibou devant sa fenêtre. Chose assez inhabituelle, on ne lui écrivait plus depuis des années. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? L'homme décacheta l'enveloppe, puis donna un peu de nourriture au postier.<p>

« _Mon cher Remus,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, malgré que tu sois à nouveau sans emploi. Je te présente d'ailleurs mes excuses à ce sujet, car c'est de ma faute si tu en es là. Comme tu t'en doute je suis caché. Cependant je ne serais pas contre une petite visite. Si tu te souviens de nos vieux trucs, tu pourras facilement me retrouver._

_A un de ces jours,_

_Patmol. _»

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Une lettre de Sirius ! Tu parles s'il se souvenait des vieux trucs ! Notamment de l'encre sympathique, technique moldue ignorée des sorciers comme tant d'autres. Il chercha une bougie qu'il alluma qu'un coup de baguette, avant de passer le parchemin au-dessus de la flamme. Comme prévu, des lettres apparurent.

« _Le séjour de l'enfance. _»

Lupin réfléchit. Un endroit où il avait séjourné enfant … en réalité il n'y en avait pas trente-six. Remus brûla la missive, attrapa un vieux manteau rapiécé puis sortit. Il transplana devant une adresse à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds. Le palier du 12 Square Grimaud. L'apercevant depuis une fenêtre, Black lui donna la possibilité d'entrer. Les murs des maisons voisines s'écartèrent pour rendre visible la demeure de la famille Black. Lupin alla ensuite se présenter à la porte. Ce fut un Patmol à l'air chagrin et aux traits tirés qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour. » fit Sirius d'une voix atone.

« Bonjour Patmol. Ce n'est pas la grande forme à ce que je vois. » répondit Lupin.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit Kreattur, l'elfe de maison familial venir prendre son manteau et lui souhaiter la bienvenue, non sans une mimique dégoûtée. Sirius l'avait donc gardé ...

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu viendrais ici. » reprit Remus.

« Moi non plus. Mais personne n'aura l'idée de venir m'y cueillir, chacun sachant à quel point j'avais de l'affection pour ma famille. » expliqua Sirius avec dégoût.

Ils firent route vers le salon. Sirius demanda poliment - autre surprise pour l'invité - à Kreattur de servir le thé.

« Mina n'est pas avec toi ? » questionna Remus.

A l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de son ami, il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Et peut-être le sujet qui fâche.

« Mina est partie. » lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna Lupin.

« C'est de ma faute. On s'est violemment disputés y'a quelques mois. Après que j'ai failli me faire capturer à nouveau. »

Kreattur revint avec un plateau de thé bien garni. Il disposa les soucoupes et les tasses, versa le breuvage et plaça les petits gâteaux.

* * *

><p>« A ce propos, si tu me disais comment tu as réussi ce coup de maître ? » demanda Remus en prenant sa tasse.<p>

Sirius soupira, puis se redressa pour attraper la sienne. Il observa son reflet un instant, avant de narrer cette histoire. Harry, Hermione et Mina avaient remonté le temps trois heures en arrière afin de libérer ce qui allait permettre la fuite de Sirius. Remus écoutait avec attention, tout en admirant l'exploit chronologique du trio. Il avait entendu dire le lendemain que Rogue avait été furieux de cet échec.

« … et quand j'ai appris qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à capturer Pettigrow après ça … j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Si tant est que je l'ai jamais eu durant cette nuit. J'avais attendu si longtemps ce moment. Je me suis focalisé dessus pendant douze ans, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il me glisse entre les doigts, encore une fois. Mina a décrété qu'on était arrivés à la croisée des chemins. Elle a transplané ensuite et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. » termina Sirius.

Il n'avait pas touché à son thé. Soudain, il leva la tasse et but pratiquement d'un trait. Remus se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà fait pareil avec de l'alcool.

« Elle est partie depuis combien de temps ? »

« Six mois, bientôt sept. »

Ah oui quand même. En tout cas, Black paraissait vraiment affecté par son départ.

« Tu tenais beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Elle a été mon seul soutien durant mon exil. Allant jusqu'à effacer sa douleur pour apaiser la mienne. Mina m'a redonné goût à la vie, espoir et le moyen de retrouver mon honneur. J'ai tout gâché parce que je l'ai ouvert une fois de trop. »

« Tu ne lui as donc jamais dit que tu l'aimais ? » lança innocemment Lupin.

Sirius ouvrit des grands yeux et prit une couleur carmine.

« Qu … je … mais … enfin … pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Allons Patmol, pas à moi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais tricoté. Je crois que tu es amoureux de Mina depuis qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie en cinquième année. »

Sirius détourna le regard. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, pourtant … c'était vrai.

« Au début … je n'ai rien dit parce qu'elle devait rentrer dans son pays natal à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne voulais pas de relation à distance. Quand je l'ai revue au mariage de James et Lily c'était pareil : elle n'était là que pour peu de temps. Par la suite, il a d'abord fallu me sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Et je … j'avais peur que si elle refuse, ça gâche notre amitié. Sans parler de ma vengeance qui m'occupait beaucoup l'esprit. Je me suis concentré sur mon apprentissage, mes missions pour ne plus trop penser, ne plus avoir mal. Et Mina dissimulant ses émotions comme elle sait si bien le faire, je n'ai pas cherché plus avant ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. J'avais même cru comprendre à un moment donné qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.» expliqua Sirius.

Mouais. Et voilà le résultat : elle n'était plus là et lui se morfondait. Le lycanthrope savait qu'il devait être vraiment amoureux cette fois, et que quelque part cela l'avait effrayé. Remus reposa sa tasse vide.

« Changeons de sujet. Comment va Harry ? » fit Black.

« Bien, enfin je crois. Poudlard organise le tournoi des trois sorciers cette année. Il a été sélectionné, malgré la limite d'âge imposée par Dumbledore. »

Sirius se redressa, sourcils froncés.

« Ça sent le piège à plein cette histoire. » affirma-t-il.

« C'est aussi ce que les profs ont pensé. Malgré ça, Harry est lié par contrat magique et ne peut plus reculer. Il doit passer les épreuves. »

L'inquiétude remplaça le chagrin et la lassitude sur le visage de Black. Il n'avait pas été très présent pour Harry ces derniers temps, or il comptait bien y remédier.

« Tu connais la première épreuve ? »

« Pas encore, mais je vais me renseigner. » promit Lupin.

« Tu me tiendras au courant surtout. J'ai appris énormément de trucs, et je peux sans doute l'aider. »

Remus acquiesça, content de voir son ami reprendre du poil de la bête.

* * *

><p>« Par contre, ta maison aurait bien besoin d'un coup de neuf. Un peu de peinture par ci par là … au fait, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Kreattur, j'en suis surpris. »<p>

« Oui. Mina n'aurait pas voulu que je sois un mauvais maître avec lui. Il a fallu du temps, mais on a fini par s'apprivoiser. » répondit Black avec un léger sourire.

Il proposa ensuite à son ami de visiter un peu. Il lui montra la grande bibliothèque attenante au salon, puis la cuisine avec les objets aux armoiries des Black, puis les chambres. Remus remarqua qu'au milieu des porte le bois était plus foncé. Sans doute pouvait-on lire autrefois le nom des propriétaires des chambres. Cependant, la plaque de Regulus avait été conservée. Remus coula un regard à son vieil ami. Il savait qu'il regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir pu protéger son petit frère de l'influence néfaste de ses parents. Regulus avait peut-être été hautain, à cause de son éducation sang-pur, mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fonds. Afin d'honorer sa famille, il s'était engagé dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Il y avait découvert la cruelle vérité, celle que la haine et l'intolérance engendraient. Hélas, on ne quittait pas Voldemort sur simple demande. Regulus avait payé son aveuglement de sa vie. La visite se poursuivit, et Lupin nota d'autres changements. Aucun portrait de ses parents ne figurait, pas plus que celui de ses cousines ou tout autre personne avec qui il avait eu des démêlés. Malgré cela, la joie de vivre ne régnait toujours pas ici, la chaleur humaine était absente de ces murs.

« Voilà. Tu connais la maison familiale à présent. » annonça Sirius.

« C'est grand. » commenta simplement Remus.

Mais froid, triste, terne, hautain. En un mot vraiment pas agréable. Sirius devait se sentir affreusement seul ici, enfermé comme un lion dans sa cage. Remus en eut presque le cafard lui aussi. Mais étant toujours recherché, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le canin soupçonnait même son ami de rester sciemment enfermé. A moins que ….

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Kreattur de chercher Mina ? Les elfes ont de grands pouvoirs tu sais. »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux acier de Sirius.

« Tu as raison … je me laisse complètement aller ces temps-ci. Kreattur ! » appela Black.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop caractéristique.

« Maître ? »

« Essaie de retrouver Mina Sheridan. Elle est rousse aux yeux verts … attends je dois avoir une photo. »

Sirius alla dans sa chambre, puis revint avec un cadre de lui et Mina. Une photo moldue, la rouquine étant absente des autres. Kreattur prit le cliché.

« Kreattur fera de son mieux pour réussir, maître Sirius. » assura l'elfe.

Black acquiesça, puis son serviteur disparut. Pourvu qu'il puisse la ramener. Mina n'était pas du genre simple à localiser, et encore moins à ramener si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais au moins il aurait essayé. Lupin de son côté, annonça aller aux nouvelles concernant les épreuves de Harry. En attendant, il était de nouveau seul. A la différence qu'il avait un peu d'espoir cette fois.

Du reste, Remus revint quelques jours plus tard, porteur de nouvelles inquiétantes. La première épreuve d'Harry consistait à affronter un dragon. Il avait fixé un rendez-vous au jeune le soir même, afin que son parrain puisse lui parler. Black se mit donc en devoir d'allumer sa cheminée pour répondre présent. A Poudlard, Harry vit la tête de son parrain apparaître au milieu des flammes.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien … enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas encore comment réussir mon épreuve. » avoua le jeune.

« Un dragon. D'après ce que m'a dit Remus, tu dois lui prendre un œuf c'est bien ça ? »

Harry confirma. Sirius lui appris que le point faible des dragons étaient les yeux. Un sort de conjonctivite était donc une bonne option. Potter craignait cependant que la dragonne, car il s'agirait d'une femelle, ne casse ses autres œufs.

« C'est un risque en effet. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose avec laquelle tu te sentiras à l'aise. Dans quoi es-tu le plus doué Harry ? » reprit Sirius.

« Euh … je sais pas trop. »

Il réfléchit un instant, et le mot Quidditch sortit. Harry eut un peu honte, en quoi ce sport allait-il l'aider ?

« Bien Harry. Ce qui signifie que tu es doué en vol. Ton balai te sera certainement utile. »

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle songea le jeune. Il remercia son parrain. Black demanda ensuite des nouvelles des autres. Harry lui avoua alors sa dispute avec son meilleur ami. Sirius écouta attentivement, se sentant désolé pour son filleul.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Si votre amitié est vrai, Ron reviendra vers toi. Surtout lorsqu'il va comprendre ce que tu devras affronter durant le tournoi. » assura-t-il.

« Je l'espère. Et comment va Mina ? »

Harry vit le visage de son parrain s'assombrir, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de sa lionne.

« Partie. »

« Mais … pourquoi ? »

« Dispute, tout comme toi. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé. »

« Merci, mais ça va aller. J'ai envoyé Kreattur mon elfe, la chercher. J'espère qu'il pourra la retrouver. Mais Harry, si tu as besoin je peux venir te voir à Poudlard. Cette histoire ne me plait pas du tout, ça sent le piège. » confia Sirius.

« Mauvaise idée Sirius, Fudge est là. Il en profiterait pour te mettre le grappin dessus. » informa Harry.

Sirius grommela. Harry entendit venir de son côté, et la communication fut coupée. En éteignant son feu, Black s'avoua très inquiet pour son filleul. Un dragon, non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête là-bas ? Pourvu que le petit s'en tire. L'homme se releva, pour gagner sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Black passa les jours qui suivirent dans une attente insupportable. Il attendait des nouvelles de son filleul et de son elfe de maison. Si seulement Mina était là, elle pourrait le soutenir. Il se sentirait sans doute moins anxieux. Hélas il était seul. Complètement seul. C'était mérité il le savait parfaitement. Soudain, il entendit une voix dans le couloir. C'était Remus.<p>

« Ah Rem ! Quoi de neuf ? » interrogea Black en se levant pour l'accueillir.

« Moi je vais bien. Harry aussi, il a passé son épreuve avec succès. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent au salon. Lupin annonça quelle était la seconde épreuve de Harry. Il devait ouvrir son œuf afin de savoir comment passer à la suite. L'objet était en or, et chaque fois qu'il essayait des cris stridents s'en échappaient.

« Ce qui veut dire que ça ne doit pas s'écouter à l'air libre. Il doit falloir quelque chose en plus. » devina Sirius.

« Oui. Il a pu prendre son œuf en suivant tes conseils. Le sort de conjonctivite a suffit à aveugler la dragonne le temps qu'il s'en empare. Il t'en remercie d'ailleurs. »

Sirius sourit, ravi d'avoir pu venir en aide au fils de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kreattur se retrouvait dans un petit village moldu. Pas facile pour lui de se cacher. Néanmoins, il observait chaque passant. Personne ne correspondait à la femme que cherchait son maître. L'elfe se détourna de la rue devant lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un derrière lui. Elle !

« Bonjour. Qui es-tu et que cherches-tu ? Il n'y a pas de sorciers ici. » dit Mina.

« Kreattur. Mon maître m'a envoyé vous retrouver, miss Sheridan. »

« Ton maître. » répéta simplement Mina.

« Sirius Black. »

La rouquine plissa les yeux. Sirius lui manquait, mais elle avait une mission en cours.

« Je ne reviendrais vers lui que le moment venu. » annonça-t-elle.

« Kreattur a pour ordre de vous ramener. » avertit l'elfe.

L'Amazone le fixa un instant. Puis au bout d'un instant de silence, elle avança vers lui.

« Soit. Je le fais pour t'éviter les ennuis, et pour qu'il comprenne. »

Kreattur lui prit la main, puis disparut avec elle. Dans la maison, le pop de son elfe fit se redresser Sirius. Il échangea un regard incertain avec Remus, puis sortit dans le couloir. Son cœur rata un battement. Mina était là.

« Kreattur est revenu maître. Avec la dame comme vous le lui avez ordonné. » annonça l'elfe.

« Merci Kreattur. »

« Je ne suis venue que pour t'apporter moi-même le message Sirius. N'envoie plus personne à mes trousses. Je ne reviendrais que le moment venu. » annonça Mina sans ambages.

Elle tourna aussitôt le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius s'élança, mais elle fut plus rapide et disparut à nouveau. Black soupira, et s'adossa à un mur contre lequel il glissa.

« Kreattur doit-il la ramener maître ? » demanda l'elfe en approchant.

« Non ... » souffla-t-il, une main en visière.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Finalement, cette idée lui aura fait plus de mal que de bien. Sirius sentit de l'humidité dégringoler sur une joue. Remus s'approcha puis se mit à la hauteur de son vieil ami pour le consoler.

* * *

><p>Le tournoi des trois sorciers touchait à sa fin. Harry était premier ex æquo avec l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory. La dernière épreuve consistait à entrer dans un labyrinthe chercher le trophée récompensant le gagnant. Ils entrèrent tous les deux en même temps. Utilisant ensuite un sort pour se repérer, ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne chance. Harry progressa en se fiant à sa baguette. De temps en temps, il rencontrait une créature qu'il lui fallait combattre. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri. Un autre concurrent, en l'occurrence celle de Beauxbâtons se fit entendre. Suivant son instinct, Harry alla voir. Fleur était en effet en difficulté. Le jeune champion tâcha de lui venir en aide. Il dut recourir à une pluie d'étoiles rouges, pour indiquer la position de la jeune fille. Ceci fait, il s'éloigna. Bien plus tard, il découvrit le champion de Durmstrang, avec un regard étrange.<p>

Mais l'adolescent le laissa tranquille. Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce fut Cedric qui lui apprit la vérité : possession par l'Imperium. Krum l'avait déjà attaqué, et il avait pu s'enfuir. Décidant alors d'unir leurs forces, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur avancée. Après un moment, ils découvrirent le trophée. Chacun s'élança alors pour le saisir. Ils durent toutefois affronter un adversaire : une acromentule qui gardait l'objet. C'est à nouveau ensemble qu'ils la combattirent, et la vainquirent.

« Vas-y prends-le. Tu devais être le seul champion.» fit Harry à Cedric.

« Mais sans toi, je n'aurais pas su quelle était la première épreuve, et je ne m'en serais peut-être pas sorti. » répondit Cedric.

Ils s'incitèrent mutuellement à prendre la coupe. Finalement, ils décidèrent de le prendre en même temps. Ce serait toujours Poudlard qui l'emporterait. Mais alors qu'Harry touchait la hanse de la coupe, il se sentit tiré par le nombril. Lui et son condisciple furent emporté au loin pour se retrouver dans un cimetière. Ils s'aplatirent sur le sol.

« Où sommes-nous ? C'est une nouvelle épreuve ? » demanda Cedric en se relevant.

Harry en doutait. Son instinct lui commandait de fuir au plus vite. Il conseilla à Cedric de rejoindre la coupe. L'objet avait très certainement été transformé en portoloin. Une voix étrange attira leur attention. Harry découvrit alors Peter Pettigrow qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

« Tue l'autre. »

Une lumière verte fusa aussitôt, et le malheureux Cedric s'effondra, mort. L'horreur envahit Harry, compressant sa gorge et sa poitrine. Ensuite, il fut emmené à une statue pour y être ligoté. Potter apprit que l'être qui se cachait sous la couverture était Voldemort. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de corps, mais ressemblait à un épouvantable bébé. Peter avait disposé une grosse marmite, dans laquelle il plongea sons maître. Il débuta ensuite un rituel : les os du père de Voldemort, la tombe sur laquelle Harry était prisonnier furent pris. Harry assistait impuissant au déroulement, espérant que cette chose se noie. Le Mangemort s'approcha ensuite de Potter, le couteau en main.

« Que le sang de l'ennemi, prit par la force, fasse renaître celui qui le combat. »

Il entailla le bras du brun, puis versa les gouttes de sang dans la potion. Enfin, il se trancha la main, complétant le rituel. L'eau bouillonna. Petit à petit, une forme humaine en jaillit. Un homme sortit de la marmite, blanc comme un cadavre. Il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rouges, fendus, et son nez n'était plus que deux fentes. Il ordonna à son serviteur, larmoyant sur sa main perdue de l'habiller. Queudver s'exécuta. Voldemort avait réussi à revenir. Il pouvait également toucher Harry sans craindre de subir la protection de la mère du jeune. Ceci fait, il convoqua ses serviteurs en touchant de sa baguette la marque de Queudver.

Quelques Mangemorts répondirent présents, tous s'inclinant devant leur maître. Ils firent cercle autour de lui. Voldemort passa ses troupes en revue, commentant leur inaction, leur vie passée. L'un d'eux le supplia de le pardonner. Il récolta un doloris en échange. Voldemort ne pardonnait pas. Poursuivant son retour triomphal, il expliqua alors de quelle manière il avait accompli ce miracle. L'heure était maintenant venue de se débarrasser de Potter une fois pour toutes. Harry fut détaché, et convié par son ennemi mortel à un duel. L'adolescent voulut résister, mais le mage noir le força à s'incliner avec l'Imperium. Le combat débuta ensuite, sous l'œil intéressé des Mangemorts. Harry se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais quelles étaient ses chances ? Il n'était pas prêt, il le savait. Seul contre tous ces sorciers plus puissants, plus expérimentés.

Mais il était déterminé à lutter de toutes ses forces, à vendre chèrement sa peau. Abrité derrière une tombe, il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort. Tout à coup, une série d'éclairs illuminèrent le paysage. Les Mangemorts furent pris de court. Beaucoup prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Risquant un œil, Harry découvrit Mina Sheridan qui faisait de nouveau tournoyer son épée. Voldemort brandit sa baguette, et un sort violet fusa. Il rencontra les flammes de la rousse. Celle-ci profita ensuite de que le feu la dissimulait pour retrouver Harry.

« Tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non ça va. »

La pierre près d'eux explosa. Ils furent contraint de trouver une autre cachette. La rousse déclencha une nouvelle attaque, pendant que Harry jetait plusieurs sorts. Il s'abritèrent derrière une crypte.

« Tu es arrivé là comment ? » demanda Mina.

« Avec le trophée. C'est un portoloin. Je n'étais pas seul, un Poufsouffle était avec moi. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : il a été tué c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça. Mina se redressa, baguette au poing. Une autre attaque fusa.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry. Tu vas appeler le portoloin pendant que je vais les distraire d'accord ? Pense aussi à ramener le corps de ton ami. » annonça Mina.

« Attendez, il faut que vous retourniez auprès de Sirius. Il est malheureux sans vous. » demanda Harry.

« Je l'ai revu ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils se rapprochent, fais vite Harry. »

Mina lança un mur d'eau pour faire reculer les Mangemorts. Potter rappela le corps de Cedric. Il voulut venir en aide à Mina. Sortant de sa cachette, il aperçut Voldemort qui avait brisé l'attaque de l'Amazone. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Un étrange phénomène se produisit : un mince filet relia les deux instruments. Bientôt, un dôme apparut autour des sorciers. Voldemort ne semblait pas comprendre, et ordonna à ses fidèles de rester éloignés. Tout à coup, des spectres sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Les gens qu'il avait tué. Notamment les parents du jeune sorcier. Ils lui demandèrent de tenir bon, de ne pas rompre la connexion. Ensuite, ils feraient mur afin qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Mina appela le trophée du tournoi. Quand le signal fut donné, Harry lâcha tout et courut vers la rousse. Il se jeta sur la coupe puis saisit le poignet de Cedric. Mina elle, transplana.


	23. L'action des médias

**Cette fois, c'est la bonne pour Sirius. Après tout ce temps ... aussi bien pour lui que pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture et pensez à moi ^^**

* * *

><p>« Tu as vu Mina ? » demanda Sirius à Harry.<p>

« Oui, quand j'affrontais Voldemort elle est arrivée et m'a aidé à m'échapper. Mais maintenant j'ignore où elle est. » raconta Harry.

L'année scolaire s'était terminée sur une note affreuse. Voldemort était de retour, Diggory était mort. Le ministre de la magie lui, refusait catégoriquement de croire à ce retour. Sirius était venu chercher son filleul pour l'inviter à passer les vacances chez lui, du moins une partie. Car Dumbledore insistait pour que le jeune soit à l'abri. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez les Dursley, Vernon s'était jeté sur le téléphone pour appeler la police. Sirius avait désintégré l'appareil, menaçant l'oncle d'Harry d'être le prochain s'il recommençait ses sottises. Bien obligés d'obéir, les Dursley avait laissé leur neveu s'en aller. Tous deux se trouvaient pour le moment dans la cuisine, autour d'un petit thé.

« Elle doit chercher à capturer Peter. Mais à présent que Voldemort est de retour c'est trop dangereux. » reprit Sirius.

Harry se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête. Les jours qui s'annonçaient allaient être des plus sombres. Une deuxième guerre se profilait.

« Les journaux font tout pour étouffer cette histoire de retour. » reprit Harry.

« Évidemment. D'une part ils doivent obéir à Fudge, et d'autre part il ne doit pas être le seul à renier le retour de Voldemort. » fit Sirius.

« Pourtant ils sont encore plus en danger s'ils refusent d'y croire. Pourquoi Fudge est-il si borné ? » s'interrogea Harry à voix haute.

« Tu oublies un détail crucial Harry. Le jour de son retour, tu étais seul avec lui. Personne n'a vu ce qui s'est passé. Cela aurait été complètement différent s'il y avait eu plusieurs témoins. » rappela Sirius en avançant la coupelle de petits gâteaux.

« Tu as raison. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire. Les journaux n'ont annoncé aucune disparition suspecte. »

« Oh il ne va pas passer à l'action tout de suite. Il lui faut le temps de se préparer. Les Mangemorts et leur maître ont toujours joué la carte de la prudence. Et ça paie. Il va d'abord reprendre ses marques avant d'agir. »

Black était sans doute dans le vrai. Harry doutait également que son ennemi soit du genre à foncer bille en tête sans un plan mûrement réfléchi. Il ne devrait donc pas en entendre parler dans l'immédiat.

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » fit soudain son parrain.

Depuis qu'il avait appris lui aussi la fâcheuse nouvelle, Sirius avait décidé de mettre sa maison à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phénix. La société revenait elle aussi sur le tapis en même temps que son ennemi. Harry espéra revoir Ron et Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas vu de tout le mois de Juillet. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers invités si on peut dire firent leur entrée. D'abord Maugrey Fol Oeil, ex-Auror. Il salua Black et Potter d'un ton bourru. Vint ensuite Nymphadora Tonks, cousine de Sirius. Kingsley Shaklebot la suivait de près. Harry commençait à se demander si ses amis étaient prévus. Finalement il aperçut les tignasses rousses caractéristiques des Weasley. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient avec eux. Cela donna lieu à de chaleureuses retrouvailles. Harry présenta son parrain à ceux des Weasley qui le connaissait pas encore. Sirius salua tout le monde avec courtoisie et une certaine grâce.

« Rudement mignon le parrain. » chuchota Ginny à Hermione

Cette dernière approuva d'un sourire. Les jeunes se retrouvèrent tous au salon pour échanger des nouvelles. Sirius pour sa part, accueillit le fondateur de l'ordre, Albus Dumbledore. Les adultes se réunirent dans la cuisine. Black s'installa auprès de son ami Remus, arrivé entre deux.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Mina ? Autres que celles qu'Harry a donné ? » questionna ce dernier à voix basse.

Sirius secoua la tête. Voilà un an qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et elle lui manquait toujours autant.

Au salon, les plus jeunes discutaient du retour du grand mage noir, et surtout de l'aveuglement de Fudge et du ministère. Percy, un des fils Weasley était entré à son service, et ne croyait pas non plus à ce retour. Il s'était brouillé avec sa famille. Hermione et Harry notèrent la mine sombre des rouquins.

« Et autrement, Miss Sheridan n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ? » interrogea Hermione pour changer de sujet.

« Non. Sirius est bien sombre à cause de ça. Je lui ai demandé de venir le voir, mais elle a refusé. » répondit Harry.

« C'est qui cette Sheridan ? » interrogea Georges.

Ron répondit en expliquant que c'était elle qui avait sorti Black de prison, et caché pendant tout ce temps. Visiblement, Sirius tenait beaucoup à elle. Puis la rentrée approchant, les jeunes parlèrent de leurs futurs achats sur le Chemin de traverse. Ils iraient sans doute le lendemain, et passeraient la nuit dans la maison des Black.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, les jumeaux, Ron et Harry furent curieusement les premiers levés. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine, où Kreattur s'affairait à leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Sirius poussa la porte de la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.<p>

« Ah c'est vrai que vous êtes là. Je vais aller me mettre un haut peut-être. Bonjour au fait. » dit-il, encore un peu endormi.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de baisser la tête vers leur torse, ridiculement plat en comparaison de celui de Sirius, bien musclé.

« Harry, ton parrain est complexant. » lança Fred.

Harry sourit. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour, saluant les garçons. Sirius revint juste après elle. L'elfe de maison servit chacun des sorciers. Potter demanda à son parrain s'il comptait les accompagner.

« Oui, je changerais mon apparence. Vous m'appellerez Jimmy. » répondit le brun.

Une heure plus tard, la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, Harry et Sirius se retrouvaient dans l'encombré Chemin de traverse. Sirius était devenu blond aux yeux bleus, et avait perdu quelques centimètres ainsi que sa carrure. Pendant que les étudiants achetaient leurs livres, Sirius en examina d'autres. Un peu de lecture autre que celle de sa famille ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

Il eut soudain la sensation d'être observé. Mais parmi la foule de chapeaux pointus, impossible de voir qui que ce soit le voir. Black balaya pourtant l'espace pendant un moment. Rien. Harry revint vers son parrain.

« Tout va bien ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il suivit son filleul à la caisse, un roman en main. Plus tard, il eut de nouveau la sensation d'être épié.

« Si … Jimmy ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. » annonça Black.

Les jeunes regardèrent autour d'eux, sans rien remarquer de suspect.

« Mais personne ne sait qui vous êtes. » dit Hermione.

« Il n'empêche. » répondit Sirius.

Cependant, il fut bien obligé de suivre le groupe. Les achats se terminèrent. Tout comme le reste de la journée. Bientôt ce fut la rentrée. Avec pour les élèves, une mauvaise surprise même s'ils l'ignoraient encore. Un, ou plutôt une nouvelle enseignante, envoyée en droite ligne par le ministère. Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état et professeur de DCFM. Si au début elle n'inspira qu'une certaine indifférence ou léger amusement, cela ne dura pas. Dolores était déterminée à faire régner la discipline, par tout les moyens à sa disposition. Méthodiquement, elle s'appliqua à discréditer les enseignants et le directeur. Grâce à ses appuis au ministère, Dolores s'arrogeait toujours plus de pouvoir.

C'était rapidement devenu invivable pour les étudiants. Sirius écouta patiemment Harry et ses amis se plaindre copieusement de celle qui était en train de devenir directrice. Hélas, l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Sa discussion hebdomadaire avec son filleul terminée, il éteignit la cheminée puis gagna sa chambre. Il était tout de même furieux. Furieux que cette femme ose faire passer son filleul pour un menteur, un détraqué. Les journaux le traînait dans la boue, salissant le nom des Potter. Et lui, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour le fils de son meilleur ami. Le sommeil fut long à venir. Le réveil en revanche, serait bruyant.

* * *

><p>Des coups rapides furent en effet frappés à la porte. Kreattur alla vérifier l'identité du visiteur, avant de laisser entrer un Remus surexcité. Sirius descendit à l'appel de son ami.<p>

« Patmol félicitations mon vieux ! » s'exclama Lupin en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Gnhein ? De quoi ? » demanda l'endormi.

« Mais pour ce qui t'arrive enfin. »

Sirius cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils. La seule chose qui se passait était qu'il avait été tiré du lit en fanfare. Remus sembla saisir qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa visite de si bon matin.

« Tu n'as donc pas lu les journaux ? » questionna-t-il.

« Nan porkwa ? » fit Sirius qui décidément n'arrivait pas à émerger.

« Pour ça voyons !

Remus brandit alors la Gazette du Sorcier. Avec en première page, un titre écrit en gras qui le réveilla complètement :

«_** Peter Pettigrow capturé ! Sirius Black est innocent ! **_»

Les yeux ronds, il parcourut la une. Le Mangemort avait été livré au Ministre de la magie la veille au soir, par une source anonyme. Interrogé, il aurait livré sa traîtrise et toute la vérité sur la terrible nuit du 31 Octobre 1981. L'article présentait Pettigrow comme un infâme espion, vendant ses amis tel le pire des judas. Une véritable descente en flammes, pendant que Sirius était vu comme la pauvre victime d'une erreur judiciaire. La justice annonça la réhabilitation du brun, ainsi que sa liberté. Peter lui, serait conduit à Azkaban le jour même. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

« _Pettigrow confirme également une terrible nouvelle. Son maître, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réellement de retour. Contrairement à ce que prétends notre Ministre, la vérité criée par Harry Potter est juste._ » lut Sirius.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il attendait ça depuis des années, or cela lui sembla si soudain. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Mina. »

Remus l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est l'œuvre de Mina, j'en suis sûr. »

« Dans ce cas, elle ne devrait plus tarder à venir te voir. »

Justement, allons voir ce que devient l'Amazone. Elle avait effectivement retrouvé sa proie, et l'avait salement amochée. Là, elle veillait à ce que la vermine soit enfermée pour de bon. Peter était vert de rage.

« Je sortirais de là, tu peux en être sûre. Et ce jour-là ... » menaça-t-il.

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. Pour une raison très simple. Le Veritaserum fait vraiment des merveilles, Peter. Grâce à cette petite potion, tu as dit tout ce qu'on voulait savoir et même davantage. Notamment sur le retour de ton maître. » répondit Mina.

Pettigrow devint blême. Sa gorge devint affreusement sèche quand il comprit à quel point elle l'avait piégé.

« Donc c'est très simple. Il ne va pas du tout apprécier que tu sois fait capturer et encore moins que tu aie bavardé. Azkaban est la meilleure option pour toi. Sans compter que Sirius serait plus que ravi de te régler ton compte. En résumé Peter : si tu mets un pied dehors, tu es un homme mort. » continua-t-elle avec délices.

Il payait enfin pour son crime. Mina le regarda franchir les mur de la prison tant crainte, les épaules et la tête basse. Toutefois, sa mission n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée. Elle devait régler un dernier détail avant de retrouver son cher Sirius. Une fois les grilles d'Azkaban closes, elle transplana, direction le Chemin de Traverse. Là, elle guetta une chevelure blonde. Dix minutes plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy apparut dans son champ de vision. Mina s'approcha d'elle. Son visage n'étant pas connu comme celui de son protégé, l'Amazone pouvait se promener tranquillement. Elle suivit Narcissa qui accompagnait son fils faire ses achats. Entrant dans une boutique de prêt-à-sorcier, la rousse attendit que Drago Malefoy soit prit par un essayage pour se rapprocher de sa mère.

« Black is back. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Aussitôt, un souvenir surgit dans la mémoire de la femme blonde.

« Hâte-toi Drago, je dois encore passer à Gringotts. » dit-elle à son fils.

« Eh bien, vous irez pendant que j'achèterais mes plumes, mère. »

Parfait, songea Mina. Elle fit mine de regarder les autres robes, puis sortit après la mère et le fils. Ils se séparèrent, et la rouquine regarda Narcissa grimper les marches menant à la banque. Dedans, un Gobelin la regarda venir.

« Je viens signer des papiers pour un membre de ma famille. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ragnok. » dit-elle.

« Suivez-moi. » répondit le préposé.

Il la conduisit dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

« Soyez la bienvenue Lady Malefoy. Vous venez pour votre cousin n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ragnok.

« Tout à fait. » fit la sorcière de son ton guindé.

« Voici les papiers pour le renommer héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Black, ainsi que les quatre autres apparentées sans héritiers. Cela lui donnera plein et entier pouvoir sur toutes ces fortunes. » annonça Ragnok.

Narcissa signa le tout sans hésiter. Pour rendre sa place à Sirius à la tête de la famille, il fallait le sang d'un des membres de cette lignée. Narcissa se piqua donc le doigt, et laissa six gouttes de sang atterrir sur le papier, entérinant sa décision de manière irréversible. Elle rendit les documents à Ragnok, qui les valida aussitôt. Sa formalité accomplie, Madame Malefoy quitta la banque, raccompagnée par le Gobelin. Dehors Mina la regarda passer.

« _Tout s'est bien passé seigneur Ragnok ? _» interrogea-t-elle en gobelbabil.

« _A merveille miss Sheridan. J'ignore comment vous l'avez convaincue, mais elle a tout signé sans une once d'hésitation. _» répondit le Gobelin en souriant.

« _Mon clan a ses petits secrets. Je vous remercie bien de votre diligence. La dague vous a-t-elle plu ? _»

« _Oui, c'est une merveille d'art. Votre paiement était des plus honnêtes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. _»

« _Vous aussi. _»

Mina alla rejoindre Narcissa, et l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la boutique où se trouvait son fils. L'Amazone lui parla une dernière fois, puis s'esquiva.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, une discussion des plus animées avait lieu ce matin. Les élèves avaient reçu le journal. L'étonnement et la peur prédominaient. Ombrage fit son entrée, telle une reine parcourant son royaume et saluant la populace. Les professeurs lui adressèrent des regards victorieux et surtout moqueurs. Ils attendirent avec impatience qu'elle pose les yeux sur la une de la <em>Gazette du Sorcier.<em> Dolores s'assit avec majesté, prit sa tasse de café d'une main et le journal de l'autre. Suspens … la directrice de Poudlard recracha bruyamment sa boisson. Les élèves ricanèrent. Ils guettaient eux aussi sa réaction.

Ombrage passa par un camaïeu de couleurs qui ravit toute l'école.

« Impossible … ça ne se peut pas …. Cornelius n'aurait jamais … mensonges que tout cela ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« J'ai bien peur que non Dolores. C'est Fudge lui-même qui annonce le retour de Vous-savez-qui. Un retour qu'Harry Potter crie sur les toits depuis six bons mois. » fit Minerva, une mine narquoise sur le visage.

« C'est certainement l'œuvre de Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Ombrage, à présent colère.

« Ne dites donc pas de sottises, votre liste est suffisamment longue comme ça. De toutes manières, qui que ce soit il est trop tard. » reprit Minerva, dédaigneuse.

« Nul doute que ceci ne va guère faire du bien à la carrière de ce cher Fudge. Quant à la vôtre ... » intervint Rogue, un peu plus loin.

Lui par contre, pressentait qui était responsable de ce retournement de situation. Ombrage était verte de rage. Harry pour sa part, se sentit soulagé. Maintenant, il ne serait plus traité de menteur ou de déséquilibré. Il se permit un regard triomphant vers Ombrage, qui serra la mâchoire à se briser les dents. Mais comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

Chez lui, Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Libre. Il était libre. Il pouvait désormais sortir sans crainte d'être capturé. L'homme fit quelques pas, inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Il décida d'aller sur le Chemin de traverse, accompagné de Remus qui le regardait faire ses premiers pas d'homme libre. Cependant, Black ignorait que des journalistes l'attendraient là-bas. Tous se pressèrent autour de lui.

« Lord Black ! Quelle impression cela fait-il d'être libre ? » demanda un envoyé du Chicaneur.

« Lord ? » répéta Sirius.

« Lord Black, comment Peter a-t-il été capturé ? » questionna un journaliste de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

« Savez-vous qui est cette source anonyme ? » enchaîna l'attaché de presse du _Prophète_.

« Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Lord. Et non, je n'en sais rien. Maintenant si vous permettez. » répondit Black.

« Pourtant, vous êtes de nouveau à la tête de votre famille, d'après mes informations. » fit l'envoyé spécial de_ l'Oracle_.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Il avait été renié par son père, comment pouvait-il de nouveau être le chef de sa maison ? Remus tenta d'éloigner les journalistes, mais c'était comme vouloir empêcher un carnivore de dévorer sa proie. Il fallut que le Maraudeur dégaine sa baguette pour qu'ils espèrent être un peu tranquilles. Plus loin, Severus se trouvait également dans les parages. Il repéra Mina sur le toit d'une boutique. La rousse le vit également, puis sauta à terre. Elle approcha tranquillement de son ex-ami. Tous deux se fixèrent un instant.

* * *

><p>« Tout ce ramdam est ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas Mina ? » dit-il.<p>

Elle sourit doucement.

« En effet, je dois d'ailleurs aller retrouver Sirius. Bonne journée. »

Mais alors qu'elle se porta à sa hauteur, une lueur violette émana de son cou … et de celui de Severus. Ce dernier porta vivement une main à la base de son cou. Mina recula d'un pas. Elle observa la main serrée du Serpentard, incrédule.

« Tu l'as gardé ? » souffla-t-elle.

Rogue détourna la tête. Sheridan vint alors se mettre en face de lui. La petite lumière violette brillait toujours, filtrant entre les doigts du professeur. Il jeta un regard en coin à la rouquine. Elle leva une main, hésitante. Puis elle abaissa le poing du brun. Sous le vêtement, on distinguait un papillon.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru … mais tu l'as toujours. Le pendentif de l'amitié. Comment se fait-il ? » dit-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse. Rogue soupira.

« Le Severus que j'ai connu serait-il toujours là ? »

« J'en doute fort. »

« Et moi j'ai une preuve du contraire sous le nez. Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu maintenant ? »

Severus se décida à la regarder en face. Elle qui l'avait toujours défendu bec et ongles, comme Lily. Qui lui avait pratiquement offert une famille, en l'emmenant avec elle en vacances. Qui avait apporté joie et rires dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je suis … je me suis … perdu en route. » avoua-t-il, les yeux au sol.

Mina plissa les yeux. Étudiant, Severus avait planifié de rejoindre Voldemort. Chose qu'il avait faite. Sheridan lui attrapa le bras gauche, et retroussa le vêtement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en découvrant le tatouage maudit.

« Severus … tu l'as laissé te marquer comme du bétail. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Rogue était mal à l'aise. Honteux également.

« J'essaie de laver tout ça, figures-toi. » avoua-t-il, comme s'il se justifiait.

« Pour la pièce manquante, c'est ça ? »

Mina tira alors son propre pendentif. Un autre papillon, en argent encastré dans un demi-cercle. Severus sortit le sien, qui s'accorda parfaitement avec celui de la rousse.

« Oui. Pour la pièce manquante. »

Une place était en effet visible pour un troisième papillon. Mina sourit tendrement.

« Dans ce cas, je te crois. Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu remontes la pente, Severus. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, un sourire vrai naquit sur le visage de Rogue. Mina finit par l'étreindre, à sa surprise. Toutefois, il la lui rendit, ayant l'impression de se retrouver du temps de leur scolarité.

« Sirius ? » appela Lupin.

Son ami s'était arrêté. Venant en découvrir la raison, il découvrit avec étonnement Mina dans les bras de Rogue. Il coula un regard à son ami. Ce dernier serrait les poings et les dents. De quel droit osait-il … ce tas de graisse, cet infect serpent … de quel droit posait-il les pattes sur SA Mina ?

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. » fit Mina, qui n'avait pas vu qu'on l'observait.

« Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette mes erreurs. Je donnerais tout pour retourner en arrière et tout changer, tout effacer. Vous perdre toi et Lily a été … insupportable en vérité. Vous étiez les seules à réellement me comprendre. Vous avez eu raison sur tout la ligne : rien de bon ne m'attendait chez les Mangemorts. Mais je croyais tout savoir, je pensais être assez intelligent pour faire les bons choix. Je me suis détourné de la lumière, et d'une manière abjecte. » énonça amèrement Severus.

Mina posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il se repentait sincèrement de ses actes, ce qui ôta un autre poids à la jeune femme. Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

« Sirius ? » s'étonna Mina.

Le brun se tenait en effet derrière eux, et fusillait son ancien ennemi des yeux. Rogue répondit par un rictus méprisant.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver dehors si tôt. » reprit Mina.

Sirius avança alors et vint se planter à coté de Mina, obligeant Rogue à reculer.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle t'entends ? » avertit-il.

« J'approche qui je veux Black, et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un voyou dans ton genre. » rétorqua Severus.

Aussitôt, Sirius dégaina sa baguette. Rogue fut aussi prompt que lui.

« Woh oh oh on se calme tous les deux ! » intervint Mina en empoignant les baguettes.

Elle les força à s'éloigner. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard incendiaire. Mina pour sa part, se tourna vers Remus. Désignant Sirius, elle mima les mots suivants : _qu'est-ce qu'il a?_ auxquels Lupin répondit en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

« Allez ça suffit on rentre. » décida Sheridan.

Elle tira doucement Black par l'avant-bras. Il consentit à la suivre. Mina fit un signe d'au-revoir à Severus, et tout ce monde s'éclipsa.


	24. Explications et visite

**Chapitre suivant, en dépit de l'absence de com. Comment Mina a-t-elle réussi à capturer Peter, et les conséquences.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Tandis que Sirius marchait devant eux grognon, Remus en profita pour interroger Mina.<p>

« Ça faisait un bail. Je vois que tu es en forme. » commença-t-il.

« Toi aussi Remus, alors quoi de neuf ? » répondit Mina avec un sourire.

« Moi personnellement rien. La grande nouvelle concerne le croque-mort là devant. »

L'Amazone eut un petit rire.

« Tout ceci est ton œuvre n'est-ce pas ? » continua le lycan.

« En effet, mais c'est une histoire que je prévoyais de vous raconter en vous retrouvant chez Sirius. »

L'intéressé entendit. Il s'arrêta pour annoncer qu'il les ramenait dans sa demeure ancestrale. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de ses amis, il les prit par le poignet pour les faire transplaner. Le manoir reconnaissait son propriétaire, les sorts l'entourant accepteraient par conséquent les visiteurs. Kreattur vint accueillir tout ce beau monde et prendre leurs manteaux. En l'entendant remercier l'elfe, Mina déduisit que Sirius avait réussi à passer outre la rancœur qu'il lui inspirait. La jeune femme suivit ensuite le maître des lieux à la cuisine, où un petit thé leur serait servi.

« Et donc ? Ton histoire ? » questionna Black.

« Elle remonte au moment où nous avons infiltré Poudlard. Plus précisément après notre échec pour capturer Peter. Tu sais déjà que j'ai remonté le temps avec Harry et son amie Hermione, afin de sauver ta peau. » répondit Mina, non sans un certain reproche.

Sirius baissa les yeux, coupable. Il regrettait encore de s'être emporté contre elle quand il avait apprit l'affaire.

« Lorsque j'ai revu la scène où cet idiot fichait le camp, j'en ai profité pour lui coller un mouchard magique. Afin de ne plus perdre sa trace. » révéla Mina.

Kreattur arrivant avec le plateau fournit une certaine distraction à Sirius, qui se sentit encore plus mal. Sheridan avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait, il s'en souvenait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, trop en colère.

« Une fois que Sirius et moi eûmes fini de nous déclarer, vous voyez de quoi je parle, je suis partie de mon côté. J'ai vérifié que le mouchard était bien actif. Après quoi, sachant que je pourrais retrouver sa piste n'importe quand, je me suis accordée une nuit de repos. Le jour suivant, je me suis lancée sur les traces de Pettigrow, qui avait une sacrée longueur d'avance il fallait le dire. Le sieur s'en allait faire un tour en Albanie, là où se terrait son maître. » continua la rousse en prenant une tasse de thé.

Elle s'interrompit le temps de boire. Par la suite, l'Amazone s'était appliquée à suivre le rat dans son voyage. Manque de chance, il parvint à rejoindre son maître avant qu'elle ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Car Peter avait un avantage : sa forme de rat lui permettait de rester en pleine nature plus facilement que Mina, qui devait de temps à autre chasser donc négliger sa surveillance. Un rongeur était bien plus passe-partout qu'une lionne. Elle dut donc attendre le moment propice pour s'emparer de Pettigrow avant que Voldemort ne tente quoi que ce soit. Ce qui fut des plus ardus, car sur les indications de ce dernier, ils trouvèrent une masure abandonnée qui fut entourée d'efficaces sorts de protection et de repousse-moldus ou sorciers. La guerrière avait dû apprendre à détecter les protections puis à les contourner pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Cela lui avait pris des semaines, pendant lesquelles Voldemort avait détecté le mouchard. Lui et Queudver furent contraints de déménager. Le mage noir avait retrouvé un semblant de corps, suffisamment robuste pour voyager. Et pire que tout, une baguette. Ce qui repoussait d'autant plus l'action de l'Amazone. Mina se contenta donc de les filer jusqu'à leur retour au Royaume-Uni, puis de les surveiller avec attention.

« Vous connaissez la suite : Voldemort a capturé Harry pour renaître sous forme humaine. Je lui ai filé un coup de main pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Concernant Peter, je n'ai pu l'approcher que lorsque son maître a consenti à lui confier une petite mission d'information. J'ai saisi l'occasion, qui ne se serait certainement pas représentée. Voldemort sait que Queudver est un faible. La logique est donc de l'avoir à l'œil en permanence ou presque. C'est ce presque qui lui a coûté la liberté. » termina-t-elle.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas dû être facile : seule dans un pays étranger et pas spécialement chaud au demeurant. » compatit Remus.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut. J'avais besoin de lui pour Sirius mais également pour nos disparus. » répondit Mina en piochant un gâteau au chocolat.

« Et comment as-tu fait pour qu'il redevienne le chef de la famille Black ? » interrogea à nouveau Lupin.

L'intéressé était muet. Il n'avait pas touché à son thé, se sentant de plus en plus honteux d'avoir laissé sa lionne faire le travail qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. De la laisser se retrouver à proximité du mage noire seule. Sirius s'en voulait.

* * *

><p>« Grâce à une technique inconnue chez les sorciers, et qui par conséquent ne risque pas d'être détectée. » sourit Mina.<p>

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. L'hypnose. Que j'ai utilisée sur Narcissa, seule Black habilitée à rendre à Sirius ce qui lui appartient. »

« L'hyp-quoi ? » répéta Remus.

« Hypnose. Ça vient du grec, et pour faire simple c'est une forme d'Imperium. Tu imposes tes ordres à ton sujet grâce à ton pouvoir de persuasion. Il ne s'en rends pas compte, et l'avantage c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de magie. Indétectable donc. En bref, je lui ai demandé d'aller à Gringotts pour rétablir son cousin comme héritier de la famille. Le directeur était au courant, il a préparé tout les documents nécessaires que Madame Malefoy a signé sans la moindre hésitation. Il va de soi qu'elle n'en sait fichtre rien à l'heure qu'il est. » narra la rouquine.

« Eh ben dis donc c'est ce qui s'appelle rouler les gens ! Ou les manipuler au choix. » fit Remus amusé.

« Les deux mon cher, je ne suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. En conclusion, monsieur Black, j'ai tenu ma promesse envers vous et vous ai rendu tout ce qu'il était possible de rendre. »

Sirius releva la tête pour croiser le regard indéchiffrable de sa lionne. Elle n'avait plus aucune attache envers lui, et était libre de disparaître de sa vie à jamais. Or ça, il ne le supporterait jamais. Cette année passée sans Mina, seul à ruminer sans cesse les mêmes choses, enfermé comme un fauve avait été horrible. Jamais Sirius ne voulait revivre une telle chose. Mais comment se faire pardonner ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour présenter ses excuses, sauf peut-être à ses amis et encore c'était rapide. Un simple désolé et le tour était joué. Les filles lui pardonnaient tout du moment qu'il jouait de son charme. Cependant, Sheridan ne se ferait pas prendre à ce petit jeu. Il fallait davantage pour qu'elle accorde son pardon.

Mina termina sa tasse de thé. Remus flanqua un coup de pied à son ami assorti d'un regard très clair : secoue ton cul et parles-lui. Black paniqua : d'accord mais que lui dire ? Mina était sur le point de se lever. Sirius finit par bondir.

« Mina attends ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Bien. Elle attendait très précisément qu'il se décide. La rouquine se tourna à demi.

« Euh ... »

Mais encore ? Regardant autour de lui, Black finit par attraper l'assiette contenant les gâteaux.

« Tu veux pas un autre gâteau ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Remus se frappa mentalement le front. L'Amazone elle, comprit qu'il cherchait une excuse pour qu'elle reste. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour, approcha de l'ancien Gryffondor puis piocha un biscuit.

« Bon ben je vais vous laisser. » résolut Remus.

Il lança un regard appuyé à l'autre Maraudeur, afin qu'il n'oublie pas sa mission du jour. Mina salua Lupin, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sirius. Qui déglutit. Il était marrant Remus, mais comment s'y prenait-on ? Autrefois il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour qu'une fille lui dise oui. Mais à cette époque, il ne ressentait pas de véritables sentiments. Ce n'était que des conquêtes à durée déterminée. Le jeune homme tapota sur l'assiette, mal à l'aise. Pourtant il devait se jeter à l'eau.

« Mina euh ... »

« Jusque là, tu as tout bon. » commenta la rousse.

« Merci, j'avais peur d'avoir oublié ton prénom en un an. »

Aïe mauvaise réponse, à en juger par l'ombre qui passa dans son regard.

« Je sais, c'est de ma faute. Des années que j'attendais de mettre la main sur lui, et au moment où je crois le tenir, il me glisse entre les doigts. Cependant, je n'avais pas à hurler contre toi comme je l'ai fais. Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour moi, sacrifiant pratiquement ta vie pour la mienne. Je ne connais pas de mots assez forts pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance. » avoua Black.

« Moi je n'appelais pas ça un sacrifice. Je voulais t'aider, parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » répondit Sheridan.

Sirius sentit son cœur accélérer à cette révélation.

« Toi aussi. Tu es certainement la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Et … je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés comme on l'a été. »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Alors euh … je voulais … te dire … tu sais … »

Ben … le but étant qu'elle sache, la logique veut qu'il le dise clairement. Mina s'approcha très près, raccourcissant le souffle de son interlocuteur.

« Je crois avoir une idée, mais comment être sûre qu'elle est bonne ? » interrogea-t-elle en regardant ses lèvres.

« Eh bien … demande-moi et je me ferais un plaisir de t'éclairer, ma lionne. » murmura-t-il.

« Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. » sourit Mina.

Elle appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit sourire, avant qu'il ne réponde et ne l'enlace. Le tout se finirait volontiers dans un concert de ronronnements s'ils en étaient capables. A la place, ils se contentèrent de se répéter leur déclaration.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Sirius proposa de rendre visite à Harry à Poudlard. Ce que la rousse accepta bien volontiers. Tous deux empruntèrent un des passages secrets pour gagner le collège.<p>

« Harry ? C'est pas ton parrain là-bas ? » fit Hermione en les apercevant dans le couloir.

Le jeune tourna la tête, pour découvrir Sirius et Mina main dans la main. Il sourit en découvrant que son parrain avait résolu son problème. Finalement, ils le repérèrent et vinrent vers le trio, qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Sur leur passage, les jeunes filles s'extasièrent plus ou moins discrètement sur Black.

« … donc on vient prendre de vos nouvelles. » terminait Sirius.

« C'est gentil. » sourit Harry.

« Et comment ça se passe ici ? » interrogea Mina.

« Oh ! Ombrage qui avait pris la place de Dumbledore est à deux doigts d'être virée. On attends ça avec impatience. » répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

« D'ailleurs, on l'entends d'ici. » compléta Hermione.

Le groupe marcha vers un angle de couloir. Dolores Ombrage tempêtait contre des élèves qui cette fois, se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Parmi eux, les jumeaux Weasley qui sifflotaient presque.

« Quelle teigne cette femme. » commenta Mina.

« Si vous saviez. Elle nous a fait vivre un enfer, à tout vouloir régenter. Je veux dire, qu'il y aie des règles, on peut comprendre mais elle … c'était extrême. » lança Ron.

« Voyez-vous ça. » reprit l'Amazone.

Connaissant le ton employé, Sirius coula un regard à sa compagne. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Ombrage avança vers eux, tête haute malgré sa situation. Les jumeaux suivaient, ayant repéré les nouveaux venus.

« Vous ici. » fit dédaigneusement Ombrage en découvrant Black.

« Je pensais la même chose à votre encontre, Miss Ombrage. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.» fit Sirius d'un ton polaire.

« Je suis sous-secrétaire d'état monsieur Black. Je suis plus que qualifiée pour diriger Poudlard. » rétorqua Dolores.

« Sous seulement ? Ils ne se sont pas cassés la tête au ministère. Envoyer un sous-fifre de sous-fifre … c'est une insulte. »

Dolores rougit de colère, pendant que les enfants souriaient.

« Écoutez-moi bien vulgaire repris de justice je …. »

_Grrrouuuuuik_ ! Un gargouillement impressionnant venait d'interrompre la diatribe d'Ombrage. Elle posa une main sur son ventre un peu douloureux. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » gronda-t-elle.

« C'est bien que je disais : vous êtes incompétente. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais vous éclairer. Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes en main, et nous sommes face à vous. Tous autant que nous sommes, ce qui signifie qu'aucun de nous n'a pu vous jeter de sort sans que vous le sachiez. » ironisa Sirius.

Le gargouillement s'intensifia, et Ombrage se courba légèrement en deux. Black nota cependant que sa douce était manquante. Il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Reportant son attention sur la future ex-directrice, Black comprit que tout annonçait une diarrhée carabinée. Ombrage en arriva à la même conclusion, et partit en courant.

« Wow ! C'est un sort ou bien ? » demanda Fred.

« Tout à fait, intervint une voix féminine. Le _videntrailles_, assez pratique pour échapper aux heures de colle ou cours trop longs. » répondit Mina.

Elle était revenue, et s'était appuyée contre un mur. L'Amazone fit tournoyer sa baguette.

« Elle va naturellement se précipiter aux toilettes. Mais la vie est tellement cruelle. » continua Sheridan.

« Va jusqu'au bout. » demanda Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Il s'en doutait un peu.

« Eh bien … la porte des toilettes est coincée. Et comme il faut. Les toilettes des hommes eux, sont trop loin pour qu'elle y parvienne à temps et en plus …. »

La fin des cours s'annonça, occasionnant une magnifique expression de sadisme sur le visage de la rouquine.

* * *

><p>« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va se … » fit Fred, yeux ronds.<p>

« Devant tout le monde ? » ajouta Georges.

« Exactement. »

Petit instant de silence, où tout le monde se regarda.

« JE VEUX VOIR ÇA ! » s'exclamèrent les Weasley.

Ils se ruèrent en direction des toilettes, suivis par Sirius et Harry qui fit signe à Hermione. Cette dernière se contenta de trottiner. Une clameur retentit bientôt dans les couloirs, suivie de cris dégoutés et des éclats de rire. Ombrage subissait la pire humiliation de sa vie. Mina arriva tranquillement alors qu'elle se frayait un passage pour tenter malgré tout d'atteindre les toilettes des hommes.

« Oh ça puuuue ! »

« C'est crade ! »

« Baaaah ! »

« Quelle horreur ! »

« La honte ! »

Ce furent les commentaires des étudiants qui s'écartaient rapidement du passage d'Ombrage. Les gargouillements reprirent.

« Tu es diabolique. » dit Sirius en posant un bras autour des épaules de Mina.

« Je sais. » sourit-elle.

Les jumeaux Weasley revinrent vers le couple, admiratif.

« Alors là Miss Sheridan, je dois dire … »

« Que nous sommes vraiment … »

« Très impressionnés. C'est un ... »

« Coup de maître. »

« Oh vous savez, de notre jeune temps elle passait pour être le maître des Maraudeurs. Elle retournait nos blagues contre nous ou les empirait. Et je constate qu'elle n'a pas perdu la main. » raconta Sirius en caressant les cheveux de Mina.

Finalement, les élèves se dispersèrent en commentant avidement ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, Les professeurs qui en entendant le vacarme des étudiants vinrent eux aussi voir ce qui se passaient, juste à temps pour voir Ombrage filer avec une trace suspecte au derrière ainsi qu'une odeur des plus révélatrices.

« Miss Sheridan et Monsieur Black. Je crois que je comprends ce qui se passe ici. » lança Minerva.

« Bien le bonjour professeur. Voyez-vous je trouvais que cette dame avait une mine affreusement constipée. Alors n'écoutant que mon grand cœur, j'ai volé à son aide. » expliqua Mina.

Sirius et les jumeaux ricanèrent, pendant qu'un mince sourire étirait les lèvres de la directrice des rouges et ors. Elle s'enquit de leur nouvelle et félicita Sirius pour sa réhabilitation. Mina repéra Severus un peu plus loin, qui l'observait. Filant plus ou moins en douce comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle le rejoignit.

* * *

><p>« Hé, comment va Sev ? » interrogea-t-elle gentiment.<p>

« Bien. Je dois avouer que tu nous a bien vengés. » répondit Rogue, amusé.

« Ouais. Elle risque cependant de vous refaire la déco des toilettes masculins. Du sol au plafond. »

Severus pouffa de rire.

« Oh fais gaffe : tu t'amuses. » lança Sheridan.

Severus tenta de reprendre un peu contenance. Il avait une réputation à tenir, que diable.

« Dites … j'ai bien vu Rogue rire hein, j'ai pas rêvé ? » demanda Ron étonné.

« Non. C'est trop bizarre. » répondit Harry.

Les autres approuvèrent. Sirius remarqua enfin que sa lionne discutait avec un ancien ennemi.

« Autrement, tu as un peu de temps libre en ce moment ? Ça me ferait plaisir de parler un peu du bon vieux temps avec toi. » proposa Mina.

« Ma foi … je ne sais pas trop. » hésita Severus.

Cela signifiait parler de Lily. Il ignorait s'il en était capable. Mais il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un qui la connaissait comme lui pour cela.

« Si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, on changera simplement de sujet. » dit Mina, devinant son trouble.

Severus observa son amie nouvellement revenue. Tant de temps … seul. Tellement de regrets. Une des seules à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était, sans rien chercher en retour. Il pourrait enfin tomber le masque.

« Bon d'accord. Viens ce soir après les cours, si tu veux. »

« Quelle heure ? »

« 18h00. »

« J'y serais, Severus. »

Il eut de nouveau un petit sourire. Mina leva une main, paume vers le ciel.

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Je t'en prie Mina, pas ici. » fit Severus en jetant des regards alentour.

« C'est vrai, des fois que tu serais humain comme nous. Quelle horreur. Que veux-tu que tes élèves te fassent ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Severus soupira. Il frappa ensuite contre la paume de la main de Mina. Elle fit de même. Ensuite, ils entrechoquèrent leur poing avant de finir en frappant le dos de la main de l'autre et de nouveau la paume. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné. Mina revint vers Sirius, qui lança un regard d'avertissement à Severus. Celui-ci répliqua par un regard de mépris

« On y va Sirius. » fit la rousse.

Ils saluèrent les jeunes avant de partir.

« Eh bah … il était cool leur salut entre Rogue et Sheridan. » dit Fred.

« Ouais. » approuva Ron.*

* * *

><p>Vers 18h00, Mina s'apprêta à sortir.<p>

« Je sors ! » lança-t-elle.

« Tu vas où ? » s'étonna Black.

Il avait espéré passer la soirée avec elle, et était un peu déçu.

« Voir Severus. »

« KEUWA ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Maismaismais ! Vous allez faire quoi ? » bredouilla Sirius.

« Nous envoyer en l'air jusqu'à en faire trembler tout le château. »

Sirius afficha une mine des plus choquées. Mina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis elle vint vers lui et l'enlaça.

« Calme-toi. Nous allons simplement discuter du passé. On était amis autrefois, tu te rappelles ? »

Sirius s'en souvenait oui. Tout comme il se souvint qu'elle avait eu de la peine en le perdant. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ouais d'accord, je comprends. Mais qu'il garde ses distances, compris ? »

« Wohoh ! C'est qu'il est jaloux. » rit Mina.

Black eut un grognement. Elle l'embrassa, puis se sauva. A 18 heures tapantes, elle frappait à l'appartement de Rogue. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, habillé de ses sempiternelles robes noires.

« Entre. » dit-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, découvrant un appartement à la décoration sobre, pour ne pas dire tristounette. A l'image de son propriétaire en somme.

« Au fait, Sirius te fait savoir de garder tes distances. » lança Mina avant de s'asseoir sur l'invitation de Rogue.

« Tiens donc. Le grand Sirius Black serait-il jaloux de moi ? » répondit Rogue, narquois.

« Faut croire. »

Severus secoua la tête. S'il avait pu imaginer une telle chose. Il servit un petit thé à son invitée. Mina le remercia, puis lui demanda comment il était devenu professeur. Severus lui raconta tout. Vraiment tout. La proposition de Dumbledore suite au décès de Lily d'entrer à son service, pour protéger Harry. Il était un espion, œuvrant pour le bon côté cette fois. Il parla de ses années sombre au service de Voldemort avant cela. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait enduré.

« Vous aviez tellement raison de vouloir me préserver de tout cela. Si tu savais comme je me suis maudit de ne pas vous avoir écouté. » conclut Severus amer.

Il sentit une douce pression sur son bras. Mina qui lui souriait doucement, comme autrefois.

« L'essentiel est ce que tu fais maintenant. »

Severus lui sourit. Ils en virent ensuite à évoquer leurs souvenirs de leur scolarité. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, ce ne fut pas si pénible. Il parvint même à en rire, notamment en se rappelant des retours de bâtons que Mina infligeait aux Maraudeurs. Ou de leurs vacances ensemble.


	25. Ce n'est pas encore terminé

**Malgré que nos deux héros soient ensemble, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. Le combat se poursuit, car il reste un dernier problème à régler.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mina se présenta au manoir de Sirius il était vingt-heures trente. Elle retrouva son homme dans le salon. Il releva la tête à son approche. La rousse se pencha et l'embrassa,<p>

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » questionna Black.

« Très bien. Et toi, pas trop seul ? »

« Un peu quand même. »

Il lui demanda si elle avait faim, et elle répondit que Severus lui avait proposé de dîner à Poudlard. Sheridan avait refusé, voulant se retrouver avec son petit ami. Sirius ne put que s'avouer satisfait de cette réponse. Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient couchés le jeune homme resta à la regarder un moment. Il était tellement heureux de son retour, et que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée. Enfin, celle qui concernait son emprisonnement à tort et sa fuite. Tout ça grâce à Mina. Sirius se jura bien de toute faire pour la rendre heureuse désormais. Elle l'avait amplement mérité. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de se pelotonner davantage contre elle.

Une fête pour célébrer le départ d'Ombrage avait été organisée. Mina et Sirius y étaient conviés. Auparavant, le directeur souhaitait s'entretenir avec Black pour connaître ses projets. Aussi se rendit-il seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez savoir comment je vais désormais m'occuper ? » répéta Sirius, assis en face de lui.

« Vous avez bien entendu. Certes vous avez récupéré votre fortune et l'avez agrandie. En théorie vous n'avez pas besoin d'un travail. Cependant, j'ai ici un poste de professeur de DCFM vacant, et avec votre expérience j'ai pensé à vous. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Ce qui inclurait de travailler aux côtés de Rogue. » songea Sirius.

Petit problème en effet, quand on savait à quel point ces deux-là s'adoraient. Toutefois, il devait bien avouer que l'idée était tentante. Partager son savoir avec des jeunes, être plus aux côtés de Harry.

« Vous savez monsieur le directeur, je vous avoue être davantage un homme de terrain que de bureau. Le métier d'Auror me conviendrait bien davantage. Toutefois, avec ce qui se profile il serait plus avisé de demeurer à vos côtés. » répondit Sirius en posant un bras sur son dossier.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez l'intention de combattre à nos côtés ? Et que vous acceptez le poste ? » voulut s'assurer Albus.

« De manière temporaire seulement. Les moldus appellent cela un CDD : contrat à durée déterminée. » précisa Black.

« Jusqu'à quand ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on aie définitivement réglé son compte au serpent. »

« Fort bien. Je vais donc de ce pas préparer un contrat. » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Entendu. Moi je vous laisse l'annoncer à ce cher Rogue. » conclut Sirius non sans sourire.

Il se leva et quitta la bureau. Il aimerait bien voir la tête de Severus quand il apprendrait qu'ils allaient être collègues. Le flot d'élèves envahissant soudain le couloir lui apprit que des cours venaient de se terminer. Les jeunes filles l'observaient avec un intérêt non feint. Flatté, Black n'en avait pas moins le cœur pris. Et verrouillé. Voyons … où pouvait bien être Harry ?

« Monsieur Black ? » entendit-il.

Il se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille rousse, du nom de Ginny Weasley.

« Oh bonjour Ginny comment vas-tu ? » sourit Sirius en lui faisant face.

Les collégiennes jetèrent des regards envieux à la Gryffondor.

« Très bien merci. Vous cherchez Harry n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Ginny.

Black acquiesça, et elle lui indiqua les cachots. Harry était donc en cours de potion. Le séduisant sorcier remercia la rouquine, puis s'y rendit donc, fendant la foule des élèves. Il arriva près de la porte, et perçut la voix de Rogue ainsi que le nom de son filleul. Il s'adossa près de la porte. Rogue s'adressait bien à Harry, mais pas en bien d'après ce qu'il comprit. Des étudiants ricanèrent aux remarques du professeur. Sirius serra la mâchoire. Non mais … de quel droit insultait-il le gamin ? Y avait-il seulement une raison pour qu'un enseignant se permette une telle chose ? Sirius dut se retenir de ne pas faire irruption dans la salle pour s'expliquer avec Rogue.

Fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, Sirius entra dans la pièce et alla droit vers Severus. Ce dernier ne le vit que lorsque Black l'empoigna par le col.

« Dis donc toi ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rabaisses mon filleul de la sorte, devant tout le monde ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Black. As-tu l'intention de me laisser répondre, ou bien vas-tu céder à ta légendaire colère et me montrer quel primitif tu es ? » rétorqua Rogue.

« J'envisage effectivement de t'enfoncer la tête dans un de tes chaudrons. » reprit Sirius en le relâchant brutalement.

« Maintenant réponds. »

Rogue remit ses habits en place.

« Pour commencer, sache que la manière dont j'enseigne ne regarde que moi. Ensuite, ton précieux filleul n'est pas ce qu'on communément appeler un élève intelligent. Du moins dans ma matière. »

« Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je t'encastre dans un mur toi. Je peux concevoir qu'Harry ne soit pas doué pour tout. Mais ton attitude envers lui confine à l'humiliation. Et je ne devine que trop pourquoi. Il ressemble à son père et tu te venges de lui. Tu es pathétique Rogue. »

« Toujours moins que toi qui n'est même pas capable de sortir d'un guêpier tout seul. Je souhaite bien du courage à Mina pour supporter un gamin pareil. » répliqua Severus.

« Laisse-la en dehors de ça. En tout cas je te préviens Rogue : tu t'amuses encore une fois à le ridiculiser de la sorte, et je te règle moi-même ton compte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » avertit Sirius, de l'orage dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Black. Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier. »

Sirius empoigna de nouveau le maître des potions.

« T'inquiètes, ça viendra. »

Sirius lui tourna le dos et sortit des cachots. Comme il le pensait, il retrouva son filleul dans la salle des Gryffondors. Black profita du passage d'un élève pour entrer. Harry était assis sur la droite, entouré de ses amis.

* * *

><p>« Comment ça va Harry ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

« Bien bien, je te remercie. »

« Hmm. » fit Black sceptique.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, qui arrondit un instant les yeux. Il avait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais eu droit à ce genre de geste. Mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Il sentait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, pour lui et pas pour son statut. Sirius s'assit en face de son filleul.

« Harry … je dois faire une chose que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt. » commença-t-il.

Le concerné lui retourna une mine interrogatrice.

« Je … je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour toi. Malgré ma fuite, je ne suis même pas venu te rendre visite, m'assurer que tout allait bien. Mina elle l'a fait. Pour être franc, je ne me sentais pas digne d'être en ta présence. Je me sens toujours un peu responsable de la mort de tes parents. Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide, ils seraient toujours vivants. » fit Sirius le visage sombre.

« C'est bon Sirius, je ne t'en veux pas. Mina a pu venir parce que ce n'était pas elle qu'on recherchait. » assura Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais pu utiliser du polynectar. » répondit Black.

« Éventuellement oui. Pour mes parents par contre, il n'y a qu'un seul coupable et c'est Voldemort. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils seraient trahis par un ami proche. Je te le répète Sirius je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as bien aidé lors du tournoi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me pardonner. Une dernière chose : si jamais Rogue t'embête, de quelque manière que ce soit, dis-le moi et j'irais m'occuper de lui. » fit Sirius.

« Sauf qu'il va me prendre pour un bébé qui va pleurer dans les jupes des autres. » objecta l'ado.

« Harry, si quelqu'un te blesse tu es parfaitement en droit de protester. D'autant plus qu'on ne peut pas faire justice soi-même. Tu n'es pas encore un adulte, et c'est aux plus âgés de prendre soin de toi. De toute manière, je serais désormais là pour veiller au grain. Je vais vous confier un petit secret: Dumbledore m'a engagé comme prof de DCFM, le temps qu'on s'occupe de la tête de reptile. » annonça Black.

« C'est vrai ? » sourit Harry.

Son parrain acquiesça.

« Ah ben c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Avec votre expérience vous serez un bon prof. Marre de ne copier que des lignes et de ne jamais s'exercer. » intervint Ron.

« Cette Ombrage avait l'air d'une incompétente de première classe, si c'est ce qu'elle vous faisait faire. » commenta Sirius.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Nous devions même lever le doigt pour parler. » ajouta Hermione.

« Je confirme : c'est une idiote, catégorie olympique. » reprit Black.

Harry et Hermione sourirent. Il fallut par contre expliquer à Ron ce que le mot olympique signifiait. Il approuva cependant grandement. Sirius aperçut ensuite le journal qui dépassait du sac d'Hermione. Il demanda à l'emprunter. La jeune fille accepta, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire.

« Nom de ... » fit soudain le brun.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« On a un gros problème. »

Sirius jeta le journal entre eux. En gros titre, une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient évadés. Dont la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ils disent aussi que Fudge démissionne. Pas étonnant, avec son déni du retour de Vous-savez-qui. » remarqua Ron.

« Ça lui apprendra à être aussi borné. Sans compter ce qu'il a fait à mon filleul. Je devrais aussi aller le remercier du traitement qu'il m'a réservé quatorze ans plus tôt. » répondit Sirius.

Harry lui, pensa à ces rêves étranges qu'il avait depuis quelque temps. Cette évasion avait-elle un rapport ? Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler, de peur de passer pour un fou. Ce qu'on s'était évertué à répéter à tout le monde depuis le début de l'année. Il leva les yeux vers son parrain. Ce serait certainement l'occasion.

« Sirius ? Je pourrais te parler à la fin des cours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr Harry. Je reviendrais un peu avant la fête. » sourit l'homme.

En attendant, il voulait aller discuter de ce nouveau problème avec sa lionne. L'adulte laissa donc là les jeunes, et sortit de Poudlard. Il retourna à son manoir, où Mina devait l'attendre. Il la trouva dans la pièce réservée à Kreattur. La porte était entrouverte, de sorte qu'il pu la voir assise par terre avec l'elfe assis en face d'elle.

* * *

><p>« … et donc voilà un bracelet en crin de licorne et fils d'argent. » fit Mina.<p>

« Il est très beau. Kreattur remercie beaucoup miss Sheridan de lui avoir appris à en fabriquer. » répondit l'elfe.

« Tu veux celui-ci ? » proposa la rousse en tendant le bijou.

« Miss Sheridan fait un cadeau à Kreattur ? Mais Kreattur n'en est pas digne ! » s'étonna l'intéressé.

« Je juge que si. Il est pour toi, tu peux le prendre. »

Kreattur prit le bracelet avec dévotion. Sirius avait observé la scène en souriant. Il frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Kreattur sauta sur ses pieds.

« Kreattur n'a pas entendu le maître arriver. Il s'excuse profondément de ne pas être venu l'accueillir et va immédiatement se punir de sa négligence. » dit-il.

« Inutile Kreattur. Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses, d'accord ? » répondit Sirius.

L'elfe baissa la tête avec reconnaissance, puis laissa les sorciers entre eux. Mina se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle vint embrasser son petit-ami et le câliner un peu.

« Ma chérie, on a un problème. » dit-il.

Elle regarda, attendant la suite.

« As-tu lu le journal ce matin ? »

« Non. Faudrait songer à s'abonner. » répondit la rouquine.

« Je crois aussi, surtout par les temps qui courent. »

Il avait acheté la Gazette en venant, puis la montra à l'Amazone. Qui ne put retenir un grondement très félin en lisant.

« Prévisible. » dit-elle.

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé notre combat. »

« Il n'a pas encore commencé tu veux dire. Bien, nous verrons avec l'Ordre. Ils doivent déjà être auprès de leur maître, inutile de les traquer. Ils viendront bien à nous tous seuls. » reprit Mina en fermant le journal.

« Ah c'est certain. Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai trouvé un job. »

« Lequel ? Pédicure ? » plaisanta la rousse.

« J'ai une tête à récurer des pieds ? Non, je vais enseigner à Poudlard. »

« Oh. Dans quel domaine ? La drague ? »

« Aahaha. Cesse de te payer ma tête veux-tu. » répondit Black non sans un sourire.

« Rassures-toi, je ne donnerais même pas une noise pour ta tête, creuse qui plus est. Ce serait d'un manque de goût. » reprit la rousse.

Sirius inspira tout en attrapant un coussin. Il en flanqua un coup à Mina, qui répliqua aussitôt. S'ensuivit une petite bagarre, où chacun cherchait à attraper l'autre. Cela dura bien vingt minutes.

« On devrait arrêter là. La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça on est resté emberlificotés pendant au moins deux heures. » dit Mina, perchée sur une commode.

« Mouais. T'as ptêt pas tort. » concéda Sirius.

A l'époque, aucun d'eux n'avait voulu céder la victoire à l'autre. Ils avaient roulés sur le sol, déterminés à ne pas lâcher. Il avait fallu que des membres des Enfants d'Athéna viennent les séparer. Parlant d'eux d'ailleurs …

* * *

><p>« Bonjour tout le monde ! » claironna une voix derrière Black.<p>

Ce dernier dégaina un poignard sorti de sa manche à la vitesse éclair, qu'il braqua sur le cou de l'intrus.

« Darius. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon Siriusounet. Je suis heureux de te revoir. » répondit le Grec.

« Comment es-tu entré ? » reprit Black en faisant tournoyer son arme pour la ranger.

« Allons, ne m'insulte pas. Ce manoir ne dispose que des protections basiques. Rien d'insurmontable. » répondit Heliokos.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » interrogea Mina en descendant de son perchoir.

« Tout d'abord la libération de notre cher Sirius. Les nouvelles nous sont parvenues que plus tard au pays. Mais en arrivant ici, j'en ai appris une autre inquiétante. »

« L'évasion Mangemort. Et donc ? » dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

« Donc, vous savez tous deux que les Enfants d'Athéna se chargent des partisans du mal, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Je suis venu rencontrer le chef de cet Ordre de ne je sais plus quel piaf, pour lui proposer notre concours. » expliqua Darius.

« Hm hm. L'Ordre du Phénix. Ma foi pourquoi pas, on ne sera jamais assez de trop pour combattre ce ramassis d'imbéciles. » répondit Mina.

« Je peux t'arranger une entrevue. » proposa Black.

« J'accepte avec plaisir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Une chose Darius : méfies-toi de Dumbledore. Il a tendance à vouloir tout contrôler. » avertit Mina.

« J'y penserais, merci. » répondit le Grec.

Il laissa un carton contenant une adresse où on pouvait le joindre, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone. Nul doute que l'appareil devait fonctionner à la magie, comme tout ce qu'utilisait l'organisation. Une fois le chef des Enfants d'Athéna dehors, Sirius se tourna vers Mina.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit de se méfier de Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand tu étais emprisonné. Il n'est pas entièrement blanc pour moi. »

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Black en fronçant les sourcils.

« Devine ? Est-il une seule fois venu te voir durant ta détention ? »

Sirius baissa le regard, et indiqua que non.

« De plus, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est le président du Magenmagot. Il avait tous les pouvoirs pour t'assurer un procès, ne serait-ce que pour connaître les raisons qui t'auraient poussé à trahir. Si tant est que cela eut été possible, évidemment. » continua Mina.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ces paroles. Mais avec la réputation de Dumbledore, connu pour être le fer de lance des forces du bien, il avait oublié ces détails pourtant cruciaux. Devait-il en conclure que cela l'avait arrangé d'écarter Black ?

« Mais … pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

« Je crois que c'est à cause d'Harry. A l'origine, tu devais récupérer sa garde s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses parents. Cependant, avec le changement que tu sais cela a tourné en la faveur d'Albus. Il a récupéré la meilleure arme qui soit contre Voldemort. Je lui ai pourtant dit alors que je cherchais comment te délivrer que les Dursleys n'étaient pas des gens bien pour cet enfant. Il m'a parlé d'une protection de sang, grâce au fait que Pétunia était la sœur de Lily. » expliqua Mina.

« Oui je connais ce genre de technique. Elle est puissante. Les liens fraternels sont ce qu'il y a de plus fort. » répondit Sirius.

« Oui, mais tu sais comme moi que ce genre de lien conserve toute sa puissance, si ce n'est davantage avec les liens du cœur. Toi qui était considéré comme le frère de cœur de James, tu aurais tout à fait pu lui assurer semblable protection, avec le complément d'un rituel d'adoption. » rappela Sheridan.

« Donc … si je suis bien ton raisonnement … Dumbledore voulait s'assurer le contrôle sur Harry ? » fit Sirius stupéfait.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, quand on sait qu'il est le pire ennemi de Voldemort. Ce sont des ennemis mortels. Jusqu'où des personnes dans cette situation peuvent-elles aller pour la victoire ? Tu devrais également lire l'histoire de sa famille. Cela t'apprendra beaucoup sur son caractère. » ajouta Mina.

Sirius serra les dents. Encore une fois, Mina ne se laissait pas aveugler par la renommée ou la réputation d'une personne. Pas plus que par son statut.

« Il faut en parler à Harry. » dit-il.

« Eh bien tu en as l'occasion ce soir. En attendant, tâche plutôt d'obtenir cette entrevue. Je vais t'accompagner pour saluer les jeunes. » reprit Mina.

Black hocha la tête. Il annonça partir dès maintenant. Ils sortirent donc du manoir pour transplaner directement devant les grilles du château. Tous deux y entrèrent après approbation des lieux. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure. Sirius quitta Mina à un angle de couloir pour aller trouver Dumbledore. Entre-temps, Mina se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elle chatouilla la poire sur un tableau pour en dévoiler l'entrée. Aussitôt qu'elle entra, les elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers elle.

* * *

><p>« Oh ! Vous êtes miss Sheridan ! » constata une des créatures.<p>

Elle était habillée d'une toge aux armoiries de Poudlard.

« Vous me connaissez ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Tout le monde se rappelle de la Lionne de Gryffondor miss. Que peut-on faire pour vous ? » répondit l'elfe.

« Un petit en-cas simple et sucré, je vous prie. » sourit la rouquine.

Les elfes retournèrent s'activer. Mina pour sa part, promena son regard sur l'immense cuisine. Elle remarqua alors une petite forme prostrée près de la cheminée. Penchant la tête, elle découvrit un elfe portant des habits qu'elle devina féminins. Un elfe affranchi. Et pas heureux de l'être visiblement, à en juger par sa posture et les bouteilles autour d'elle.

« Voici Miss Sheridan. » l'interpella un elfe en lui tendant un plateau.

Il était couvert d'une myriade de tartelettes. Mina remercia l'elfe.

« Dis-moi, qui est l'elfe là-bas et que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« C'est Winky, maîtresse Miss. Elle a été libérée du service de Monsieur Croupton. Mais ne faites pas attention, Miss Sheridan. Ne nous jugez pas d'après elle. »

Mina ne répondit pas, et s'approcha de Winky. Cette dernière ne remarqua même pas que la sorcière s'accroupissait près d'elle. Mina pencha la tête pour voir son visage. Elle découvrit de grands yeux bleus vides.

« Winky ? » appela doucement Mina.

Les autres elfes les observaient du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à travailler. Winky tourna un œil vers Mina.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mina Sheridan. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Winky ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle. Winky a été une mauvaise, une vilaine elfe de maison. » répondit la concernée.

« A ce point ? » reprit Mina.

« Oui. »

Et Winky reprit une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Tu ne travailles pas avec les autres elfes ? » continua Mina.

« Non. Parce que maître Dumbledore a dit que Winky n'était pas obligée. Qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Winky veut être comme tous les autres elfes. Le maître à Winky ne veut plus d'elle, mais elle elle veut un maître. Winky a tellement honte d'être libre. »

Et hop de nouveau une gorgée. Mina plissa les yeux. Elle nota que les autres elfes murmuraient entre eux tout en jetant des regards réprobateurs à leur semblable déchue.

« Eh bien Winky, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas pour l'esclavage, cependant je pense que tu seras plus heureuse. Je vis chez Sirius Black, il a déjà un elfe mais je ne crois pas que ce sera problématique. » annonça Mina.

Winky tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard incrédule.

« Vous … voulez de Winky ? Pour travailler ? Et chez un Black ? »

« Oui. Ce sera différent de ce que tu as connu je te préviens. Par exemple, tu pourras te reposer de temps à autre. Ne t'étonnes pas non plus si on se sert nous-même, ou si on cuisine ou ce genre de chose. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » expliqua Mina.

« Oh oui Miss ! Winky remercie profondément miss Sheridan de l'accepter. Elle promets qu'elle la servira au mieux ! » répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant jusqu'à toucher ses pieds.

Elle se releva cependant trop vite et chancela. Mina tendit aussitôt les mains pour la rattraper.

« Winky n'est pas présentable pour ses nouveaux maîtres ! Winky s'excuse ! » gémit Winky.

« Allons. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Viens, on va aller annoncer tout ça à Sirius et à Dumbledore. »

Mina se releva et tendit sa main à l'elfe. Cette dernière la prit avec hésitation. Puis elle accompagna la sorcière la tête haute, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son honneur.


	26. Révélations

**De retour, en espérant que ce chapitre sera suivi. Mina fait découvrir à Hermione que l'autorité n'est pas infaillible avec une expérience de son cru, pendant que Harry va changer de famille.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Mina croisa Sirius alors qu'il revenait de son entretien avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait accepté le concours des Enfants d'Athéna dans sa guerre. Toutefois, Black l'avait senti un peu mal à l'aise, notamment lorsqu'il avait informé que même s'ils étaient alliés, chacun conservait sa part d'initiative. Il confirmait ainsi les dires de Mina sur son goût du contrôle. La confiance du sorcier avait grandement diminué. Black aperçut enfin la femme qu'il aimait, ce qui lui redonna le moral. Par contre, pourquoi tenait-elle un elfe de maison par la main ? Il interrogea son aimée du regard.<p>

« Je te présente Winky. Elle va vivre avec nous désormais. » annonça Mina en lâchant la main de l'elfe pour la poser sur sa tête.

Winky guetta avec appréhension la réaction du chef de famille Black. Sa tenue était affreuse, et indigne du regard d'un sang-pur. Sirius jeta un œil étonné à l'elfe puis à sa petite amie.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais un elfe de maison un jour. » s'étonna Sirius.

« Oui, mais elle était malheureuse ici. Je n'allais pas la laisser. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ? » reprit Mina.

« Mumph. Non, mais consulte-moi à l'avenir pour des décisions de ce genre. » sourit Sirius.

Il savait bien que c'était par gentillesse que Mina avait décidé d'adopter Winky. La rousse promit de lui demander son opinion, puis Sirius se mit à la hauteur de l'elfe.

« Bonjour Winky. Je suis Sirius Black et je suis ravi de t'accueillir dans ma demeure. » dit-il.

« Winky est très honorée de travailler pour la noble maison des Black. » répondit l'intéressée en s'inclinant.

« Noble ? Pas encore à mon goût mais merci du compliment. »

Sirius se releva. Mina alla ensuite informer le directeur qu'elle lui prenait un elfe. Elle toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour. Je vous informe seulement que je prends Winky avec moi. Vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air des plus épanouie ici. » lança-t-elle depuis la porte.

Le regard azur passa de l'elfe à l'Amazone.

« Bien. Portez-vous bien. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle referma la porte pour repartir, toujours suivie de Winky qui n'en croyait pas sa chance. Mina n'avait guère laissé le choix. Elle retrouva son petit-ami et tous trois prirent le chemin du manoir Black. Sirius s'assura que les lieux acceptent Winky. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fallut faire les présentations avec Kreattur. Sirius lui recommanda de bien s'occuper d'elle.

« Oui maître. Kreattur va montrer la maison à Winky. » assura le vieil elfe.

« Entendu, tu lui donnera la pièce en face de la tienne. Ce sera sa chambre. » ajouta Sirius.

Les deux créatures partirent. Ceci fait, Black informa sa lionne du résultat de son entretien. Et surtout de la réaction du directeur.

« Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tout d'un coup il m'est apparu comme un homme avide de pouvoir. »

« C'est sans doute un trait de son caractère. Seulement de ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il a malgré tout appris de certaines de ses erreurs. Je ne lui voue pas une confiance aveugle, mais suffisante pour exécuter des ordres de temps à autre. » compléta Mina.

« Je vais suivre ton exemple. Comme on dit, oui pour la forme et faisons comme il nous semble bon. Par contre, il faut trouver le moyen de tirer Harry des griffes de son abominable famille. Et ça, ça ne va pas être simple. » dit Sirius.

« Ptêt bien que oui, et ptêt bien que non. Il faut déjà mettre Harry au courant. Ensuite, la bibliothèque d'ici devrait nous fournir des idées. » fit Mina.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. On va s'y mettre tout de suite, étant donné que nous ne le verrons que ce soir. »

Mina acquiesça, et ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'éplucher les livres de la famille, Winky les rejoignit, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller d'un blanc immaculée. L'elfe paraissait vraiment différente de ce qu'elle était à Poudlard. La vie brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux bleus, et la joie illuminait son visage.

« Winky est prête à servir ses nouveaux maîtres. » annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Entendu Winky. Nous t'appellerons en cas de besoin. » répondit Mina.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Sirius était tombé sur un manuscrit des plus anciens.<p>

« _Ça __c'est__ … __vraiment __intéressant. __Je __vais __garder __ceci __en __mémoire. _» pensa-t-il en parcourant la page, après y avoir appliqué un sort de traduction.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Black dénicha un autre ouvrage sur l'adoption et le rituel pratiqué pour qu'un enfant devienne un membre à part entière d'une famille. Bien utile en temps de guerre pour reformer un clan. Il alla rejoindre Mina pour l'en informer.

« Donc si je suis bien, il n'y a même pas besoin d'en référer au ministère, sauf pour déclarer l'enfant comme membre de la famille. » résuma-t-elle.

« Non en effet. Il suffit juste de mélanger les sangs et d'affirmer devant la magie que le nouveau venu est adopté. » ajouta Sirius en croisant les bras.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons en parler à Harry. M'étonnerais qu'il refuse. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il repartit ensuite étudier le livre qu'il avait découvert en premier. Ce qu'il contenait lui serait très utile incessamment sous peu, il le sentait.

Le soir venu, le couple se rendit à l'école de sorcellerie pour retrouver Harry. Le jeune s'était décidé à parler des rêves étranges qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps. Sans doute Mina et Sirius y prêteront une oreille plus attentive. Seul avec eux, Potter parla sans détour.

« Hmmm … ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire. J'aurais tendance à dire que tu vois à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. On a déjà vu ça Mina et moi. » répondit Sirius à la fin du récit.

« En effet. Ton esprit est connecté à ce serpent, ou plutôt à son propriétaire, car un animal n'agit pas seul. Or … je ne vois qu'une personne qui peut t'être reliée. » ajouta Mina.

« C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Harry.

« En effet, sans doute à cause de la cicatrice qu'il t'a faite. L'avantage, c'est qu'on sait ce qu'il manigance pour une fois. Cette porte … comment savoir où elle se trouve ? » reprit Black.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. » répondit Harry.

« Cela viendra certainement le moment venu. Tu as une connexion avec Voldemort qui te permets de savoir ce qu'il prépare. N'oublie cependant pas que ce ne doit pas être à sens unique. » précisa Mina.

« Il peut aussi savoir ce que je fais ? Mais comment je l'en empêche ? » s'exclama Harry inquiet.

« Par une technique qu'on appelle l'occlumencie. Cela consiste en la mise en place de barrières mentales pour empêcher une intrusion par la legilimencie. Toutefois, il faut une longue pratique pour que cela soit réellement efficace. » répondit Mina.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. » fit tristement Harry.

« On doit pouvoir trouver une solution. Les Indiens ont de bonnes techniques pour protéger l'esprit. Naturellement, il faudra t'entraîner. » dit Sirius.

Harry acquiesça. Il était tout disposé à apprendre tout ce qui pourrait le protéger de Voldemort. Mina décida d'un changement de sujet, et apprit au jeune ce qu'elle et son parrain avaient découvert. Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien m'adopter ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Tes parents t'avaient confié à moi, donc je compte bien honorer la confiance qu'ils m'ont accordé. Cependant … au vu de ce que tu nous as révélé, nous préférons attendre que tu aies développé une certaine protection mentale. Car après tout, ma maison est le QG de l'Ordre et il ne serait pas bon que l'ennemi en sache trop. Nous pouvons pratiquer le rituel d'adoption, mais tu ne viendras t'installer qu'un peu plus tard. » expliqua Sirius.

« Et une dernière chose Harry. N'en parle à personne, même à tes amis. » demanda Mina.

« Pourquoi ça ? On ne se cache rien. » s'étonna Harry.

« Parce qu'ils iraient tout rapporter à ses parents pour Ron, et Hermione à Dumbledore. Surtout Hermione. Elle fait bien trop confiance à l'autorité pour son propre bien. Je vais tâcher de le lui faire comprendre avec une petite expérience. » répondit Mina.

« Peut-être que si je leur demandais de ne rien dire, ils garderaient le secret. » suggéra Harry.

« J'en doute fort. Il y aurait conflits d'intérêts. » fit Mina.

« Je vois. Quelle genre d'expérience allez-vous faire avec Hermione ? »

« Une qui va lui montrer ce qui se passe quand on est trop obéissant. »

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. La rouquine quitta la salle de classe où ils s'étaient tous trois réunis, pour retrouver Ron et Hermione attablés à leurs devoirs. En arrivant, Harry découvrit une Hermione bras croisés devant Mina.

* * *

><p>« Quel mal y a-t-il à respecter les règles Miss Sheridan ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton buté.<p>

« Ce n'est pas le règlement le problème, mais l'autorité en elle-même. Si elle devient tyrannique ou abusive, continueras-tu à obéir aveuglément Hermione ? » répondit Mina.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais le voir. Suis-moi, nous allons faire une expérience. »

Hermione suivit l'Amazone, intriguée.

« Comment en sont-elles arrivées là ? » questionna Harry.

« Eh bien, Miss Sheridan est arrivée au moment où Hermione me rebattait les oreilles avec un point du règlement. Elle lui a alors demandé si elle était toujours aussi à cheval sur l'autorité. Ce à quoi Hermione a répondu fièrement que oui, et Mina a dit qu'elle la plaignait. » raconta Ron.

« A ton avis Sirius, que va lui faire Mina ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce ne sera pas dangereux, rassurez-vous. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione regardait sans comprendre l'étrange machine devant elle. Une table sur laquelle était posée un bouton tournant, puis une radio et un tableau avec des diodes. Chacune portait un chiffre. Plus loin, un caisson. Mina se tenait derrière elle avec un élève. Elle lui demanda d'entrer dans le caisson.

« Bien. Hermione, voici une liste de questions-réponses que tu vas poser à cet étudiant. Chaque fois qu'il répondra faux, tu tourneras ce bouton-ci. Cela lui enverra une petite décharge électrique. Cela ira croissant bien sûr. » expliqua Mina.

« Quel est le but de cette expérience, je ne comprends pas. » fit Hermione.

« Tu vas très vite le savoir. Installe-toi, je vais chercher la dernière personne. » annonça Mina.

Hermione s'installa. Un instant après, Dumbledore arriva accompagné de la rouquine. Cette dernière annonça le début du test. Hésitante, Hermione posa une première question à l'étudiant dans le caisson. Ce dernier ne répondit pas juste, et la jeune sorcière tourna un regard vers le directeur.

« Allez-y Miss Granger, faites comme on vous a dit. » dit Dumbledore.

Hermione tourna donc le bouton, envoyant une première décharge. Elle continua ensuite son questionnaire. Lorsque les décharges électriques devinrent manifestement douloureuses, Hermione tourna un regard inquiet vers les adultes.

« Ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Vous devez continuer. » fit Dumbledore.

Et elle continua. Chaque fois la puissance électrique augmenta. L'élève déclara bientôt qu'il ne voulait plus poursuivre l'expérience.

« Continuez Miss Granger. C'est pour le plus grand bien, ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. » assura Albus.

Mina pour sa part, se contentait d'approuver. Elle observa attentivement Hermione tourner une fois de plus le bouton, et sa réaction de souffrance quand elle perçut les cris de l'étudiant. Dumbledore l'encourageait, Hermione continuait. Jusqu'à ce que le silence ne jette un froid dans la pièce.

« Tiens il ne dit plus rien. A quel voltage es-tu Hermione ? » demanda tranquillement Mina.

« A … 480. Le maximum. » répondit-elle la voix chevrotante.

« Oh. Alors je crois que tu l'as tué. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, pâlit affreusement et ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet. Mina se dirigea vers le caisson, contre lequel elle toqua.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. L'Amazone ouvrit alors le caisson.

« Ah ben oui il est mort. Salement grillé. » annonça Mina.

« NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Monsieur le directeur je suis désolée … je voulais pas je vous assure ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Elle était absolument catastrophée. On lui avait pourtant assuré que c'était sans danger ! Hermione n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu tuer un élève. Si facilement en plus, devant le directeur. Et lui, comment avait-il pu permettre une telle chose ?

« Si vraiment tu n'avais pas voulu Hermione, tu te serais arrêtée depuis longtemps. » reprocha Mina en revenant.

« Mais … mais … vous m'aviez dit que … ce n'est pas vrai … ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas pu ... » bredouilla Hermione.

La malheureuse semblait sur le point de faire un malaise. Tué … elle avait tué ! Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, toujours plus vite. Pourquoi avait-elle écouté ce que les adultes lui disaient ? Elle savait pourtant, que l'électricité était mortelle. Le directeur l'ignorait, c'était certain. Quoiqu'avec son intelligence … non impossible, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée tuer un innocent ! Hermione était en plein désarroi.

* * *

><p>« Tu as raison Hermione. Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit soudain Mina.<p>

Suprise, la Gryffondor leva un regard angoissé mêlé d'incompréhension.

« Rien de tout ce que tu as fait n'est vrai. »

Soudain, le paysage autour d'elle ondula. Le caisson, la machine mais également le directeur. Tout disparut pour ne laisser qu'un tabouret et une salle de classe vide. Hermione tourna un regard ahuri vers Mina.

« Cette expérience n'était qu'une illusion. Qui s'est enclenchée dès que tu as franchi la porte. Il n'y a jamais eu d'élève, ni de machine de caisson ou de directeur. » expliqua Mina.

« Une illusion ? Je n'ai tué personne alors ? » demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

« Non. Le but de cette expérience est simple : te montrer ce qui arrive quand comme toi, on voue un culte à l'autorité. Cette dernière peut vous pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Respecter et obéir aux adultes c'est très bien, mais tu dois apprendre à former ton propre jugement sur une question Hermione. Et par les temps qui courent, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Sors le nez de tes livres, regarde la réalité en face. Écoute ce qu'on te dit, mais garde la faculté de penser par toi-même. »

Hermione déglutit. Cette expérience lui parut abominable, pourtant la guerrière avait raison. Hermione aurait dû pouvoir s'arrêter, s'opposer, refuser de torturer un innocent. Mais parce qu'une figure de l'autorité, de confiance le lui avait demandé, elle avait continué. Elle leva les yeux vers Mina.

« Essayez-vous de me dire que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et non. C'est à toi d'en juger. Pense un peu à Harry. La famille dans laquelle il a vécu. Tu es courant n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Mina.

« Oui. Ils ne sont pas corrects avec lui. Mais s'il est là-bas c'est pour son bien ! Il y a des protections avec le sang de sa mère qui vit encore avec sa tante. » s'obstina Hermione.

Mina plissa les yeux.

« Hermione, pense par toi-même. Ré-flé-chis-bien. » insista Mina.

La concernée se pinça les lèvres. Harry était dans un état lamentable à chaque rentrée. La veille de partir pour l'été, il était pratiquement malade. Si sa famille de moldus n'avait pour lui qu'indifférence, ce serait différent. Non, il y avait plus que ça, Harry lui en avait parlé. Il était réellement maltraité. Dumbledore devait bien le savoir, alors pourquoi permettait-il une telle chose ? Le bien-être de son ami était tout aussi important que sa sécurité. Harry aurait pu réellement mal tourner avec un tel traitement.

« Pourtant … le directeur a les moyens d'intervenir. » souffla Hermione.

« Biiien. Tu commences à comprendre. Je ne vais pas détruire la confiance que tu as en ton directeur. Il te faudra décider si tu continues de la lui accorder ou non. Cela dit soit rassurée. Tu as une réaction des plus normales envers Dumbledore. Comment ne pas lui faire confiance de par son statut ? Sache cependant, qu'il reste malgré tout un humain et donc faillible. J'espère que tu tirera une bonne leçon de cette expérience, sans tomber dans l'excès. » reprit Mina.

Hermione acquiesça. L'Amazone la raccompagna ensuite. Les garçons virent arriver leur amie la mine pâle et défaite. Hermione leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ron et Harry furent choqués, mais lorsqu'elle leur expliqua que tout ceci n'avait été que mise en scène, ils comprirent mieux. Par contre, Ron était sceptique sur l'avis de Mina pour le directeur. Harry lui, l'était beaucoup moins. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi personne ne pouvait intervenir auprès de sa famille. Avec toute l'influence que Dumbledore avait, l'adolescent avait du mal à croire qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry attrapa quelque chose sous son oreiller. Il était 22h, l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par sa nouvelle famille. Le portoloin s'activa comme prévu, et il se retrouva au Square Grimmaud. Sirius l'aida à se relever. Ce faisant, son regard accrocha la silhouette d'un elfe qui lui semblait familier.<p>

« Bonsoir Harry. » fit Mina, le tirant de ses pensées.

A côté d'elle se trouvait une femme certainement Indienne. Harry la salua courtoisement. Il s'agissait de Ramaya, qui lui apprenait des techniques de défenses mentales en venant dans une ancienne cache des Maraudeurs hors de Poudlard. Jusque-là, il y réussissait plutôt bien, aiguillonné par la peur que Voldemort n'obtienne des informations sur l'Ordre, notamment son QG.

« Et voici nos elfes : Kreattur et Winky. » enchaîna Black.

« Winky ? Elle était à Poudlard, je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Comment vas-tu Winky ? » demanda-t-il.

L'elfe se redressa après avoir salué le sorcier.

« Winky va très bien jeune maître Potter. » répondit-elle.

« Et … comment es-tu arrivée là ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Miss Sheridan était aux cuisines, elle a vu Winky et a voulu l'emmener. Winky a tout de suite accepté. » répondit l'elfe avec enthousiasme.

Elle tourna un regard éperdu de reconnaissance envers sa maîtresse, qui sourit avec douceur. Harry sourit quoiqu'un peu étonné. Sirius annonça par la suite qu'avant d'entamer le rituel d'adoption, ils devaient mettre au point certains détails. Aussi, ils passèrent tous au salon.

« Bien ! Première question : quel nom vas-tu prendre ? » fit Sirius en se mettant en face de lui.

« Euh … j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi. » fit Harry contrit.

« Les lois sorcières stipulent qu'un adopté prends le nom de sa famille. Ce qui disons-le clairement, entraînerait l'extinction de la lignée Potter. Pour ma part, ce n'est que mon avis, si tu désires conserver ton nom tu peux demander à être lié au chef de famille Black. Cela revient à une forme de tutelle. » exposa Mina.

« Mais au niveau des protections de sang qu'en sera-t-il ? » interrogea Ramaya.

« C'est là que le bat blesse : elles risquent de disparaître, ce qui n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons. » répondit Sirius.

« N'y a-t-il pas un entre-deux ? » interrogea Harry.

« C'est que nous cherchons. L'adoption pure et simple résoudrait le problème. Pour le nom toutefois, je ne suis pas aussi catégorique que Mina : je crois savoir qu'un double-nom peut exister. Quelques rares familles parmi les plus vieilles en ont un. » révéla Sirius.

« De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un point administratif. On ne révèlera que tardivement que Harry est désormais membre de la famille Black. Autrement, tout le monde nous tombera dessus. Pas qu'on ne soit pas de taille, mais ce serait tout simplement stupide. » reprit Mina.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais … allez-vous me renvoyer chez les Dursley après ça ? » s'enquit Potter.

« Certainement pas. Nous prévoyons Mina et moi d'aller leur dire deux mots. Niveau moldu, on te déclarera aussi, cependant vu que l'administration moldue est aussi entêtée que Dumbledore, un petit coup de pouce sera appréciable pour ne pas faire trop de tracas. » répondit Black.

Harry fut immensément soulagé. Enfin, il allait quitter les Dursley pour de bon, et avoir une vraie famille.

« Peut-on commencer dans ce cas ? » demanda Mina.

« Oui, allons-y. » répondit Sirius.

Harry était également. Il se sentit tout excité au moment de commencer. Ramaya procèderait à la forme pure et simple du rituel. Sirius en tant que chef de famille s'occuperait des incantations. Harry fut placé autour d'un centre tracé à la craie. Celui désirant l'adopter versa un peu de sang dessus, et lui-même en échappa quelques gouttes. Peu après, un tourbillon semblant fait de poussière s'éleva autour d'Harry. Sirius formula son souhait de l'accueillir au sein de sa famille. Tous deux accrochèrent le doigt comportant l'entaille, mélangeant ainsi leur sang et scellant définitivement l'adoption.

« Que la protection de l'enfant devienne celle de sa famille. Il est désormais des nôtres, et doit être protégé. » ajouta Sirius.

Des cercles concentriques émanant de Harry jaillirent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« La fameuse protection de ta mère. Elle va désormais entourer le manoir. L'adoption a été acceptée par la magie : tu pourras désormais résider ici en toute sécurité. » répondit Mina.

Le tourbillon de poussière s'éteignit. Sirius relâcha le doigt de son désormais fils adoptif.

« Et voilà. Bienvenue dans la famille Harry. » dit le brun.

« Merci beaucoup. Je me sens soulagé. »

Il sortit du cercle, que Ramaya effaça. Le jeune devait retourner à l'école à présent. Les adultes se chargeraient du reste.


	27. Au ministère

**Règlement de comptes de toutes parts. Sirius arrive au Ministère ... comment va se dérouler l'affrontement entre lui et Bellatrix ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire ^^** !

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, la famille Dursley eut une très mauvaise surprise sur le coup de midi. Leur cheminée condamnée lors de la quatrième année d'Harry explosa. Le trio de moldus poussa un cri, avant de se précipiter au salon. Un rien après, des flammes vertes apparurent.<p>

« Bien le bonjour, bande de décérébrés. » lança Mina en avançant.

Elle s'épousseta. Sirius et Ramaya la suivirent à un instant d'intervalle. Black portait un sabre qu'il avait sorti de son fourreau et tenait nonchalamment en travers des épaules.

« C'est eux les Dursley ? Eh ben rien qu'en voyant leur tronche j'aurais envie de déprimer. » fit Sirius.

« Comment osez-vous faire irruption chez moi ? » demanda Vernon.

« De la même manière que vous osez maltraiter un membre de votre famille. » rétorqua Mina.

Silence et malaise chez les Dursley.

« Maintenant qu'on s'est compris, on va pouvoir passer à l'action pure et simple. Nous sommes ici pour vous punir. » annonça Mina.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Mina. » dit Pétunia.

« Pas grave, j'ai déjà pris le gauche. Et je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule de canasson Pétunia. Tu vas devoir assumer tes actes. » rétorqua la rouquine en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Sirius remarqua alors que ledit Vernon lorgnait vers le téléphone. Le gros se précipita soudain dessus. Le guerrier fut hélas plus rapide. Son sabre fendit l'air, et une onde verte s'abattit sur l'appareil, le sectionnant en deux. Vernon retira sa main avec effroi : la magie était passée tout près, manquant de lui trancher la main. Un p'tit coup de baguette servit ensuite à ligoter l'homme.

« Un qui se tiendra tranquille. Puis-je lui casser la figure à présent, ma lionne ? » dit-il.

« Si tu veux. Je me charge de la bourrique et de son fils. »

« Cours Duddy ! » s'exclama Pétunia.

Mais la rouquine scella les portes. Ainsi que les fenêtres, de même qu'elle insonorisa la pièce.

« Duddy ! Mais que c'est laid comme surnom. Ça me file la nausée. » commenta Sirius qui se dirigeait vers Vernon.

« Vous attaquer à un homme ligoté c'est d'un lâche ! Battez-vous plutôt comme un homme ! » fit Dursley.

Un sifflement retentit, tout comme des cris. Vernon avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il sentait un picotement à l'endroit où se trouvait son cou, sous un tas de graisse.

« C'est justement parce que vous êtes attaché que je vais me contenter des poings. Autrement vous pourriez être sûr que je vous découperais en dés. » menaça Black en pointant le bout de son katana sous le menton de Vernon.

Pour le moment, il ne lui avait fait qu'une simple éraflure. Mais Sirius fit tournoyer son sabre pour le remettre au fourreau, avant d'abattre son poing sur le nez de Vernon. Pétunia voulut s'élancer pour porter secours à son mari. Mina lui barra la route et la frappa au visage.

« Tu as mal Pétunia ? Dis, tu as mal ? » demanda Sheridan avec une voix carnassière.

« Évidemment que j'ai mal stupide ! »

« C'est bien. Je veux que tu aies mal comme Harry a eut mal. »

Mina la saisit ensuite par les cheveux, la releva et d'un puissant coup de pied l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

« Suivant. » dit Mina en approchant de Dudley.

Il essaya bien de fuir, hélas la guerrière était trop rapide pour ce cachalot sur pattes. La rousse lui colla une correction qui le laissa par terre. Mina entendit un rugissement de rage qu'elle reconnut comme provenant de Pétunia. D'une rotation elle l'évita, la fit basculer en avant, puis lui flanqua son genou dans l'estomac.

« Ça suffit vous deux. J'ai terminé. » annonça Ramaya.

L'Indienne venait en effet de tracer un pentacle sur le sol. Sirius traîna Vernon qui avait le visage en sang jusque sur le grand pentacle. Mina amena Pétunia et son compagnon le gamin.

« Bien. Les coups sont une chose, mais la souffrance morale en est une autre. Pendant quinze ans votre neveu a souffert, pendant quinze ans vous saurez ce qu'il a enduré auprès de vous. » annonça Ramaya.

Le pentacle s'illumina d'une lumière rouge comme le sang. Elle récita une formule en hindou.

« Je vais implanter la douleur de votre neveu dans votre tête et votre cœur. » expliqua-t-elle.

Trois tourbillon s'élevèrent, pour rentrer de force dans leur bouche. Tous trois restèrent figés un moment. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Pétunia. Le pentacle disparut. Les sorciers effacèrent toute trace de leur passage.

« Tu vois Pétunia. En définitive c'est toi le monstre. » fit Mina à l'oreille de la sœur de Lily.

La rouquine rejoignit les autres au manoir Black.

* * *

><p>« QUOI ? » fit la voix de Sirius.<p>

La fin de journée arriva. Alertée par cette exclamation, Mina vint voir. Sirius se tenait à la bibliothèque, son elfe devant lui.

« Kreattur a dit que le jeune monsieur Potter Black est allé au ministère. C'est la fille Granger qui l'a dit à Kreattur. Il croit que le maître Sirius a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répéta l'elfe.

« Eh bien, c'est bien un Potter et un Black celui-là. » lança Mina ironique.

« Bon on y va. Merci Kreattur. » reprit Sirius.

Il conjura son sabre, prit Mina par la taille et transplana.

« Mais qu'est-il allé faire là ? » dit-il en marchant vivement dans le couloir.

« Devine ? Il a cru que tu avais été capturé, alors il est venu te délivrer. » répondit Mina.

« Genre ! C'est très chevaleresque à lui mais je sais mieux me battre il me semble. » reprit Sirius en tournant.

Il invoqua un sort permettant de localiser une personne.

Plus loin, le groupe qu'Harry avait réuni pour porter secours à son parrain désormais père était en mauvaise posture. Ils avaient été rejoins par un groupe de Mangemorts dirigés par Lucius Malefoy. Là, les ados avaient appris qu'il se cachait ici une chose que seul Harry pouvait prendre. Une prophétie.

« Donne-moi la prophétie Potter, ou tes amis mourront. » fit Lucius.

Les yeux verts d'Harry brillaient d'un éclat métallique. Chacun de ses camarades était maintenus par un Mangemort, baguette sous le menton. Il vit Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine de Sirius ricaner avec un air sadique. Dire qu'elle était une Black lui donnait la nausée. L'ado cherchait une échappatoire. Hélas, seul le fait d'obéir permettrait à ses amis d'être saufs. Ce serait donner une victoire à Voldemort. Harry sentit son corps se révulser, mais c'était la seule solution. Il leva donc lentement la main qui tenait la petite sphère de cristal. Lucius s'apprêtait à la récupérer, savourant déjà sa réussite. Soudain, une chose bleue déboula dans la salle percutant violemment le Mangemort. Harry vit avec stupeur que c'était un dragon de lumière.

Des éclairs jaillirent du corps de la bête, droit sur les autres. Les jeunes se baissèrent aussitôt. Tournant la tête, Harry découvrit avec soulagement Sirius accompagné de Mina.

« Eh bien ! Heureusement qu'on a un bon timing. » commenta Black.

« Sirius. » entendit-il.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas ma cousine abhorrée. Tu as toujours l'air aussi stupide, Bellatrix. » répondit Sirius.

Elle serra les dents et envoya aussitôt un sort. Ses collègues joignirent leurs efforts aux siens. Mais son cousin para tous les maléfices de coups de sabre.

« Fureur du tigre. »

Un tigre de feu jaillit alors du sabre droit sur Bellatrix. Elle utilisa aussitôt le charme du bouclier. Si l'animal s'écrasa dessus, le protego n'empêcha pas qu'elle glisse sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Mina entra à son tour en action. Des éclairs crépitèrent. La rouquine les suivit pour aller s'attaquer directement aux partisans du mal. Son épée siffla et trancha une première tête.

« Allez fichez le camp ! » ordonna Sirius aux plus jeunes.

« Mais vous n'êtes que deux ! » fit Hermione.

« Et alors ? »

Sirius coupa l'air devant lui. Une multitude de pics de glace jaillit, transperçant tout sur son passage. Il vit ensuite venir une lumière verte sur lui. La lame vint se mettre sur la trajectoire. Il découvrit ensuite Bellatrix.

« A nous deux cher cousin. Je vais gratter la tache que tu es du blason des Black. » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette.

« Comme si tu en étais capable. Morsure du vent. »

Un vent jaillit qui déchira les habits de la brune. Sirius fit ensuite tournoyer sa baguette de l'autre main et lui lança un confringo. Bellatrix se releva avec un rugissement bestial. Elle enchaîna les attaques. Tout en bloquant, Sirius jeta un œil en direction de Mina. Des pieux de terre venaient de projeter ses opposants en l'air. Elle s'en sortait, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle affronte autant de monde. Aussi le séduisant sorcier lança-t-il un rai de lumière en direction de sa cousine, avant de projeter son dragon bleu en direction d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Ces derniers volèrent comme des quilles. Certains restèrent au sol.

* * *

><p>« Woh c'est quoi ces attaques de fous ? » demanda Neville.<p>

« J'en ai aucune idée. » répondit Harry.

« Ton parrain est fort Harry. Et vraiment beau. » dit Luna.

Les six adolescents étaient pour l'heure plaqués contre un mur du département des mystères. Sirius combattait avec une grâce et une aisance étonnante. Il esquivait souplement, répondait vertement et puissamment. Son visage était parfaitement calme. Black démontrait ici le résultat de longues années d'entraînement et de pratique. Il n'oubliait pas de venir en aide à Mina de temps à autre, et cette dernière tâchait de lui rendre la pareille. Si tous deux affichaient une froide concentration, Bellatrix avait elle l'air d'une démente. Les sortilèges fusaient avec une rapidité effarante, de toute nature et de toute les couleurs. Si cela n'avait été une bataille, on aurait pu trouver le spectacle beau.

Il n'en était rien : c'était un duel à mort.

La brune enrageait de ne parvenir qu'à déchirer les habits de son cousin. Certes il avait du mal à l'atteindre elle aussi, cependant il avançait toujours un peu plus vers elle. Tant et si bien qu'à la faveur d'une esquive, il trancha sa baguette. Bellatrix recula aussitôt. Elle regarda son outil cassé net. Elle le jeta ensuite puis sortit un poignard de son habit. Elle se rua vers Sirius avec un cri de rage.

« _Parfait. Exactement ce que j'attendais d'elle. _» songea Sirius.

Il la désarma d'un geste précis, puis passa derrière elle. La garde de son katana s'abattit sur la nuque de la fidèle de Voldemort. Bellatrix s'effondra.

« Sirius ! » entendit-il.

Il leva la tête pour découvrir l'Ordre du Phénix débouler dans la salle. Remus venait de l'interpeller. Ils filèrent aider Mina, qui vit arriver ces renforts avec soulagement. Les partisans des ténèbres furent rapidement mis en déroute.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » lança Sirius.

« L'heure de pointe, désolé. » répondit Lupin.

« Sirius, pas de mal ? »

« Mina ! Non et toi ? » répondit Sirius en la prenant par la taille.

« J'ai eu chaud. »

« Il arrive ! » s'exclama soudain Harry.

Les Mangemorts qui le pouvaient préférèrent se sauver. Tout le monde comprit qui venait. Il apparut devant eux. Le mal incarné, la source de haine, de malheur, de douleur et de deuil. Voldemort. Une silhouette vint se placer sur sa route. Dumbledore. Le visage froid et auréolé de puissance.

« Mettez les enfants à l'abri. » demanda-t-il.

Sirius et Mina vinrent plutôt se placer à ses côtés.

« Les autres s'en occupent. Nous, on va se battre. » annonça Mina.

Dumbledore n'était pas franchement d'accord.

« Inutile de bavarder. Cela fait des années qu'on attends ça. » dit Sirius.

Voldemort les fixa de son regard rougeoyant. Harry était déjà en sûreté, et la prophétie avec lui. Lucius lui paierait cet échec. En attendant, il s'occuperait de ces trois-là. Il lança sans plus attendre une attaque sur eux. Ce fut Dumbledore qui intercepta. Mina et Sirius répliquèrent aussitôt avec des coups de leur cru. Voldemort afficha un instant la surprise devant ces éléments qui fonçaient vers lui. Néanmoins, il dressa une protection devant lui. La magie s'y écrasa avec un bruit de cloche.

Il répliqua ensuite par une série d'éclairs. Mina les reçut dans son épée. Elle plia un instant sous la puissance de l'attaque. Finalement, elle parvint à la détourner vers le plafonds. Sirius enchaîna par une tempête de boules de feu. Voldemort transplana dans le but de surprendre ses ennemis. Mina et Sirius, habitués à ce genre de technique, changèrent immédiatement de position.

Lorsqu'enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres reparut, il dut subir une attaque combinée de leur part : un gros félin croisé avec un dragon, à la fois de feu et de lumière. La créature repoussa le sorcier sur plusieurs mètres. Furieux, Voldemort fit éclater les vitres alentours. Il dirigea les gros éclats vers le trio. Dumbledore s'en chargea en métamorphosant le verre en sable. Mina riposta ensuite par une volée de flèches. Après cette première salve, les deux camps se jaugèrent. Jusqu'à présent, c'était plus ou moins match nul.

« Qu'est-ce que ! » lança une voix derrière eux.

Scrimgeour. Le nouveau ministre de la magie qui venait d'arriver. Il pâlit affreusement en découvrant Voldemort devant lui. Ce dernier préféra battre en retraite : inutile que les Aurors entrent dans la danse, il se ferait dépasser numériquement. Sirius gronda en le voyant fuir. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il lui règlerait son compte. Le sorcier rangea son arme.

« Allons-y Mina. Laissons le directeur se débrouiller avec Scrimgeour. » dit-il.

La rousse hocha la tête et le suivit. Tous sortirent de la salle, avant de rentrer au Square Grimaud. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'y trouvaient, et furent soulagés de les revoir. Remus vint à la rencontre de Black.

« J'ai ramené ta cousine comme tu me l'as demandé. Elle est au sous-sol, bien ficelée et dans une cage anti-transplanage. » informa le garou.

« Merci beaucoup Rem. Je m'en occuperais dès que possible. Où est Harry ? » répondit Sirius.

« A l'étage. Que comptes-tu faire de Bellatrix ? »

« Tu verras. »

Sirius monta rapidement à l'étage. Harry se trouvait dans la chambre qui serait bientôt la sienne. Ses amis étaient présents également. Kreattur leur avait déjà administré les premiers soins.

* * *

><p>« A nous sept. J'attends des explications. » demanda-t-il péremptoire.<p>

Les ados échangèrent des regards mal assurés.

« Eh bien … c'est à cause d'un rêve que j'ai eu. Je te voyais prisonnier de Voldemort, au ministère. » commença Harry.

« Ça je sais. Ce que je veux savoir Harry, c'est comment as-tu pu accorder du crédit à une histoire pareille ? Voldemort au ministère ? C'est un peu gros non ? » répondit Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry avait des visions de Voldemort, intervint Hermione. C'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu sauver M. Weasley. »

« D'accord, mais nous en revenons au même point. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vérifié les faits ? »

« Mais je l'ai fais ! J'ai demandé, enfin Hermione l'a fait, à Kreattur si tu étais là. Et il a répondu que tu étais dehors. J'ai donc cru que … c'était vrai cette histoire. » se défendit Harry.

« Même si ça partait d'une très bonne intention Harry, tu aurais d'abord dû prévenir des membres de l'Ordre. Un patronus c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide. Je vais être franc vous avez agi stupidement. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu y passer tous les six. On ne s'attaque pas à Voldemort sans un minimum de préparation ou à tout le moins de l'aide. » sermonna Black.

Les jeunes baissèrent la tête. Ils avaient bien cru y passer tout à l'heure. Harry se sentait honteux de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte. Son parrain avait appris à mieux se défendre, il connaissait des techniques étrangères aux sorciers d'Angleterre. De quoi lui donner l'avantage face à l'ennemi.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir à votre bêtise, et surtout en tirer la leçon qui s'impose. Car il y va de votre vie. » conclut Black.

Il sortit de la chambre pour descendre. Les membres de l'Ordre tenaient en ce moment une réunion afin de déterminer un plan d'action pour la suite des évènements. Dumbledore venait tout juste de rentrer. Sirius les laissa entre eux, puis se rendit au sous-sol. Chemin faisant, il entendit la voix de Bellatrix qui vociférait contre les elfes. Winky était d'ailleurs terrorisée. Kreattur lui, semblait également redouter que le fauve ne s'échappe de sa cage.

« Laissez-nous. Winky, va retrouver Mina et dis-lui ton ressenti. Elle t'aidera. Et qu'on ne me dérange pas. » fit Sirius.

« Oui maître Sirius. » acquiesça la petite elfe.

Elle s'empressa de disparaître pour retrouver l'Amazone. Mina se pencha vers elle en découvrant son air paniqué et la questionna. Quand elle sut, elle rassura Winky du mieux qu'elle put sans oublier de féliciter Kreattur. En bas, Sirius dévisageait sa cousine avec un air neutre.

« N'imagine pas que je vais rester prisonnière ici Sirius. Tu peux être sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverra ses fidèles me secourir. » dit-elle.

« Hm. Quand il te retrouvera, il ne fera plus grand cas de toi crois-moi. » rétorqua Black.

L'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Que manigançait donc ce traître à son sang ? Sirius se décolla de la porte de la cave. Il alluma des bougies dorées et blanches disposées autour de la sorcière, puis se lança dans une invocation :

« J'appelle, ici et maintenant, les ancêtres de la famille Black. Patriarches et matriarches, frères et sœurs, daignez répondre à mon appel glorieux aïeux. Je réunis ici bas le Tribunal des Anciens. »

Des tourbillons s'élevèrent. Au nombre de six, dans lesquels apparurent bientôt des silhouettes qui devinrent fantômes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » somma Bellatrix.

« Je vais te soumettre au jugement de notre famille. On va voir s'ils vont apprécier tes exactions. » répondit Sirius.


	28. Jugement

**On croit transmettre quelque chose, mais le temps et les préjugés déforment tout ... L'heure du jugement est arrivée.**

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent, n'oubliez pas de donner votre opinion !**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix observa non sans étonnement ces figures anciennes, debout devant elle. Sirius qui leur tournait le dos, pivota.<p>

« Tu nous a invoqué ? » demanda celui du milieu.

« Oui grands Anciens. Afin de soumettre à votre jugement cette femme, cette sorcière dont le sang de notre famille coule dans ses veines. » répondit Sirius.

« Faute a donc été commise. Parle enfant, nous t'écoutons. » répondit une femme.

« J'accuse cette sorcière de s'être livrée aux ténèbres, d'avoir sali notre sang et notre nom par ses actions. Elle a jeté notre famille dans le mépris, et je réclame justice à ce sujet. » annonça Black.

L'accusée ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non mais il ne manquait pas de toupet ! Si quelqu'un était à blâmer ici c'était lui ! Sirius avait rejeté en bloc les croyances et les principes de ses parents, avait renié sa famille et s'était détourné du droit chemin. Et il osait la faire juger pour cela ? Bellatrix renifla avec mépris. C'était ce qu'on allait voir. La devise de la famille était « toujours pur » et elle avait respecté toutes les règles à la lettre. Bellatrix faisait honneur aux Black, contrairement à son détestable cousin ! Les Anciens lui reconnaîtraient cela, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait les retourner contre lui. C'est donc tranquille qu'elle attendit la suite.

« Je suis Orion Black, le fondateur de notre famille. Qu'as-tu à répondre face aux accusations de ton parent ? » reprit le fantôme du milieu.

« Que je n'ai en aucune manière sali le nom des Black. Contrairement à lui. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que notre nom soit respecté partout. Mon cher cousin par contre, a trahi son sang. Il a fait ami-ami avec un loup-garou, avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Le seul à nous avoir déshonoré c'est lui ! » répondit Bellatrix.

« Reconnais-tu pourtant les faits dont il t'accuse ? As-tu rallié les ténèbres ? » continua Orion sans paraître s'émouvoir.

Oh. Attention jugea Lestrange. Il ne s'agissait pas de répondre n'importe quoi ici. Elle prit un instant le temps de la réflexion.

« Je lutte pour la reconnaissance de la supériorité du sang-pur. Le véritable sang sorcier. Celui de notre clan, qui toujours a été pur, conformément à notre devise. L'homme que je sers en ce sens est grand et puissant. C'est un descendant du noble Salazar Serpentard, qui assurera la pérennité de notre race. Notre famille a toujours été dans les plus hautes strates de la communauté magique, moi et ma sœur faisons tout pour cela. Nous perpétuons les traditions, assurons l'avenir de nos traditions et transmettons nos croyances. Qu'a-t-il fait lui ? Il a traîné tout ceci dans la boue, dans le déni. Il désire que les moldus soient nos égaux, que la racaille continue de vivre et de nous pourrir. Nous ne devons pas tolérer cela ! Aussi je demande qu'il soit jugé à son tour ! » exposa Bellatrix.

Un instant de silence suivit ces paroles. Sirius ne parut pas s'alarmer de la demande de sa cousine.

« Bien. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela, toi qui nous a réunis ? » demanda Orion.

« Je réponds que je désire que notre famille soit associée au bien et non au mal. Que nous soyons un clan respectable. Vous nos ancêtres passés qui demeurez pourtant encore en nous, vous rappelez certainement des valeurs de votre temps. Justice, équité, courage, humilité, loyauté. Ce sont ces principes-là que je défends. Qui nous a placé au-dessus des autres ? Le maître de cette sorcière prône le meurtre de gens innocents, dont le seul tort est de ne pas être nés sorciers. Mais qui sont-ils pour décider de la naissance des gens ? La nature nous a voulu variés, autrement il n'y aurait jamais eu un seul moldu sur cette terre. Quant à notre devise, je doute fort qu'il aie jamais été question de la pureté du sang ! Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains au final ! Ma cousine ne désire qu'un monde d'extermination et de domination. Je ne veux pas d'un tel monde. »

Bellatrix roula les yeux. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et dire qu'ils étaient parents. Quelle honte mais quelle honte ! La sorcière était persuadée que ses ancêtres pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Ils étaient des sangs-purs que diable, pas l'armée du salut.

« Quelle sentence réclame-tu pour ta parente ? » interrogea une femme tout au bout du cercle des Anciens.

« La destitution de son statut de sorcière, et la suppression de sa magie. Puisqu'elle hait les moldus et autres Sang-de-bourbe, alors elle va devenir l'un des leurs. » énonça Sirius.

Là pour le coup, l'accusée en resta coite. Une telle chose était-elle seulement possible ? Si c'était le cas, elle comprenait ce que Black avait voulu dire en parlant du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait plus grand cas d'elle. Elle devenir une moldue ! Privée de sa magie comme cette vermine ? Ce serait pire que tout. Non, jamais les ancêtres Black ne permettraient une telle chose.

« Et toi notre descendante, quelle punition pour ton parent ? » interrogea un homme à perruque à gauche d'Orion.

Un grand sourire orna alors le visage de Bellatrix. Elle regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux.

« La même chose que pour moi. »

« Et tu crois me faire peur en demandant ceci ? J'ai appris à me passer de magie contrairement à toi. » répliqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous voyez ? Vous voyez mes chers ancêtres. Il a avoué sa traîtrise : il s'est passé de magie, il a vécu comme un vulgaire moldu, rejetant tout de nous. Tout ce vous avez fondé il l'a jeté aux ordures. Eh bien puisqu'il en est ainsi, il n'a qu'à rejoindre leur communauté. » rebondit Bellatrix.

Cette fois, Sirius s'était condamné tout seul. Un tel affront ne passerait pas auprès des aïeux. Cette fois, elle avait la victoire. Déjà Bellatrix souriait triomphalement à son cousin. Ce dernier secoua la tête avec désolation. Il n'était malgré tout pas si tranquille que ça : si les ancêtres décidaient qu'elle avait raison ? Oh peu importe. Il avait toujours Mina avec lui, et Harry. Sorcier ou pas il saurait s'en tirer. Il avait déjà le plus important.

* * *

><p>« Quand j'ai fondé notre clan, j'ai effectivement stipulé que nous devions toujours être purs. Moi chevalier sorcier de notre seigneur local, suivait les valeurs énoncées par le chef de famille actuel. C'était le code d'honneur des chevaliers, le comportement et la voie à suivre. » commença Orion.<p>

Bellatrix sourit davantage : il était d'accord avec elle. Elle ne retenait de son discours que son assentiment sur la devise de la famille.

« Mon descendant, dis-moi donc : ta famille croit donc que le sang doit être pur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tous autant qu'ils sont, depuis quelques générations. » affirma Sirius.

Curieusement, les aïeux se mirent alors à secouer la tête.

« Je l'avais bien dit que ce serait mal compris, à force. » fit soudain une petite femme.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils : comment ça mal compris ? C'était pourtant clair non ? Étonnée, elle reporta son attention sur Orion, qui présidait le tribunal.

« Effectivement. Du coup il semble que nous nous soyons fort éloignés du principe de base. Aaaah quel malheur ! Qu'est devenue ma descendance ? » dit-il en portant une main à son visage.

Sirius se détendit. Il avait vu juste.

« Vénérable ancêtre, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez pourtant bien désiré la pérennité de votre sang ? » demanda Bellatrix.

Il la regarda, de ses yeux gris qu'il avait transmis à son cousin et à Drago. Bellatrix frissonna sous ce regard qui parut la transpercer.

« Oui en effet. Mais quand je parlais de la pureté devant demeurer à travers les âges, je pensais à celle du cœur. Un sang n'est rien, seule la noblesse d'âme compte ! N'importe qui peut s'élever avec une telle arme. »

« Le sang doit être mélangé pour rester fort, même les animaux savent cela. Quelle importance qu'il soit sorcier ou non ? » ajouta un autre.

Sirius faillit éclater de rire en voyant la mine décomposée de sa cousine. Elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, assommée par de telles paroles. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Orion la regardait avec une expression blasée.

« Enfant, lorsqu'une communauté ne reste qu'entre elle cela aboutit forcément à la consanguinité. Une plaie pour la lignée, car elle s'affaiblit faute de renouvellement. Comment as-tu pu penser que le sang pur primait sur les qualités humaines ? » dit-il.

« Mais je … j'ai respecté les traditions ... » répondit la concernée d'une voix faible.

« C'est tout à ton honneur, sauf que cela démontre également une étroitesse d'esprit. » lança une femme.

« Le tribunal va rendre sa sentence. » décida soudan Orion.

Les fantômes virevoltèrent dans les airs dans un apparent désordre. Ils finirent par faire cercle autour des deux vivants.

« Sirius Black troisième du nom, qui nous a réuni en ce lieu. Voici notre verdict pour toi : nous te reconnaissons innocent de toute trahison, et sommes fiers de savoir qu'un des nôtres a comprit nos principes et se bats pour leur respect. Nous te reconnaissons comme chef du clan, et te donnons plein et entier pouvoir pour juger les membres de la famille. » énonça Orion.

« NON ! » s'écria Bellatrix.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête. Et elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Sûrement c'était un cauchemar imposé par ses ennemis pour la torturer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Je vous remercie profondément de votre reconnaissance, Grands Anciens. Et en tant que chef de famille, j'annonce à mon tour ma sentence. Je renie cette femme de notre clan, l'efface de notre arbre et de nos mémoires. Elle est à jamais bannie de notre tribu. Et je demande l'exécution de son châtiment. » reprit Sirius tourné vers sa cousine.

« Bellatrix Black. Voici notre verdict : tu as souillé notre devise et notre famille en te livrant aux forces obscures. Ton âme et ton cœur ne sont plus dignes de nous. Par conséquent, nous rappelons toute l'essence magique de ton être. » continua Orion.

Le reste des fantômes n'entouraient plus qu'elle. Ils tendirent les mains vers elle. La cage disparut, ses cordes tombèrent. Des milliers de paillettes sortirent de sa peau, s'envolant vers le plafonds.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais accès à la magie sous quelque forme que ce soit. Tu n'es plus une Black, ni une sorcière. Ta baguette est ce jour détruite. Nous réattribuerons ta magie dans la prochaine génération. Qu'il en soit ainsi. » conclut le fondateur de la famille.

On entendit ensuite le long cri de désespoir de l'accusée, qui tenta de retenir sa magie. Les morceaux de sa baguette se désintégrèrent, comme si elle tombait en cendres emportées par le vent. Leur mission accomplie les fantômes s'écartèrent et entreprirent de regagner l'au-delà.

« Nous repartons. Nous comptons sur toi Sirius, pour que la famille redevienne ce qu'elle était à l'origine. » salua Orion.

« Je ferais mon possible. » assura ce dernier.

Orion acquiesça, puis disparut à son tour. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus, son descendant s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Il avait découvert en effectuant des recherches pour son filleul l'existence de ce tribunal existant seulement dans les familles les plus anciennes. Sirius s'était ensuite renseigné sur la personnalité de chacun d'eux, afin de déterminer s'il devait les appeler pour juger sa cousine. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert le sens originel de la devise familiale. Et qu'il avait eu raison toutes ces années, toutes les fois où il avait tenu tête à sa mère et à son père. La victoire était définitivement sienne à présent.

* * *

><p>« Je te tuerais Sirius. » menaça-t-elle.<p>

« Mais je t'en prie fais. » répliqua-t-il.

Black lui lança alors sa propre baguette. Bellatrix s'en saisit aussitôt et la pointa sur lui.

« Avada kedavra ! »

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas de lumière verte, pas la plus petite étincelle.

« Endoloris ! Sectum sempra ! Confringo ! »

Aucun résultat. Elle lâcha alors la baguette, comme si celle-ci venait soudain de lui administrer une décharge. La sorcière fit soudain volte-face et s'enfuit. En haut toutefois, elle croisa les membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci sortirent instantanément leur baguette.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma chère cousine est à présent définitivement inoffensive. » annonça Sirius derrière elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Mina.

« Qu'elle n'a plus une goutte ou un seul millilitre de sang magique. C'est une moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. La folie en plus peut-être. » répondit Sirius en tripotant une mèche des cheveux de sa cousine.

Il tira même un peu dessus, arrachant une grimace de colère de la concernée.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » s'étonna Remus.

« Grâce à un vieux rituel pour familles anciennes. J'ai fait le test avec ma propre baguette, et elle n'a pas pu produire une seule étincelle. » reprit Black, manifestement satisfait.

« Et que vas-tu en faire à présent ? » questionna Kingsley Shaklebot.

« L'éjecter d'ici à grand coup de pompe me paraît suffisant. Cependant, je me doute que vous souhaitez l'interroger. Elle n'est pas n'importe quel Mangemort après tout. »

Bellatrix essaya à nouveau de prendre la fuite. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide : il la ceintura et passa un bras autour de son cou.

« Je vous tuerais ! Je vous tuerais tous ! » vociféra-t-elle.

« Mais oui mais oui. Quoique tu n'en auras peut-être pas l'occasion. Ton maître s'en chargera probablement à notre place. Quand il apprendra ce qui t'es arrivé … car il saura tu peux en être certaine. » susurra son cousin à son oreille.

Bellatrix pâlit affreusement. Elle ne pourrait rien lui cacher de sa condition. Et quand bien même, elle serait forcée de parler au camp adverse, et ça Voldemort ne lui pardonnerait pas. La sorcière sentit ses jambes trembler en réalisant sa déchéance. Elle aurait cent fois préféré retourner à Azkaban plutôt que de perdre sa magie. C'était la pire des punitions pour elle. La sorcière se sentit vidée de toute force. Sirius qui la sentit chuter, relâcha son étreinte et la laissa tomber à quatre pattes.

« Il est vrai qu'elle possède des informations qu'on ne peut laisser passer. » concéda Dumbledore.

« Elle ne résistera pas au Veritaserum je suppose. » fit Arthur Weasley en croisant les bras.

« Non. Je vous la laisse donc, mais prenez soin de lui effacer la mémoire par la suite. » dit Sirius.

« Je m'en occuperais. Ramaya est encore là, elle a des méthodes très sûres. » annonça Mina.

Kingsley et Maugrey s'avancèrent alors pour relever Bellatrix. Cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance, encore trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait subi. Son cousin la regarda entrer dans une autre pièce. Quand la porte se referma il expira en fermant les yeux. Il sentit ensuite des bras entourer ses épaules.

* * *

><p>« Et pour Narcissa ? Tu compte la juger elle aussi ? » demanda Mina.<p>

« Je me le demande. Elle est moins timbrée que sa sœur et plutôt passive, comme toujours. Puis elle m'a rendu service, même si c'est inconsciemment. » répondit Sirius.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, puis respira son parfum qui l'apaisait à coup sûr. De ses deux cousines Bellatrix avait toujours été celle qu'il détestait le plus. Sadique et violente, elle l'avait sans cesse provoqué depuis qu'il était entré à Gryffondor. Au moins maintenant, il était tranquille. Elle était condamnée à coup sûr si elle se présentait devant son maître. Quant à savoir si elle survivrait côté moldu … ma foi c'était intéressant à voir.

« _Je crois plutôt qu'ils vont l'interner, vu son tempérament. _» pensa-t-il.

Nul doute qu'elle leur parlerait de Voldemort et les insulterait. Enfin, ce n'était plus son problème à présent.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Harry et ses amis ? » reprit Mina.

« Je leur ai passé un savon naturellement. Mais je laisse le soin à leur famille respective de décider d'une punition appropriée Je comprends leur geste, mais eux il est essentiel qu'ils comprennent que c'était une mauvaise idée. » expliqua Black.

« En ce qui concerne Harry, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir averti les adultes. Nous n'avons pas été présents lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne doit pas avoir une très grande confiance en ses aînés. » fit Mina.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit devant cette vérité. Si seulement sa tante n'avait pas été aussi stupide.

« J'espère pouvoir réparer cela. Bon, quelle heure est-il ? L'heure de dîner évidemment. Bon, on va commencer par voir si on dîne à trois ou bien à plusieurs. » reprit Sirius.

Il se rendit auprès des membres qui ne s'occupaient pas de sa cousine pour les questionner sur leur soirée.

« C'est très gentil Sirius, mais nous allons rentrer. Les enfants ont eu une rude journée, et je dois encore m'occuper de leur cas. » répondit Molly Weasley.

« Entendu, par contre Harry reste manger avec nous je suppose. »

« Probablement. » ajouta Arthur.

Les autres membre de l'Ordre terminèrent leur interrogatoire. Ils décidèrent chacun de quitter les lieux, laissant la prisonnière à la disposition de Black et Sheridan. Cette dernière appela aussitôt son amie d'enfance. Ramaya vint examiner la sorcière. Mina lui expliqua de qui il s'agissait.

« Vu la puissance de son maître, je suggère que l'on s'y mette à plusieurs. » dit l'Indienne.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Sirius.

Ils firent cercle autour de Bellatrix pour effacer son séjour ici. Les protections de l'endroit avaient beau avoir été renforcées, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ramaya fut celle qui fouilla dans l'esprit de la brune pour trouver les informations concernant le square Grimmaud. Ceci fait, elle effaça ce souvenir, en s'appuyant sur son énergie et celle de ses amis. Elle laissa le souvenir du jugement, celui de l'interrogatoire également quoique réduit : on ne distinguait que des silhouettes. Finalement, l'Amazone relâcha son effort.

« Voilà, ce devrait être suffisant. » déclara-t-elle.

« Encore une fois merci de ton aide Ramaya. » dit Mina.

« Je t'en prie. Je vais faire mon rapport à Darius. »

La rouquine hocha la tête. Il fallait à présent se débarrasser de Bellatrix. Elle et Sirius la prirent chacun par un bras, puis la firent sortir de la maison. Ils la laissèrent dans le premier coin venu. Sirius parut hésiter un instant, avant de faire demi-tour et de lui glisser une petite bourse dans une poche.

« Voilà. Elle aura de quoi se débrouiller pendant quelques jours. En espérant que cette fois elle se serve de sa tête correctement. » dit-il en revenant auprès de sa lionne.

Mina sourit face à son geste. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait pour sa cousine, il lui laissait une petite chance de s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, si comme il le disait Bellatrix réfléchissait comme il faut, l'expérience pouvait l'amener à s'améliorer. De retour au manoir, Kreattur vint les accueillir.

* * *

><p>« Tout le monde sauf le jeune Harry est parti maître Sirius. Vous avez chassé la moldue ? » dit-il.<p>

« Ainsi donc, tu as senti ce qu'elle était à présent. En effet, nous l'avons déposée quelque part avec un peu d'argent moldu. » répondit Sirius.

« Le maître a été généreux avec l'ancienne sorcière. » commenta Kreattur.

« Si tu le dis. Bien, allons préparer le repas. »

Harry se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine. Il avait terminé ses devoirs, ce qui lui avait permis de se changer les idées. Mina lui proposa d'y jeter un œil ensemble après le dîner, ce que l'ado accepta. Il y avait justement certains points qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit. En attendant, il aida Winky à mettre le couvert. L'elfe avait protesté une seconde, malgré que Harry assure que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aider. Winky avait tourné les yeux vers Mina qui avait donné son assentiment. L'elfe commençait juste à s'habituer au fonctionnement de la maison, notamment au fait que ses maîtres effectuaient eux-même certaines tâches. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table.

« Kreattur, Winky, désirez-vous manger avec nous ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est que … Winky n'a jamais mangé avec ses maîtres, elle n'est pas habituée. » répondit la petite elfe embarrassée.

« Kreattur non plus, car Kreattur sait où se trouve sa place. » ajouta son camarade.

« Comme vous souhaitez, vous êtes les bienvenus. » fit Mina.

Harry observa les concernés échanger un regard gêné. Il trouvait la situation amusante, et songeait qu'Hermione serait ravie de l'attitude des adultes.

« Winky préfère manger avec Kreattur, à côté. » décida finalement Winky.

« Pas de soucis, faites comme bon vous semble. » conclut Sirius.

Les elfes prirent donc chacun un petit plateau avec un bol qu'ils présentèrent chacun à leur maître, attendant que ces derniers leur donne leur part. Du reste, les bols furent bien remplis, et les deux sorciers n'oublièrent pas un dessert ainsi que de l'eau.

« Oh merci maîtres, vous êtes si généreux avec nous ! » fit Winky.

« C'est gentil, mais il faut bien que vous mangiez à votre faim. Si vous en re-voulez n'hésitez pas. » répondit Mina en déposant un yaourt sur le plateau de Winky.

« Oh non maîtresse, c'est suffisant pour Winky. » déclara fermement celle-ci.

Kreattur remercia également son maître, avant de suivre sa congénère hors de la cuisine.


	29. Tensions

**Les actions du chien et de la lionne entraînent des tensions, et des révélations précoces. Mais il fallait bien mettre les points sur les I une bonne fois pour toutes ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Poudlard, sixième année pour Harry.<p>

Dans le compartiment du train qu'il partageait avec ses amis, mais également Sirius, le jeune regardait par la fenêtre. Son père adoptif l'avait informé que le directeur était venu le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante, et qu'il ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Naturellement, le vieux sorcier était venu Square Grimaud demander des nouvelles à Sirius. Ce à quoi le brun avait naturellement répondu que l'enfant était en villégiature chez lui. Une réponse qui avait déplu au directeur : il avait alors recommencé à parler de cette histoire de protection sanguine. Black ne l'avait pas laissé continuer.

« Il est parfaitement en sécurité chez moi, dont les protections ont été renforcées. Et pour être franc, il est absolument hors de question qu'il retourne chez ces infects rats d'égout qui se prétendent sa famille. » avait-il rétorqué.

« Sirius, sa sécurité passe avant tout. Et vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui. » fit patiemment Dumbledore.

« Oh que si. Par le testament de ses parents j'en ai bien plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Je suis son parrain, et je dis qu'il n'ira plus jamais chez eux. » avait insisté Sirius.

Dumbledore avait alors tenté d'user de son charisme, faisant ressortir sa puissante aura. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris un air sévère qui en intimidait plus d'un. Cependant, le guerrier n'était nullement disposé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il soutint donc fermement le regard azur.

« Monsieur le directeur, inutile d'insister. Notre décision et celle d'Harry, car soyez certain qu'on lui a demandé son avis, est irrévocable. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous avons à faire. » intervint Mina.

« Je ne peux vous laisser la garde d'Harry, essayez de comprendre que c'est pour son bien. » répliqua l'homme.

« Non vous essayez de comprendre. Vous aviez largement les moyens pour qu'il soit traité convenablement or vous n'avez rien fait. » rétorqua Black.

« En outre, s'il le faut nous n'hésiterons pas à nous battre par tous les moyens pour qu'Harry reste avec nous. » ajouta Mina.

Et de sortir son épée afin d'appuyer ses propos. Le message était clair : Dumbledore devait partir. Il leur lança un dernier regard froid, et même désapprobateur avant de quitter les lieux. Les deux adultes savaient toutefois qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il se pouvait qu'ils soient contraints de dévoiler l'adoption d'Harry plus tôt que prévu. Le concerné du reste, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, grâce aux oreilles à rallonge achetées aux jumeaux Weasley. Il sourit en voyant la détermination de son désormais père adoptif et de sa compagne à le garder avec lui. Cela le touchait beaucoup. Enfin une famille à lui. Harry ramena l'oreille à rallonge et retourna dans sa chambre tout sourire.

Depuis sa banquette de train, il jeta un œil à Sirius, plongé dans un roman. Que mijotait donc Dumbledore ? Allait-il leur pourrir l'année ? Pourvu que non, il avait assez donné avec Ombrage. En tout cas, Harry était satisfait de voir que pour une fois, Hermione n'avait pas tenté de le raisonner. Le petit test que lui avait fait passer Mina avait porté ses fruits, la jeune fille cessait de vouer un culte à l'autorité. Ron lui, servait de bouche pour sa mère. Molly essayait en effet de convaincre l'adolescent du bien-fondé des intentions du leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, et proposait même de le garder chez lui. Nul doute que la rouquine allait venir chez Sirius pour lui en toucher un mot. Il ne serait pas là pour le voir, mais tant pis. Un froissement de papier le tira de ses réflexions. Hermione venait de déplier l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

* * *

><p>« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Harry.<p>

« Apparemment pas grand chose. Le tralala habituel pour se protéger des Mangemorts. »

« N'importe quoi. Ces journalistes sont d'une débilité monstre. » lança nonchalamment Sirius.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Parce que les Mangemorts aussi lisent les journaux. Par conséquent, ils savent de quels stratagèmes leurs victimes peuvent user. Donc les contourner. Ils auraient mieux fait de parler de la météo. C'est aux gens eux-mêmes de trouver leurs propres protections. » répondit Black.

« Ben c'est toujours bien d'avoir une idée non ? Mes parents eux utilisent des mots de passe. »

« Ah oui ! Il suffit d'utiliser du veritaserum, du polynectar ensuite et on obtient les clefs d'une maison. » contredit Sirius.

Vu sous cet angle, il était vrai que ce n'était pas très efficace.

« Et vous suggérez quoi ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Eh bien, plutôt que un mot de passe le mieux est de définir un genre de mot de passe. Comme un thème en fait. L'idéal est par exemple des souvenirs communs : c'est varié, c'est personnel, et suffisant pour que l'ennemi ne connaisse pas tout. »

« Ah oui c'est pas bête. On peut aussi demander un truc qui se trouve dans la maison. » fit Ron.

« Tout à fait. Ou le dernier cours suivi pour vous les jeunes. » ajouta Sirius.

« Autrement, vous … pouvez nous dire de quoi l'Ordre a parlé récemment ? » tenta Hermione.

Elle savait que lui et Mina étaient pour les tenir informés. Car ils étaient une cible privilégiée du camp adverse. Il était donc nécessaire qu'ils puissent se tenir sur leurs gardes.

« Les Enfants d'Athéna ont capturés trois Mangemorts. D'après ce qu'ils en ont tiré, Voldemort a envoyé un agent à Poudlard. »

« Qui ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Ils l'ignoraient. Visiblement il se méfie pas mal depuis que Pettigrow a été emprisonné. »

« Normal. Il a annoncé son retour avant la date prévue. » dit Hermione.

« Et sa cachette aussi. Un vieux manoir dans un petit village moldu. » ajouta Ron.

« Ont-ils dit ce que cet agent prévoyait de faire ? » redemanda Harry.

« Non. Ce qui laisse à penser que c'était des partisans pas très haut placés. » répondit Sirius en tournant une page.

« Bellatrix aurait peut-être pu nous en dire davantage. » fit Harry.

« Elle n'a rien dit que de très banal au final. Il cherchait un moyen de te vaincre, ça on le savait déjà. Le nombre de partisans, pratiquement autant qu'autrefois. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore mise au courant de ses projets futurs. » expliqua Black.

« Parlant d'elle, est-ce qu'il va essayer de la retrouver ? » interrogea Ron.

« Possible. »

« Et … tu ne crains pas qu'il soit en mesure de lui rendre ses pouvoirs ? » reprit Potter.

« Non. La magie est à la fois commune et personnelle. Toute la puissance de la lignée a été nécessaire pour éradiquer la magie présente dans le sang de ma cousine. Si puissant qu'il soit, je doute qu'il aie la force requise pour la lui rendre. »

Un bon point dans ce cas. Bellatrix était un Mangemort des plus redoutables. Le fait qu'elle soit à présent aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau était rassurant. Le train se mit à ralentir, signe que le convoi arrivait à destination. Sirius rangea son livre pendant que les jeunes enfilaient leur robe. Black allait entamer là sa première année entière d'enseignement. Il avait déjà commencé après le départ d'Ombrage. D'après les rumeurs de couloir, les élèves étaient ravis de ses cours. Black ayant une expérience de combat, il leur apprenait à se défendre correctement, notamment en cas de perte de baguette. Les jumeaux s'étaient d'ailleurs inspiré de ses méthodes pour créer une gamme de produits: des chapeaux ensorcelés avec le charme du bouclier, ou encore des gants.

De plus, Sirius utilisait des mannequins pour simuler un combat quand il désirait leur expliquer un mouvement. Le tout sans oublier que son charme lui assurait une bonne popularité auprès de la gent féminine, exactement comme autrefois. Les demoiselles n'étaient jamais en retard à ses cours. La plupart des garçons le trouvait cool, surtout lorsqu'il arrivait en moto.

« Salut Sirius ! » entendit-il en descendant.

« Salut Hagrid. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » sourit Sirius.

« Pas trop mal, ma foi. Les premières années, par ici ! »

Le demi-géant avait revu son jugement sur le sorcier quand il avait su qui avait été le véritable traître. Il lui avait également proposé de lui rendre la moto que Sirius avait abandonné lors de la mort des Potter. Mais Black avait refusé, annonçant d'une part qu'il en avait une autre, et de l'autre que cela devait mieux convenir qu'un balai pour Hagrid. Dans le hall du collège, Sirius salua courtoisement McGonagall.

* * *

><p>« Ah monsieur Black ! Je voudrais vous dire un mot je vous prie, avant de m'occuper des premières années. » dit-elle.<p>

« Laissez-moi deviner : c'est au sujet de Harry n'est-ce pas ? » soupira doucement Sirius.

« Tout à fait, le professeur Dumbledore ... »

« Je sais ce qu'il pense, Minerva, et ma réponse reste la même. Le bien-être du petit est tout aussi essentiel que sa protection. Il ne reviendra pas dans un endroit où il a été maltraité. » répondit Sirius catégorique.

« Je vous comprends d'un côté. Nous nous faisons simplement du souci pour lui. Je pense néanmoins que le directeur sait ce qu'il fait. » insista Minerva.

« Et moi aussi. Sur ce, bonsoir chez vous. »

Sirius partit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Il croisa le directeur qui lui adressa un froid salut, auquel Black répondit par un superbe sourire hypocrite. Un peu plus loin enfin, ce fut Severus Rogue qui se présenta à lui.

« Alors Black, à peine embauché et tu imposes déjà ta loi ? »

« Ah ne commence pas toi. » rétorqua Sirius.

Jusque là, tous deux s'étaient contentés de s'ignorer royalement, ce qui convenait somme toute à tout le monde.

« Tu commences très bien tout seul en général. Il paraît que tu te mets le directeur à dos. Qu'espère-tu en faisant ça Black ? Prendre sa place ? » continua Severus.

« Écoute Rogue, mêle-toi de tes affaires. Ce qu'il y a entre le directeur et moi ne regarde que nous compris ? »

Sirius avait promis à Mina de faire un effort avec Severus. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il n'avait guère envie de se prendre la tête avec lui en permanence. Et surtout pas dès le premier jour de la rentrée. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, prévue pour fonctionner dans un endroit tel que Poudlard. Cet idiot allait le mettre en retard. Black décida donc de planter son ancien ennemi dans le couloir et de se hâter vers son appartement. Il jeta sa valise sur le lit, puis ressortit pour se rendre rapidement dans la Grande salle. Heureusement, il n'avait pas oublié les passages secrets. Il prit ainsi un raccourci qui lui permit d'être à l'heure. La répartition était sur le point de commencer.

Depuis sa place, Sirius darda son regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Il adressa un petit sourire au Trio d'or, avant de se remémorer ses études. Il se revoyait là, entouré de ses quatre amis, pariant entre eux pour savoir où tel élève serait envoyé. Tout comme il revoyait Mina en compagnie de Lily, assises plus loin avant que certains évènements ne les rapprochent. Dire qu'il la verrait moins souvent cette année. Il devrait notamment dormir sans elle, et ce détail l'inquiétait en plus de lui déplaire. La répartition se termina sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sirius prêta une oreille au discours du directeur, avant que le repas ne soit enfin disponible.

Deux jours après la rentrée, Sirius rentra au manoir. Kreattur lui avait apporté un message de Molly Weasley qui demandait à le voir. Le brun passa donc par le réseau de cheminette. Il fut accueilli par Winky.

« Bonsoir Winky, Mina n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non maître Sirius. Elle doit encore être avec les Enfants d'Athéna. »

« Tant pis. Bon, Molly ne devrait plus tarder. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire. Ils ne lâcheront pas de sitôt. » soupira Sirius.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Kreattur fit son entrée avec un service comportant diverses boissons. Pile au moment où la matriarche Weasley sonnait à la porte. Winky la conduisit au salon, où Sirius la fit asseoir en face de lui. Elle était accompagnée par son mari, venu très certainement tempérer les ardeurs de son épouse.

* * *

><p>« Bonsoir Sirius, tes journées d'enseignant se passent bien ? » demanda gentiment Molly.<p>

« Très bien je te remercie. Et de ton côté Arthur, quoi de neuf ? » fit Sirius.

« Ma foi, nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour localiser ces foutus Mangemorts. »

Kreattur servit des boissons aux invités. Sirius lui, reposa sa bièraubeurre.

« Maintenant que nous avons échangé les politesses d'usage, allons droit au but. La réponse est non. » lança Black.

« Non quoi ? » tenta Molly.

« Je sais parfaitement bien pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux. Vous êtes les troisièmes à venir me parler de ma décision au sujet de Harry. Je rappelle simplement que James et Lily m'en avait confié la garde. Il est donc logique qu'il réside sous mon toit. »

Le couple échangea un regard embarrassé. Dumbledore avait effectivement demandé à Molly de rendre visite à Sirius, sachant l'affection qu'elle avait pour l'adolescent. La rousse posa à son tour son verre : place à l'argumentation.

« D'ailleurs Molly, je tiens à te remercier des soins que tu as eu pour Harry. Vous avez d'ailleurs été les seuls à lui offrir un peu d'affection et du soutien. » reprit Sirius.

Molly fut déstabilisée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, connaissant le caractère entêté de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Oh mais c'était tout naturel Sirius. » en profita Arthur.

« Pas pour le directeur apparemment. Sa famille de moldus le détestait, soyons francs à ce sujet. D'ailleurs Ron a dû vous en toucher un mot. Vous qui êtes parents, je suppose que vous n'auriez jamais laissé un de vos petits chez des gens pareils ? » continua Black.

« Non en effet. Mais Sirius, le directeur a raison pour Harry : il n'est en sécurité que chez son oncle et sa tante. » fit Molly.

« Je t'en prie ne soit pas si obtue. Le manoir Black contient davantage de protections, et j'ai moi-même mis hors course une des personnes qui aurait pu les contourner. » répliqua Sirius.

« Moi obtue ? » s'exclama Molly.

« Parfaitement. La confiance que tu voues à Dumbledore confine à l'aveuglement. Réfléchis en tant que mère Molly : laisserais-tu un enfant être traité comme un esclave, mal nourri et mal-aimé juste pour sa sécurité ? Sachant que quelqu'un d'autre peut lui en offrir autant avec de l'affection en prime? »

Molly Weasley n'aimait certes pas qu'on la critique, cependant elle ne pouvait qu'être sensible au discours de Sirius. Ce dernier savait parfaitement bien qu'en jouant sur la corde maternelle la discussion tournerait à son avantage.

« Mais le sang de Lily coule dans les veines de sa sœur. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui offrir ce bouclier, et toi tu remets ça en cause juste pour ton bon plaisir ! » attaqua Molly.

Ouch pensa Arthur. Il vit passer un éclat colérique dans les prunelles d'acier. Il posa la main sur le bras de sa femme.

« Molly. Je ne risque pas … d'oublier le sacrifice de Lily. Et je te ne permets … en aucune manière … de dire que ce que je fais pour Harry est uniquement pour mon bon plaisir comme tu dis. » fit Sirius entre ses dents.

« Pourtant tu n'as consulté personne à ce sujet. » s'entêta la matriarche.

« Parce que personne n'a voix au chapitre ! Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? Harry était le premier à demander, pour ne pas dire hurler, à ce qu'on le retire de cette famille. Tu ne vas pas prétendre que tu ignorais ce détail ! » s'exclama Black.

Non elle ne pouvait pas. Ron en avait déjà parlé, surtout quand en allant le voir avant la rentrée pour la seconde année, que des barreaux avaient été mis à sa fenêtre. A chaque fin d'année, son fils la suppliait de prendre son ami pour l'été. Mais Molly avait refusé, elle avait joué à l'autruche. Hélas, sur le quai de la gare à King's Cross, elle ne pouvait que voir dans quel état il était. Comme si chaque fois était pire que les précédentes.

« Je le vois sur ton visage Molly. Tu as préféré laisser un enfant innocent en détresse plutôt que de fâcher Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas honte ? » piqua Sirius.

Pour le coup, Molly se leva d'un bond. Pendant un instant, Arthur ne craignit qu'elle ne lance son verre à la tête du sorcier.

« Molly calme-toi je t'en prie ! Et toi Sirius tu vas trop loin ! Nous avons toujours songé au bien-être de ton filleul ! » lança Arthur.

Il tirait sa femme par le poignet pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

« Merci pour ça. Mais j'en reviens toujours là : cessez de jouer les toutous fidèles. Vous avez le droit que vos opinions diffèrent de celles du directeur. »

« Que cherches-tu à la fin ? A monter tout le monde contre Dumbledore ? » questionna Molly.

« Merlin m'en garde. Pour être franc je lui en veux de rien avoir fait pour faciliter la vie du petit, alors qu'il en avait les moyens. Et je veux que tout le monde ouvre les yeux à ce sujet. C'est tout. » répondit sereinement Sirius en piochant un gâteau.

Molly finit par reprendre sa place avec un soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que le grand sorcier qu'était Albus puisse s'être trompé. Les mots de Sirius l'avaient piquée en plein cœur : bien sûr qu'elle avait honte de laisser faire. Molly s'empressait ensuite de trouver des justifications pour apaiser sa conscience. Cela ne changeait rien au problème. Au fonds, elle devrait être reconnaissante à Sirius de réagir, et par conséquent de lui ôter ce sentiment gênant.

« Très bien. Puisque nous ne pouvons rien y changer, nous n'avons plus de raison pour rester ici. » décida-t-elle.

« Fort bien. A un de ces jours. » répondit Sirius sans s'émouvoir.

Molly fut la première à se lever. Winky alla au-devant d'elle pour la raccompagner. Arthur se leva en même temps que Black.

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? » glissa-t-il.

« Convaincu. Je pense que vous en conviendrez. Regardez bien Harry la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. » répondit Sirius.

Arthur lui serra la main, puis s'empressa de rejoindre son épouse. Sirius soupira une fois tout le monde dehors. Cette histoire devenait fatigante. Il savait toutefois qu'il faudrait en passer par là.

* * *

><p>Durant les jours suivants, Harry eut également à mener son combat. Dumbledore avait des choses à voir avec lui, et ne manquait jamais de l'interroger sur sa vie avec son parrain. Du reste, le jeune le voyait quand il le désirait, passant de temps à autre un week-end chez lui. L'adolescent répondait invariablement la même chose quand le directeur abordait le sujet, cependant cela commençait à l'énerver. Le directeur avait demandé à chacun des membres de l'Ordre de discuter avec Sirius. Certains comme Remus et Tonks avaient tout bonnement refusé, Molly y renonçait. Black alla cependant droit au but un soir.<p>

« Monsieur le directeur, si vous persistez à nous importuner avec cette histoire, j'interdirais à l'Ordre l'accès à ma demeure. » avertit-il.

Cette déclaration jeta froid et embarras dans l'assemblée. Nombre d'entre eux étaient partagés sur la question. Sirius n'avait pas tort sur le fonds, et Harry semblait véritablement plus épanoui. En parallèle personne n'oubliait la menace dont il faisait l'objet. Cette hésitation laissait Darius Heliokos, qui assistait périodiquement aux réunions, perplexe.

« A ta place Sirius, je l'aurais fais dès les premières remarques. Si personne ici n'est capable de respecter les dernières volontés de gens qui ont si bien combattu … il n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre qu'aucun de vous n'a son mot à dire là-dessus. » lança-t-il tranquillement.

Ce rappel du souhait des disparus en rendit plus d'un mal à l'aise. Dumbledore leur lança un regard oblique.

« Nous nous inquiétons seulement du bien-être d'Harry. » dit-il froidement.

Mina et Darius eurent un semblant de rire, pendant que Sirius secouait la tête d'un air désolé.

« Ça c'est un superbe exemple d'hypocrisie. Vous ne trompez personne Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir un point c'est tout. » lança Mina.

Non mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui parler ainsi ? Il serra les poings sous la table.

« On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Sirius dis-leur la vérité. » demanda Mina.

« Pas de problème. Harry ne peut pas retourner chez sa famille, pour la bonne raison qu'il a été adopté. Par moi. Et si j'entends encore une remarque à ce sujet, je flanque tout le monde à coups de pompes j'ai été clair ? »

Chacun des membres ouvrit de grands yeux à cette annonce. Mais personne ne pipa mot. Sirius conjura les documents officiels dont Mina s'était chargée afin de prouver que tout ceci était irréversible. Il précisa que la protection de sang avait été déplacée sur ce foyer de par le rituel d'adoption. Dumbledore allait encore dire quelque chose, quand un regard impérieux du maître de maison l'en empêcha.

« Et si revenions à ce qui nous préoccupe vraiment, hmm ? » lança judicieusement Darius.

« Bonne idée. » concéda Remus.

Dès lors, chacun s'appliqua à ne plus revenir sur le sujet qui fâche.


	30. Tournant

**Les choses se précipitent. Après une période de répit en dépit des tensions, nos amis doivent de nouveau passer à l'action.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Suivi par Mc Gonagall, Sirius courait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Tous deux se précipitaient vers la sortie. Il venait de se passer une chose horrible. Black fut le premier à être dehors, et à constater les faits. Abasourdi, il resta là à cligner des yeux. Il entendit à peine le son étouffé de McGonagall derrière.<p>

« Sirius ! » appela Harry.

La voix de son fils tira le brun de sa torpeur. Il alla droit vers lui pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Il allait très bien mais était secoué. Il y avait de quoi. Devant eux gisait le corps du directeur, les bras en croix. Hagrid éclata en sanglots bruyants. Alertés par le bruit, d'autres personnes arrivèrent. Harry s'éloigna de Black pour se rendre auprès du directeur. A la lueur de sa baguette, il éclaira le médaillon qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Le jeune homme parvint à l'ouvrir, pour découvrir qu'un papier y avait été glissé. Il le déplia et lut le message à l'intérieur. Un faux. C'était un faux. Il aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt : le médaillon censé appartenir à Salazard aurait dû être orné d'un S ouvragé.

Harry serra les dents, baissa la tête et referma le médaillon. Tout ça pour rien. Il sentit des mains sur son épaule.

« Viens fiston, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » dit Sirius.

L'adolescent se laissa entraîner. Poudlard avait subi une attaque durant l'absence du directeur. Des pierres étaient éparpillées ici et là, les murs portaient les impacts de sorts. Une fois devant Mme Pomfresh, Sirius attendit non sans mal que le jeune reçoive des soins avant de le questionner sur cette funeste soirée. Mais pendant qu'il parlait, d'autres personnes arrivèrent : des professeurs, Ron et Hermione, Ginny et quelques membres de sa famille. Tout le monde fut atterré par le récit que leur livra Harry. Severus Rogue s'était rendu coupable du meurtre de Dumbledore.

« _Quand Mina va savoir ça …. _» pensa Sirius.

Elle serait dans le même état qu'eux sans doute. Son ami d'enfance, qu'elle croyait sauvé des ténèbres … en tout cas, si jamais Black le retrouvait il lui ferait sauter la tête. Certes il n'avait pas été en très bon termes avec Albus ces temps-ci, cependant cet acte relevait de la plus ignoble trahison. De plus, le directeur avait été un allié. Bref. Sirius décida de ramener Harry au manoir. Étant donné l'heure tardive, ils veillèrent à ne pas faire de bruit. Sirius donna au garçon une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Chacun regagna sa chambre. Dans la sienne, Sirius observa après avoir changé ses yeux sa belle endormie. Elle était inconsciente des derniers évènements. Sirius se décolla de la porte pour se changer. Il se pelotonna ensuite contre la rouquine.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, l'Amazone ne fut guère surprise de le découvrir là. Il venait passer la nuit chez lui de temps à autre. Mina se leva donc pour se rendre à la cuisine. Les deux elfes s'affairèrent à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter.<p>

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Mina.

« Euh ... » répondit-il décontenancé.

Comment lui dire ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Mieux valait que ce soit Sirius qui le lui dise.

« Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Poudlard ? Tu fais une de ces têtes, on dirait un déterré. » reprit Mina.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

« Je crois que … qu'il vaut mieux attendre Sirius. Mais en effet, il y a eu des choses graves. » dit-il enfin.

Sheridan fronça les sourcils. Les elfes les servant distrayèrent un moment la rouquine. Alors que tous deux avaient presque terminé, Sirius fit son entrée. Il jeta un œil à Harry, lui demandant mentalement s'il avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

« Chéri, Harry m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème à l'école. Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? » lança Mina.

Il soupira, puis vint s'asseoir en face, à côté d'Harry. Le guerrier croisa les doigts, cherchant comment commencer. Il voulait la ménager, mais quelle que soit la manière le résultat serait le même. Black prit une inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers celle qu'il aimait tant.

« Mina … ce que je vais te dire va beaucoup te choquer. Sache cependant que je suis là pour te soutenir. » commença-t-il.

Harry admira son entrée en matière. Il se disait que pour sa part, il aurait d'abord craché le morceau avant de songer à apporter du soutien.

« Dumbledore est mort. Cette nuit. Harry était là et il a tout vu. C'est … le coupable c'est Rogue. »

Mina arrondit les yeux, puis mit la main devant sa bouche le tout en tournant la tête. Tout un tas d'émotions défilèrent dans son esprit. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, son souffle se raccourcit. Puis elle se leva brutalement et sortit de la cuisine en courant. Sirius ferma les yeux. Un rien après, il sortit à son tour pour monter la voir.

« Mina ? » appela-t-il derrière la porte.

« Laisse-moi. »

Elle se trouvait juste derrière visiblement. Sa voix avait été calme, quoique froide.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ma lionne ? »

« Non. »

« Bon … je suis là si jamais tu as besoin. »

Sirius s'en alla à contrecœur, retournant dans la cuisine. Pour sa part, Mina se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. L'annonce de son compagnon tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La jeune femme ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait cela de sang-froid. Que tout ceci aie été prémédité. Il y avait une raison. Il y en avait forcément une. Et pour cela, elle devait aller trouver Severus. Elle avait une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

Du reste, la rousse passa la journée enfermée dans une chambre vide, au grand regret de Sirius. Elle avait installé une barrière de protection sur la porte et la fenêtre, empêchant quiconque d'entrer même les elfes.

* * *

><p>« Sirius ? La cérémonie d'enterrement va commencer. » informa Harry.<p>

« Je sais. Mina ? S'il te plaît il faut que tu sortes, la ... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la rousse, l'interrompant.

« J'arrive. » dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Sheridan passa se changer rapidement dans sa chambre, puis se rendit auprès des hommes. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre elle, désireux de lui manifester son amour et son inquiétude pour elle. Mina lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa dans le cou. Tous trois se rendirent ensuite à Poudlard pour les funérailles du directeur.

Potter nota avec colère la présence de Rita Skeeter, cette infâme garce qui répandait les pires ragots. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après et le saluèrent tristement. Mina et Sirius se mirent derrière les enfants. La cérémonie commença. Mina n'écouta rien, pas plus qu'Harry. Elle ne fit guère attention à la volée de flèches qui s'abattirent loin de la foule, hommage des centaures. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le couple entreprit de rentrer quand une voix les interpella.

« S'il vous plaît, Lord Black et Miss Sheridan, j'aimerais avoir quelques mots de votre part. » fit Rita Skeeter.

Ils se tournèrent vers la journaliste.

« Pour commencer, votre ressenti sur cette regrettable erreur dont vous avez été victime, où vous étiez, comment Pettigrow a-t-il été livré aux autorités. » reprit Rita.

« Vous trouvez que c'est le moment pour ça ? » répondit froidement Sirius.

« Eh bien fixons un rendez-vous dans ce cas. »

« Non. »

Sirius se détourna d'elle, entraînant Mina qu'il tenait par la main.

« Miss Sheridan ! Quel effet cela fait-il de savoir que c'est son ami d'enfance le meurtrier ? » relança Skeeter.

Sirius serra les mâchoires. Mais cette femme ne respectait donc rien ? Il jeta un œil à sa compagne. Cette dernière affichait un visage inexpressif.

« Nous n'avons rien à vous dire. » dit-elle sans tourner la tête.

« Cherchez-vous à le couvrir ? Vous aviez connu quelques tensions avec le directeur, cela doit vous soulager un peu qu'il aie disparu. » insista la blonde.

« Dites ! Quelle partie de non n'avez-vous pas comprise ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Et vous Lord Black, il est de notoriété publique que Rogue et vous étiez ennemis. Il briguait votre poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous devez sans doute avoir envie de venger Dumbledore. Connaissant votre caractère impulsif … quel châtiment avez-vous prévu ? Le tuer ? L'envoyer à Azkaban ? Dites-moi tout, je suis sûre que vous avez envie de voir cette vermine croupir en prison. » sourit Rita.

Sirius sentit alors Mina lui lâcher la main. Elle marcha tranquillement vers la journaliste, et lui flanqua un grand coup de poing qui l'envoya au tapis.

« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de garce. Je sais qui tu es. Rien ne t'amuse autant que de nuire aux gens. Alors je vais être claire : si jamais tu oses publier un seul mot de travers sur moi, Sirius, Harry ou qui que ce soit qui me soit proche … je te tuerais. » fit Mina.

Rita se frotta la joue furieuse. L'Amazone fit sortir son épée qu'elle pointa sous le menton de la journaliste quand celle-ci fut levée.

« Retiens bien mes paroles. Un mot de travers, et tu es morte. Et vu la chieuse que tu es, personne ne te regrettera. » ajouta Mina.

Rita n'osa pas dire un mot, de peur qu'elle ne s'exécute ici et maintenant. Elle recula et s'en alla précipitamment. Mina fit tournoyer son arme et fit volte-face. Sirius la suivit sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, la rouquine quitta le manoir. Black la vit partir, et décida de la suivre. Sa lionne n'était pas dans son état normal. Qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Fort heureusement, la rousse utilisa des moyens conventionnels pour se déplacer, de sorte qu'il ne perdit pas sa trace. Il la vit s'arrêter devant une maison miteuse d'un quartier défavorisé. Elle frappa à la porte.<p>

« Bonsoir Severus. Je savais bien que tu serais là. » dit-elle lorsque l'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Mina. »

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser, mais je ne te veux aucun mal. » ajouta la rousse.

Soudain, Rogue aperçut une trainée lumineuse derrière son amie. Il lança immédiatement un sortilège de protection, et se plaça ensuite devant elle. Sirius sortit, sabre en main.

« As-tu perdu la tête pour faire usage de notre art ici, Black ? » lança Rogue.

« C'est toi qui va perdre la tête. Éloigne-toi de Mina sur-le-champ. Et viens te battre. » répliqua Sirius.

« Non Sirius, c'est toi qui va t'éloigner. Je dois parler à Severus. » intervint la concernée.

Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« S'il te plaît. Il ne me fera rien du tout. » reprit Mina.

Elle jeta un œil à Rogue, pour qu'il confirme. Ce dernier baissa sa baguette en signe de bonne foi.

« Sois gentil de m'attendre au manoir, mon amour. Je ne serais pas longue. »

« Mais Mina ! »

« Sirius je t'en prie ! » s'exclama la rousse.

Elle commençait à perdre patience. Sirius la regarda avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser en compagnie de cet assassin. Il rangea néanmoins son sabre. Mina fit signe à Severus, et tous deux entrèrent dans la maison. Black pour sa part, repéra un banc et décida de s'y poser.

« J'imagine que tu attends des explications. » fit Severus.

« En effet. Je suis sûre tu as une excellente raison pour ton acte. »

Severus eut un petit sourire. Tout comme elle avait cru Sirius innocent, Mina savait qu'il avait anguille sous roche avec son ami d'enfance.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, ainsi que tu t'en doutes. Mais tu as raison. Ce que j'ai fais devait être fait. »

Il la fit passer au salon, et la pria de s'asseoir sur un des vieux fauteuils défoncé.

« Et ? » reprit Mina.

« Dumbledore était de toute manière condamné à brève échéance par un sortilège, issu d'un objet qu'il a manipulé. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'étais son homme de confiance, et la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais douté de moi. Tout ça pour te dire que cette mort a été planifiée il y a longtemps déjà. Par nul autre que lui. » raconta Rogue.

Mina ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je savais bien … que tu avais un bon motif. Que doit-il se passer à présent ? »

« Harry a une tâche à accomplir. D'ailleurs, cela me soulagerais beaucoup que tu l'aides. »

« Fort bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Sache que je dois informer Sirius et Harry de ce que tu m'as révélé. » répondit Mina.

« Quoi ? » releva Severus.

« Qu'au moins d'autres personnes sachent que tu n'es pas un homme indigne. Que ton allégeance soit reconnue un minimum. »

Rogue la fixa un instant.

« Soit. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et se regardèrent.

« Merci … de toujours croire en moi Mina. Vraiment c'est une aide précieuse pour moi. » avoua Severus.

La rousse lui sourit doucement, avant de l'étreindre dans une accolade fraternelle. Severus lui rendit bien volontiers, soulagé malgré tout de savoir que quelqu'un le soutenait toujours. Au dehors, Sirius se leva en voyant sa petite amie ressortir. Il en fut rassuré. Il darda les yeux sur la porte, pour n'entrevoir que la silhouette du maître des lieux. Mina rejoignit prestement Black.

« Rentrons, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait relaté ce qu'elle avait appris aux garçons.<p>

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Certaine. Je le connais. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il soit totalement coupable, tout comme je n'ai pas cru que tu avais trahi nos amis. »

« J'ai du mal à y croire moi. Quelle raison Dumbledore avait-il pour lui faire confiance ? » enchaîna Harry.

« Une que je connais. Et dont je ne saurais douter. C'est une promesse Harry. Voilà tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment. » répondit doucement Mina.

« Bon … j'imagine qu'on ne pourra rien faire de plus. Et qu'on a pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance. » conclut Sirius en se rejetant en arrière, bras croisés.

« Tu as tout compris. » sourit la rousse.

« En tout cas, merci de nous le dire. » ajouta Harry.

« De rien. J'estimais nécessaire que vous sachiez. De ton côté Harry, sais-tu ce que tu dois faire ? » fit Mina.

« Oui. Cette tâche consiste à retrouver des objets qui contiennent l'âme de Voldemort. L'objet que Dumbledore a manipulé en était un. Le maléfice a touché sa main. » informa l'ado.

« C'est donc ça qui l'a condamné. » devina Sirius.

« Certainement. Autre chose ? » questionna Mina.

« Je … je voulais aller à Godric's Hollow. »

Un silence suivit cette information. Il vit un voile passer dans les yeux des adultes.

« C'est une bonne idée. Nous devrions leur rendre une petite visite nous aussi. » concéda Mina.

Harry vit qu'ils avaient comprit ce qu'il voulait faire là-bas. Il désirait aller sur la tombe de ses parents. Il était content en tout cas que sa famille souhaite en être. Mine de rien, ce qu'il avait à faire était difficile, et il craignait qu'il y ait encore des morts. Pourtant d'un autre côté, avec les capacités des deux guerriers il se sentait plus rassuré. Il avait vu ce dont ils étaient capables au ministère de la magie. Leur aide était non négligeable.

« Et pour tes amis ? » reprit Sirius.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient venir. Nous pensons partir après le mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. »

« Bon. Nous allons commencer à réunir quelques affaires. Car j'imagine que Molly ne sera pas pour laisser partir son fils en vadrouille. » lança Mina.

Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord. Les derniers détails éclaircis, il se rendit dans sa chambre afin de rassembler quelques affaires. Sirius s'approcha de Mina qu'il enlaça.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mais bien, pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas la grande forme dernièrement. Tu m'as inquiété à n'avoir aucune réaction. » fit Sirius.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, savourant son contact.

« Ah je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je devais faire le point, et surtout me remettre les idées en ordre. Ce que tu m'as annoncé m'a paru si … si ... » répondit Mina en passant une main dans la crinière brune.

« Inconcevable c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Inimaginable également. »

« En tout cas on peut dire que tu ne juges pas hâtivement. Tout le monde a condamné Rogue avant même de comprendre pourquoi. Je veux dire, on savait qu'il avait été Mangemort mais on le croyait dans notre camp. » précisa Black.

« C'est toujours le cas. Encore une fois je m'excuse de t'avoir causé du souci. »

« Hmm … ça ira bien je te pardonne. »

Ils échangèrent de nouvelles marques d'affection avant d'aller eux aussi se préparer pour l'expédition qui s'annonçait.


	31. A Godric's Hollow

**La quête des horcruxes se poursuit.**

* * *

><p>Devant la pierre arrondie, quatre personnes se tenaient. Quatre silhouettes emmitouflées, silencieuses comme il se doit dans ce lieu. Voilà un moment que le groupe était parti chercher les horcruxes, le secret le mieux gardé de Voldemort. S'ils n'étaient que quatre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Ron avait déserté. Une dispute, provoquée sans nul doute par le ressenti engendré par le médaillon de Serpentard, un des objets à trouver.<p>

« C'est vraiment ... » commença Mina Sheridan.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« … étrange d'être là devant leur tombe. Depuis le temps que j'avais pensé y venir. Mais … je ne sais pas j'ai toujours eu la sensation que ... » reprit-elle.

« Qu'en ne venant pas ils seraient toujours en vie ? Ouais je comprends, j'ai ressenti ça moi aussi. » compléta Sirius.

Il la serra contre lui. Hermione se pencha, et avec sa baguette fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs. Sirius relâcha sa compagne pour ajouter un bouquet de roses blanches, et Mina des orchidées blanches elles aussi. Le groupe resta là encore un moment, les deux adultes une main posée sur les épaules d'Harry. Finalement, ils quittèrent le cimetière. Un peu avant, ils avaient découvert l'ancienne maison des Potter à moitié en ruines, avec un écriteau destiné aux seuls sorciers, en mémoire des disparus. Harry désirait rendre visite à Bathilda Tourdesac, une historienne qui pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre plus sur de mystérieuses reliques.

Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure tardive. Mina avait pu obtenir l'adresse de la vieille sorcière. A l'aide d'un plan sur un carré de papier, elle menait l'avancée. La maison de la dame ne devait plus être bien loin. Tout à coup, une femme fit irruption devant eux. Par réflexe, Sirius porta la main à son sabre, et les enfants à leur baguette. Mina fixa la femme en face d'eux, tenant la garde de son épée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'Amazone.

« Attends. Je la reconnais. Vous êtes Bathilda n'est-ce pas ? » fit Harry.

Il avait vu son visage sur la couverture de ses livres d'histoire. La sorcière hocha la tête.

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser, Mme Tourdesac. » ajouta Hermione.

La sorcière leur tourna le dos, les invitant à les suivre. Mina et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis encadrèrent les deux ados.

« Soyez sur vos gardes. » murmura Black.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Hermione sur le même ton.

« Son absence de réaction ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la sorcière qui ouvrit la porte. Tout le groupe entra. Chacun jeta un œil aux environs. Rien de suspect pour le moment. Harry se tourna vers la sorcière.

« Madame Tourdesac, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous connaissez des reliques de la mort. » lança-t-il.

Bathilda se contenta de le fixer toujours en silence. Harry commençait à se dire que Sirius avait raison. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Du reste, la femme leur tourna le dos. Mina emboîta aussitôt le pas à Harry dès qu'elle le vit suivre la sorcière. Bathilda monta à l'étage. Pendant le trajet, la rousse examina le coin, cherchant quelque chose pouvant confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons. Le trio se retrouva dans ce qui était la chambre à coucher. Harry réitéra sa question.

« Vous savez quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. De son côté, Mina furetait un peu sans en avoir l'air. Plus bas, Sirius et Hermione firent de même. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille ouvrit une porte menant sur une pièce en désordre. Elle se figea en découvrant du sang sur un mur.

« Sirius ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le brun accourut aussitôt. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour comprendre.

« Merde ! » souffla-t-il.

Il fila à l'étage. En parfaite synchronisation, il entendit deux cris. Le premier de Mina destiné à Harry :

« ATTENTION ! »

Et celui du gamin, de la surprise. En quelques enjambées Black gravit l'escalier pour se précipiter vers la chambre. La rouquine luttait avec un énorme serpent. Le reptile avait refermé sa mâchoire sur l'épée de la rousse.

« Harry file ! » ordonna Sirius.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Pendant ce temps, des éclairs jaillirent de la lame mordue par le serpent. L'animal relâcha aussitôt sa prise avec un sifflement de rage. La bête s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sirius n'attendit pas qu'elle se relève : une attaque de son sabre projeta le serpent contre un mur.

« Y'a quelque chose de pas normal chez cette bête ! » avertit Mina.

« Genre ? »

« Eh bien genre j'aurais dû lui fendre la gueule quand il s'est jeté sur Harry. Mais il n'a pas une égratignure. »

Le serpent Nagini revint à l'assaut. Il se reçut un coup de lame sur le museau de la part de Black. Qui put ainsi constater les dires de sa lionne. Le reptile projeta sa queue et les heurta tous les deux au ventre.

« _Tue-les. _» reçut mentalement Nagini.

La bête se jeta crocs en avant sur Mina. La rousse para de son épée. Sirius pour sa part réussit à crever un œil au serpent. Il s'écarta en sifflant de douleur. Les adultes en profitèrent. Mina lui balança une nouvelle attaque pour l'éloigner le temps qu'eux désertent le coin. En bas, les enfants les virent débouler.

« On se casse et vite ! » lança Black.

Ils filèrent vers la sortie. Le serpent se profila à nouveau. Il se jeta contre la porte. Mina et Sirius poussèrent au même moment, lui coinçant la tête. Mais Nagini se débattit. Hermione et Harry virent leur prêter main-forte. Finalement, après quelques efforts ils parvinrent à refermer la porte, que Mina s'empressa de sceller. Ceci fait, les guerriers entraînèrent de nouveau les enfants avant qu'il ne prenne l'idée au serpent de passer par une des fenêtres. Ils coururent aussi vite et loin que possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins pour reprendre leur souffle.

« C'est … vraiment horrible. Le serpent … il était dans son corps ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. Et il nous attendait. » répondit Mina.

« Pssst ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Un homme leur faisait signe d'approcher.

« Darius ? » fit Sirius.

« Tout juste mon choupinou. Venez. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Le Grec referma la porte derrière Mina qui fut la dernière à entrer. Ceci fait, il invita la troupe à passer au salon. Là, il leur offrit des chocolats chauds ainsi qu'un assortiment de petits gâteaux. Chacun prit sa tasse avec gratitude.

* * *

><p>« Que fais-tu ici ? » questionna Sheridan.<p>

« La même chose que vous. J'étais venu dans l'idée de voir cette bonne femme. Je venais à peine d'arriver quand je vous ai aperçus par la fenêtre. Laissez-moi deviner : elle est morte ? » répondit Darius en se servant.

« Oui. Le serpent de Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps. » précisa Harry.

« Charmant vraiment. Moi je venais pour la mettre en garde : mon organisation avait des informations comme quoi elle était en danger. Ce détail étant réglé, dites-moi un peu où vous en êtes. » reprit Heliokos.

« Nous avons un médaillon appartenant à Serpentard, actuellement horcruxe. On cherche comment le détruire. » répondit Mina.

Elle montra le lourd pendentif en or.

« Hmmm. Pour ce que je sais de ces choses, elles ne sont pas faciles à briser. Il faut une substance puissante. Je vous suggère le venin de basilic, nous en utilisons pour briser certaines protections coriaces, ou pour en créer. » fit Darius.

« T'en aurais pas en boutique par hasard ? Parce que je doute qu'un basilic accepte gentiment de nous refiler un de ses crocs. » lança Sirius.

« Je pourrais toujours en demander si c'est que tu souhaites. »

« Il y en a un, à Poudlard. » intervint Hermione.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Mina.

« Oui. En deuxième année nous avons eu des problèmes. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets fondée par Salazard Serpentard. En fait, c'était un horcruxe de Voldemort. Et dedans, il y avait un basilic que Harry a tué. » raconta la jeune fille.

« Ce type était un grand malade pour laisser traîner ça dans une école. En tout cas chapeau bas Harry. C'est un sacré exploit de tuer un basilic. Avec quoi l'as-tu fait ? » dit Sirius.

« L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. » répondit le brun après une gorgée.

« Une relique. Dis-moi mon petit, cette épée était-elle bien conservée ? » questionna Darius.

« Oui, elle avait l'air neuve. »

« Donc elle a été forgée par un Gobelin. Il n'y a que leur magie pour parvenir à conserver du métal intact si longtemps. J'ai étudié un peu suite à vos infos sur les quatre objets des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il se trouve que cette épée a la capacité d'absorber ce qui ne la brise pas. Une application du proverbe _ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort. _» révéla le Grec.

« Donc si on suit ton raisonnement, l'épée a dû être imprégnée du basilic. Ou plutôt de son venin. » déduisit Sirius.

« Ce qui en fait un destructeur d'horcruxes. » compléta Mina.

« Tout juste. De mon côté par contre, nous prévoyons de rendre visite à une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange. » informa Darius en croquant dans un biscuit au chocolat.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et stoppa son absorption de chocolat. Il reposa sa tasse sur sa coupelle, fixant Darius en face de lui.

« Pour quelle raison ? Ma cousine a déjà été interrogée, je t'ai transmis une copie de son interrogatoire. »

« Justement. J'y ai appris que c'était son plus fidèle lieutenant. Et que feu Dumbledore qui connaissait l'existence des horcruxes ne lui a pas demandé si elle était au courant, et si par hasard elle savait où se cachait l'un deux. Un point qui m'a laissé perplexe quand on sait que seule la destruction de ces objets permettra de vaincre l'ennemi. J'ajoute que j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il ne les aie pas cherché avant le retour de ce mage noir. Il est dangereux de le faire maintenant, alors qu'il a retrouvé sa puissance et son influence. » expliqua Darius en agitant sa petite cuillère.

Le groupe échangea un regard. C'était effectivement étrange, et le point de vue de Darius était juste.

« Je sais qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à reconstituer la vie de Voldemort. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris pour les horcruxes. » informa Harry.

Il avait terminé son chocolat qu'il posa sur la table basse devant lui. Heliokos tourna alors les yeux vers lui.

« Je comprends ça, mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas parlé aux membres de son ordre ? A des personnes de confiance qui auraient pu rechercher ces objets ? Que je sache il avait toute sa tête, même au moment de son décès. Alors pourquoi ? Certes c'est dangereux comme traque, mais que diable il avait des Aurors aguerris dans ses rangs. Il pouvait tout aussi bien les accompagner à l'occasion. »

Dumbledore avait commis des erreurs, ainsi que s'acharnait à le démontrer Rita Skeeter dans un livre publié par elle. Nombreux étaient eux qui en faisaient mais quand il était question d'autant de vies en jeu c'était nettement moins compréhensible.

« Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour épiloguer sur le pourquoi du comment. Ce qui est fait est fait. » conclut Darius en posant sa tasse.

« Est-ce que tu sais déjà où se trouve Bellatrix ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Oui, nous la surveillons comme tu nous l'a demandé. »

Black acquiesça. Tout le monde avait terminé son chocolat à présent. Sirius émit l'idée d'accompagner Darius dans sa visite à la sorcière déchue. Ce dernier accepta sans mal. En attendant, il invita tout le monde à passer la nuit ici. Harry accepta avec joie. Il n'était pas mécontent après tous ces jours en forêt à dormir dans un bon lit. Darius les fit passer à l'étage qu'il avait réaménagé en rajoutant magiquement des pièces. Chacun avait ainsi sa propre chambre dotée d'une salle de bain. Ce fut avec un bonheur depuis quelques jours disparu qu'Hermione et Harry se couchèrent.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, ils descendirent et cherchèrent la cuisine. Les adultes étaient déjà levés. Un copieux petit-déjeuner les attendait.<p>

« Bien le bonjour les jeunes. » lança Darius.

« Bonjour monsieur Heliokos. » répondirent les concernés en même temps.

Ils s'installèrent et Mina proposa de les servir.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander hier soir, mais comment se porte ma moldue de cousine ? » fit Sirius.

« Ah ! Elle est absolument folle de rage. Avec ce que tu lui a laissé elle a trouvé un logement, qui tient plus de la chambre de bonne qu'autre chose. Cela fait un moment qu'elle ne peut plus payer le loyer, mais personne n'ose la chasser, elle leur flanque la trouille. Puis nous sommes là pour leur ôter l'idée d'appeler l'asile. » raconta Darius.

Sirius eut un sourire ironique. Bellatrix ne parvenait visiblement pas à se résoudre à travailler chez et pour les moldus.

« Pourquoi la fais-tu surveiller Sirius ? » interrogea Harry.

« Pour éviter qu'elle ne se suicide. Je savais que la punition serait insupportable pour elle. Cependant, je veux qu'elle vive aussi longtemps que possible privée de ce dont elle était si fière. Lorsque le cas de Voldemort sera réglé, je prévois un sortilège pour l'empêcher de se tuer. » répondit Black en beurrant une tartine.

« Mais elle peut toujours mourir de faim. » souligna Mina.

« Rassures-toi on s'en charge. Nous déposons des vivres devant sa porte. Peut-être Bellatrix finira-t-elle par penser qu'un moldu lui vient en aide, et qu'ils ne sont pas comme elle le croit. » répondit Darius.

« C'est pas demain la veille. » dit Sirius.

Le groupe termina son petit-déjeuner, avant de se rendre dans l'immeuble où logeait Lestrange. Darius jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et énonça l'adresse de sa destination. Dans l'appartement, deux Amazones jouaient aux échecs. Elles saluèrent l'homme, puis le reste du groupe quand ils firent leur apparition.

« _Du nouveau ?_ » questionna Heliokos en Grec.

« _Non rien de spécial. Elle semble avoir cessé de hurler. Tant mieux. _» répondit une des Amazones, une métisse.

Darius se dirigea vers une bassine. Le liquide présent à l'intérieur faisait office de boule de cristal, et l'homme apercevait ainsi la femme dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, Bellatrix était assise par terre genoux ramenés contre elle. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours une rage démesurée. Sirius s'approcha à son tour et jeta un regard impavide sur l'image.

« Tu sais, je crois que la meilleure solution pour cette femme est l'internement. Je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie ? » glissa Darius.

« Non pas que je sache. Elle a dû vivre sur sa fortune. » répondit Sirius.

« Même si tu lui jettes un sort anti-suicide, elle me paraît incapable de s'assumer. Elle hait sa condition et n'acceptera jamais de s'intégrer au commun des gens. C'est un terrible châtiment que tu lui as infligé, pire que la mort pour elle. »

Bellatrix avait perdu toute magie, et à cause de sa déchéance ainsi que sa précédente condition ne pouvait espérer retourner dans le monde magique. Personne n'accepterait quelqu'un comme elle, fidèle et redoutée Mangemort, ancienne captive d'Azkaban. Elle était cracmolle, elle était moldue. L'un et l'autre ne valait guère mieux pour elle.

« L'internement serait encore pire je crois. Traitée comme un rebus même chez ceux qu'elle méprise tant ... » reprit Black.

« Aurais-tu de la pitié pour ta cousine ? Alors même qu'elle a tué beaucoup d'innocents ? » questionna Darius.

« Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchirais à l'option de l'internement. »

Ils s'éloignèrent finalement du récipient. Heliokos farfouilla dans un sac contenant diverses fioles pour en retirer une.

« Veritaserum ? » demanda Mina.

« Oui. M'étonnerais beaucoup qu'elle nous parle de plein gré. » répondit Heliokos.

Tous se rendirent ensuite à l'étage, vers le toit où logeait Bellatrix. Darius frappa pour la forme, puis poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse. Bellatrix ne fermait jamais sa porte. Elle inquiétait suffisamment le voisinage pour que personne n'aie l'idée d'approcher de trop près. La sorcière leva les yeux vers ses visiteurs. Mais dès qu'elle découvrit le responsable de son malheur, la haine embrasa son esprit comme le feu embrase l'alcool. Saisissant un couteau qui trainait là, Bellatrix se rua vers lui avec un hurlement dément. Sirius plissa un instant les yeux. Sa main se leva et bloqua le poignet.

« Me tuer n'arrangera en rien ta situation, Bellatrix. » dit-il avec calme.

D'un mouvement expert, il plaça le bras armé dans le dos de la brune, la désarma avant de l'envoyer bouler sur son lit.

« Rends-moi ma magie, Sirius ! » siffla Lestrange.

« Non. Ta punition est irrévocable. Sois heureuse d'être encore en vie, tu as le loisir de commencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Je … ne veux pas … vivre chez les moldus. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette vermine ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tsss. C'est justement ce genre de précepte qui t'as conduit là où tu en es. Si tu te donnes la peine de connaître un peu les moldus, tu verras qu'ils ne sont pas aussi méprisables que tu le crois. » reprit Black.

« Plutôt mourir ! »

Sirius l'observa un instant. Darius avait raison : la situation de l'ex-sorcière aboutissait à une impasse. Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Voldemort n'accepterait jamais une cracmolle dans ses rangs, et surtout pas une qui était passée entre les mains de l'Ordre du Phénix. Or Bellatrix était bien incapable de lui cacher cet état de fait. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas sa capture, en dépit de sa position. Lestrange était bien placée pour le savoir. De son côté à elle, elle avait beau ne plus être une sorcière elle n'en conservait pas moins la mentalité, l'orgueil des sang-purs en prime. C'était bel et bien terminé pour elle.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Puisque tu refuses de t'intégrer, de vivre et de penser autrement, je vais devoir prendre d'autres mesures. » énonça Sirius.

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils : qu'allait-il encore lui infliger ?

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! » protesta Bellatrix.

« En tant que parent et chef de famille Black, si. Sans parler du fait que tu faisais partie du camp ennemi. » contredit Sirius.

« Bon. Maintenant que tu as pris ta décision, nous allons régler un dernier détail. » annonça Darius.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il la fit léviter. Son corps fut immobilisé. Pendant qu'il y était, il lui ouvrit la bouche et versa aussitôt la potion de vérité. Le Grec fit bien attention à ce qu'elle ne la recrache pas. Bellatrix n'avala que par pur réflexe de son corps qui lui ne souhaitait pas s'étouffer.

« Bien. Nous allons maintenant aborder un point négligé par Dumbledore. Dis-nous donc un peu si ton ancien maître t'as confié un objet appartenant à un des fondateurs de l'école de magie? » fit Darius.

Bellatrix eut un regard à la fois effrayé et fou de rage. Il ne lui était plus resté que ce secret, dernière preuve de loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une part d'elle espérait aussi que ce serait un sauf-conduit, un moyen de revenir dans son monde. Espoir qui volait présentement en éclats.

« Oui. » fut-elle contrainte de dire.

« Et lequel ? » continua Heliokos.

« L'épée de Godric Gryffondor et la coupe d'Helga Pouffsoufle. »

« Deux carrément. » commenta le Grec.

« Mais je croyais que l'épée était dans le bureau du directeur. » intervint Hermione.

« Tant qu'il était vivant peut-être. Y'a dû y avoir du changement à Poudlard, avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. » répondit Mina.

« Sais-tu où il aurait pu cacher d'autres objets de valeur ? » reprit Darius.

« Non. »

« Demandez-lui ce qu'elle sait des Reliques de la Mort. » fit Harry.

Darius interrogea Bellatrix du regard. Elle parla alors de la légende qu'elle connaissait comme nombre de sorciers, sur ces trois frères ayant reçu chacun un présent de la Mort. Apparemment Voldemort était intéressé par la baguette de sureau, censée être la plus puissante de toutes. Suite à de nouvelles questions d'Heliokos, Lestrange révéla l'enlèvement prévu d'Ollivander pour en apprendre plus. Il avait été planifié de le séquestrer au manoir Malefoy.

« Va donc falloir qu'on aille y jeter un œil. » dit Mina.

Bellatrix n'avait plus rien à dire de plus. Darius la relâcha, la laissant choir sur son lit comme une poupée de chiffons. Cette fois, Lestrange se sentit anéantie, détruite. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Le groupe quitta la chambre de bonne. Un cri démentiel retentit sitôt la porte fermée. Selon Sirius, elle n'avait pas fini de hurler. Car l'homme appela un asile moldu pour venir la prendre en charge. Du reste, les habitants de l'immeuble témoignèrent tous de la folie de cette femme. Quand la concernée comprit ce qu'il l'attendait encore, elle fut prise d'un véritable accès de folie qui acheva de convaincre le personnel de l'asile. Naturellement, il faudrait un jugement mais nul doute qu'il serait affirmatif.


	32. En route pour la bataille

**Dernier chapitre avec un épilogue. Comme je suis la trame principale et que tout le monde connait, je n'ai pas mis tous les détails. Nous allons donc passer directement à la grande baston comme on dit.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Réunis dans un autre appartement, question de prudence selon les adultes, l'équipe faisait le point. Ils avaient détruit la coupe, le médaillon, le journal était out depuis un moment. Restait le diadème et le serpent.<p>

« Ça se précise à Poudlard. L'attaque est pour bientôt selon Remus. » annonça Sirius.

« Fort bien. Nous allons enfin en finir. » lança Mina non sans une expression de froide réjouissance.

« Je vais aller réunir les Amazones. » avertit Darius.

Il se leva aussitôt et disparut par la cheminée. Au salon, le Trio d'or se lança des regards inquiets. Le dénouement approchait. L'affrontement final. Harry devrait jouer son rôle. Il posa le menton sur ses mains. Il repensa à toutes ces années, pas une sans que Voldemort n'aie interféré dans sa scolarité. Le chemin accompli pour le détruire, pour de bon cette fois. Il eut une pensée pour les personnes tombées : ses parents, Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol'Oeil … et tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un mouvement devant ses yeux l'interpella. Harry découvrit Mina assise devant lui, sur la table basse.

« Tu te sens nerveux n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui … je suis celui qui doit mettre un terme à cette guerre … je dois tuer. » fit Harry.

« Peut-être pas. Sirius et moi aimerions bien lui planter nos lames dans la couenne. » répondit la rousse.

« C'est trop dangereux. » dit doucement le jeune.

« Nous savons. Mais il faudra ce qu'il faudra. Parce que ça ne peut tout simplement plus durer. A ce niveau-là de cruauté Harry … ce n'est plus un meurtre ça s'appelle la justice. Tu y arrivera, parce qu'il le faut. Parce que tu en es capable quoi que tu en penses. Le pouvoir est en toi, et il n'attends que ton bon vouloir. Et surtout rappelle-toi : tu n'est pas seul dans cette bataille. »

Harry fut un instant impressionné par sa volonté. Mina Sheridan n'avait semble-t-il jamais douté. Que ce soit pour libérer Sirius, lui faire remonter la pente, ne pas croire Severus Rogue coupable du meurtre de Dumbledore, ou dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue baisser les bras, paraître découragée. Elle aurait porté tout le monde à bout de bras s'il l'avait fallu. Mais comment faisait-elle ? D'où tirait-elle tant de force ?

« Comment fais-tu ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« Pour tenir c'est ça ? » sourit la rousse.

Harry rosit un peu, gêné d'avoir pensé tout haut. A côté, Ron et Hermione n'en perdaient pas une miette, eux aussi curieux de savoir.

« Sache que l'amour est plus grand des pouvoirs, et la force la plus puissante que je connaisse. C'est par affection pour mes proches que je tiens. Je refuse de baisser les bras parce que sinon, tout s'écroule. Je pense à ceux que j'ai aimés, qui étaient mes amis, qui le sont encore, à ma famille. Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser tomber, ou accepter que quiconque s'en prenne à eux. Alors Harry, pense à ceux qui te sont chers. Et toi aussi, tu pourras démolir des montagnes. » expliqua Mina.

Sur ce elle se leva, le laissant méditer à ses paroles. Sirius s'approcha de son fils adoptif, non sans regarder dans la direction de l'élue de son cœur.

« Sacré brin de femme, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-il.

« Ouais. Honnêtement je l'admire, elle a une telle ténacité et tellement de courage. J'aimerais avoir sa confiance. » fit Harry.

« Et moi donc. Le doute ne semble pas pouvoir l'atteindre. » ajouta Ron.

Dire que lui était malade sous trop pression.

« Moi aussi je l'admire. Quand j'étais en exil, je ne l'ai jamais vu flancher sous le poids de la douleur. Elle a dissimulé sa peine pour me sortir la tête hors de l'eau. A ses côtés j'ai appris que tant qu'existait la confiance, on pouvait avancer sans crainte dans les ténèbres. La confiance, l'amour et l'espoir. » fit Sirius.

Harry se sentit alors emplit d'une force nouvelle. Celle de pouvoir lutter, mêlée à une sourde détermination. Il comprenait ce que Dumbledore avait tenté de lui faire comprendre quand il parlait de l'amour. Et reconnut que c'était réellement le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs. Lorsque vint le moment de partir pour Poudlard, il ne sentit même pas la peur. Il leva ses yeux verts sur le château millénaire. Le lieu de l'acte final. Puis il avança encadré de son parrain et Mina. Ron et Hermione marchaient côte à côté. Le groupe emprunta un passage secret pour entrer au collège.

* * *

><p>« Ron, Hermione et moi nous allons chercher le diadème. » annonça Harry.<p>

« Eh bien nous, nous avons prévu un banquet. J'ai justement un arrivage de pêches fraîches que j'aimerais bien écouler. Et pour toi ma lionne ? » annonça Sirius.

« Salade de marrons, châtaignes maison le tout accompagné de pain bien fermes. » répondit la rouquine non sans sourire.

« Sur ce, nous vous laissons. Il faut qu'on aille mettre le couvert. » reprit Black.

Ils laissèrent les trois ados qui échangèrent un sourire, avant de se mettre également en route. Les adultes retrouvèrent Remus et Tonks.

« Alors ? » lança Black.

« Ils arrivent. » répondit son ami l'air sombre.

Sirius approcha d'une fenêtre. Au loin, les Mangemorts aux portes de Poudlard. Il les toisa avec une expression neutre en dépit de l'orage qui grondait en lui. Enfin. Face au grand responsable de tout ce malheur. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de se mesurer à lui … de lui faire payer. La concrétisation de nombreuses années d'entraînement.

« Parfait. Je vais m'assurer personnellement de massacrer le plus de ces immondes vermines. » déclara-t-il polaire.

« Et moi aussi. » assura Mina.

Un instant après, comme si ce fut le signal d'assaut, une kyrielle de lumières vinrent s'abattre sur le dôme protecteur de Poudlard, rempart contre le mal. Sirius et Mina tournèrent les talons d'un même mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le rez-de-chaussée. Remus les regarda s'éloigner avec appréhension. Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent … pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent tous. Minerva McGonagall les vit arriver. Aucun ne portait leur baguette. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Molly Weasley. Le couple avança vers la sortie. Tout le monde les regarda marcher vers l'assemblée de Mangemorts sans comprendre. Le dôme allait bientôt céder, que fabriquaient-ils ? Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le dôme se déchira, et disparut. Voldemort, en tête, fit son entrée dans l'école. Sirius, qui avait les yeux clos jusque là, les rouvrit doucement. Il darda ses prunelles grises droit dans celle de l'homme à abattre. Soudain le sabre de Black jaillit, et une série d'éclairs en surgit. Ils furent suivi d'une vague de feu de la part de l'Amazone. Sirius opéra un autre mouvement, et un gros rai de lumière fit son apparition. Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt face à ces attaques. Eux encore … un cri retentit dans les airs. Des dragons piquaient droit vers les assaillants. Une volée de flèches précéda les animaux.

Lorsqu'elles touchaient le sol, des explosions en résultèrent. Le reste occasionna des dommages dans les rangs Mangemorts.

« En avant filles et fils d'Athéna ! » s'exclama Elyriel, qui menait le clan.

Darius Heliokos suivait sur un pégase. Les dragons de tête ouvrirent la gueule pour laisser tomber leur feu mortel. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite pour s'en prendre au reste de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres : géants, Détraqueurs, loups-garous. Darius chuta aux côtés de Mina.

« RAAAAH ! » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Tous trois se ruèrent vers les Mangemorts, sabres et épée au clair profitant de la confusion. La lame de Black décrivit un mouvement circulaire, tranchant net la tête d'un premier adversaire. Mina planta son arme dans le cœur d'un autre. D'autres Amazones rejoignirent le sol pour se jeter dans la bataille. Des sorciers de Poudlard se joignirent à elles. Tous la rage au ventre, tous avec le désir d'en finir une fois pour toutes, de se venger, de leur faire payer leurs souffrances, leur peine, leur désarroi. Voldemort pesta devant cette attaque. Il n'avait pas pensé rencontrer des opposants si farouches, ni une magie qu'il ne connaissait ni ne maîtrisait pas.

Cependant, il saurait bien leur prouver à tous que sa magie était supérieure. Doté de la baguette de sureau, il ne pouvait être vaincu. Il devait trouver Potter, avant qu'il ne détruise les autres Horcruxes. Le sorcier se créa donc un chemin parmi les combattants. De son côté, Mina se rendit compte que Severus n'était pas là. Elle l'espéra à l'abri, du moins pour le moment. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Voldemort progressait vers Poudlard. Elle jura : elle savait ce qu'il allait y faire. L'ancienne Lionne de Gryffondor tâcha de repérer Sirius. Lorsqu'enfin Mina le trouva, elle tenta de le rejoindre. L'appeler maintenant risquait de le déconcentrer, ce qui pouvait être fatal. La rousse esquiva quelques sorts, joua de son épée pour rendre la pareille, avançant.

« Sirius ! Voldemort va vers le château, il faut retrouver Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Raaah ! Faut toujours qu'on soit partout ! On y va ! » répondit le brun en tuant en Mangemort.

Mina appela son dragon, Styx. Le reptile arriva aussitôt avec un mugissement. Mina et Sirius firent volte-face, coururent un instant avant que le dragon ne les saisisse en plein vol. Il les emmena droit vers le château. Sirius lança une attaque qui détruisit une fenêtre. Styx les lâcha et remonta.

* * *

><p>Le duo passa la vitre et roula sur le sol.<p>

« Par où aller ? » demanda Black.

« Euh … attends j'ai récupéré la Carte du Maraudeur. » révéla Mina.

Elle déroula le parchemin. Les enfants furent visibles un instant, avant de disparaître.

« C'est sûrement, la Salle sur Demande. » en déduisit la rousse.

« Et là, les ennuis qui se pointent. » ajouta Sirius en montrant des noms.

Ceux de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Mina roula la carte. Tous deux se hâtèrent ensuite vers l'endroit.

Pour sa part, Harry était déjà face aux trois intrus. Néanmoins, il remarqua que la cohésion entre eux semblait révolue. Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent contre Malefoy. Pour le Trio d'Or c'était l'occasion de filer. Las pour eux, leurs ennemis ne l'entendaient pas ainsi.

« Oh non, il a lancé un Feudeymon ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Un puissant sortilège de feu qui eut tôt fait d'embraser la Salle sur Demande. Chacun se rua alors vers les étagères, afin de grimper pour échapper aux flammes dévastatrices. Le feu montait toujours plus haut, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Harry eut heureusement l'idée d'invoquer des balais pour se sortir de là. Au-dehors, les adultes arrivèrent devant la pièce renfermant la Salle. Restée ouverte, elle laissait s'échapper d'imposantes flammes qui figèrent Black et Sheridan.

« Oh non … HARRY ! RON ! HERMIONE ! » appela-t-il.

Sirius courut vers l'entrée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans risquer de graves brûlures. Les enfants, où étaient-ils ? Il devait entrer, les trouver et les faire sortir … ce fut alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose lui foncer dessus. Black eut le réflexe de se baisser. Harry passa à ras. Il opéra un demi-tour, puis lui et ses amis se posèrent.

« Merlin merci vous allez bien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » demanda Mina en montrant l'endroit en feu, qui se refermait.

« Demandez à ces deux crétins ! L'un d'eux a jeté un Feudeymon ! » répondit Ron en désignant les deux Serpentards.

« Ah bravo ! Elle est belle l'élite sorcière. Et pour le diadème ? » fit Sirius.

« Là. » répondit Harry.

Il reçut les félicitations de son parrain sous forme de décoiffage. Restait à détruire cette chose à présent.

« Le Basilic ! » fit Ron.

« Que quoi ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Le grand serpent qu'Harry a tué en seconde année. Ses crocs contiennent du venin qui peut détruire les horcruxes. » expliqua le rouquin.

« Bonne idée. Emmenez-nous où il se trouve. » dit Mina.

Ron prit la tête du groupe, les emmenant dans les toilettes des filles. Dire que Sirius et Mina y étaient passés sans savoir ce qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Eux, mais également des générations d'élèves. Harry ouvrit de nouveau le passage.

« J'y vais, proposa Hermione. Inutile d'y aller tous ensemble. »

Elle prit un des balais, écouta Harry l'informer du chemin à suivre puis s'élança dans le trou. Pendant ce temps, Mina consulta la carte du Maraudeur, pour vérifier l'avancée de Voldemort. Il n'était plus très loin de l'entrée. L'Amazone n'était guère à l'aise de laisser ses amis sur le champ de bataille. Mais elle ne pouvait être partout. Hermione remontant la tira de ses pensées. La jeune fille avait pris plusieurs crochets.

« Bien. On va en profiter pour fabriquer quelques flèches empoisonnées. » décréta Mina en examinant un crochet qu'elle tenait.

En attendant, Hermione en planta un dans le diadème, qui siffla. Aidée de Sirius, la rouquine préleva le venin noir des dents du serpent géant. Elle y trempa des pointes de flèches, ainsi que son épée.

« Y'a des Mangemorts qui approchent. » informa Ron qui consulta la carte.

« Ils tombent bien. » répondit Mina.

Elle sortit des toilettes. Se penchant ensuite au-dessus d'une rambarde, elle aperçut les Mangemorts qui circulaient, lançant des sorts sur quelques élèves. L'Amazone cala une flèche dans son arc, visa et tira. Dans le bras d'une femme. Nouvelle flèche, dans la cuisse d'un autre. Le venin était prompt à agir. Sheridan se réfugia derrière une colonne pour éviter un sort. Elle répliqua par un tir.

« Raté. » constata-t-elle.

Elle perçut un sifflement, puis découvrit son adversaire avec un manche dépassant du front. Sirius. Il avait contourné la jeune femme et rattrapé son tir. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. A présent, le groupe devait continuer. Le serpent était l'horcruxe suivant, et il n'allait pas être simple de s'en approcher. Au-dehors, le combat faisait rage. Difficile de dire qui menait. Voldemort pour sa part, se trouvait près du lac. Le groupe se camoufla dans un buisson. Chacun perçut la voix sifflante du lord, et une autre. Severus. Mina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Voldemort était mécontent de la tournure des évènements.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je le sens mal là ...<em> » songea Black.

Il devinait ce qui allait se passer. Gros comme une cathédrale. Il n'eut pas tort. Mina bondit hors des fourrés. Dans la cabane, Voldemort avait lancé son serpent sur le professeur de potions. La rousse dégaina son épée. Imprégnée de venin de basilic, la lame s'enfonça dans la tête du reptile comme dans du beurre. Nagini relâcha sa prise sous la douleur. Sirius commanda aux enfants de rester cachés. Il fonça à la suite de Mina. Dedans, la rousse fit glisser sa lame, ouvrant l'interminable serpent en deux. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle. Mais la rousse fit de même. Les sorts se percutèrent. Avec un cri de rage, l'Amazone se rua vers son ennemi, lançant des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, le contraignant à reculer faute de quoi, il se prendrait sa lame au travers du corps.

Sirius pour sa part, approcha de Severus tombé au sol, dos contre un mur. Il défit le col de l'homme. La blessure était mauvaise. Black sortit sa trousse de soins, qu'il agrandit. Il en piocha un onguent.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ? » articula Severus.

« Je t'achève. A ton avis ? »

Black appliqua l'onguent sur la plaie. Le saignement cessa aussitôt, et la plaie commença à se refermer. Le brun sortit une potion.

« Bois-ça, ça va compléter l'action antipoison de l'onguent. » dit-il en approchant le goulot de la bouche de Rogue.

Ce dernier but docilement, trop mal en point pour songer à répliquer. Du reste, il constata que Black n'avait pas menti. Il se sentait mieux, et pouvait même se lever. Sirius passa son bras autour de son cou, puis l'entraîna au-dehors vers les enfants.

« Je vous le laisse. » dit-il en larguant presque son colis.

Harry le reçut avec peine, n'ayant pas la carrure de son parrain. Black fit volte-face pour retourner dans la cabane. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, celle-ci explosa. Le souffle projeta le guerrier à terre.

« Mina ! » cria-t-il en se redressant.

Un ombre noire jaillit des décombres et disparut dans le ciel.

« Reviens ici espèce de lâche ! »

La Lionne de Gryffondor courut un instant après son ennemi avant d'être forcée de s'arrêter devant le lac. Sirius l'y rejoignit et s'enquit de sa santé. Elle avait quelques plaies mais rien de grave.

« Et Severus ? » interrogea soudain la rouquine.

« Avec les jeunes. M'en suis occupé. » répondit Sirius.

« Merci beaucoup. » soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

« De rien ma lionne. Je pensais bien que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. » sourit Sirius.

Mina le remercia d'un baiser, puis se dirigea vers les enfants qui sortaient de leur cachette, Harry et Ron soutenant Rogue.

« Sev, comment tu te sens ? » questionna Mina.

« Mieux qu'avec la mâchoire de cette saleté autour du cou. » répondit le brun.

Il se libéra de l'appui des ados, et se redressa.

« Bien. Il faut qu'on retourne au château. »

Tout ce beau monde se hâta vers Poudlard. En chemin, Severus jeta un œil vers Mina. Il devait lui dire … sans tarder. Lorsqu'ils furent près de l'endroit, il attrapa le poignet de son amie.

« Je dois te parler. C'est au sujet de Harry. » lança-t-il, prenant garde que le gamin de l'entende.

Mina acquiesça. Severus fit également signe à Black, sachant qu'il était concerné malgré tout. Et de toutes manières, il saurait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Les adultes s'éloignèrent un peu des enfants. Quand il fut certain que le trio ne pouvait entendre, Severus parla. Il leur recommanda de garder le silence. Ceci fait, il révéla ce que l'ancien directeur lui avait apprit. La vérité sur Harry. Ce qu'il cachait. Mina et Sirius en restèrent sans voix, choqués.

* * *

><p>« Harry … est un horcruxe ? » souffla Mina.<p>

Severus acquiesça.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Black.

« Certain. »

« Mais comment on va lui enlever cette saloperie sans le tuer ? » reprit Sirius.

« D'après Dumbledore, c'est justement le seul moyen. Il est lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par conséquent on ne pourra pas le détruire tant qu'il restera cette part d'âme dans Potter. Avec les conséquences que vous connaissez. Sans parler du fait que cela pourrait avoir des répercussions sur le gosse. » répondit Rogue.

Sirius serra les poings et la mâchoire. Puis soudain, il frappa la pierre à côté de lui avec un grondement de rage. C'était pas vrai … tout ça pour en arriver là ! Mina réfléchissait, un bras soutenant la main posé sur sa bouche. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Mais laquelle … avaient-ils seulement le temps de la chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sirius quelque peu désemparé.

Il regardait sa petite amie avec une certaine anxiété. Les connaissances de son peuple était vastes, nul doute qu'ils pourraient y trouver un autre moyen.

« Il faut aller voir Elyriel. Elle nous aidera sûrement. » déclara Mina.

Ils revinrent vers les jeunes pour les informer du changement de programme, sans leur donner le véritable motif. Tout le monde revint donc au cœur de la bataille. Il semblait que les Amazones repoussaient les Mangemorts. Au passage, Sirius repéra Remus mal en point, faisant face à quatre Mangemorts. Le brun bifurqua aussitôt. Une première attaque de lumière frappa un adversaire. La lame de son sabre fit sauter une tête, puis s'enfonça dans une poitrine. Il se baissa pour évier un coup, avant de perforer la gorge du dernier ennemi.

« Ça va Rem' ? » questionna Black.

« Ouais … faudra que je pense à m'acheter un de ces sabres. Ça m'a l'air drôlement efficace. » répondit l'homme.

Sirius lui administra les premiers soins, avant de l'entraîner à l'abri et de lui commander du repos. Le brun fila ensuite tenter de retrouver son groupe.

« Elyriel ! Par nos ancêtres te voilà. » s'exclama Mina.

La chef des Amazones se tenait devant eux, un pied sur un Mangemort duquel elle retira son épée. Des larges éclaboussures de sang maculaient ses habits de guerrière de part et d'autres, y comprit le visage. Son air froid compléta un tableau guère rassurant.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide, chef. Harry a un petit problème. » annonça Mina.

Quoi ? L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Qui se levèrent haut derrière sa frange lorsqu'il sut. Voilà pourquoi son parrain s'était mis à cogner de la pierre. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler. Il n'était pas loin de s'écrouler face à cette nouvelle. Savoir qu'il avait une part de Voldemort en lui l'écœura.

« Adarsh est celle qu'il vous faut. Les Indiens possèdent les plus puissants exorcismes. » répondit Elyriel.

« Merci. » fit Mina.

Il leur fallait désormais trouver l'Amazone Indienne parmi ce fouillis de combattants. Mina usa pour ce faire de télépathie.

« _Adarsh … es-tu là ? Nous avons besoin de ton savoir. _» demanda mentalement Mina.

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Un instant la rousse crut que sa camarade avait péri au combat. Certaines Amazones faisaient parties des morts …

« _Je t'entends Mina Sheridan. Je me trouve près d'un pont de bois qui a sauté. _»

* * *

><p>La rousse sut aussitôt de quel endroit il s'agissait. Là où le train arrivait au château. Elle fit signe aux autres qui lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils filèrent de l'autre côté du château. L'Amazone hindoue les attendait. Mina lui narra à nouveau ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis Adarsh s'approcha de Harry. Pointant deux doigts de profil sur le front de l'adolescent, elle ferma les yeux.<p>

« Oui … je sens ce morceau étranger. Cela va demander beaucoup de force, et ce sera douloureux. » annonça Adarsh.

« Donc vous pouvez lui ôter ce truc sans le tuer ? » voulut s'assurer Sirius.

« C'est dans le domaine du possible. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Ramaya, ainsi que de la tienne Mina et la vôtre Monsieur Black. » répondit Adarsh.

« Je localise Ramaya. » informa Mina.

Adarsh requit l'aide de Black pour préparer le rituel. L'Amazone sortit une craie pour tracer un pentacle, pendant que Sirius disposait de bougies. Des encens furent également installés. Mina informa que Ramaya les rejoignait. Black approcha de sa petite amie.

« Au fait, pourquoi Adarsh et pas Ramaya ? Elle aussi doit connaître la magie indienne non ? » demanda-t-il discrètement.

« Adarsh est le mentor de Ramaya. Elle est plus puissante dans cette matière. Tu as vu les Mangemorts autour d'elle quand nous sommes arrivés ? »

« Je les ai vu au sol oui. »

« Ils avaient du sang sortant par les oreilles, et surtout de la surprise gravée sur le visage. Adarsh a dû leur infliger une telle dose de magie mentale que cela leur a sans doute réduit le cerveau en bouillie. Au sens propre. »

Sirius eut une expression de compréhension. Ramaya arriva sur ces entrefaites. Adarsh eut tôt fait de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Elle demanda ensuite à chacun de prendre place. Harry dut s'allonger au milieu. Les adultes étaient assis dans la position du lotus. Adarsh entonna un chant dans sa langue maternelle, suivie de Ramaya. Le pentacle s'illumina. Harry sentit soudain sa poitrine se compresser, lui coupant le souffle. Mina et Sirius fermèrent les yeux, se concentrant pour laisser leur magie remonter pour s'ajouter à celle des deux Amazones. Le corps de l'adolescent se cabra au moment où la fumée de l'encens venait s'enrouler autour de lui.

Le chant résonna dans sa tête. Harry sentit des vibrations dans tout son être. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête sur les côtés avec des gémissements de douleur. Le jeune avait l'impression que quelque chose s'agrippait en lui. Une espèce de chose avec plusieurs mains que l'on tirait vers le haut. Le vent se leva autour du pentacle. Quelques éclairs crépitèrent.

« Nnnnnhhh ! » fit Harry entre ses dents.

Cette chanson devenait insupportable. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lutter contre, qu'il devait la laisser l'emplir, pour décrocher le morceau d'âme étranger. Soudain, le corps de Harry se souleva comme s'il faisait le pont. Vu de l'extérieur, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il allait se casser en deux. Autour de lui, Mina et Sirius peinaient à rester concentrés. Ramaya et Adarsh semblaient de pierre, deux doigts de profil face au visage. Soudain, une espèce de son très rauque se fit entendre. Il fut suivi d'un râle.

« _Le morceau étranger est en train de sortir, mais il résiste, tenez bon ! _» informa Ramaya par voie mentale.

Harry poussa un cri à ce moment-là qui fit sursauter Sirius. Non, il devait rester concentré … il pensa à son filleul avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Heureusement qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il ne vit pas son filleul être pris de terribles convulsions comme s'il était parcouru par un puissant courant électrique. Il se recroquevilla à nouveau en chien de fusil, pendant que le son rauque résonna encore. Harry avait l'impression d'être déchiré, qu'on lui arrachait les organes. Que ça finisse vite … Mina rassembla ses souvenirs de Lily, de leurs rires, leurs moments complices, de bonheur, ceux qu'elles avaient avec Sirius, les peu nombreux avec Harry. Possédant plus de concentration que son cher et tendre, pour avoir pris des cours avec Ramaya, Sheridan amassa ces émotions en une sphère, qu'elle envoya vers le jeune.

Qui hurla cette fois. L'âme mutilée de Voldemort ne parut pas supporter ce nouveau flux d'amour. Adarsh intensifia son pouvoir, contraignant l'âme à lâcher prise. Sirius tâcha lui aussi de faire affluer ce qu'il ressentait vers l'adolescent. Une forme compacte et noire était sortie du corps d'Harry, des filaments encore attachés à lui. Cependant, ils lâchaient les uns après les autres. Le dernier tentacule craqua, Harry retomba sur le dos. Adarsh ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Une boule d'énergie se forma dans ses mains, qu'elle lança droit sur l'âme. Sans corps pour la protéger et lui procurer son énergie vitale, elle ne résista pas à l'attaque et éclata.

Le tourbillon qui entourait tout le monde retomba d'un coup. Mina et Sirius basculèrent sur le côté, éreintés. Néanmoins, ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de Harry, inconscient. Adarsh se leva, les rejoignit et ausculta l'adolescent.

« Il va bien. La force du rituel l'a fait plonger dans l'inconscience, c'est normal. » annonça-t-elle.

« Merci pour tout Adarsh. Nous te devons beaucoup. » fit Mina.

L'indienne inclina la tête. Elle tourna le dos pour nettoyer le pentacle. Ramaya vint aux nouvelles. Sirius souleva Harry.

« C'est sûr qu'il va bien ? C'était tellement impressionnant cet exorcisme ! » fit Ron.

« Normal, avec ce qu'il avait en lui. » dit Sirius.

Ils rentrèrent. Hermione matérialisa un oreiller qu'elle plaça sur un banc. Sirius déposa son filleul. Autour d'eux, on s'inquiéta de voir Potter inerte. Ron rassura ses camarades et autres comme il put, sans tout révéler.

* * *

><p>« Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'occuper de ce détritus. Il est enfin vulnérable. » fit Mina.<p>

« Et on s'en débarrassera une bonne fois pour toutes. Où en est-on dans la bataille ? »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Harry reprit connaissance. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait allongé sur un banc. Puis il se rappela. Le rituel. S'il était là, cela avait dû fonctionner. Se mettant en position assise, il aperçut autour de lui nombre de blessés. Certains étaient couchés sous un drap blanc, entièrement couvert. Des morts. Encore. Il jeta un œil à ses amis et sa famille. Ça suffisait. Il devait agir.

« Hé. » fit soudain Ron.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Où est Harry ? »

Le banc était vide.

« Woh non. » fit Mina, comprenant ce qui avait dû se passer.

Sirius décampa aussitôt. Si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait raison de Harry, il le bousillerait lui-même. Il déroula en vitesse la carte du Maraudeur, manquant de la déchirer. Là. Dans la cour, avec bien évidemment Voldemort. Dehors, tous deux s'affrontaient déjà. Les baguettes étaient comme la fois précédente au cimetière, reliées par un rayon de magie. Autour d'eux, le sol avait déjà souffert, de même que statues et murs. Harry tenait bon, animé par la certitude que son ennemi pouvait être vaincu, et l'envie de lutter pour toute sa famille et les trop nombreuses victimes. L'envie de faire justice et d'en finir.

Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard émeraude. Il vit une silhouette familière se ruer vers Voldemort. Ce dernier suivit le regard d'Harry, pour apercevoir Sirius Black décrire un arc-de-cercle avec son sabre. Il recula juste à temps. Néanmoins, il sentit une brûlure au niveau du torse. Le sorcier lui avait causé une éraflure. L'arme siffla à nouveau, et Voldemort esquiva.

« Tu te bats comme un moldu Black ! Quelle honte pour un sang-pur. »

« J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, pourriture ! » tonna Sirius.

Pendant un moment, ils enchaînèrent les attaques. Black parait avec son sabre, Voldemort tâchait de ne pas se faire découper. Ce genre de combat lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il n'était pas habitué au corps à corps, surtout pas avec une arme blanche. Sirius en rajoutait avec sa baguette qu'il maniait de son autre main aussi bien que son sabre. C'était un adversaire plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait. Il devait en finir rapidement avec lui pour régler le cas de Potter.

« Aaaarrh ! » s'exclama soudain Voldemort.

Un objet métallique dépassait de son épaule. Harry ne put que voir un éclat roux le frôler. Sirius pour sa part, achevait une rotation. Avec un cri il lança son sabre droit sur la poitrine du lord noir. Au même moment, Mina bondit sur lui. Les deux lames s'enfoncèrent en même temps.

« Pour tout ceux dont tu as volé la vie, l'insouciance et le bonheur ! » fit Sirius.

« Cette fois c'est la fin. Tu vas mourir pour de bon. » ajouta Mina.

« Alors va en enfer, et restes-y ducon ! » acheva Black.

Il enfoncèrent davantage leur lame qui ressortit de l'autre côté. Du sang remonta dans la bouche de Voldemort, qui pointa sa baguette sur eux.

« Même pas en rêve. » dit Mina.

D'un mouvement encore une fois synchronisé, elle et Sirius firent remonter d'un coup sec leur arme. Voldemort figea son geste. Son bras retomba mollement. Les deux guerriers retirèrent les lames, occasionnant un jet de sang. Le mage noir chuta, la colère défigurant ses traits. Mina et Sirius poussèrent un soupir.

« Ça y est … c'est terminé. Nos amis sont vengés. Et nous avec. » décréta l'Amazone.

Sirius passa un bras autour de Mina. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, marchant vers lui.

« Il est mort ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Oui Harry. Tout est enfin fini. » répondit Sirius.

Il serra l'adolescent contre lui, l'entraînant. Tous trois revinrent au château. La bataille s'achevait. Des Mangemorts il ne restait plus grand chose. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Hermione courut vers eux. Elle les interrogea du regard.

« Il est mort. Mina et Sirius l'ont tué. » répondit Harry.

Hermione le serra contre elle. Ron les rejoignit, et apprit lui aussi la nouvelle. D'autres qui étaient alentour entendirent et répétèrent. Bientôt, cela fit le tour de l'école, entraînant un sursaut d'énergie pour chasser les derniers partisans.

« Mina ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui ? »

« Maintenant qu'on va enfin être en paix … je me demandais … »

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea la rousse.

Il leva les yeux vers celle qui avait tout donné pour lui.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle arrondit les yeux.

« Tiens. Qui aurait cru à l'époque où l'on se déchirait que tu me ferais un jour pareille demande ? » sourit Mina.

Sirius eut un rire. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé.

« Alors ? »

« Évidemment que je le veux. » répondit-elle en collant son front au sien.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre des nouvelles des autres. Remus allait bien mis à part quelques blessures. Tonks en revanche, avait pris un sort dans le dos et on ne savait si elle pourrait remarcher. Un des jumeaux Weasley était mort, de même que Percy. Le reste des combattants étaient comme eux, blessés ou mort. Minerva adressa de vif remerciements à la chef des Amazones. Leur aide avait été précieuse. Un éclat attira le regard d' Harry. Le soleil se levait. Il sourit. Une aube nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Trois ans plus tard, manoir Black.<p>

Alors qu'il prenait tranquillement le thé entouré de Ron, Hermione, Ginny ainsi que des camarades de Poudlard, Harry qui se levait pour débarrasser entendit soudain un son de cavalcade. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir son parrain l'attraper par les épaules puis le secouer comme un prunier.

« Harry, le bébé arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! »

Le jeune homme en perdit ses lunettes. Ce fut la plus rationnelle de tous qui prit les choses en main.

« Pour commencer Sirius, cesse de secouer Harry. Si j'ai bien compris, Mina a dû perdre les eaux. Il faut donc l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. » dit posément Hermione.

« Ah oui ! Bonne idée, on va transplaner ! Chérie on transplane vite ! » s'exclama Sirius en relâchant Harry, qui tomba dans un fauteuil sans bien avoir saisi ce qui se passait.

« Transplaner ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Le transplanage est strictement interdit aux femmes enceintes ! » rétorqua une voix forte.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait! » recommença Sirius.

Hermione échangea un regard blasé avec Ginny. Cette dernière se leva, puis rejoignit Sirius qu'elle dépassa.

« C'est bon je m'en occupe ! » lança-t-elle.

Madame Potter grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre de Mina. Là, elle attrapa la valise prête depuis un mois. Pendant ce temps, Hermione alluma un feu. Harry et Ron amenèrent Mina devant en la soutenant.

« Ça va, je peux marcher merci. Mes affaires ... » dit-elle.

« Les voici. » répondit Ginny avant de s'engager à ses côtés.

« Maismaismaismais … je fais quoi moi ? » paniqua Sirius.

« Eh ben tu nous attends tranquillement autour d'un pot ! Tu nous accompagne grand idiot ! » rétorqua Mina.

Sirius fut immédiatement à ses côtés. Le trio disparut dans les flammes vertes.

« Allez allons-y. » soupira Hermione.

Elle voyagea en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Les autres suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent, Mina avait déjà été prise en charge. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'est attendre.

« On aurait dû prendre de quoi s'occuper. » lança Neville au bout d'une demi-heure.

Ron approuva d'un son. Tout à coup, ils virent arriver Sirius avec une mine penaude.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

« Me suis fais chasser. Je les gênais à demander sans arrêt ce que je devais faire. » répondit avant de s'écrouler sur un banc.

Les jeunes échangèrent un sourire.

« Au fait, on pourrait prévenir Remus, Tonks ainsi que la famille Weasley. » suggéra Luna.

« D'accord, mais plus tard. Mina aura sans doute besoin de repos après ça. » opposa Hermione.

Le silence retomba. Chacun tua le temps comme il put. Les elfes de Sirius apportèrent cartes et jeux de société. Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière parut.

« Monsieur Black ? » appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Vous pouvez venir. »

Sirius bondit de son banc et courut dans la salle. Mina l'attendait avec deux petits posés contre la peau. Ils avaient déjà des cheveux, un roux et l'autre brun. Sirius approcha, ému.

« Dis bonjour à ton fils et à ta fille, mon chéri. Voilà James et Lily. » dit Mina.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, et caressa la tête des jumeaux. Le roux était le garçon, la brune la fille.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Epuisée. Mais heureuse. »

« Les jeunes attendent de l'autre côté, je peux les faire entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sirius revint, et fit signe au groupe depuis la porte. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« Winky, Kreattur, ne restez pas plantés là venez les voir. »

Les elfes échangèrent un regard. Jamais on les avait autorisé à approcher des nouveaux-nés. Ils obéirent cependant, assez honorés. On leur fit une petite place, et ils grimpèrent sur des chaises pour mieux voir.

« Ce sont de très beaux bébés maîtresse. » complimenta Winky.

« Oui, vraiment beaux. » ajouta Kreattur.

« Merci. » fit doucement Mina.

Les jours qui suivirent le retour à la maison furent remplis de visites. Tout le monde vint admirer la progéniture et apporter des cadeaux. Winky et Kreattur transportaient tout au manoir à la fin de chaque visite. Ce fut ensuite au tour des parents de rentrer.

« Voalàààà ! Chacun dans son petit lit. » fit Sirius qui venait de déposer James endormi dans son berceau.

« Oui. Allez, laissons-les dormir. »

Ils sortirent doucement de la chambre, que Mina referma en silence.


End file.
